Was wir aus Liebe tun
by Alwine3003
Summary: Fortsetzung von Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein. Inmitten der neuer Liebe und dem Chaos von Rochefort, müssen sich Aramis, D'Artagnan, Athos und Porthos einem neuen Feind stellen, brutal und unheilvoll. Louis ist in Gefahr, ebenso Anne. Die vier Musketiere müssen sie schützen und währenddessen noch mit Herzensangelegenheiten konfrontiert zu werden macht die Dinge nicht leichter.
1. Von alten Feinden zu Neuen

**Von alten Feinden zu Neuen**

Hallo meine Lieben. Endlich geht die Story mit unseren vier Musketieren weiter. In dieser neuen Story müssen sie einen neuen Feind bestehen und den King, aber auch seine Cousine Anne und ihre Freundin Constance beschützen. Jedoch sind die Herzen der jungen Damen, aber auch die unserer Helden in Gefahr. Dies ist die Fortsetzung von „Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein", man muss nicht unbedingt die Story davor lesen, aber es würde nicht schaden.

Die Straßen von Paris hatten in dieser Nacht jeden Charme verloren. Der Regen peitschte gegen das Pflaster und jeder Mann und jede Frau, die noch unterwegs waren, versuchten schnell ins Trockene zu kommen. Der Himmel war wolkenbedeckt, sodass kein Mondlicht durchkam.

Eine schwarze Limousine fuhr vor dem Polizeigebäude vor. Der Fahrer stieg aus und eilte um das Auto herum. Er machte die Tür auf und spannte den Regenschirm. Die Gestalt, die auf der Rückbank saß, nahm den Regenschirm entgegen, stapfte die Stufen empor und verschwand in der Wache.

"Marcheaux!" Der Polizeibeamte schreckte hoch. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und war zu sehr in seinen Computer vertieft gewesen, als dass er bemerkt hätte, dass jemand in sein Büro gekommen war. Er stand schnell auf und schob Papiere zur Seite. „Duke of (von) Savoy. Sire, Sie sind in Paris?" Der Duke rümpfte seine Nase über die Unordnung.

Das Büro wurde nur durch die kleine Schreibtischlampe erhellt. Draußen war es schon dunkel und es regnete stark. Die Tropfen klatschten an das Fenster und gestalteten so die Atmosphäre nur noch düsterer. „Einige meiner Geschäfte führen mich nach Paris," sagte er desinteressiert. Marcheaux lächelte nur unehrlich.

„Eure Gemahlin wollte bestimmt auch ihren Bruder sehen?" Bei dieser Frage schnaubte der Duke nur. „Marcheaux, Rochefort soll noch in einer Zelle sein?" Nun wurde es dem Angesprochenen etwas unangenehm. „Nun ja, Ich darf solche Informationen nicht herausgeben." Sein Gegenüber zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch und schaute ihn eindringlich an.

Marcheaux musste nicht lange überlegen. Er machte die oberste Schublade seines Tisches auf und holte eine Schlüsselkarte hervor. „Bitte, mit dieser Karte können Sie mit ihm reden. Es befindet sich nur eine Wache im Vorraum, daher sind sie ungestört." Savoy verließ das Büro ohne Kommentar.

Rochefort lag auf einer Bridge. Er hatte seinen Unterarm auf seine Augen gelegt und um das störende Licht, welches sich im Gang befand, auszublenden. Eine der unzähligen Türen öffnete sich und fiel nach kurzer Zeit mit einem lauten Krachen ins Schloss. Einige der anderen Insassen drehten sich nur um und versuchten weiterzuschlafen.

Mit ihm waren nur ein Betrunkener und ein kleiner Drogendealer in der Zelle. Der Erstere hatte einen so großen Alkoholspiegel in seinem Blut, dass er den Krach noch nicht einmal hörte. Er schnarchte nur in der Ecke auf dem Boden. Der Dealer, war mit dem Rücken zu Rochefort gedreht.

Rochefort hörte Fußschritte den Gang entlangkommen. Dann auf einmal verstummten sie und jemand klopfte an die Gitterstäbe. Rochefort nahm den Arm weg und hob den Kopf. Als er sah, wer ihn da besuchte, sprang er sofort aus dem Bett und strich seine sehr zerknitterte Kleidung zurecht.

„Monsieur, welch eine Ehre. Ich habe damit gerecht, dass Ihr einen Eurer Anwälte schickt. Aber, warum seid Ihr um diese Uhrzeit da?" Rochefort schaute den Gang entlang. Anscheinend hielt er Ausschau nach einem der Wärter. „Rochefort, es wird kein Anwalt kommen."

„Achso, wird die Anklage fallen gelassen?" Der Inhaftierte war nun sichtlich verwirrt. „Du wirst morgen in das Staatsgefängnis verlegt. Ich bin nicht hier um dich heraus zu holen." „Monsieur, ich verstehe nicht." „Rochefort, du bist seid unbrauchbar. Ich habe keine Verwendung mehr für dich."

Savoy wandte sich ab. Rochefort hämmerte gegen die Gitterstäbe. „Monsieur, ich bitte Euch. Ich habe alle gemacht was Ihr wolltet. Ich habe der roten Garde geholfen. Ich habe die Informationen über die Tunnel verstreut. Ich habe selber Geld in Umlauf gebracht, um die Wettstreitigkeiten der Einbrüche zu erhöhen. Was wollt Ihr noch?"

Savoy drehte sich nochmals um. „Ihr wurdet erwischt. Und das auch noch von einer Frau. Rochefort, du weißt es besser." Savoy ging. Rochefort stand nun da, in der kalten Zelle. Hinter ihm schnarchte der Betrunkene. Die Tür fiel wieder ins Schloss.

Die schwarze Limousine fuhr los, als der Duke wieder eingestiegen war. Das Auto fuhr durch die dunklen Gassen und parkte nach zwanzig Minuten Fahrzeit vor einem Gebäudekomplex. Der Duke stieg wieder aus. In seinem Büro angekommen, dass sich im obersten Stock befindet, setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und fuhr den Computer hoch. Die anderen Schreibtische und Büros waren um diese Uhrzeit unbesetzt. Auch die Sekretärinnen waren im Feierabend. Daher konnte eine dunkle Gestalt ungesehen in das Büro des Dukes treten. „Ah Adrian, ich hoffe, niemand hat Sie gesehen."

Der Angesprochene streifte sich die Kapuze vom Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Ich habe Ihre Botschaft bekommen, wie darf ich zu Diensten sein?" „Mein lieber Schwager hat seinen Buchhalter gefeuert, dieser wird in das Gefängnis gehen." Adrian schmunzelte leicht. „Vielleicht sollten Sie nun auf den richtigen Mann vertrauen." Der Duke schlug mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch.

„Ich vertraue genau den Personen, denen ich vertraue. Rochefort war nur ein Bote, und du wirst auch nur ein Bote sein. Ich will, dass ihr diese Cousine meines Schwagers im Auge behaltet. Sie mischt sich zu sehr bei uns ein." Adrian nickte nun. Wenn der Duke sauer war, sollte man nicht mit ihm diskutieren.

„Ihr dürft gehen, ich erwarte am Ende der Woche ein Bericht. Und ich muss nicht betonen, dass ich Zugang zu den Unterlagen von Louis Geschäften benötige. Veranlasst das bitte." Adrian zog sich wieder die Kapuze in das Gesicht. „Ihr könnt Euch auf mich verlassen." Damit verschwand er wieder.

Savoy wendete sich nun seinem Computer zu. Nach einigem Tippen auf der Tastatur klickte er Senden und holte sich einen Kaffee. Auf dem Computer wurde, als er die Kaffeemaschine anschaltete, eine Meldung angezeigt. 500.000€ an Polizei überwiesen. Empfänger: Marcheaux


	2. Ein gewöhnlicher Morgen in Fontainbleau

**Ein gewöhnlicher Morgen in Fontainbleau**

Hallöchen, ich hoffe ihr hattet ein schönes Wochenende. Damit ihr noch ein bisschen Freude am Sonntagabend habt, bevor der graue Montag kommt, hier das zweite Kapitel. Für die neuen Leser unter euch, die nicht „Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein" gelesen habt, auf meinem Tumblr Account poste ich für jedes Kapitel die Outfits, Bilder von Örtlichkeiten etc. Schaut doch mal vorbei. .com. Leider kann ich auf keine Links zu den Bildern posten.

Über jeden Kommentar etc. freue ich mich, gerne nehme ich auch Verbesserungswünsche und Kritik entgegen.

„Hey, ihr dürft mich hier nicht festhalten!" Ein Mann saß gefesselt auf dem Stuhl. Seine Rufe hallten von den steinernen Wänden des Gewölbes wieder. Er wusste nicht wirklich, ob ihn jemand hörte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon hier war. Er wusste noch nicht einmal ob jemand in seiner Nähe war. Dennoch schrie er einfach weiter.

„Hallo, ich muss mal pissen!" Langsam wurde gewalttätig. Er rüttelte an dem Stuhl und stieß sich immer wieder vom Boden ab. Der Stuhl blieb jedoch an seinem Platz stehen. Vier dicke Schrauben verhinderten das Kippen oder auch nur das Verrutschen. Nach einer kurzen Zeit wurde das Rütteln und Stampfen immer kraftloser. Die Wartezeit und der Mangel an Essen und Trinken hatten seinen Körper geschwächt.

Er ließ den Kopf hängen und wenn man ihn so sitzen sah, würde jemand unbeteiligtes Mitleid haben. Nicht so der Chef der Sicherheit des Chateau Fontainbleaus und sein Stellvertreter. Beide standen alleine im Videoraum und beobachteten ihren Gefangenen.

„Gut, langsam sieht er seine Situation ein. Durrand soll ihm etwas Wasser und Brot bringen." Athos nickte. Treville hatte extra einen dienstälteren und vor allem erfahrenen Mitarbeiter gewählt. Athos ging aus dem Raum und suchte den Genannten. Es war noch früh am Morgen. Die Galerieöffnung war vor zwei Tagen gewesen. Es hatte sich wieder der ruhige Alltag eingelebt.

Aramis und D'artagnan hatten heute Spätschicht, daher waren sie noch nicht im Gebäude. Porthos war, wie viele der Sicherheitsleute auch, noch im Guard Zimmer. Genau dort vermutete Athos auch Durrand. Er ging in den Raum. Dort herrschte, trotz der frühen Stunde, allgemeiner Trubel.

Einige der Männer standen an den Schränken und rüsteten sich mit Waffen, Walkie-Talkies und Schutzwesten aus. Eine kleinere Gruppe, kurzgenannt die Führer, gingen in einen der angrenzten Räume. Dort befanden sich die Wachhunde. Porthos stand in zusammen mit anderen an der Kaffeemaschine und berichtete von seiner langen Nacht. Athos wandte sich an ihn dabei war es ihm gleich, ob er die spannend und teils erlogene Geschichte unterbrach. „Durrand?"

„Ah Athos, immer als erster da. Eine Frau wäre mal das richtige für dich." Es gab zustimmende Rufe. Athos blickte ihn nur emotionslos an. Porthos hielt seinem Blick stand, war es aber nach kurzer Zeit leid und meinte nur: „Durrand ist noch bei den Hunden. Ein Neuer bekommt eine Einweisung." Athos dankte ihm mit einem Nicken und verschwand.

Wie es Porthos vorausgesagt hatte, fand er Durrand bei den Zwingern, die am Rand des Coeur de Offices lagen. Durrand führte einen jungen Mann an den Hunden vorbei, diese kläfften zwar sehr, waren aber so gut erzogen, dass sie nicht völlig wild wurden.

„Durrand!" Athos rief nach ihm und gab ihm mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass er herkommen sollte. Durrand gab dem Anwärter scheinbar eine Aufgabe und eilte zu Athos. Jeder im Sicherheitsteam hatte großen Respekt vor dem Stellvertreter. „Was kann ich für dich tun Athos? Ich gebe gerade dem Neuen, Michel, eine Einführung. Der hat so Schiss vor den Hunden"

Dabei lachte er nur. „Treville will, dass du dem Gefangenem Brot und Wasser bringst." Athos sprach leise, achtete aber darauf, es nicht zu geheimnisvoll aussehen zu lassen. Durrand nickte nur und wandte sich an die anderen, die noch bei dem Zwinger standen. „Levrefe, übernimm für mich." Dann folgte er Athos.

Athos ging wieder in den Videoraum, Durrand holte sich in der Küche trockenes Brot und eine Tasse Leitungswasser. Auf dem Weg zu dem Keller, machte sich Durrand keine Gedanken darüber, dass es sträflich war, einen Mann gegen seinen Willen festzuhalten.

In der Vergangenheit hat das Sicherheitsteam rund um Louis weitaus schlimmere Dinge in Namen der Gerechtigkeit getan. Entweder weil sie den King und dessen Familie schützen mussten, aber auch weil die Bewohner von Fontainbleau und die Bürger von Paris Gerechtigkeit für Verbrechen gefordert hatten. Sie waren wie eine Spezialeinheit, ohne die Einschränkungen der örtlichen Behörden.

Im Keller angekommen, sah er seinen ehemaligen Kollegen Martin. Er war eine traurige Erscheinung. Er blickte auf als er die Schritte hörte. „Durrand?" Das Licht, das durch den kleinen Spalt in der oberen Hälfte der Mauer fiel, half ihm kaum, die Umrisse des Mannes zu erkennen. „Martin, ich stelle dir Essen und Trinken hin."

Er tat das Gesagte und drehte sich um. „Durrand, mein Freund. Wir hatten immer gute Zeiten. Weißt du noch? Einmal in diesem Bordell, wo wir diese Frauen beschützen mussten. Ich habe dich gedeckt." Durrand blieb stehen. „Ich habe nur 30 Minuten meinen Spaß gehabt, dabei ist keiner zu Schaden gekommen. Du hingegen hast uns verraten."

„Nein, ich habe das Richtige gemacht. Und du kannst das auch. Bind mich los, folge mir nach Paris. Sie werden dich entlohnen. Mit unseren Informationen… ." Durrand konnte ihn nicht mehr hören. Er war schon beim Ausgang. Es tat ihm weh einen guten Freund so zu sehen. Dennoch war auch er tief verletzt. Auch er wurde durch Martin verraten.

Athos und Treville hatten diese kleine Szene interessiert beobachtet. Nun hatten sie den Beweis auf Band, dass Martin für die rote Garde arbeitete und sie ihn entlohnte. Es war Zeit, ihm ein paar Fragen zu stellen.

Aramis stand im Arbeitszimmer von Anne. Er hatte gehofft, dass er sie dort antreffen würde, aber leider war sie nicht da. Er wandte sich gerade wieder zur Tür, als diese sich öffnete. „Anne, schön das ich dich treffe." Er machte ihr Platz, sodass sie eintreten konnte. „Aramis, wie schön dich zu sehen." Sie wusste nicht ganz mit der Situation umzugehen. Seit dem Kuss und dem Übergriff hatten sie sich kaum gesehen, noch hatten sie Zeit zu reden gehabt.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass Rochefort heute in das Staatsgefängnis überführt worden ist." Anne war über diese Nachricht erfreut, die Schnelligkeit dieser Prozedur verwunderte sie. „So schnell? Muss es kein Gerichtsverfahren geben?" Aramis schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. „Euer Cousin hat Kontakte. Das Verfahren in zwei Monaten ist nur noch Schein für die Öffentlichkeit. Er wird länger hinter Gittern bleiben. Das hat der Richter Louis zugesichert."

Anne fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. So konnte Rochefort ihr nicht mehr zu nahekommen. Dennoch plagte sie jede Nacht ein Gedanke. Aramis merkte, dass etwas nicht mit ihr stimmte und ging auf sie zu. Er zog sie an einem Arm an seine Brust und legte seine Arme um sie. „DU siehst nicht so aus, als hättest du viel geschlafen?"

Anne seufzte. „Ich kann nicht schlafen, Aramis. Ich habe einen Menschen verletzt. Lemay hatte erwähnt, dass er wohl auf dem Auge blind werden würde. Das alles wollte ich nicht." Aramis küsste sie leicht auf den Scheitel und drückte sie ein bisschen fester an sich.

„Anne, du bist nicht schuldig. Er verdient alles und eigentlich noch viel mehr. Wenn ich ihn eher in die Finger bekommen hätte… . Ich weiß nicht was ich getan hätte." Er merkte wie Anne anfing zu zittern. Seine Worte hatten ihr nicht geholfen, daher änderte er seine Strategie.

„Du hast aus Notwehr gehandelt, Anne. Niemand wird dir einen Vorwurf machen oder sogar dir die Schuld geben. Wenn du willst, können wir es gerne melden. Aber ich schwöre dir, die Polizei wird dir auch nichts anderes sagen." Dies half schon mehr und sie beruhigte sich leicht. Als das Zittern verschwand, kuschelte sie sich mehr an ihn und genoss dieses Gefühl.

Aramis hatte nichts dagegen. Nach einer längeren Zeit drückte Anne ihn jedoch weg. „Ich muss leider zu Louis, er wollte mich sehen." Aramis nickte nur. „Ich begleite dich zu seinen Räumen." Beide gingen auf den Gang. Aramis hatte zwar den Drang nach ihrer Hand zu greifen, wollte ihr aber den Freiraum geben, den sie vielleicht benötigte.

Constance drehte sich um und zog die Decke mit sich. Kurz darauf hörte sie ein Murren und etwas zog an ihrer Decke. Dann kuschelte sich jemand von hinten an sie an und legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte. „Guten Morgen," hauchte er, bevor er ihr einen Kuss gab.

„Guten Morgen, na gut geschlafen?" „Jep, kurz, aber gut." Constance wollte aufstehen, er hielt sie aber zurück. „Bleib hier, ich habe den Morgen frei, lass uns unsere Zeit zusammen genießen." Constance wehrte sich leicht und es gelang ihr aufzustehen. „Du hast vielleicht frei. Ich muss mich noch um einige Sachen kümmern."

D'artagnan ließ den Kopf in die Kissen fallen. Seine nächsten Worte klangen dadurch dumpf. „Aber Anne wollte sich doch ausruhen und du doch auch." Constance legte sich wieder neben ihn und kuschelte sich an seine Brust. „Nun, ich denke niemand hat etwas gegen weitere fünf Minuten." D'artagnan schloss wieder die Augen. „Das denke ich auch."

„Anne, wie schön du heute wieder aussiehst. Wie geht es dir?" Louis begrüßte Anne überschwänglich. Sie hatte sich kaum von Aramis verabschiedet und war zu Louis ins Zimmer gelaufen, da kam er schon auf sie zu. Er trug heute gegenüber den anderen Tagen ein eher lässiges Outfit. Eine dunkelrote Chinohose. Darüber ein Poloshirt aus leichter Baumwolle. Seine Schuhe waren ebenfalls rot.

„Louis, guten Morgen. Danke, mir geht es sehr gut. Ich habe schon einen kleinen Spaziergang im englischen Garten gemacht." „Eine hervorragende Wahl. Ich muss sagen, der englische Garten ist der schönste." Ein größerer Mann kam auf sie zu. „Liebste Cousine." Er machte eine Verbeugung und gab ihr auf ihre Hand einen Handkuss.

„Anne, kannst du dich noch an den Duke von Savoy erinnern? Der Ehemann meiner lieben Schwester." Louis stellte nun seinen Gast vor. „Ah, ja ich war auf eure Hochzeit. Wie geht es eurer Gemahlin? Was führt euch nach Paris?" Savoy beäugte sie nun. Das war also die Frau, die seinen Lakaien enttarnt hatte.

„Meiner Frau geht es wirklich sehr gut. Danke der Nachfrage. Ich habe geschäftlich zu tun in Paris. Ich habe hier eine Niederlassung und eine Wohnung. Meine Karte." Er gab ihr seine Visitenkarte. „Aber Madame, ich habe gerade von Louis von dem Überfall gehört. Ihr seht jedoch so aus, als könnte man euch nicht aus der Bahn werfen."

Anne trug ein knielanges dunkles Kleid mit floralem Druck. Trotz der hohen Temperaturen war es hochgeschlossen. Für die doch starke Sonne hatte sie einen weißen Hut an. In der Hand hielt sie eine recht außergewöhnliche Handtasche und ihre Sonnenbrille. Dazu trug sie Wedges.

„Nun, ich hatte Zeit mich von den Geschehnissen zu erholen und ich habe meine vier Leibwächter immer um mich." Meinte Anne nur. Savoy merkte, dass Anne alleine mit Louis reden wollte und zog sich diskret zurück. „Louis, ich denke, wir haben alles besprochen. Ich sehe dich wahrscheinlich in der Stadt." „Unbedingt, mein lieber Schwager. Vielleicht mal ein Mittagessen."

Louis brachte Savoy an die Tür. Dort stand schon ein Diener der Savoy zu seinem Auto bringen würde. Louis kehrte zu Anne zurück. „Anne, danke das du gekommen bist." Anne lächelte ihn an. „Was kann ich für dich tun?" „Seit Rochefort nun weg ist, ich hoffe er schmort in der Hölle, fehlen mir Kompetenzen in den Finanzen."

Er bot ihr einen Stuhl an und beide setzten sich an den großen Tisch. „Rochefort hat viel für dich bearbeitet und erledigt. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass einige seiner Mitarbeiter aus Loyalität zu ihm gekündigt haben." Vermutete Anne. „Da hast du vollkommen richtig erkannt. Fast fünf Mitarbeiter haben gekündigt, die Finanzen und Buchhaltung stehen still."

„Das tut mir leid, Louis." Louis winkte ab. „Daran kann man nichts ändern. Ich wollte dich bitten, dass du vielleicht deine Zeit hier etwas verlängerst und in der Aufbauphase hilfst, beziehungsweise diese leiten wirst. Ich vertraue gerade wenigen Personen." Er nahm ihre Hände. „Anne, du bist eine davon."

Anne überlegte kurz. „Louis, ich helfe dir gerne. Aber ich würde es gerne mit Constance besprechen. Schließlich ist sie nicht nur meine Assistentin, sondern meine Freundin." Louis klatschte in die Hände. „Gut, dann rede mit ihr. Aber ich danke dir jetzt schon. Wenn sie es ablehnt, bekommst du eine neue an die Seite gestellt."

Louis stand auf und ging wieder weg. Ohne Verabschiedung oder auch nur der Berücksichtigung, dass Anne keine andere Assistentin wollte. Aber daran war Anne gewöhnt, und sie glaubte auch nicht, dass Constance etwas gegen eine Verlängerung hatte.


	3. Das Verhör

**Unwissenheit/Verhör**

Hallöchen, heute mal ein Kapitel mit etwas Gewalt. Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu brutal, aber so viel, dass ihr noch die Stimmung begreifen könnt. Freue mich, dass die neue Geschichte, so gut ankommt. Schreibt doch mal in die Kommentare, ob ihr den vorherigen Part gelesen habt. Würde mich freuen. Achso, ich nehme gerne Vorschläge entgegen was ihr als nächstes lesen wollt. :D Und auf meinem Tumblr Account, sowie auf der Pinterest Wand findet ihr noch ein Bild mit dem Standort des Büros von Savoy. Tumblr: .com und Pinterest: /cvitwp6cytt3x6

Treville stand im Kellergewölbe, genau in dem Raum, in dem sich auch Martin befand. Dieser sprach nun flehentlich zu ihm. „Treville, Ihr könnt mich nicht hier unten lassen. Eine ganze Woche ist nun vergangen. Ich habe meine Freunde und Familie nicht gesehen und auch kein Tageslicht mehr erblickt."

Der Captain schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Es sind nur zwei Tage vergangen. Du hast kaum Freunde und mit deiner Familie redest du nicht mehr. Oh, und du bekommst Licht durch den kleinen Spalt hier oben." Er zeigte auf ein kleines Kellerfenster in der linken Wand. Vor Martin stand ein Stuhl, der wohl ohne sein Bemerken dahin gestellt worden war.

Treville setzte sich auf diesen und schaute nun Martin unentwegt an. Martin wusste nicht recht, was er davon halten sollte. „Treville…" Der Captain hob die Hand. „Ich will nur wissen warum?" Treville hatte seine Stimme neutral gehalten, aber jeder der ihn kannte, wusste, er war maßlos enttäuscht. Loyalität war einer der Grundtugenden innerhalb der Schlossmauern.

Martin schaute ihm dennoch fest in die Augen. Er schämte sich für seine Taten nicht. „Die rote Garde hatte mir Geld angeboten. Mehr als der King. Ich habe Bedürfnisse, Frauen kosten viel und hey, auch ich will mal ein Auto." „Also ging es dir nur um das Geld?" es war mehr eine Feststellung von Treville als eine Frage.

Athos, der hinter einer Wand versteckt war und als Backup von Treville fungierte, hörte das Gespräch kommentarlos mit. Bei dieser Illoyalität schüttelte er nur den Kopf. Wenn man nun seinen Kollegen nicht mehr trauen konnte, wem dann?

Treville lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück. „Was weißt du noch?" „Glauben Sie wirklich ich werde sie verraten? Nach dieser Aktion kann ich nur noch zur Garde. Ich werde sie nicht verraten." Treville lehnte sich wieder nach vorne und senkte seine Stimme verschwörerisch. „Du wirst gar nicht mehr in Paris arbeiten, weder bei uns noch bei der Garde."

Er zog einen Briefumschlag aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts. „Das sind hier Flugtickets nach Brasilien. Du wirst nach unserem kleinen Gespräch in ein Flugzeug steigen und ein paar Jahre dort leben." „Sonst was?" „Die Polizei und vor allem der Staatsanwalt, reagieren allergisch auf Drogendelikte." Martin zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Welche Drogen?"

Treville stand nun auf und ging um Martin herum, sodass er nun hinter ihm stand. „Die Drogen, die Athos gestern in deiner Wohnung deponiert hat. Ich denke du bekommst dafür fünf bis acht Jahre. Also entweder in einem Gefängnis oder Brasilien, es liegt bei dir."

Treville ging wieder um ihn herum und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Martin wägte es ab. Einige Minuten verstrichen. „Tick tack." Treville wurde ungeduldig. „Ich will losgemacht werden und nicht wie ein Tier festgebunden sein." Forderte Martin. Treville sah ihn sich an. Die zwei Tage hatten deutlich an ihn gezerrt, trotz des Essens und Trinkens sah er erschöpft aus. Mit Athos im Rücken konnte er ihn beruhigt los machen.

Nachdem seine Fesseln gelöst waren und Martin sich die steif geworden Hände und Handgelenke rieb, begann er. „Was wollt ihr wissen?" „Wer noch?" Martin hob die Hände in die Luft und lachte spöttisch. „Ich hoffe, ihr habt eine Liste. Die rote Garde holt sich jeden, den ihr rausgeworfen habt. Jeden, den ihr unfair behandelt habt. Auch der gute alte Freund von D'artagnan ist nun bei der Garde" „Moreau?" „Genau der."

„Und was ist der Zweck?" „Nun, so genau weiß ich das nicht. Sie sagen einem auch nie etwas. Wenigstens eine Gemeinsamkeit. Sie brauchten mich nur für die Kameras. Sie sagen einem nie alles. Wir alle haben unsere eigenen Aufgaben." „Und deine war die Kameras abzuschalten?" Martin nickte.

„Ja, ich sollte die Aufnahmen abschalten, sodass sie ohne Beweise den King töten konnten. Der Einbruch und die Diebstähle sollten nur als Alibi und Ablenkung dienen." Treville war nun stutzig geworden. „Welchen Diebstahl?" „Es gab nur einen der roten Garde im Chateau. Der andere, der im Ostflügel war, der war nur ein Dieb. Hatte nichts mit der Garde zu tun. War Ablenkung."

„Und woher wusste der Gardist wohin er muss?" „Die Pläne" sagte Martin schlicht. „Rochefort hat der roten Garde die Pläne geben. Damit war es sehr einfach." „Die Pläne vom Chateau?" Treville hakte nach. „Nein, die Pläne von den Tunneln." Martin merkte nicht mehr, dass Treville ihn testete und ausfragte. „Die Garde hat keine anderen Pläne, daher missglückte auch der Versuch. Der Trottel ist teilweise ziellos umhergelaufen. Dann traf er Jonsen und hat geschossen. Hab' das ja alles gesehen, Kameras liefen ja, sie nahmen nur nicht auf."

Eine letzte Frage brennte Treville auf der Zunge. „Ein Mord ist ein Mord. Warum waren sie so skrupellos? Dachten sie, nur weil die Kameras aus waren, könne man ihnen den Mord nicht nachweisen?" Martin dachte nach. „Wir haben uns das auch gefragt. Moreau und ich saßen in ‚ner Kneipe und haben spekuliert. Er meinte, sie haben da jemanden bei der Polizei. Der regelt gewisse Sachen."

„Name?" Treville wollte diese Unterredung nun beenden. Es schien, als wusste er nicht mehr. Martin beantwortete dennoch seine Frage, trotz der unhöflichen Art. „Keine Ahnung, C'ptain. Kein Name fiel. Wie gesagt, wir wussten nicht viel."

Treville stand auf. „Hey warten Sie. Was ist mit unserer Abmachung?" „Durrand kommt gleich, gibt dir das Ticket und im Hof wartet ein Taxi, dass dich zum Flughafen fährt." Treville wandte sich gen Ausgang. „Ich muss noch packen!" „Es gibt nichts zu packen." Meinte er nur noch und verschwand in den oberen Bereich des Chateaus. Athos war sein Schatten.

Oben angekommen wartete Treville auf Athos. „Die anderen sind schon im Chateau. Wir haben gleich eine Besprechung." Athos nickte und folgte seinem Chef in sein Büro. Dort saßen bereits D'artagnan, dessen Haare leicht verstrubbelt aussahen, sowie Aramis und Porthos. „Messieurs, gut das ihr alle da seid." Treville setzte sich ihnen gegenüber und Athos nahm neben seinen Freunden Platz.

Treville wählte eine Nummer auf seinem Telefon. „Durrand, der Gefangene kann nun in das Taxi gesetzt werden. Holt zuvor den Brief bei mir ab und bestellt ein Taxi." Er legte wieder auf. „Martin hat geredet." „War auch nicht anders zu erwarten, diese Ratte." Sagte Porthos abfällig.

„Hör dir erstmal an, was er alles gesagt hat." Meinte Athos nur. „Danke Athos. Nun, wie es aussieht hat die rote Garde ein Interesse an allen gekündigten Mitarbeiter. Sie werben alle an, die wir rausgeworfen haben, einen Frust auf uns haben oder einfach nur ihre Loyalität mit Geld eintauschen wollen."

„Das wird zu einem Problem. Wir müssen sämtliche Entlassungen überprüfen. Diese Leute haben zwar eine Verschwiegenheitserklärung unterschrieben. Aber wer weiß ob man sich dranhält." Wandte Aramis ein. Treville nickte „Ich setze Anwärter drauf an. Er wusste darüber hinaus kaum etwas. Moreau," dabei schaute er vor allem D'artagnan an „Ist anscheinend auch ein Gardist."

D'artagnan fühlte sich leicht schuldig und wollte seinen Fehler ausbessern. „Ich kann ihn übernehmen." „Nein, er wird es merken und dann ist der Überraschungsmoment weg. Levrefe wird es übernehmen. Du kümmerst dich um unsere Anwärter." D'artagnan stimmte widerwillig zu. Ein Klopfen störte das kleine Meeting. „Bitte?" Levrefe steckte den Kopf durch den Schlitz.

„Ich wollte den Brief holen, das Taxi steht schon bereit." „Sehr gut." Treville kramte in der Schublade und gab ihm dann den gewünschten Umschlag. „Danke." Die Tür schloss sich wieder. „Was ist mit Rochefort?" Porthos nahm das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Der ist heute ins Gefängnis überstellt wurden. Doch er wollte niemanden sagen, wie er an die Pläne der Tunnel gekommen ist." Aramis blickte in die Runde. „Martin meinte nur, auch die Garde hat die Pläne von ihm bekommen." Sagte Athos. „Und woher hat **er** die Pläne?" Porthos stellte die Frage, die sich Treville seit geraumer Zeit schon beschäftigte.

„Das müssen wir herausfinden. Auch ob es weitere Tunnel und Pläne gibt, von denen wir nichts wissen. Aramis und Porthos übernehmt dies bitte." Beide nickten. „Und was machen wir mit der Polizei?" bevor die Runde aufgelöst wurde, fragte Athos eine letzte Sache.

„Polizei?" Aramis wusste nicht so recht, wo das Problem lag. „Martin erwähnte, unachtsam, dass die rote Garde jemanden bei der Polizei hat, der ihnen hilft. Mehr wusste er nicht. Ich werde ein paar meiner Kontakte fragen." „Wir sollten diesen Marcheaux im Auge behalten. Er ist nicht auf der Seite des Kings, so viel steht fest."

„Guter Einwand, Porthos. Mal gucken, was ich über ihn herausfinden kann." Damit war für Treville die Besprechung beendet. Athos blieb noch. Aramis und Porthos gingen zum Guardzimmer, D'artagnan traf sich mit den neuen Anwärtern zu einer Trainingssession.

Savoy kam gerade von seinem Besuch von Louis zurück und an seinem Büro an. Es lag im Herzen vom La Défense-Viertel in Paris. Er fuhr mit dem Aufzug nach oben. Als der Fahrstuhl in der gewünschten Etage sich öffnete, wartete sein Assistent auf ihn. „Monsieur, da sind Sie ja. Ich habe die Dossiers der Objekte, die Sie gewünscht hatten. Ich möchte Sie nur dezent aufmerksam machen, dass es alles Gebäude ihres Schwagers sind."

Beide gingen in das Büro von Savoy. Dort angekommen, legte er seine Tasche weg und fuhr den PC hoch. „Das ist mir klar. Denken Sie, ich wüsste sowas nicht? Ich will diese Gebäude, besorgen Sie es mir bis Ende der Woche." „Natürlich Sir, sehen Sie es als erledigt an. Direkt unter Savoy Enterprises?" Savoy winkte ab. „Nein, nehmen Sie eine Scheinfirma. Und das Dossier von Louis` Cousine, Anne war der Name?"

„Das ist noch in Arbeit, sie scheint viel zu reisen. Dies macht es schwieriger." „Machen Sie ihre Arbeit." Savoy hasste es, wenn er warten musste. „Und was ist mit meinem CEO, Cluzet? Wo treib er sich rum?" „Zuletzt hat man ihn am Gare du Nord gesehen." „Finden Sie ihn! Und jetzt raus!" schrie Savoy.

Anne ging gerade von Louis Räumen zum Appartement Nr. 48, in dem Constance untergebracht war. Bevor sie nur in die Nähe der Tür kam, wurde diese hastig geöffnet und D'artagnan kam heraus. Er war zu beschäftigt in die andere Richtung zu laufen und dabei seine Kleidung zu ordnen, als das er Anne auch nur bemerkte.

Sie ging durch die offene Tür in Constance Räume und fand diese im Flur nur leicht bekleidet. „Oh, wie ich sehe, warst du bis jetzt beschäftigt." Constance fuhr zusammen. „Anne?...Wie.. Oh... Ich… Ehm…" stammelte sie. Anne lachte. „Lass mal gut sein. Ich freu mich so für dich."

Nun war Constance etwas ruhiger. „Danke, Anne. Ich sollte mir dennoch etwas anziehen, wer weiß, wer als nächstes durch die Tür kommt." Constance ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank. Anne folgte ihr. „Ich muss leider mit dir reden." „Oh, dass hört sich ja nicht so gut an." Sagte Constance, während sie in ihrem Kleiderschrank wühlte. „Louis bat mich, noch länger zu bleiben. Ich solle ihm helfen, eine neue Finanzabteilung aufzubauen."

„Aber das ist doch wunderbar." „Ja schon, aber wie gesagt, unser Aufenthalt wird länger werden und ich brauche dabei natürlich deine Hilfe. Daher sagte ich Louis, dass auch du damit einverstanden sein musst." Constance strich das frisch angezogene T-Shirt glatt. „Natürlich bin ich damit einverstanden. Das ist eine große Chance für dich."

„Gut, dann wäre das ja dann geklärt." Beide Frauen grinsten einander an. „Mir kam da eine Idee." Unterbrach Constance die aufgekommenen Stille. „Wir haben noch gar nicht Fontainbleau besichtigt. Und wenn wir nun eh länger bleiben, ist es unsere Pflicht dieses wunderbarere Örtchen zu erkunden."

„Eine perfekte Idee. Ein kleiner Ausflug tut uns bestimmt gut. Ich kann noch Jeany fragen. Sie sagte mir, dass sie auch neu ist. Bestimmt hat sie Interesse." Constance nickte zustimmend und machte sich auf der Suche nach einer Hose. Anne wählte unterdessen Jeanys Nummer. Nach zweimal Klingeln ging sie dran. „Hallo Jeany! Bonjour, Ca va?" kurze Stille.

„Ja mir geht es auch wieder gut. Constance und ich wollen morgen Fontainbleau unsicher machen, hast du Lust und vor allem Zeit? Ich habe gehört, nach der Eröffnung hast du viele Kunden generiert." Wieder war es kurz Still, während Anne Jeany am anderen Ende zuhörte. „Oh, sehr gut. Dann würden wir dich morgen gegen elf Uhr abholen. Salut."


	4. Fontainbleau

**Fontainbleau**

Hey ihr süßen, Ein Kapitel rund um Fontainbleau. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Auf Tumblr .com findet ihr Bilder zu den einzelnen Schauplätzen und auch die Outfits. Gerne könnt ihr auch auf die Pinnwand bei Pinterest gehen. Dort sind alle Bilder hinterlegt mit dazugehöriger Beschriftung: /cvitwp6cytt3x6

Am frühen Morgen des nächsten Tages, die Sonne stieg gerade auf, lief Constance zu Annes Räumen. Constance hatte sich für den Tag für ein knöchellanges, apricotfarbenes Kleid mit einem Carmenausschnitt entschieden. Ihre Schuhe waren trotz der Riemchen und dem kleinen Absatz sehr bequem. Da sie heute bestimmt viel draußen sein würden, nahm sie noch eine Sonnenbrille mit. Ihre Habseligkeiten hatte sie in einer kleinen weißen Tasche verstaut.

Anne kam ihr auf dem Gang schon entgegen. „Ah Constance, wie schön du bist auch schon wach. Guten Morgen. Na, bereit für die Erkundigungen?" Constance und Anne umarmten sich zur Begrüßung. „Guten Morgen, du siehst ja farbenfroh aus." Damit hatte Constance nicht unrecht.

Anne trug eine blaue Bluse, die in der Taille gebunden war, die Ärmel waren sehr weit. Der Saum endete an den Ellbogen und war mit Stickereien verziert. Dazu trug sie einen gelben Rock, der zwar recht lang war jedoch einen aufregenden Faltenwurf hatte. Für die Sonne wählte sie einen bordeauxfarbenen Hut. Sie trug, anders als Constance, flache Chelsea Boots.

„Komm, wir gehen gleich zu den Autos, sonst verspäten wir uns noch und Jeany muss auf uns warten." Meinte Anne. An der großen Treppe, die zum Hof führte, angekommen, sahen sie zwei große Volvos stehen. Beide gingen sie nach unten und blickten sich um. Hinter ihnen kam Athos. „Mesdames, Bonjour. Sie wollen heute durch Fontainbleau fahren?" Die Frauen drehten sich zu ihm um.

„Ja, genau, davor werden wir noch Jeany abholen, sie wartet an der Galerie auf uns." Athos nickte und machte vom vorderen Volvo die Tür auf. „Werden nur Sie mitkommen?" Fragte Constance. Sie hatte wohl gehofft einen anderen Leibwächter anzutreffen. „Nein, wir werden zu dritt sein. D'artagnan lässt sich entschuldigen."

Bei dieser Bemerkung wurde Constance leicht rot und stieg kommentarlos ein. Nun kamen auch Aramis und Porthos die Treppe herunter. „Ah, da waren die Damen mal wieder schneller als wir." Anne blickte zu Aramis, der sich zu Wort gemeldet hatte. Sie wollte ihre offensichtliche Freude verbergen, es gelang ihr leider kaum. Daher wendete sie sich schnell an Porthos, der sich neben Athos stellte.

„Treville meinte, Sie kennen sich gut in Fontainbleau aus und können uns Tipps für eine kleine Tour geben." Porthos schmunzelte leicht, er war geschmeichelt. „Madame, es wäre mir eine Ehre, Sie in Fontainbleau und in der Umgebung herumzuführen. Ich hätte da ein paar Ideen." Anne nickte und stieg ein. „Nun, dann sind Sie heute unser Reiseführer."

Aramis fuhr mit dem zweiten Volvo hinter ihnen her. Athos und Porthos fuhren im vorderen Wagen mit den beiden Damen mit. Athos lenkte den Volvo nach Fontainbleau zur Galerie. Das Timing war perfekt, als sie ankamen, trat Jeany aus der Tür und winkte ihnen zu. Athos stieg aus und ging in den hinteren Wagen zu Aramis. Porthos wechselte auf den Fahrersitz und Jeany setzte sich auf den Beifahrerplatz.

„Hallo zusammen. Wie geht's euch? Ich freue mich heute sehr auf den Tag." „Hallo Jeany, schön, dass es funktioniert hat. Uns geht es gut. Wir sind ausgeruht und frisch. Porthos wird heute unser Reiseführer sein." Anne brachte sie schnell auf den neusten Stand. Porthos fuhr wieder los. „Meine Damen, zum Einstieg besuchen wir zuerst einmal das Museum Stéphane Mallarmé."

„Ah, davon habe ich schon einmal gehört, ist es nicht das Haus eines Dichters, in dem sich nun berühmte Kunstwerke und ähnliches befinden?" fragte Jeany. Porthos nickte. Die Fahrt ging nicht lange. Ihr Zielort befand sich auf der anderen Seite der Seine nordöstlich von Fontainbleau.

Porthos hielt auf dem kleinen Parkplatz. Alle stiegen aus. Porthos ging voran, die Damen folgten ihm. Aramis und Athos folgten ihnen mit etwas Abstand. Auf dem kleinen Weg bewunderte Athos mal wieder Jeany. Sie trug einen sehr kurzen schwarzen Jumpsuit. Durch die hohen Schuhe kamen ihre Beine sehr gut zur Geltung. Sie trug wie Anne wieder einen Hut. Das schlichte Outfit wurde mit Ketten und Armbändern aufgewertet.

Constance bewunderte das Haus, auf das sie zugingen. Es war nicht wirklich groß. Nicht, wenn man das Chateau gewohnt war. Dennoch erfüllte es seinen Zweck. Es hatte drei Stockwerke und Ranken erklimmten die Hauswände des älteren Gebäudes. Am Eingang angekommen organisierte Porthos eine spezielle und eigene Führung für sie alle.

Während der Führung konnte sich Anne, die eigentlich eine Liebe für Kunstwerke hatte, nicht wirklich konzentrieren. Aramis nutze jede Gelegenheit ihr nahe zu sein. Eine leichte Berührung am Arm oder auch am Rücken. Was jedoch ihren Atem am meisten ins Stocken geraten ließ, war, wenn er hinter ihr Stand und sich vorbeugte, sodass sie seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr spüren konnte. Er tat dabei so, als würde er sich speziell für das Bild, die Statue oder den Infotext interessieren.

Er sah heute auch wieder gut aus. Anne hatte, als sie in einer Ecke stand und gerade eine große Statue bewundern wollte, genug Zeit und Ruhe ihn zu bewundern, ohne dass es jemand merkte. Er trug eine helle Chinohose, dazu ein braunes Hemd, das er an den Ärmel hochgekrempelt hatte. Eine Sonnenbrille ließ ihn dabei noch geheimnisvoller wirken.

Als sie wieder nach draußen gingen, tuschelten die drei Frauen. Es schien als würde es um die Kunst gehen. Aber ab und an wanderten Annes und Jeanys Blicke zu den Männern. Nach einem kurzen Telefongespräch wandte sich Porthos an die Gruppe. „Nun, ich würde sagen, wir fahren jetzt in das Chateau de By Thomery." Damit ging er zu den Autos. Sie folgten ihm.

Als alle wieder in den Volvos saßen und Aramis und Porthos losfuhren, redeten Anne und Jeany über die Gemälde. Jeany wollte gerne das Haus für ihr nächstes Shooting buchen. Anne wollte sie dabei unterstützen. Constance war währenddessen still gewesen und tippte ab und an auf ihrem Handy herum.

D'artagnan hatte die Gruppe junger Anwärter im Hof versammelt. Sie sollten sich für die anstehende Ausdauerübung warm machen. Als er gerade Dehnübungen beendet hatte, vibrierte sein Handy. Constance hatte geschrieben. Hey du, schade, dass du nicht mitkommen konntest. Fahren gerade zur zweiten Location. Vermisse dich *Kuss* Er tippte schnell eine Antwort und lief dann los Richtung Wald, hinter ihm zehn neue Securitymitglieder.

Sie fuhren südlich die Seine entlang und gelangten über einer Brücke wieder ans andere Ufer. „Nun, Mesdames, darf ich vorstellen, Chateau de By Thomery. Dies is das ehemalige Atelier..." Porthos wollte gerade ausholen, als Anne ihn unterbrach. „von Rosa Bonheur, einer berühmte Malerin, ach schaut mal, wie romantisch." Alle stiegen wieder aus.

Porthos war stolz, dass er den richtigen Riecher hatte. Sie standen vor einem Fachwerkhaus, dass für sein Alter sehr hoch war. Aramis und Athos waren von Porthos' Auswahl zwar nicht so begeistert wie die anderen, erkannten aber, dass Porthos das richtige Gefühl hatte. Auch hier bekamen sie durch die Verbindungen der Männer eine private Führung.

„Uh, wie staubig." Jeany war nicht wirklich begeistert von dem Haus. Überall standen die alten Möbel, Zeitungen und anderer Krimskrams herum. Es sollte wohl eine gewisse Atmosphäre erzeugen. „Ihh." Sie schreckte zurück und stieß an jemanden. „Oh, dass tut mir leid." Sie drehte sich um.

Athos stand hinter ihr und hatte schützend einen Arm auf ihre Hüfte gelegt. „Dir gefällt wohl das Haus nicht?" fragte er. Seine Stimme war im Gegensatz zu der Umgebung zwar sehr dunkel und rau, hatte aber auf sie einen beruhigenden Effekt. „Nein nicht wirklich, und jetzt liegt hier auch noch verschimmeltes Essen rum." Sie zeigte auf einen Teller, der sie vorhin vor Schreck zusammenzucken ließ.

„Komm, wir können gerne in den Garten gehen, dort scheint es freundlicher zu sein." Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie nach draußen. Die anderen vier verfolgten gespannt die Führung und bemerkten nicht wirklich die Abwesenheit der anderen zwei. Im Garten breitete Athos seine Lederjacke auf der Wiese aus und beide setzten sich hin. Nun trug er nur noch ein schwarzes Shirt und eine dunkelgraue Jeans. In der Sonne redeten beide viel und erzählten sich von ihrer Arbeit.

Pünktlich um zwölf kamen die anderen wieder aus dem Haus und liefen zu den beiden, die gemütlich in der Sonne saßen. „Da seid ihr." Constance hatte sich ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt gewundert, wo Jeany und Athos waren. „Ja, entschuldige, aber die Luft war mir zu stickig geworden." Entschuldigte sich Jeany. Athos stand auf und half Jeany hoch.

„Das ist doch kein Problem. Aber so langsam bekomme ich Hunger, ihr auch?" Constance nickte zustimmend. „Nun, in Fontainbleau gibt es ein sehr gutes japanisches Restaurant." Schlug Aramis vor. Niemand hatte Einwände, also gingen sie wieder zu den Autos. Constance sah kurz auf ihr Handy. Sie hatte eine Nachricht von D'artagnan. Ja, wollte unbedingt mit. Aber die jungen Anwärter müssen trainiert werden. Schick ein paar Fotos.

„Oh, Anne kannst du bitte schnell noch ein Bild von mir machen?" „Natürlich." Schnell gab Constance Anne das Handy und diese machte ein Foto von ihr im Garten, im Hintergrund das Haus. Dann liefen beide eilig wieder zu den Autos. Nachdem alle eingestiegen waren, fuhren Aramis und Porthos zum Restaurant. Während der Fahrt schickte Constance das Foto.

Im Restaurant angekommen, bekamen sie abgeschirmt einen großen Tisch. Die Leibwächter zogen sich zurück, blieben jedoch in unmittelbarer Nähe. Sie bestellten und redeten dann über unterschiedliche Themen. Familie, Beruf aber auch Mode und Hobbies. Constance war während der Gespräche sehr inaktiv und beteiligte sich nur mäßig. Immer zu schrieb sie mit D'artagnan.

„Jeany, ich glaube, Constance Handy ist gerade viel interessanter." Stellte Anne fest. „Oder jemand mit einem weiteren Handy." Fügte Jeany mit einem zwinkern hinzu. Constance merkte wie sie die anderen anschauten und blickte auf. Alle drei mussten lachen. „Richte ihm liebe Grüße aus." Sagte Anne nur. Sie verstand das junge Liebe Zeit einforderte.

Auch D'artagnan, der sich gerade beim Schießtraining im Keller befand, war sichtlich vom Handy eingenommen. Die Rekruten schossen auf Zielscheiben, während er auf einem Tisch unweit der Bahnen saß und mit Constance schrieb. „D'artagnan, meine Waffe lädt nicht nach." Er musste das Handy not gedrungen weglegen und wendete wandte sich wieder seiner Aufgabe wieder zu.

Nachdem sie sich alle gestärkt hatten, fuhren sie weiter. „Porthos, wo fahren wir denn jetzt hin?" Porthos blickte weiter auf die Straße, antwortete ihr jedoch. „In eine sehr kleine, aber berühmte und schöne Kirche von Fontainbleau. Die Paroisse Saint Louis." Die Kirche lag nur wenige Querstraße weg vom Restaurant.

Durch die Parkerlaubnis konnten Aramis und Porthos direkt davor parken. Hier war allerhöchste Vorsicht geboten. In der Stadt war es um einiges voller, als bei den anderen zwei Schauplätzen. Aramis, Porthos und Athos behielten ihre Umgebung nun gut im Auge. Porthos blieben draußen, während die anderen beiden mit den Damen nach drinnen gingen.

Die Kirche war, wie schon versprochen, prachtvoll. Die Fenster waren alle sehr bunt und der Altar mit Gold und kleinen Statuen verziert. Anne stand etwas abseits von den anderen beiden, und betrachtete den Blumenschmuck, der überall ausgelegt worden war.

„Muss wohl eine Hochzeit am Wochenende hier stattfinden." Bemerkte Aramis, der wie immer unbemerkt hinter ihr gestanden ist. Anne nickte zustimmend. „Ja, wie schön, auch eine passende Kirche, wobei ich hätte keine Rosen gewählt." Aramis war nun etwas verwundert. „Ist nicht die Rose die Blume der Liebe?"

„Ja, aber sie wird zu so vielen Anlässen geschenkt und genutzt. Ich verbinde die Rose auch mit Trauer und Geburtstagen." „Nun, was wäre, denn dann die Blume deiner Wahl?" „Für eine Hochzeit?" „Für deine Hochzeit" Dabei betonte Aramis das Personalpronomen. „Nun, die Lilie, das Wappen unserer Familie." Sagte Anne nur schlicht.

Dann ging sie zu Constance. „Komm, ich mach noch ein Foto für dich." „Oh, das ist lieb." Schnell wurde das Foto geknipst, dabei achtete Anne darauf, dass mehr Constance, als die Kirche auf dem Bild war. Schließlich würde sich D'artagnan nur für eine Sache auf dem Bild interessieren, dachte Anne.

Das Bild erreichte D'artagnan gerade, als er das letzte Training beendete. Sie hatten Nahkampfübungen durchgenommen. Alle waren fertig und verschwitzt, niemand hatte mehr Kraft. Die jungen Rekruten gingen geschlossen zu den Duschen. D'artagnan blieb noch und machte ein paar Sit Ups und Liegestütze. Er war das harte Training durchaus gewohnt.

Als sie wieder raus gingen, nahm Porthos eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel war, auch Aramis reagierte. Ein älterer Mann, dessen Kleidung wohl schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte, stürzte sich auf Anne. „Madames, bitte, bitte eine milde Gabe für euer Volk." Er ließ sich vor ihr auf die Knie fallen und hielt die Hände bittend hoch. Aramis blieb schützend neben ihr stehen. Seine Hand immer noch auf dem Holster.

Porthos und Athos entspannten sich leicht und steckten die Waffen ein. Dennoch waren sie immer noch konzentriert. Es könnte auch ein Ablenkungsmanöver sein. Anne nahm Geld aus ihrer Tasche. „Bitte, hier habt ihr etwas. Gott segne euch." Der Bettler nahm dankend die Spende an.

Aramis schob Anne in Richtung des Wagens und atmete erst auf, als sie sicher war. Auch Constance und Jeany verschwanden schnell im Volvo und sie verließen die Straße. „Nun, nach diesem überraschenden Besuch, fahren wir nun zu der letzten Station, dem Haus von Jean Cocteau."

Porthos fuhr westlich aus Fontainbleau heraus und durchquerte den Foret de Fontainbleau. Bei einer Kreuzung meinte er zu den Damen. „Hier sind die Randonée des Gorges d'Apremont. Wunderbar zum Klettern." „Oh, ich wollte mich schon immer mal beim Klettern versuchen." Meinte Jeany. „Dann muss es auf die Liste. Ich bin früher etwas in Spanien geklettert, aber nur einfache Sachen." Erwiderte nun Constance.

„Gut, dann merken wir uns das. Anne, was ist mit dir?" fragte Jeany. „Nein, macht ihr nur. Ich bleibe da lieber auf dem sicheren Boden." Am Ende des kleinen Gesprächs kamen sie endlich an ihrer letzten Sehenswürdigkeit an. Die Sonne schien kräftig, sodass Porthos beim Aussteigen sein Cappy und die Sonnenbrille aufzog. Ansonsten trug er nur ein schlichtes schwarzes Shirt und eine used Jeans.

Das Haus war noch kleiner als das am Anfang. Jedoch war es schon so weit mit Efeu bewachsen, dass man kaum den Mauerstein erkennen konnte. Ein Mann kam aus der Türe. „Ah, die lieben Musketiere. Welch eine Ehre, soweit draußen, auf der anderen Seite des Foret de Fontainbleau." Er machte eine Verbeugung.

Auch Athos und Aramis kamen nun zu den anderen. Porthos sprach ihn an. „Monsieur, darf ich vorstellen, Anne, die Cousine des Kings und ihre zwei Freundinnen, Constance und Jeany. Sie wollten gerne das Haus besichtigen." Der Mann strahlte nun und war ganz aufgeregt. „Gerne, gerne doch. mit Bitte folgen Sie mir." Er machte eine weit ausholende Geste.

Jeany und Constance folgten ihm, dann kamen Athos und Porthos. Am Schluss liefen Anne und Aramis. „Aramis, warum nannte euch der Mann gerade Musketiere?" Aramis grinste und hielt ihr die Eingangstüre auf. Die anderen waren schon vorausgegangen. Aramis und Anne genossen aber die Zweisamkeit und liefen extra etwas langsamer.

„Nun, bestimmt kennst du die Geschichte. Früher, als Frankreich noch einen König hatte, so Mitte, Ende des 16. Jahrhunderts, gab es die Musketiere. Sie waren in der Infanterie der Armee und waren mit Musketen bewaffnet. Eine kleine Gruppe, die Musketiere der Garde waren direkt dem König unterstellt. Sie waren sehr loyal, fast schon ritterlich und halfen dem Volke."

Anne schmunzelte leicht. „Ritterlich?" Aramis nahm ihre Hand und haucht einen Kuss darauf. „Was immer ihr wünscht, Mademoiselle." Sie kicherte nur. „Jedenfalls sehen uns einige Leute als Musketiere. Louis, als King und wir seine kleine Kampftruppe." „Ja, es gib durchaus Parallelen. Aber ich hoffe, ihr bringt euch nicht so oft in Gefahr wie die früheren Musketiere."

Anne dachte dabei an den Überfall, der vor ein paar Wochen stattgefunden hatte. „Nun, wir müssen für Sicherheit sorgen und ja, manchmal bedeutet es, dass wir gefährliche Situationen meistern müssen. Aber sei versichert, ich werde immer über dich wachen."

Er schaute sich schnell um und küsste sie flüchtig. Auch wenn es ein kurzer Kuss war, erkannte Anne Aramis Lebenshunger darin und erwiderte den Kuss nur noch leidenschaftlicher. „Anne, bist du hier?" Constance rief nach ihr und die beiden trennten sich. „Ich denke, wir sollten zu ihnen stoßen."

Die Sonne ging gerade unter, als alle sechs erschöpft aus dem Haus gingen. „Porthos, wir werden dich als Reiseführer weiterempfehlen, vielen Dank dafür." Trotz der Müdigkeit besann sich Anne auf ihre Erziehung und dankte Porthos. „Gerne, Mesdames. Aber ich denke, wir sollten alle wieder ins Chateau fahren."

Athos und Aramis nickten nur. „Nehmt einen Wagen zusammen, ich werde Jeany extra fahren." Befahl Athos und geleitete Jeany zum zweiten Volvo. „Ist gut." Erwiderte Aramis schlicht und stieg bei Porthos ein. Die vier fuhren vom Hof in Richtung Schloss.

In der Mitte des Weges bekam Anne einen Anruf. „Ja, bitte?" „Anne? Etwas Schreckliches ist passiert. Du musst sofort kommen. Sofort!" Louis war am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Bitte Louis, beruhige dich, was ist denn los?" „Es ist weg, ich werde ruiniert. Alles ist weg!" Anstatt sich zu beruhigen wurde er nur noch hysterischer. „Was ist denn weg?" Doch Louis hatte bereits aufgelegt.

Athos und Jeany saßen schweigend nebeneinander. Er fuhr die Straße entlang in Richtung Fontainbleau. Seine Hand wanderte langsam vom Schaltknauf zu ihrem Oberschenkel. Dort verweilte sie dann. Jeany kommentierte dies jedoch nicht, aus Angst ihn vielleicht zu verschrecken. Sie genoss einfach die Wärme, die seine Hand ausstrahlte.

An der Galerie angekommen stiegen beide aus. „Wenn du möchtest, ich hätte noch Kaffee?" schlug Jeany vor. Und dies obwohl sie gar keinen Kaffee trank. Er nahm ihr den Schlüssel aus der Hand und schloss auf. Dann zog er sie hinein und ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen. „Mir steht der Sinn nach etwas anderem als Kaffee." Meinte er nur. Dann hörte man sie nur noch kichern und leicht lachend kreischen als er sie hochnahm und zum Schlafzimmer trug.

Hallo meine Lieben, kurz am Ende wollte ich noch einen kleinen Aufruf starten und zwar würde ich gerne die lieben Protagonisten in den Urlaub fahren lassen und ihr könnt mir gerne Orte vorschlagen. Einzige Vorgabe ist, dass wir in Europa bleiben müssen, ansonsten seid ihr ganz frei. Also ich freue mich schon eure Vorschläge in den Kommentaren zu lesen.


	5. Mord zum Mittag

**Mord zum Mittag**

So nach der traumhaften Hochzeit von Harry und Megan heute ein Kapitel mit etwas mehr Spannung. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Die Outfits und die Location findet ihr wie immer auf Tumblr oder auch bei AO3. Natürlich auch bei Pinterest. Ich freue mich schon auf eure Kommentare.

* * *

Der Volvo kam am Schloss an. Anne, Constance und Aramis stiegen aus, Porthos fuhr danach den Wagen in die Garage. Aramis begleitete die beiden Damen die Treppe hoch. Im Chateau verabschiedeten sich Anne und Constance voneinander und wünschten sich eine gute Nacht.

Aramis lief mit Anne noch ein Stück die Gänge entlang. Dabei berührten sich immer flüchtig ihre Hände. Das Schweigen war dabei nicht drückend. Es war eher eine Stille, die angenehm war. Man musste nicht immer reden. Sie genossen mehr die Zeit, die sie zusammen waren.

Am Guardraum hielten beide an. „Ich hoffe, du hattest heute einen schönen Tag?" Aramis blickte sie fragend an. Anne nickte. „Ja, bitte danke Porthos nochmal von mir. Ich hoffe…" Sie nahm seine Hand. „dir hat die viele Kunst nicht allzu viel ausgemacht?" Aramis schüttelte den Kopf und trat noch näher an sie heran.

„Nein, ich wäre zwar lieber an anderen Orten gewesen, aber unsere gemeinsame Zeit schätze ich sehr. Und so schlimm war die Kunst nicht." Er kam ihr näher, dabei überprüfte er noch die Umgebung, dass niemand in der Nähe war. Dann küsste er sie. Sie schmiegte sich an und hielt sich mit der einen Hand an seinem Hemd fest.

Die andere Hand wanderte in seinen Nacken. Auch seine Hände umfassten ihre Hüfte und drückte sie an sich. Als sie sich trennten war Anne leicht außer Atem. „Nun, ich muss leider zur Louis. Aber ich hoffe, dass wir das wiederholen können." Aramis stand immer noch nah bei ihr. „Meinst du den Ausflug oder den Kuss?"

Anne schmunzelte und trat einen Schritt nach hinten. „Finde es heraus." Dann drehe sie sich herum und lief zu Louis' Räumen. Aramis sah ihr noch hinterher, bis sie hinter der Tür verschwand. Dann trat er selbst über die Schwelle und wurde von D'artagnan begrüßt. „Na, wie war Fontainbleau?"

Aramis legte seine Waffe in den Schrank und setzte sich neben D'artagnan an den Tisch. „Ich kann nicht klagen. Porthos hatte ein paar Ideen, von denen ich nicht begeistert waren. Wir waren in drei Museen. D'artagnan, drei! Ich meine, sieh mich an, bin ich nicht selber Kunst?" Bevor D'artagnan antworten konnte, sprach Porthos, der gerade aus den hinterem Bereich kam.

Er hatte wohl den Hintereingang gewählt, da dieser auch gleich bei den Garagen lag. „Also die Damen haben sich mehr für die Gemälde und Statuen interessiert, als für dich." Porthos und D'artagnan lachten. Aramis tat erst beleidigt, stimmte dann aber mit ein. „Vielleicht waren sie einfach so geblendet von allem, dass sie die wahre Kunst nicht wahrnehmen konnten. Wobei eine doch sehr abgelenkt war." Aramis lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück.

D'artagnan wurde hellhörig. „Was meint ihr?" „Also ist es dir auch aufgefallen." Porthos ging nicht auf D'artagnan ein. Aramis hatte mit dem Jüngsten erbarmen. „Jeany, die Fotografin und unser Athos." D'artagnan war überrascht, äußerte sich aber nicht weiter darüber. Er war schließlich ranghöher und noch tat er nichts, was seine Position gefährden würde.

„Nun, die Herren, ich, im Gegensatz zu euch, konnte nicht in der Stadt bummeln. Ich musste diese Rekruten formen, daher gehe ich in den verdienten Feierabend." Damit verließ D'artagnan das Zimmer. Aber anstatt zu den Autos zu gehen um in seine Wohnung zu fahren, ging er in den Ostflügel des Chateaus.

Anne musste Louis nicht lange suchen, er saß auf dem Boden seines Arbeitszimmers, umgeben von vielen Blättern, die wild um ihn herumlagen. „Louis, was ist los? Was ist passiert?" Louis blickte hoch und benötigte einige Sekunden um zu realisieren, wer da vor ihm stand. Er war so in seiner Arbeit vertieft gewesen. „Anne. Ein Glück. Er nimmt mir alles!"

Anne setzte sich zu ihm. Sie wusste, dass er es nicht mochte, wenn man von oben herab mit ihm sprach. „Louis, wer nimmt dir alles? Und vor allem was?" Louis war völlig aufgebracht und zog wild Blätter aus den Stapeln hervor. „Hier, meine Gebäude, er kauft alles auf. Alle die schönen Häuser, die Einnahmequellen." Nun verstand Anne mehr um was es hier ging.

Sie nahm einige Blätter und blickte sie durch. „Wir arbeiten es gemeinsam durch. Wir müssen zuerst das Ausmaß erfassen. Eine Aufstellung aller Gebäude und Verkäufe. Ruf deine Immobilienabteilung an, sie sollen kommen." Anne behielt auch hier den Überblick und Louis folgte ihr wie ein kleines Kind. Was blieb ihm auch anders übrig.

Nachdem er die Abteilung angerufen und einbestellte hatte, ging er wieder zu ihr. „Wir werden uns einen Überblick verschaffen und dann triffst du dich mit ihm. Lass deinen Assistenten einen Termin erstellen. Ihr wolltet euch doch für ein Mittagessen verabreden."

D'artagnan ging ohne ein Klopfen in das Appartement. Auf dem Weg zum Schlafzimmer zog er sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus und legte sich zu der Dame in das Bett. Diese erwachte leicht von der Bewegung der Matratze und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Constance hatte nach dem Ausflug ihren bequemen Pyjama angezogen. Ein kurzes Shirt und eine Shorty, grün rosa kariert. Nachdem sie einige Mails beantwortet hatte, legte sie sich ins Bett. Genauso so fand D'artagnan sie vor. Er selbst hatte nichts gegen dieses Outfit. Für seinen Geschmack sogar etwas zu viel Stoff.

„Und? Hast du heute Spaß gehabt?" D'artagnan legte einen Arm um sie und schloss die Augen. „Nun, wenn du meinst, dass es Spaß macht mit zwanzig verschwitzten Neulingen einen Ausdauerlauf zu machen und anschließend mit ihnen im Keller zu sein und dort dann wie wild gefeuert wird, dann ja, ich hatte Spaß."

Constance murmelte, sie war dem Einschlafen nahe. „Ich hatte Spaß, auch ohne die verschwitzen Neulinge. Aber vielleicht hätte ich mich gefreut, wenn du verschwitzt bei mir gewesen wärst." Nach wenigen Minuten hörte er sie ruhig atmen und schlief auch ein.

Louis traf gerade beim Restaurant ein. Er hatte sich für dieses Treffen für eine fliederfarbene Hose und ein hellblaues Hemd. Dazu trug er weiße Sneakers, die an den Seiten Streifen in den passenden Farben hatten. Savoy saß schon an einem Tisch und begrüßte ihn kühl. Die Stimmung war allgemein angespannt.

„Louis, die Einladung kam plötzlich." Das Gespräch fing erst nach der Bestellung des Essens an. „Nun, ich bekam gestern wirklich beunruhigende Nachrichten." Savoy schlug unter dem Tisch die Beine zusammen. „Oh, was den für welche?" „Meine Gebäude innerhalb des La Défense Viertels wurde aufgekauft. Die Kredite wurden getilgt und übernommen."

„Und weißt du, wer sich da in deine Geschäfte einmischt?" Savoy zeigte sich unschuldig. Er nahm einen Schluck Wein und war wie gebannt von Louis Erzählungen. „Nun, ich habe meine neue CFO zu einer Notsitzung gerufen. Diese hat wiederrum meinen Stab an Immobilienmakler und -verwaltern einberufen."

„Wow, du hast schnell gehandelt. Eine völlig richtige Vorgehensweise bei solch einer Situation. Ich hätte vielleicht auch so reagiert. Aber das alles wegen ein paar Gebäude, Louis." Savoy gab sich als großen Bruder. Doch Louis kochte innerlich. „Ja Savoy, wegen ein paar Gebäuden. Es sind die Gebäude, die zufällig in deinem Bezirk liegen. Es sind die Gebäude, die mir am meisten einbringen. Es sind die Gebäude, die mir Steuererleichterungen geben."

„Das ist ja ungünstig. Was sagt den der CFO und all deine Berater?" Er hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt und war nun neugierig geworden. Louis beugte sich ebenfalls nach vorne, aber der Geduldsfaden ist (war) bei ihm abgerissen. Nah Savoys unschuldigen Fragen konnte er diese Scharade nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten.

Daher fragte er schlicht „Wie gefallen dir denn deine neuen Gebäude Savoy?" Nun lächelte er, da Savoy doch etwas schockiert war. Er hätte es Louis und seinen Beratern nicht zugetraut, den Käufer so schnell zu identifizieren. Er hatte viel in Bewegung gesetzt, dass die Transaktionen weitestgehend geheim und anonym durchgeführt wurden.

Savoy, nach dem ersten Schrecken, antwortete mit einer Gegenfrage. „Wo ist Cluzet?" Louis verlor sein Siegergrinsen und blicke verwirrt drein. „Cluzet, ich verstehe nicht?" Nun wurde Savoy wütend. Er klopfte mit der Faust auf den Tisch, sodass die Teller klirrten und Gläser umflogen. Dann stand er mit so einem Ruck auf, dass sein Stuhl umflog.

„Cluzet, meine rechte Hand, der CEO von Savoy Inc. Er sollte zu dir mit einer Botschaft, doch dann brach der Kontakt ab. Selbst meine Leute haben ihn nicht mehr gefunden. Gib es zu, du hast ihn." Savoy wartete gar nicht mehr auf eine Antwort, sondern verließ in völliger Wut das Restaurant.

Athos erwachte in einem zerwühlten Bett. Er blinzelte gegen die Sonne die durch das offene Fenster schien. Seine Hand klopfte leicht auf die andere Seite, diese war aber leer. Er stöhnte leicht auf und setzte sich auf. Bevor er jedoch die Dame der Nacht finden konnte, blinkte sein Handy auf. Treville hatte ihm geschrieben.

Ein Mord in Fontainbleau, die Angehörigen bitten uns die Polizei zu unterstützen. Adresse und Kontakt der Polizei schicke ich dir. Athos leitete die Nachricht weiter. Bei einem Mord sollten alle vier vor Ort sein. Dann schlug er die Decke zurück und sammelte seine Kleidung ein, die verstreut auf dem Boden lag. Angezogen und nach einer keinen Katzenwäsche im angrenzenden Bad ging er nach unten.

Im Eingangsbereich bei der Bar stand Jeany. Ihr Laptop sowie eine Dose und eine Schüssel mit Reis und Gemüse stand auf dem Tresen. Als er sprach drehte sie sich um. „Ich muss leider weg. Sehen wir uns heute Abend?" Jeany war leicht betrübt und er verstand es. Dennoch war sein Pflichtgefühl größer als das schlechte Gewissen.

Er hoffte sie würde es verstehen. „Ja, melde dich bei mir. Ich bin heute die ganze Zeit hier." Athos nickte und küsste sie kurz zum Abschied. An ihren Lippen hauchte er „Die Nacht mit dir war wunderschön." Dann ging er aus die Galerie, setzte sich in den Wagen und fuhr zum Tatort.

Dieser befand sich am Kreisverkehr, der die Rue Corot und Rue Pasteur zusammenführt. Seine Kollegen waren schon vor Ort. Porthos redete mit dem Polizisten, D'artagnan befragte Zeugen. Aramis führte eine Beweissicherung durch. Ahos versteckte seine Augenringe hinter einer großen Sonnenbrille und ging zu letzterem.

„Was haben wir hier?" fragte er. Aramis verbiss sich ein Kommentar über das Erscheinungsbild seines Freundes und antwortete „Ein junger Mann wurde auf offener Straße erschossen. Sein Name war Felix Lucpar. Ist gestern Nacht passiert. Eine Handfeuerwaffe. 9mm, nach den Schmauchspuren zu urteilen wohl mit Schalldämpfer."

D'artagnan kam dazu. „Das passt auch mit den Aussagen der Anwohner überein, sie alle haben keinen Schuss gehört. Nur der Fahrer einer Milchauslieferung hat ihn heute früh gefunden." „Eine ruhige Gegend" bemerkte Athos. „Nicht ganz so ruhig. Es gibt eine Verkehrskamera. Porthos regelt das gerade mit der Polizei." Athos nickte.

Aramis hatte seine Arbeit beendet und packte seine Sachen zusammen. Athos und D'artagnan gingen zusammen die Aussagen durch. Dann kam auch Porthos zu ihnen. „Alles klar, wir müssen schnell handeln, Marcheaux bremste unsere Verbindungen aus." Meinte nur Porthos.

„Und hierbei nicht?" Athos hakte nach. „Er verschafft uns einen Vorsprung, ich kenne ihn noch aus meiner Armee Zeit." Erwiderte Porthos. „Marcheaux wird langsam lästig." D'artagnan war es langsam leid. „Wir kümmern uns erstmal um den Mord. Es ist nicht gut, die Treue der Bewohner zu verlieren. Dann nehmen wir uns Marcheaux vor." Sagte Athos.

„Wir sollten die Familie informieren, alleine aus Anstand. Aramis du fährst mit. Vielleicht erfahren wir noch was. Porthos, D'artagnan, besorgt und die Aufnahmen und schaut diese durch. Unser Täter wurde vielleicht aufgezeichnet." Athos verteilte die Aufgaben.

Aramis und Athos kamen von der Familie wieder und liefen in das Guard Zimmer. Dort waren schon Porthos und D'artagnan. „Na habt ihr was gefunden?" fragte Aramis. „Ja, er ist tatsächlich auf Band. Habt ihr noch was herausgefunden." D'artagnan blickte sie an.

Athos antwortete dieses Mal. „Nein, die Mutter hörte nicht auf zu weinen. Und der Vater bat nur um Aufklärung. Er hatte uns auch gerufen. Aber es kann wichtig sein, dass er sich heute bei uns melden wollte." „Bei uns, warum?" D'artagnan war nun verwirrt.

„Ja, er hatte gehört, dass wir neue Leute suchen und wollte sich bewerben." Die Stimmung war nun bedrückend. Zwar war er niemand von ihnen, noch nicht. Aber dadurch bekamen sie einen Bezug zu dem Opfer. „Das Band?" Athos holte sie wieder aus der Trance. „Der Täter wurde gefilmt. Ein verhüllter Mann, Kapuze und Hoodie verdecken das Gesicht. Aber sie verdecken nicht die Tattoos."

Aramis nickte. „Gut, druckt das Bild des Tattoos aus, dann klappern wir die Studios ab. Vielleicht wird die Arbeit wieder erkannt." Sie wollten schon aufbrechen, Porthos hielt sie aber auf. „Wir können uns die Zeit sparen." „habt ihr das schon erledigt?" Athos war überrascht.

„Nein, aber wir kennen das Motiv des Tattoos. Es ist das Zeichen der roten Garde." „Scheiße." Athos fluchte selten. Aber hier war es durch aus angebracht. Sie hatten gerade viel zu tun. Und die Schmach über die Einbrüche war noch nicht vergessen. „Und was jetzt? Da reingehen geht wohl nicht." D'artagnan brachte es auf den Punkt.

„Wir gehen zur Färberei und fragen höflich nach." Aramis machte wieder seine Witze. Athos hielt es jedoch für eine gute Idee. „Lasst eure Ausrüstung weitestgehend hier, nur eine kleine Waffe und versteckt ein Messer. Wir werden ihnen einen Besuch abstatten." „Athos, es war ein Witz. Komm schon, das wird doch nichts."

Doch Porthos Einwand brachte nichts und sie fuhren mit versteckten Waffen nach Paris. Die rote Garde war eine Gruppe Aktivisten. Sie bestanden hauptsächlich aus Armeereservisten und früheren Soldaten. Sie waren Söldner und konnten von jedem angeheuert werden. Wenn sie nicht gerade einen Job hatten, veranstalteten sie Unordnung. Daher wurden sie auch nicht gerne Fontainbleau gesehen. Vor allem ihren langen Groll gegen den King und seine Kampfgruppe war schon in den Wurzeln verankert.

Die Garde hatte sich auf dem Gelände einer ehemaligen Färberei angesiedelt. Dort waren Büros, Aufenthaltsräume, Barracken und Trainingsgebäude stationiert. Viele der Wände waren rot durch die früher genutzten Farben, daher auch der Name rote Garde. Die vier gingen vorsichtig auf das Gelände, sie kamen jedoch nicht weit. Fünfzig Meter vom Eingang entfernt wurden sie von mehreren Männern gestoppt.

„Kann man euch helfen?" Athos trat vor. „Ein Mann, Felix Lucpar wurde gestern Nacht ermordet. Der Mörder wurde dabei aufgenommen, von einer Verkehrskamera. Auf den Bildern erkennt man dieses Tattoo." Athos hielt das Bild hoch. Darauf wurde der vergrößerte Ausschnitt des Arms gezeigt.

Der Mann der Gardisten spukte auf den Boden seitlich von Athos. „Kann jeder sein." Aramis gab gleichgültig zurück. „Aber ist es nicht so, dass dieses Tattoo rechtlich geschützt ist. Nur eure Leute haben es." „Kann sein, dann habt ihr immer noch sechzig Verdächtige."

Bevor einer der vier etwas erwidern konnte, kam Marcheaux aus einem der seitlichen Gebäude. Er sah den kleinen Pulk, der sich am Eingang versammelt hatte und ging darauf zu. „Meine Herren, werden sie belästigt?" Er fragte scheinheilig den Anführer der Gardisten. „Das kommt darauf an." „Und auf was?" Athos wurde es langsam zu bunt.

„Ob sie jetzt wieder verschwinden." Bevor es irgendeinen weiteren Schlagabtausch geben konnte, kam ein Mann vor. „Ihr könnt hier niemandem festnehmen." Porthos wendete sich an den mutigen Mann. „Nun, wir sind besorgte Bürger und fragen uns wo du warst." Er fragte ihn einfach direkt. Zwar hatte er keinen Beweis oder Verdacht, aber seine Intuition ließ ihn nie im Stich.

Der Anführer hatte recht, alle Gardisten hatten dieses Tattoo und sie waren mindestens vierzig im inneren Kreis. Die Ehemaligen waren da nicht mit eingerechnet. Der gefragte Mann wurde auf einmal nervös. Auch die anderen drei merkten es. Marcheaux sprang ein. „Du musst nicht antworten. Ich bin der einzige der hier Fragen stellen darf. Und ich weiß, dass alle ein Alibi haben."

„Dann haben sie von dem Mord gehört?" Aramis war nun neugierig „Natürlich, ich weiß über Fontainbleau Bescheid." D'artagnan nahm dies als eine Drohung auf und machte einen Schritt nach vorne. „Ich würde mich an Ihrer Stelle auf Paris konzentrieren. Sonst verhaften Sie wieder Unschuldige."

Athos hielt D'artagnan zurück. Doch ein weiterer Mann trat aus den Reihen der Garde, Moreau. „Ach, jetzt tönt er große Töne. D'artagnan, Paris ist keine sichere Stadt mehr für euch und für dich. Es ist das Territorium der Garde" Bevor jedoch der Streit weiter eskalieren konnte, drückte Marcheaux Moreau mit der Hand auf der Brust ihn nach hinten.

„Bitte, wir sind doch alles zivilisiert. Und diesen guten Bürgern, so wie sie sich nennen, ihnen werden wir selbstverständlich helfen." Er schaute Moreau eindringlich an. Dieser gab klein bei und stelle sich wieder in die hinteren Reihen, dann drehte sich Marcheaux um und rief einen Namen. „Henry, komm nach vorn."

Ein jüngerer Mann, wohl gerade achtzehn geworden trat nach vorn. „Henry, sag den Herren doch bitte, was du weißt." Er schaute Marcheaux mit großen Augen an. „Na los Junge, mach schon." Der Polizist wurde langsam ungeduldig. „Ich weiß wer Felix umgebracht hat." D'artagnan, Athos, Aramis und Porthos schauten ihn dann erwartungsvoll an.


	6. Flucht und erste Hinweise

**Flucht und erste Hinweise**

Hallöchen, Pfingsten gut überstanden? Ich hoffe euch gefällt der zweite Teil der Mordgeschichte. Wenn ihr wollt, ich werde auf meinem Tumblr Account und natürlich auf Pinterest eine Karte mit der Fluchtroute posten. Wer gerne den Link zur Pinnwand hätte meldet euch bei mir. Ein kurzes Kommentar reicht :D

Was bisher geschah: Ein jüngerer Mann, wohl gerade achtzehn geworden trat nach vorn. „Henry, sag den Herren doch bitte, was du weißt." Er schaute Marcheaux mit großen Augen an. „Na los Junge, mach schon." Der Polizist wurde langsam ungeduldig. „Ich weiß wer Felix umgebracht hat." D'artagnan, Athos, Aramis und Porthos schauten ihn dann erwartungsvoll an.

Henry war nervös. Er wollte niemanden verraten, aber sein Boss hatte ihn vorgerufen. Nun stand er vor den vier Männern, die alle auf ihre Art gefährlich aussahen. Porthos trat vor. „Was weißt du?" Henry blickte auf den Boden. Marcheaux wandte sich nun ab. „Ich habe euch geholfen, mehr kann ich nicht tun. Einen guten Tag die Herren."

Die anderen Männer der Garde folgten dem Polizisten. Nur noch Henry und die vier Bodyguards blieben im Hof stehen. D'artagnan versuchte es nun auf einem anderen Weg. „Wie wär's wenn wir etwas spazieren gehen?" Er zeigte in Richtung des Ausgangs und Henry nickte.

Athos, Aramis und Porthos folgten ihnen mit einigem Abstand mit dem Auto. D'artagnan und Henry liefen ziellos die Straßen entlang. Je weiter sie sich von der Zentrale der roten Garde entfernten, desto offener wurde Henry. Seine Haltung wurde entspannter und er schlug sogar vor im nächsten Café etwas zu trinken.

Als beide mit einem Kaffee sich an einen kleinen Tisch gesetzt hatten, wollte D'artagnan schon wieder fragen. Henry kam ihn zuvor. „Ich weiß wer es war, aber ich verrate niemanden. Die rote Garde schützt niemanden, aber er ist mein Freund. Ich will ihm helfen."

D'artagnan verstand ihn. Unter seinen Kollegen herrsch große Loyalität und Treue. Der Junge, der ihm gegenüber saß war wohl nur bei den Falschen gelandet. Henry fuhr fort. „Er hat mich angerufen. Er hat die Tat sofort danach bereut. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum er es überhaupt tat, er war nie jemand der töten konnte. Helfen Sie ihm."

„Wir werden ihm helfen. Wo ist er jetzt?" „Er ist in einem Krankenhaus in Fontainbleau. Er ist verletzt, wollte mir aber nicht sagen warum." „Gut, dann werden wir mal fragen, warum. Und ich verspreche dir, ich werde ihm versuchen ihm zu helfen. Wenn du möchtest kannst du gerne mit."

Henry nickte. D'artagnan rief seine Freunde per SMS und innerhalb zwei Minuten standen die zwei Volvos vor dem Café. „Henry setzt dich doch mal in das Auto. Ich bringe meine Kollegen auf den neusten Stand." Henry war dies zwar nicht geheuer, dennoch vertraute er D'artagnan und tat wie geheißen.

Als sich die Autotür schloss begann D'artagnan. „Henry's Freund hat bei ihm nach dem Mord angerufen. Er erzählte etwas von Reue. Anscheinend ist er verletzt und in einem Krankenhaus in Fontainbleau." „In welchem?" fragte Aramis, „Das hat er nicht gesagt. Ich wundere mich, am Tatort haben wir keine Spuren eines Kampfes gefunden."

„Wir werden es noch rechtzeitig erfahren, erstmal müssen wir ihn finden. Es gibt nur wenige Krankenhäuser. Wir sollten sie anrufen und nach Neuzugängen fragen. Wir fangen bei den zwei großen an. Centre Hospitalier und Polyclinique de la Foret." Meinte Athos. Porthos und Aramis hängten sich an das Telefon. Alle vier stiegen ein, da die zwei telefonierten, fuhren Athos und D'artagnan Richtung Fontainbleau.

Über Funk meldete sich Porthos. „Er ist im Centre Hospitalier. Wir treffen uns dort." D'artagnan und Aramis nahmen die Information kommentarlos hin. Nach gut einer Stunde und viel Verkehr kamen sie am Krankenhaus an. Aramis und Porthos blieben bei den Autos. Henry, D'artagnan und Athos gingen hinein.

Athos ging zur Information. Nachdem er mit der Frau geredet hat, kam er zu den beiden jüngeren zurück. „Er ist im zweiten Stock, wurde anscheinend zusammengeschlagen." „Das hat Thomas gar nicht gesagt." Stotterte Henry. Athos legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir werden ihn einfach fragen, was passiert ist."

Die drei gingen in den zweiten Stock und folgten Athos, der die Zimmernummer ihres Gesuchten kannte. Ohne ein Klopfen gingen sie hinein. Es war ein spärlich eingerichtetes Zimmer mit zwei Betten. Das vordere Bett war unbezogen und unter einer Plastikhülle. Auf dem hinteren Bett am Fenster lag ein jüngerer Mann. E hatte der Tür den Rücken zugedreht und es schien, als würde er schlafen.

Henry ging mehr weiter in den Raum hinein. „Thomas?" Der Patient wachte auf und drehte sich halb um. „Henry, du hier? Was machst du hier? Wer ist das?" Als er Athos und D'artagnan bemerkte wurde er unruhiger und richtete sich abrupt auf. „Ah" Er schrie vor Schmerz auf und hielt sich die Seite.

„Thomas, was hast du?" Henry eilte an seiner Seite. „Meine Rippen, gebrochen." Stammelte dieser schmerzerfüllt hervor. Langsam ließen wohl die Schmerzen nach und er entspannte sich leicht. D'artagnan wandte sich nun an Thomas. „Henry hat uns erzählt, dass du Hilfe brauchst."

Thomas war etwas verwirrt. Seit letzter Nacht wusste er nicht mehr weiter. Er kannte zwar nicht alle aus der roten Garde, aber diese vier wären offensichtlich bekannt gewesen. Daher fragte er „Seid ihr auch Gardisten?" Athos schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, wir sind von King Louis' Securityteam und beraten eine Familie, die uns um Hilfe gebeten hat. Ihr Junge wurde gestern in Fontainbleau ermordet. Marcheaux meinte, du weißt etwas dazu." Thomas blickte nach unten. Ihm wurde jetzt einiges klar. Sofort blickte er zur Tür, diese blockierte jedoch Athos.

Er musste irgendwie einen Weg finden, zu flüchten, die rote Garde hatte ihn verraten, ausgeliefert. „Thomas, was ist passiert?" Henry, sein Freund wollte endlich eine Antwort. „Ich, ich, ich habe die Kamera nicht beachtet. Dafür musste ich bezahlen." Stammelte er.

Athos ging nun auch auf ihn zu. „Und wer hat das gesagt?" Plötzlich sprang Thomas auf, schubste Athos zur Seite und rannte zur Tür. Das Überraschungsmoment war klar auf seiner Seite und durch den Adrenalinschub spürte kaum die Schmerzen. Athos und D'artagnan waren einige Sekunden perplex, fingen sich aber schnell und riefen durch das Walkie-Talkie Aramis und Porthos.

„Er flieht, er kommt in eure Richtung, haltet ihn fest." Dann rannten beide ihm nach. Henry schrien ihm nach. „Tut ihm nichts! Er wollte all das nicht!" Sie hörten es nur noch leise. Beide rannten zur Treppe. Unten angekommen liefen ihnen schon Portos und Aramis entgegen. „Hier ist er nicht vorbeikommen." Sagte Aramis.

„Mist, er muss den hinteren Ausgang genommen haben. Porthos und ich verfolgen ihn mit dem Auto. D'artagnan und Aramis, nehmt die Verfolgung zu Fuß auf." Kommandierte Athos. Sofort liefen Aramis und D'artagnan los. Porthos und Athos eilten zu den Autos.

Aramis hatte ihn schnell im Blick und gab im Funk bekannt. „Er läuft zur Lycee auf der Rue de la Paroisse." Sofort fuhr Porthos dahin. Athos riegelte den hinteren Bereich ab. Als Thomas jedoch Porthos sah, bog er sofort nach links ab. D'artagnan hatte ihn wieder. Thomas bog häufig ab und dafür, dass er verletzt war, hielt er lange durch. Durch ständige Richtungswechsel konnte er die Autos immer wieder abhängen.

„Er ist jetzt beim Aigle Noir Hotel." Gab D'artagnan durch. Sichtlich außer Puste. „Alles klar, das bringt nichts. Ich nehme dich auf. Porthos hol Aramis ab. Wir treiben ihn mit den Autos in die Enge." Funkte Athos durch. Als D'artagnan in das Auto sprang und Athos wieder los fuhr, meinte dieser. „Er ist ganz schön nah am Schloss."

Athos schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Die Außenteams werden ihn stoppen. Aber er rennt am Schloss vorbei." Porthos fuhr eine Querstraße weiter rechts, sodass beide Fahrzeuge Thomas nun auf die D607 drängten. Diese große Straße führte genau am Foret de Fontainbleau lang.

Doch anstatt in den Wald zu flüchten, rannte er weiter und an einer großen Kreuzung bog er nach rechts oben ab. Als der Flüchtige merkte, dass seine Kräfte verschwanden und die Autos ihm weit überlegener waren, bog er doch in den Wald ab, auf die Route Louis Felippe.

Auch im Wald konnten die vier mithalten, da sie SUVs fuhren. Durch ein früheres Gewitter waren die Wege ziemlich aufgeweicht und es wurde zunehmend schwieriger den Wagen auf der Straße zu halten. „Scheiße." Athos brachte den Wagen schlirrend zum Stehen. Vor ihnen auf der Straße lag ein umgekippter Baum. Sofort stiegen alle vier aus und rannten zu Fuß weiter. Athos und Porthos, die noch fitter waren, konnten ihn einholen.

„Stopp, Thomas, bleib stehen." Athos zückte seine Waffe und feuerte in die Luft. Thomas wurde jedoch nicht langsamer. Dann zielte Athos auf ihn und feuerte. Er traf Thomas in die Schulter. Dieser fiel sofort auf den matschigen Waldboden und blieb liegen. Porthos rannte auf ihn zu. Er drückte die Wunde mit seiner Hand ab und hinderte ihn an einer weiteren Flucht.

Nun kamen auch Aramis und D'artagnan dazu. „Du hast geschossen?" D'artagnan war leicht entsetzt. „Es wäre ewig so weiter gegangen und ich habe ihn nur angeschossen. Keine lebenswichtigen Organe oder Nerven." Aramis, der sich nun neben den Verletzten gekniet hatte, nickte. „Er wird wieder."

„Warum bist du weggerannt?" fragte nun Athos. Thomas, der seine Situation erkannte, gab sich geschlagen. Er lag auf den kalten Boden und begann alles zu erzählen. „Felix war unser Freund. Wir drei sind gleichzeitig zur roten Garde gegangen. Henry musste, wegen seinem Vater. Ich bin freiwillig mit, wollte doch auf Henry aufpassen. Bei den ersten Trainings haben wir Felix kennen gelernt."

Er schluckte. Man sah ihm nun seine Schmerzen an und Aramis gab ihm einen Schluck zu trinken. Thomas hätte ihnen so viel Mitgefühl nicht zugetraut. Man hatte sie bei der Garde immer als die Feinde dargestellt. „Felix war sehr unzufrieden bei der Garde und konnte ihre Vorgehensweisen und ihr Verhalten nicht ausstehen. Er wollte überlaufen."

„Überlaufen? Zu wem?" fragte Porthos. D'artagnan hatte in der Zeit den Verbandskasten aus dem Auto geholt und übergab ihn Aramis. „Er wollte zu euch, daher war er auch in Fontainbleau." Das überraschte die vier und stärkte zugleich ihren Stolz.

„Und warum hast du ihn da getötet?" fragte Aramis, während er ihn verband. „Es war mein Auftrag, sie bedrohten meine Familie und wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, hätten sie alle getötet." „Arschlöcher" Porthos konnte nicht an sich halten. „Ich hatte die Kamera nicht beachtet und als sie es merkten, keine Ahnung warum, fanden sie mich. Sie haben mich übel zugerichtet. Ich konnte mich am nächsten Morgen in das nächste Krankenhaus retten."

„Gut, Porthos, Aramis bringt ihn wieder ins Krankenhaus. Man muss seine Schulter untersuchen. D'artagnan, wir gehen wieder zurück zur Familie." „Und was wird aus mir?" fragte nun Thomas. „Wir werden mit der Polizei reden. Du hast einen Menschen umgebracht, dies kann man nicht ungestraft lassen, aber ich denke die Richter werden Nachsicht mit dir haben, da du genötigt wurden bist." meinte D'artagnan.

Aramis und Porthos fuhren Thomas in das Krankenhaus. Athos und D'artagnan mussten die Familie schweren Herzens informieren. Die Mutter weinte zwar, aber sie und auch ihr Mann waren froh, dass sie nun ihren Sohn beerdigen konnten und der Schuldige bestraft wird.

Abends trafen sich alle vier in Trevilles Büro und berichteten von dem Fall. Alle waren ziemlich erschlagen von den Ereignissen. „Einiges läuft gerade schief. Haben wir das mit Thomas geklärt?" fragte Treville. „Wir haben Wachposten aufgestellt. Die Garde wird ihn nicht mehr besuchen. Er fühlt sich sehr schuldig und wird seine Strafe absitzen." Klärte Aramis alle auf. „Ich werde mit dem Richter reden." Meinte Treville.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Durrand kam herein. „Captain, ein Henry möchte mit euch reden." „Gut, schickt ihn hinein." Antwortete Treville. Henry kam schüchtern in das Büro und traute sich kaum, einen der fünf anzublicken. „Nun, Junge, was gibt es?" „Sir, ich möchte gerne für den King arbeiten."


	7. Spionage

**Spionage**

Hallo ihr lieben, es geht Schlag auf Schlag und wird immer spannender. Mal schauen, was noch alles passiert. Für die Outfits und Standorte könnt ihr gerne auf Tumblr oder Pinterest vorbei schauen.

* * *

Was bisher geschah: Henry kam schüchtern in das Büro und traute sich kaum, einen der fünf anzublicken. Treville sprach ihn an. „Nun, Junge, was gibt es?" „Sir, ich möchte gerne für den King arbeiten."

D'artagnan und Porthos waren sehr verwundert über diese neue Fügung. Aramis war eher desinteressiert und spielte mit seinem Hemd herum. Athos hatte wie immer ein Pokerface aufgesetzt. Es war kaum möglich irgendeine Regung auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. „Würdet ihr uns bitte alleine lassen?" bat Treville die anderen.

D'artagnan und Porthos erhoben sich als erstes und gingen zur Tür. Als sie an Henry vorbei liefen, schlug D'artagnan ihn aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Aramis folgte ihnen gelangweilt und zwinkerte Henry zu. Athos war der letzte. Er tauschte mit Treville noch einen letzten Blick aus und schloss schlussendlich die Tür hinter sich.

„Setz dich doch." Bot Treville ihm an. Henry war froh, denn er war sehr nervös. Als Henry saß, begann Treville. „Nun, warum willst du denn für den King arbeiten?" Henry blickte ihn nun an, trotz seiner Unsicherheit war er von dieser Sache und von seiner Entscheidung überzeugt. Das merkte auch Treville.

„Die rote Garde hat einen meiner besten Freunde beauftragt meinen anderen besten Freund zu töten. Nun ist der eine tot, der andere muss ins Gefängnis. Ich kann nicht mehr bei der roten Garde bleiben." Treville nickte. „Das verstehe ich. Du trauerst. Es tut mir leid wegen deines Verlustes. Aber ich denke, dir als junger Mensch stehen alle Türen offen. Du kannst studieren oder eine Ausbildung machen."

„Sir, das kann ich nicht. Sie wissen, man sieht einiges, wenn man für die Garde arbeitet. Und ich will das Unrecht an meinen Freunden wett machen." „Rache ist ein schlechter Ratgeber, mein Sohn. Wir brauchen keine Heißsporne. In erster Linie schützen wir den King, seine Freunde und seine Familie." Henry nickte. Er ließ sich nicht abbringen.

Noch voller Mut sprach er wieder. „Es ist nicht nur Rache, Sir. Nein, Sie helfen den Menschen. Sie schützen die Bewohner dieses Dorfes und helfen in Paris. Ich bewundere Ihre Loyalität zum King, aber auch untereinander. Ich möchte gerne von Ihnen lernen und in Ihre Gemeinschaft aufgenommen werden."

Treville war einige Momente still. Er musste genau abwägen, wie er nun entscheiden sollte. Henry war kein schlechter Mensch. Auch das er hier saß und sich bewarb, sagte einiges über ihn aus. Zwar war ihm wirklich wichtig, dass es nicht nur um Rache ging, aber wenn Henry das wirklich wollte, hätte es andere Wege gegeben.

„Henry, ich verstehe dich." Henry blickte betrübt nach unten. Wenn er schon so anfing. „Wir müssen dir vertrauen können. Wir haben in letzter Zeit viele personale Zwischenfälle gehabt und können uns keine weiteren mehr leisten." Henry hatte wieder Hoffnung und wandte ein. „Ich werde mich Ihnen beweisen."

„Das hatte ich gehofft. Ich habe auch eine wichtige und riskante Aufgabe für sich. Beweise dich uns. Dann darfst du bleiben." Henry nickte aufgeregt. „Wir hatten viele Überläufer zur roten Garde, das hast du vielleicht dort mitbekommen. Wir drehen nun den Spieß um. Hast du schon gekündigt?" Henry schüttelte den Kopf

„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Ich bin einfach verschwunden." „Gut, umso besser. Ich brauche Ohren und Augen in dieser Organisation. Und das wirst du für mich sein." Henry schluckte schwer. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dem gerecht werden wird würde. „Keine Sorge, wir werden dir helfen und dich unterstützen."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Constance saß auf ihrem Bett. Sie trug eine helle Bluejeans, ein weißes Shirt mit Druck und darüber einen warmen und gemütlichen Cardigan. Als Schmuck hatte sie nur zartrosa Ohrringe an. Rosa Sneaker zierten ihre Füße. In der Hand hielt sie einen Umschlag, den ihr gerade einer der Diener gegeben hatte. Sie öffnete ihn mit zitternden Händen.

Wie sie vermutete waren es die Papiere, die sie sehnlichst erwartet hatte. Sie überflog die einzelnen Seiten. Auf der letzten Seite sah sie, dass schon die andere Person, die von dem Schriftstück betroffen ist, unterschrieben hatte. Sie lief zu ihrer Freundin.

Anne war in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Sie hatte sich wohl gerade angezogen. Sie trug ein braun-rot gemustertes Etuikleid. Darüber einen royal blauen Blazer. An ihrem Handgelenk war ein braunes Armband und dazu hatte sie braune Pumps gewählt. Auf dem Bett lag noch eine blaue Clutch.

„Constance, guten Morgen." Begrüßte sie Anne als sie hineinkam. „Anne, ich habe die Unterlagen." „Die Unterlagen?" Sie verstand erst nicht. Doch dann wurde es ihr klar. „Und? Hat er unterschrieben?" Constance nickte. „Das ist doch gut. Oder?" „Ja, aber ich bin unsicher. Das Dokument wurde von seinem Anwalt aufgesetzt."

„Ah, ich verstehe. Wenn du willst, kann ich gerne meine Anwälte zu Rate ziehen." Constance war froh. Einen Anwalt wollte und konnte sie sich kaum leisten. „Vielen Dank, Anne." Sie legte ihr die Unterlagen hin. „Warum bist du eigentlich so schick angezogen? Habe ich einen Termin verpasst?"

„Nein, ich habe nur ein kleines Meeting mit Louis' Anwälten. Ich habe dich nicht dazu eingeladen, dann hast du mal etwas Freizeit. Und bevor du etwas sagst, nein du hast dir das auch verdient." Constance wollte erst böse schauen. Aber wie konnte man so einer Person böse sein.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Anne ging, nachdem sie noch mit Constance kurz geredet hatte, zu einen der größeren Räume. Dort traf sie sich mit den Anwälten. Es waren schon alle versammelt und sie entschuldigte sich für die kleine Verspätung. Da aber die Rechtsgelehrten weitaus längere Verspätungen von ihrem Cousin gewöhnt waren, waren sie ihr nicht böse.

Zwischen den vier Anwälten erkannte sie den Assistenten von Louis, Adrian Combelle. „Monsieur Combelle, ich wusste nicht, dass Sie dem Meeting heute beiwohnen." Combelle machte einen angedeutet Diener. „Ich habe noch etwas Kapazität und biete Ihnen eine Hilfe an."

Um keine Zwietracht zu sähen, nahm Anne die Hilfe wiederwillig an. Er konnte ja das Meeting mit anhören. „Nun meine Herren, fangen wir an, es gibt einiges zu bereden." Sie setzten sich alle an den runden und großen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes.

Sie hatten nach gut einer Stunde eine Strategie entwickelt und wollten die Aufkäufe der Immobilien vor Gericht anfechten. Des Weiteren sollte man selber weitere Immobilien, die auf dem Markt waren kaufen. Anne war mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden und nachdem die Aufgaben und Anordnungen verteilt waren, trennten sie sich alle.

Adrian Combelle, der das Meeting kommentarlos beobachtet hatte, verzog sich in sein Büro. Als er sicher war, dass er alleine war, meldete er die neue Vorgehensweise dem Duke. Dieser wollte, als er die Nachricht seines Spiones gelesen hatte, wissen, wer genau diese Ideen hatte und das Vorgehen leitete.

Nach kurzen Tippen fuhr Adrian Combelle den Computer herunter und ging zu Louis. Savoy wartete auf die Antwort von Adrian. Auf dem Display seines Handys leuchtete nach einigen Sekunden die Nachricht: _Anne_.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nachdem D'artagnan, Porthos, Athos und Aramis aus Trevilles Büro gelaufen waren, gingen alle zum Trainigsgelände. Sie hatten endlich mal wieder etwas Zeit ihre Fähigkeiten zu trainieren. Zuerst waren sie am Schießstand. Athos und Porthos probierten neue Kleinfeuerwaffen aus. Aramis verbesserte seine Scharfschützenfähigkeit. D'artagnan säuberte seine eigene Waffe.

Danach kämpften Aramis, Athos und D'artagnan im Nahkampf. Porthos schaute ihnen zu und gab von außen Kommentare zur Verbesserung. Als D'artagnan gerade Aramis auf die Matte schmiss und in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit von Athos zu Boden gerissen wurde, kamen Treville und Henry herein.

Die Session wurde beendet und etwas verschwitzt warteten die drei, was Treville zu ihnen sagen wollte. „Ich habe mit Henry geredet. Wir sind zum Schluss gekommen, dass er sich zuerst beweisen muss." Das hatten sie sich schon gedacht. Das Vertrauen in Neue wurde durch die Ereignisse der Vergangenheit geschmälert.

„Henry wird unser Spion bei der Garde sein." Dies überraschte sie nun aber. Vor allem D'artagnan war leicht entsetzt und wandte ein. „Captain, er ist noch sehr jung und hat einiges mitgemacht, denken sie, es ist das Risiko wert?" Treville sah ihn direkt an. „Ich wusste, dass du so etwas sagst. Daher möchte ich, dass du seine Verbindung wirst."

D'artagnan schnaubte leicht. Keine leichte Aufgabe für ihn. „Ich übergebe ihn dir. Ende der Woche will ich einen vollständigen Bericht sehen." Damit schob er Henry leicht in die Richtung seiner vier besten Männer und verschwand wieder.

Athos und Aramis gingen zu Porthos auf die Bank. „Da hast du ja eine Aufgabe bekommen. Ich an deiner Stelle würde das nächste mal Trevilles Entscheidungen nicht in Frage stellen." Gab ihm Porthos als Rat. Daraufhin verdrehte D'artagnan nur die Augen. Athos kam aber seinem jüngeren Freund zur Hilfe.

„Es war klar, dass du sein Verbindungsoffizier werden sollst. Deine Zeit in der Armee hat dich auf die Aufgabe vorbereit. Du warst in der Jägertruppe. Wir anderen waren nur in der Infanterie, Scharfschützen oder Panzerdivision." D'artagnan nickte. An das hatte er schon gedacht.

„Jägertruppe?" Henry blickte D'artagnan fragend an. Aramis antwortete für ihn. „Wir waren alle in der Armee und haben unsere Spezialgebiete. Unser lieber Freund hier war bei den Jägern. Sie waren tief im Feindesgebiet und haben mögliche Ziele ausgespäht. Dabei waren sie immer in Gefahr. Um sich zu schützen, gaben sie sich oft als Mitglieder des Feindes aus."

Henry betrachtete nun den jungen Mann, der vor ihm stand völlig neu. Er war groß gebaut, braun gebrannt und war nicht wie Porthos kräftig. Er hatte ihn immer als einen der nicht so gefährlichen eingestuft. Aber nun erkannte er, wo er in voller Trainingsmontur vor ihm stand, wie muskulös und kräftig er war.

Bevor sie irgendwie interagieren konnte, öffnete sich wieder die Tür. Sie hatten mit einem Kollegen gerechnet. Doch ein Mann im Anzug kam stattdessen hinein. „Die Herren, Verzeihung, ich glaube, ich habe mich verlaufen." Als Aramis den Mann erkannte, sprang er auf und braute sich vor ihm auf.

Sein Gesicht war voller Wut und er musste sich beherrschen nicht sofort zuzuschlagen. Porthos und Athos waren leicht perplex. Kannten sie doch ihren Kollegen als besonnen. „Was haben Sie hier zu suchen?" fragte dieser nur zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Savoy lächelte ihn nur an.

* * *

So Kapitel 7 ist vorbei, erzählt mir doch in den Kommentaren, wie ihr Henry findet?


	8. Erinnerungen

**Erinnerungen**

Hallöchen, die Spannung reißt nicht ab. Dieses Kapitel widme ich der lieben Lady Neve, die mich immer so mit Kommentaren unterstützt und sich eine kleine Interaktion von Savoy und Aramis gewünscht hat. Habt ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen. Auf Tumblr, sowie Pinterest habe ich noch die Karte online gestellt.

Was bisher geschah: Bevor sie irgendwie interagieren konnte, öffnete sich wieder die Tür. Ein Mann im Anzug kam stattdessen hinein. „Die Herren, Verzeihung, ich glaube, ich habe mich verlaufen." Als Aramis den Mann erkannte, sprang er auf und braute sich vor ihm auf. Sein Gesicht war voller Wut und er musste sich beherrschen nicht sofort zuzuschlagen. „Was haben Sie hier zu suchen?" fragte dieser nur zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Savoy lächelte ihn nur an.

Savoy erkannte den Bodyguard nicht, war es aber durchaus gewohnt von den Menschen beschimpft oder sogar angegriffen zu werden. Dennoch befürchtete er hier keinen Angriff, da es sonst Konsequenzen geben würde. Vielleicht wollte er auch so eine Situation provozieren.

Aramis hatte seine Hände zur Faust geballt. Er wusste, dass der Duke von Savoy vor ihm stand. Er wollte ihn schlagen, wenn nicht umbringen. Aber was würde ihm das bringen, es wäre keine Absolution, keine Wiedergutmachung. Er würde nur seine Stellung in Gefahr bringen und den King ebenso wie sowie seine Kollegen beschämen.

„Aber, mein Herr. Sehr aufbrausend hier. Hätte man von den Leibwächtern des Kings nicht gedacht. Ich habe zwar von der kleinen Einsatztruppe gehört. Aber es gab wohl eine kleine Sicherheitslücke, die nicht gerade auf die Stärke Hinweise gibt." Savoy stach in eine offene Wunde.

„Hinterhältigkeit, damit kennen Sie sich aus." Stieß Aramis heraus. Porthos stellte sich neben seinen Freund und hielt ihn an der Schulter fest. Wenn Aramis wollte, konnte er sich losreißen. Es war mehr wie eine Geste. „Ich denke, wir sollten gehen." Meinte nun Porthos. Aramis schnaube noch einmal und ging an Savoy vorbei.

Dabei stieß er natürlich an dessen Schulter. Savoy hatte die Kraft unterschätzt und musste einen Ausfallschritt nach hinten machen. Porthos und Aramis gingen nach draußen. „Sie haben sich verlaufen?" Athos versuchte die Situation zu entspannen. „Ja, ich wollte zu Louis."

Athos war skeptisch. Louis' Gemächer waren leicht zu finden und für Gäste gab es immer Diener, die einen vom Eingang bis zum gesuchten Raum führten. Selbst wenn, die Trainingsräume im Keller waren schwieriger zu finden als Louis' Appartement.

„Ich zeige Ihnen den Weg." Athos machte die Tür auf und ließ Savoy hindurchgehen, ehe er ihm folgte. D'artagnan wandte sich an Henry. „Nun, dann wollen wir dich vorbereiten. Komm mit." Er führte Henry zu den Ausrüstungen. Er brauchte allerhand Material.

Anne, die eigentlich Aramis besuchen wollte, hatte alles am Fuße der Treppe mitgehört. Als dann Aramis und Porthos wieder hochkamen, verschwand sie in einem der zahllosen Gänge. Sie wollte eigentlich nicht lauschen und bekam nur zufällig die Auseinandersetzung zwischen Savoy und Aramis mit. Sie fragte sich um was es ging und woher Aramis Savoy kannte.

Aramis und Porthos waren wieder im Guardzimmer. Er war nun nicht mehr im gleichen Raum wie Savoy, dennoch war seine Wut noch vorhanden. Er kickte einen Stuhl in die Ecke. „Hey, Aramis, was ist denn los?" Porthos wusste nicht, was in ihn gefahren war. „Lass mich, ich muss hier raus." Völlig wütend ging er nach draußen, Richtung des Englischen Gartens.

Constance genoss ihren freien Tag. Dennoch kreisten ihre Gedanken um die Scheidungsdokumente, die sie heute Morgen erhalten hatte. Sie traute ihrem Mann nicht wirklich und war froh über Annes Hilfe. Doch nach dieser Scheidung konnte sie endlich frei und auch öffentlich mit D'artagnan zusammen sein.

Sie wollte ihm diese gute Nachricht erzählen und ging wieder aus ihren Räumen auf der Suche nach ihrem Liebsten. Sie versuchte es erst in Richtung des Guard Zimmers. Auf einen der Gänge erkannte sie einen Securitymann, der sie von einer Besprechung kannte. „Entschuldigen sie, Monsieur?" Er drehte sich um.

„Ah, Madame Bonancieux, mein Name ist Durrand, wir haben uns schon bei der Besprechung der Reorganisation getroffen." „Ich erinnere mich. Können Sie mir sagen, wo ich D'artagnan finde?" Durrand überlegte. „Ich habe ihn zuletzt mit Athos, Porthos und Aramis im Keller gesehen. Darf ich ihm was ausrichten?"

Constance musste leicht grinsen. Es wäre schon komisch, wenn jemand D'artagnan ausrichtet, dass sie bald geschieden und frei sein wird. „Nein, Vielen Dank. Wenn ich darf, würde ich gerne selbst nach ihm suchen." „Natürlich Madame. Erschrecken sie sich nur nicht. Wir haben im Keller auch einen Schießplatz." „Danke, das werde ich nicht, Monsieur Durrand."

Durrand verbeugte sich leicht und beide gingen wieder ihre Wege. Constance fand schnell den Weg in den Keller. Nachdem sie den Schießplatz und einen großen Raum mit Trainingsgeräten hinter sich gelassen hatte, fand sie D'artagnan mit einem jüngeren Mann in einer Art Lagerraum. Viele Metallregale waren geometrisch aufgebaut. Einige schwarze Kisten und große Gegenstände stapelten sich auf diesen.

Henry bemerkte die fremde Frau zuerst. „Ehm, D'artagnan." D'artagnan drehte sich zu Henry um und erblickte Constance. D'artagnan war leicht genervt. Henry hatte ihn die ganze Zeit befragt, wie es war für den King zu arbeiten. Was er als Jäger alles machen musste und und und. Auch wenn er es charmant fand und stolz war, mit der Zeit wurde es doch nervig.

Gerade hatte er Ausrüstung für Spionage gesucht. Zwischen den ganzen Waffen und elektrischen Geräten, war es schwierig, das Gesuchte sofort zu finden. Demnach war seine Laune nicht wirklich auf dem Höhepunkt. Auch war seiner Meinung nach dieser Ort und der Keller allgemein nicht der Ort für Frauen.

„Constance, was machst du hier?" fragte er sie. Dabei blickte er sie nicht mehr an, sondern durchsuchte weiter die schwarzen Kisten. Constance fand es schon sehr unhöflich. „Ich wollte mit dir reden." „Und darum kommst du extra nach hier unten?"

„Ich wollte eben dringend mit dir reden." Es fiel etwas aus dem Regal. „Scheiße." Rief D'artagnan. „Ich arbeite. Constance, ich kann nun wirklich nicht reden." Er brüllte sie fast an. Constance standen sichtlich die Tränen in den Augen. Henry fühlte sich alles andere als wohl zwischen den beiden Fronten.

„Dann eben nicht." Brüllte sie ihn nun genauso an, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand. Bevor sie überhaupt wieder im Guardzimmer ankam, bereute D'artagnan es schon. Er konnte aber schlecht seine Arbeit stehen und liegen lassen. Henry benötigte schnellsten alle Hilfsmittel und eine Einführung in deren Benutzung.

Darüber hinaus wusste niemand von ihrer Beziehung und er konnte seine Arbeit nicht vernachlässigen für eine Beziehung, die es so nicht geben dürfte. Er hoffte, Constance war nicht allzu sauer und dass er ihr es heute Abend erklären konnte.

Anne ging in den Englischen Garten. Von ihrem Fenster hatte sie eine wunderbare Sicht in diesen und hatte Aramis erblickt. Er sah schon wieder besser aus, war aber anscheinend immer noch von der Begegnung mit Savoy aufgebracht. Nahe einer Brücke, die über ein Bächlein führte, saß er auf einer Bank.

Sie setzte sich dazu. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich heute eine gute Gesellschaft für dich bin." Sie schaute ihn nicht direkt an, sondern blickte, wie er, auf die Beete von Rosen vor ihnen. „Jeder hat mal einen schlechten Tag, Aramis. Und mir ist durch aus bewusst, dass du nicht immer der Charmeur bist, der du vorgibst zu sein." Bei dieser Behauptung musste er leicht lächeln.

Jedoch versteifte sich seine Miene gleich wieder. Anne fuhr fort. „Ich habe mitbekommen, was da vorgefallen ist. Ich wollte dich eigentlich suchen und nicht lauschen." Aramis nickte. So etwas würde er Anne auch nicht vorwerfen. Beide schwiegen eine Weile und hingen den eigenen Gedanken nach.

Anne versuchte es dann wieder. „Was war denn da los? Kennst du Savoy?" Aramis atmete tief ein und lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück. „Ich kenne ihn nicht direkt. Aber seine Machenschaften und Skrupellosigkeit, die kenne ich." Anne tat es ihm gleich und lehnte sich zurück. „Ich war neu im Dienst des Kings." Begann Aramis zu erzählen.

„Es war ein einfacher Auftrag. Wir sollten Hilfsgüter an Bedürftige liefern. Wir waren eine kleine Gruppe. Gut zehn Mann und drei LKWs. Der King, Louis, hatte einige Lebensmittel und wichtige Konsumgüter gekauft. Doch, alles lief schief. Du musst wissen, zu dieser Zeit kannte ich Athos, Porthos und vor allem D'artagnan noch nicht."

Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Wir mussten im Freien übernachten, da überraschender Weise ein LKW kaputt ging und wir noch einen sehr langen Stau in Kauf nehmen mussten. Durch den Stau haben wir dann die Route über die Landstraße genommen. Als es dann Nacht wurde, rasteten wir am Wegesrand, auf einem Feld."

Anne wollte schon fragen, aber er kam ihr zuvor. „Wir hatten davor den Bauern um Erlaubnis gefragt. Vielleicht hatte er ja was damit zu tun. Jedenfalls schliefen wir alle. Eine Wache aufzustellen kam uns nicht in den Sinn. Warum auch, waren ja nur Hilfsgüter für arme Menschen."

Anne lauschte ihm gebannt. „Ich schlief tief und fest, als ich merkte wie einer meiner Freunde, Marsac, mich mit meinem Schlafsack wegzog. Ich wollte mich wehren und fragen was das sollte, doch er hielt mir den Mund zu. Erst dann merkte ich was vor sich ging."

Er stoppte in der Erzählung und ließ den Kopf nach unten fallen. Anne legte mitfühlend eine Hand auf seinem Arm. Sie wollte ihm unbedingt helfen. Er sprach mit brüchiger Stimme weiter. „Sie waren zwar wenige, vielleicht fünf oder sechs, sie haben uns alle im Schlaf getötet. Alle, außer Marsac und mich. Wir beide konnten nichts tun. Als ich wach wurde und begriff was los war, hatten sie dem letzten, ein junger Rekrut, gerade achtzehn geworden, schon die Kehle durchgeschnitten."

Seine Stimme versagte nun. Anne strich ihn tröstend über den Arm und legte ihre Stirn an seine Schulter. „Es tut mir so leid für dich, Mon ami." Er nahm ihre Hand von seinem Arm, drückte sie leicht und führte sie für einen Kuss an seinen Mund. „Marsac hat noch am gleichen Tat den Dienst quittiert und ich habe ihn nie wieder gesehen."

„Und warum denkst du Savoy hat etwas damit zu tun? Schließlich ist er mit Louis' Schwester verheiratet." „Savoy hatte immer etwas gegen Louis, nur offen durfte er es wegen seiner Ehefrau nie zeigen. Wir schliefen genau im Grenzgebiet zu Savoyen. Und die Männer hatten unter ihren Mänteln sein Zeichen. Ich erkannte es als einer der Mäntel sich verschob."

Anne wurde nun einiges klar. Sie war überrascht, dass Aramis vorhin so ruhig geblieben war. Sie wusste nicht, was sie an seiner Stelle getan hätte. „Ich werde für sie beten." „Danke." Sagte Aramis schlicht. Er hatte diese Sache schon verarbeitet, aber durch die pure Anwesenheit des Dukes und dass dieser sich einfach so im Schloss frei bewegen konnte, das hatte wieder alles hervorgebracht.

„Kann ich irgendetwas tun?" Anne kam sich so hilflos vor. Sie wollte doch für ihn da sein. „Nein, danke, Mon Amour. Es tat gut mit dir darüber zu reden. Ich würde aber gerne noch alleine sein." „Natürlich." Anne erhob sich. Sie verstand, dass er Zeit für sich brauchte und wenn das alles war, was er von ihr verlangte, so gab sie ihm es gerne.

„Wenn du mich dennoch brauchst, ich bin in meinen Gemächern." „Danke." Ein letztes Mal küsste er ihre Hand und ließ sie dann gehen. Dann saß er alleine mit seinen Gedanken auf der Bank.

Eine gute Stunde später

Constance, die vorhin den Tränen nahe gewesen war, schritt nun wutentbrannt den Gang zu Annes Gemächern entlang. Wie konnte er sie nur derart zurückweisen? Sie waren zwar nicht offiziell zusammen, auch nicht inoffiziell, aber dennoch. Es war keine Art dies so zu machen.

Sie musste zu ihrer Freundin und es ihr Berichten. Nach einem Gespräch mit Anne sah die Welt schon ganz anders aus. Dachte sie zumindest. Als sie die Türe öffnen wollte, sah sie, dass diese schon einen Spalt offen war. Sie stieß vorsichtig Tür mit ihrem Fuß ganz auf und erschrak.

Der Flur und auch die angrenzenden zwei Zimmer, Schlaf- und Wohnzimmer waren vollkommen verwüstet. In der Mitte des Flurs fand sie einen von ihren braunen Pumps. Sofort griff sie nach dem Notfalltelefonat was man ihr am ersten Tag in Fontainbleau gegeben hat und wählte die erste Nummer. Von Anne war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

So wie wird es wohl weitergehen? Wenn ihr auch Wünsche habt, was passieren soll oder ähnliches wie die liebe Lady Neve. Dann schreibt mir einfach und ich schau, wie ich es einbinden kann.


	9. Spurlos verschwunden

**Spurlos verschwunden**

Hey ihr, frisch am Sonntag gibt es Kapitel 9. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Was bisher geschah: Als Constance die Türe öffnen wollte, sah sie, dass diese schon einen Spalt offen war. Sie stieß vorsichtig die Tür mit ihrem Fuß ganz auf und erschrak. Der Flur und auch die angrenzenden zwei Zimmer, Schlaf- und Wohnzimmer waren vollkommen verwüstet. In der Mitte des Flurs fand sie einen von ihren braunen Pumps. Sofort griff sie nach dem Notfalltelefonat was man ihr am ersten Tag in Fontainbleau gegeben hat und wählte die erste Nummer. Von Anne war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

Constance wollte keine weiteren Spuren verwischen, daher ging sie nicht weiter in das Appartement hinein. Sie hoffte nur, dass sich alles schnell aufklären würde. Sie hörte schnelle Schritte auf dem Gang und wenige Sekunden später kamen Athos und D'artagnan um die Ecke. Sie sahen konzentriert und angespannt aus.

Sie mied den Blick von D'artagnan, trotz der Situation hatte sie seine vorherige Reaktion nicht vergessen. Athos ging auf sie zu und überblickte schnell das Chaos. „Constance, was ist passiert?" Sie wusste, dass schnelles und rationales Handeln gefragt war.

„Ich wollte zu ihr gehen und fand eine halboffene Tür vor." Sofort schaute sich D'artagnan die Tür an und inspizierte sie nach Einbruchstellen. „Ich habe sie mit dem Fuß vorsichtig geöffnet, wollte keine Fingerabdrücke hinterlassen." Man merkte wie ihre Stimme brüchig wurde und sie viel zu schnell sprach. Constance wollte ruhig bleiben, aber eine ungewollte Angst machte sich in ihr breit.

Athos wollte sie beruhigen. Für ihn war es zwar auch keine alltägliche Situation und lieber vermied man dies, jedoch war er schon so lange im Dienst des Kings, dass er wusste, dass Angst und Hektik nicht viel brachten. „Du hast richtig gehandelt. Wann genau bist du hierhergekommen?" Constance blickte auf die Uhr.

„Vielleicht vor fünf Minuten. Also so gegen 16 Uhr." Athos schrieb sich dies auf sein Notizbuch im Handy. Dann blickte er sich um. „Fällt dir hier im Raum was auf?" Constance schaute sich nochmal das Appartement an. „Der Schuh, braune Pump, den trug sie heute Morgen. Den zweiten habe ich nicht gefunden. Sie würde auch nie so eine Unordnung hinterlassen. So ist sie nicht."

Auch dies notierte Athos. „Gut, weißt du, was sie heute vor hatte?" Constance nahm das iPad von dem Tisch. „Hier steht immer alles drin. Hier, sie hatte ein Meeting mit den Anwälten, danach wollte sie noch an der Immobilienstrategie arbeiten." „Gut, und wo arbeitet sie immer gerne?"

„Sie arbeitet immer am gleichen Platz, dort am Schreibtisch." Constance zeigte auf das Arbeitszimmer. „Alles klar. Constance, du hast schon viel geholfen. Wir werden sie finden." Constance nickte nur. Die beruhigenden Worte halfen nicht viel. Sie wollte der Security aber nicht im Weg stehen und stellte sich in einer der Ecken. Athos ging wieder zu D'artagnan.

„Hast du was gefunden?" fragte Athos. „Nein, direkte Spuren sind auf den ersten Blick nicht zu sehen. Ich werde unser Set aus dem Lager holen." Damit verschwand er wieder in Richtung Westflügel. Porthos kam von der anderen Seite, sah eine völlig aufgelöste Constance, D'artagnan der wieder ging, Athos, der am Boden kniete und ein verwüstetes Zimmer.

„Athos?" Athos wandte sich an den Neuankömmling. „Porthos, Louis' Cousine ist verschwunden. Durchsuche das gesamte Chateau. Vielleicht ist sie irgendwo. Nimm die Rekruten mit, diejenigen, die für keine feste Position zugeteilt wurden ist." Porthos nickte und verschwand zugleich wieder.

Dann ging Trevilles Stellvertreter wieder auf die junge Assistentin zu. „Versuch es mal bitte auf ihrem Handy. Oft ist die einfachste Lösung auch die Beste." Constance nahm sofort das Handy aus ihrer Jeanstasche und tippte die Nummer an. Nach sechs Rufzeichen legte sie wieder auf. „Nichts." „Gut, aber bitte behalte das Handy bei dir. Vielleicht ruft sie dich noch an."

Aramis rannte um die Ecke auf die beiden zu. Völlig außer Atem sagte er. „Athos, was ist los? Porthos versammelt alle." „Anne ist verschwunden. Hast du sie vielleicht gesehen?" Aramis blickte durch das Fenster. „Ja, wir saßen gemeinsam im Englischen Garten. Das war so gegen Nachmittag, vielleicht halb drei, um drei."

Trotz seiner plötzlichen Angst um Anne, war Aramis bestens trainiert, um zu wissen, worauf es ankam. Er war wahrscheinlich der letzte, der sie gesehen hatte und musste sich an alles erinnern, was passiert war. Athos notierte sich, wie auch bei Constance, die Zeit. „Gut, das hilft. Unterstütze Porthos bei der Suche. D'artagnan und ich werden den Raum durchsuchen."

Aramis nickte und sprintete sofort wieder zu Porthos. Seine Gedanken waren wirr und ziellos. Er schob die Angst, die Wut über seine Hilflosigkeit jedoch beiseite und konzentrierte dich, alles daran zu setzen, damit sie Anne schnell finden konnten. Nur wenige Minuten später kam D'artagnan mit zwei Koffern in der Hand.

Den einen gab er Athos, den anderen stellte er auf den Boden und öffnete ihn. Er und Athos begannen die Tür und vor allem den Flur mit Puder zu bestäuben und Fingerabdrücke zu nehmen. Sie fanden auch vereinzelt Haare. All dass dokumentierten sie.

Für Constance sah das alles sehr professionell aus. Sie wollte gerne helfen. „Kann ich denn etwas tun?" D'artagnan stoppte seine Tätigkeit. Er wollte sie gerne in den Arm nehmen und ihren dummen Streit vergessen. Sein Wunsch war es, einfach für sie da sein zu können. Aber auf Grund der Umstände, seiner Arbeit, ihrer Ehe und tausend anderer Gründe konnte er das nicht.

Daher antwortete er ihr nur. „Du könntest das Personal fragen, ob sie sie gesehen haben." Athos warf ein. „Am besten mit Uhrzeit und Ort." Constance nickte und war froh über die Aufgabe. Vor allem, da es sie ablenkte und ihr ein bisschen die Hilflosigkeit nahm.

Athos und D'artagnan beendeten die Untersuchung eine gute halbe Stunde später. Sie packten alles zusammen und gingen mit den Koffern zum Guardraum. „Wir müssen die Sachen zum Experten schicken. Vielleicht können wir eine schnellere Bearbeitung heraushandeln." Meinte Athos. Sie hatten zwar einen großen Wissensschatz von der Kriminalistik, jedoch gab es auch bei ihnen Grenzen. Bei den Proben der Haare, Blut, Speichel oder ähnlichen chemischen Stoffen mussten sie Experten konsultieren. Ein Büro nahe Fontainbleau war ihr Ansprechpartner. „Ich schicke Durrand los. Ein extra Umschlag mit Geld bringt uns das Ergebnis innerhalb von 5 Stunden." „Mach das."

Im Guardzimmer angekommen, brachte Athos die Koffer wieder in das Lager. D'artagnan schickte Durrand mit den gefundenen Sachen mit. Die Fingerabdrücke konnten sie selber einscannen und mit den behördlichen Datenbanken abgleichen. Manchmal waren die Spenden von Louis an die staatlichen Einrichtungen sehr praktisch.

Gerade lief die Suche durch, als Porthos mit einem Laptop in das Zimmer kam. Er setzte sich zu D'artagnan an den Tisch. „Ich habe mir die Videoaufnahmen angeschaut." Meldete sich Porthos zu Wort. Nun kam auch Athos interessiert dazu. „Habt ihr was mit der Suche erreicht?" „Nein, das Innere des Chateaus wurde bis auf den letzten Winkel durchsucht. Wir haben nichts gefunden. Aramis wollte nicht aufgeben und durchkämmt noch die Gärten."

Athos nickte, so etwas hatte er sich schon gedacht. Jedoch war Aramis schon immer sehr gründlich und Athos konnte seinem Freund vertrauen, dass immer noch sein Verstand die Oberhand hatte. Auch wenn Aramis oft mit dem Herzen dachte. „Hast du was auf Band gefunden?"

Porthos schaltete den Computer ein. „Es ist eher interessant, was ich nicht gefunden habe." Er öffnete ein Programm. „Das ist die Kamera, die vor ihrer Tür positioniert ist. Hier geht Anne ein." Wenige Augenblicke später wurde das Bild schwarz. Dann sah man wieder die Tür und wenige Sekunden später ging Constance hinein.

„Was ist mit der Aufnahme passiert?" Porthos klappte wieder den Laptop zu. „Im Dateicode ist dokumentiert, dass die Datei gelöscht wurden ist. Die Wachen haben es aber nicht gemerkt. Laut Zeitstempel haben wir aber nun ein Fenster. Um ca. 15.50 Uhr gab es den Wachwechsel. Und um 16.03 Uhr sehen wir wie Constance das Appartement betritt." Schloss Porthos seine Beobachtung.

Athos schussfolgerte. „Also haben wir eine Lücke von dreizehn Minuten. Sie hatten also circa zehn Minuten Zeit." D'artagnan blickte von seiner Arbeit auf. „Ist zwar sehr knapp, reicht aber, um in das Appartement zu kommen, Anne zu überwältigen und wieder mit ihr zu verschwinden."

Porthos schaute in die Runde. „Sind wir uns denn sicher, dass jemand fremdes Schuld an ihrem Verschwinden hat?" Athos nickte. „Ja, wir haben kleine Bruchstellen gefunden, sowie Fingerabdrücke von niemanden aus dem Haus. D'artagnan gleicht sie gerade mit der Datenbank des Staates ab."

„Dann sollten wir Treville informieren." sagte Porthos. Athos erhob sich vom Stuhl. Dies war wohl sein Job. „Haltet mich auf dem Laufenden." Sagte er noch, dann ging er zu Treville. Dort angekommen, klopfte er kurz und ging dann ohne zu warten in das Büro.

Treville blickte von ein paar Blättern, die auf dem Schreibtisch lagen, auf. „Athos, was gibt es. Ich höre, wie hier immer wieder Leute auf den Gängen rennen." Athos stellte sich vor den Schreibtisch. „Anne ist verschwunden. Wir konnten sie im ganzen Chateau nicht finden. Aramis und ein paar andere durchsuchen noch die Gärten, aber die Hoffnung ist gering."

Das war ein Schock. Treville erhob sich und stütze sich auf den Tisch. Athos fuhr fort. „Constance hatte es uns gemeldet. Wir haben einige Fingerabdrücke und Fasern, sowie Haare sichern können. Diese befinden sich gerade bei der Auswertung."

„Gut und wann passierte es?" „Zwischen 15.50 und 16.03 Uhr. Wir können es genau sagen, da die Kameras während des Wachwechsels ausgeschaltet wurden sind. Warum wissen wir noch nicht. Es gab also ein Zehnminütiges Fenster" Treville strich sich mit der flachen Hand einmal über das Gesicht.

„Gut, das ist nicht viel, aber immerhin etwas. Wir müssen schnell handeln. Aramis soll die Suche im Garten fortsetzen. Das Schloss muss abgeregelt werden. Ich löse den stillen Alarm aus. Es gibt Ausgangssperre. Niemand mehr raus oder rein. Athos, du, D'artagnan, Aramis und Porthos sind die einzigen mit freier Befugnis."

Athos nickte. Das war Standard im Protokoll. „Bitte informiere die einzelnen Posten. Wir müssen wohl die Ergebnisse abwarten. Ich muss den King in Kenntnis setzten." Athos hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Nicht gerade die einfachste Aufgabe. Treville und Athos gingen aus dem Büro.

„Treville, ich habe gehört, wir haben eine Ausgangssperre. Das ist doch ein Scherz." Louis war außer sich. Er saß auf dem Bett, nur halb angezogen. Er hatte wohl gerade ein „Schläfchen" getätigt, mit einer Blondine, die durch die Hintertür verschwand. Treville stand in gebührendem Abstand vor ihm.

„Ja, Sir. Ich muss Euch leider berichten, dass eure Cousine verschwunden ist." „Verschwunden…?" unterbrach ihn Louis. Treville versuchte es erneut. „Sie ist weder auffindbar noch erreichbar. Alle Männer sind einberufen und wir suchen sie fieberhaft. Wir haben einige Hinweise und gehen diesen schon nach. Ich werde Sie sofort informieren, wenn ich weiteres weiß."

Louis saß da, wie ein kleines Häufchen Elend. Treville tat ihm leid. Er war zwar ein brillanter Geschäftsmann. Doch war er nur so mächtig, wie seine Ratgeber und Mitarbeiter. Er konnte nicht sich neben ihn setzen und ihn trösten. Seine Fähigkeiten wurden wo anders benötigt. Er machte einen kleinen Diener und verschwand wieder zur Tür.

Louis rief ihm noch zu. „Finden Sie sie, Treville. Das ist ein Befehl." Treville stellte zwei Wachmänner ab und positionierte sie vor den Türen zu Louis Schlafzimmer. Es reichte, wenn einer der Familie unter seiner Aufsicht verschwand.

Constance hatte jeden, der zur der Zeit noch im Chateau war und im Dienste von Louis stand, befragt. Sogar den Stallmeister, draußen, ziemlich entfernt von den Gärten, hatte sie befragt. Doch nichts. Niemand war in der Anne der Appartements von der Queen, noch haben sie Anne gesehen.

Sie hatte es Porthos gemeldet, da er der einzige war, der im Guard Zimmer war. Dann war sie wieder auf ihr Zimmer gegangen. Sie wusste nicht wohin mit sich und verzweifelte langsam. Immer wieder versuchte sie Anne auf dem Handy zu erreichen. Doch niemand nahm ab.

Sie saß auf dem Bett und betrachtete mit Tränen in den Augen die Fotos, die sie bei ihrem Trip in Fontainbleau gemacht hatten. D'artagnan kam hinzu und setzte sich wortlos neben sie. Es tat ihm weh, sie so zu sehen. Er legte einen Arm um sie und drückte sie leicht an die Brust.

Sie hatte die Möglichkeit, ihn von sich zu stoßen. Doch in diesem Moment wollte sie nicht mehr alleine sein. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und ließ ihre Tränen freien Lauf. Niemand von beiden sagte etwas. Vergessen war der Streit von heute Mittag. Es zählte nur noch, dass sie Anne schnell fanden.

Er wusste nicht mehr wie lange sie so da saßen, aber nach geraumer Zeit vibrierte sein Handy. Treville rief an. Da musste er ran gehen. „Ja, D'artagnan hier." Er hörte der Stimme an der anderen Seite der Leitung aufmerksam zu. Am Ende sagte er „Verstehe, ich mache mich sofort auf dem Weg." Dann legte er auf.

Er richtete das Wort an Constance. „Es tut mir leid, ich muss gehen. Treville will, dass wir die rote Garde überprüfen. Da sie in letzter Zeit uns nicht wohlgesonnen waren, ziehen wir sie am ehesten in Betracht." Constance wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. „Ich verstehe. Geh, finde sie. Bitte!" bat sie ihn und drückte sich schweren Herzen von ihm weg.

D'artagnan hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Scheitel, stand vom Bett auf und ging wieder in Richtung des Guard Zimmers. Dank der Ausgangssperre waren sehr viele Securitymänner anwesend, sodass er sich keine Sorgen um ihre Sicherheit sich machen musste.

An seinem Ziel angekommen, der Raum war durch die Sperre gut gefüllt, suchte er schnell nach einer bestimmten Person. Er fand Henry, der in der Ecke stand und von den muskulösen und gefährlich dreinblickenden Personen doch leicht verängstigt war.

„Henry, komm, ich habe einen Auftrag für uns." Sprach er ihn an. Henry blickte erwartungsvoll zu D'artagnan und folgte ihm in einen ruhigeren und etwas abgeschirmten Raum. „Treville hat mich kontaktiert. Wie du es vielleicht bemerkt hast ist eine unserer Zielpersonen verschwunden, Anne, die Cousine des Kings."

Henry nickte wie wild. Zwar war er etwas klein, nicht so kräftig und oft schüchtern. Aber Informationen sammeln, das konnte er. Und genau das erhoffte sich auch D'artagnan und Treville. „Wir vermuten, die rote Garde hat ihre Finger im Spiel." Fuhr er fort. „Du musst jetzt noch zurück und dich umhören, ob sie etwas damit zu tun haben. Viel wichtiger ist aber noch, wo sie sein könnte."

Henry nickte, er war sich der Gefahr bewusste, die der Aufgabe voraus ging. Wusste aber auch, dass dies eine optimale Gelegenheit war, sich zu beweisen. „Ich mach es. Ich helfe gerne. Was muss ich tun?" Sagte er mit fester Stimme. D'artagnan war stolz auf den Neuzugang. „Komm mit, ich erzähle dir die Einzelheiten auf dem Weg zur Garage.

Mittlerweile war es fast Mitternacht. Die Ausgangsperre bestand weiterhin und es mussten einige Schlafplätze gerichtet werden. D'artagnan hatte einen Spezialauftrag bekommen. Athos und Porthos suchten unterdessen weiter vom Büro aus. Aramis, der bis jetzt den ganzen Garten abgesucht hatte saß alleine in stockdunklen Videoüberwachungsraum.

Er konnte nicht tatenlos sein, während Anne in Gefahr schwebte. Er musste etwas tun. Immer wieder klickte er durch die einzelnen Aufnahmen, in der Hoffnung irgendetwas zu finden. Er hatte den Time Code auf 16.00 Uhr gestellt. Auch die Eingänge zu den zu zementierten Geheimgängen schaute er sich an. Doch auch dort fand er keine Hinweise.

Als er sämtliche Kameras überprüfte hatte, ging er auf die Kameras in dem Außenbereich über. Dort fing er zuerst beim Englischen Garten an. Er sah sich selbst, wie er Stunden früher auf der Bank saß. Kurze Zeit später kam Anne. Hätte ich sie doch nicht weggeschickt, schimpfte er mit sich selbst.

Dann erkannte er einen schwarzen Schatten äußersten Rand des Englischen Gartens. Er suchte eine günstigere Kamera, jedoch wurde das Gesicht der Gestalt nicht von vorne aufgenommen. Er hatte nur ein paar Frames von der Seitenansicht. Durch die dämmernde Sonne konnte man aber kaum was erkennen.

Er öffnete ein Bearbeitungsprogramm und ließ dies über die Aufnahme laufen. Vielleicht war das der ersehnte Hinweis, den er sich erhofft hatte. Er konnte die Sekunden, die das Programm benötigte, kaum abwarten. Dann endlich war die Datei fertig erstellt. Er öffnete sie…


	10. Verzweifeltes Suchen

**Verzweifeltes Suchen**

So, spannend geht es weiter. Werden sie es schaffen Anne zu finden? Auf meinem Tumblr Account und auf Pinterest findet ihr auch noch jeweils zwei Karten, wo die Orte eingezeichnet sind.

* * *

Was bisher geschah: Aramis erkannte einen schwarzen Schatten äußersten Rand des Englischen Gartens auf den Videoaufnahmen. Er hatte nur ein paar Frames von der Seitenansicht. Durch die dämmernde Sonne konnte man aber kaum was erkennen. Er öffnete ein Bearbeitungsprogramm und ließ dies über die Aufnahme laufen. Vielleicht war das der ersehnte Hinweis, den er sich erhofft hatte. Er konnte die Sekunden, die das Programm benötigte, kaum abwarten. Dann endlich war die Datei fertig erstellt. Er öffnete sie…

Er öffnete die Datei. Durch die Bearbeitung konnte er das kurze drei Minute Video einfrieren. Dies tat er auch. Dann zoomte er an die Gestalten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es drei dunkel gekleidete Männer waren. Das Geschlecht konnte man an ihrer Größe, der Statur und dem Laufstil erkennen.

Er fuhr das Video fort und erkannte, dass der rechte Mann etwas auf den Schultern trug. Es war schwer zu erkennen, aber Aramis war der festen Überzeugung, dass es Anne sein musste. Wer soll sonst zufällig in den Gärten laufen, schwarz gekleidet sein und etwas über der Schulter zu tragen.

Darüber hinaus konnte Aramis ausschließen, dass Anne sich noch im Chateau befand. Er hatte jeden Winkel abgesucht. Sogar den Garten. Jeder Stein wurde doppelt umgedreht. Also muss dieser Gegenstand, der kaum noch als Mensch erkennbar war, Anne sein.

Gegen Ende, hatte Aramis Glück. Der linke Mann drehte sich in einer der letzten Frames um, sodass Aramis sein Gesicht erkennen konnte. Sofort stoppte er wieder das Video und zoomte weiter auf das Gesicht. „Das müsste funktionieren." Sprach er zu sich selbst.

Er kopierte das Gesicht aus dem Bild und fügte es in ein Gesichtsprogramm ein. Ähnlich wie bei den Fingerabdrücken, war dies eine Software, die mit den Datenbänken der Behörden verbunden war. Nach wenigen Minuten, die für Aramis unendlich schienen, kam die Meldung Person found auf dem Bildschirm.

Sofort klickte er auf das Ergebnis und ein Personenbogen öffnete sich. Er schickte diese Datei an den Server, klappte den Laptop zu und ging schnellen Schrittes aus dem Videoraum zum Guard Zimmer. Im Guardraum waren nur noch wenige der seinen anwesend. Einige putzten die Ausrüstung oder saßen in einer Ecke und unterhielten sich leise.

Die anderen waren wohl schon schlafen gegangen oder haben ihren Dienst angetreten. Porthos und Athos saßen an dem runden, großen Tisch in der Mitte. Neben ihnen verschiedene Akten, Laptops und Schreibkram. Sofort schritt Aramis zu ihnen und stellte seinen Laptop zwischen sie auf den Tisch.

Dabei kümmerte es ihn kaum, dass das Laptop halb schief auf einem der beiden andern Notebooks stand und er seine Kollegen mitten in der Arbeit unterbrach. „Aramis, was soll das?" beschwerte sich Porthos. „Ich habe etwas gefunden." Berichtete Aramis.

Nun wurde auch Athos hellhörig. Aramis zeigte ihnen die Datei mit dem Personenbogen. „Ich habe auf den Videoaufnahmen, nahe des Englischen Gartens, sehr versteckt zwei Gestalten entdeckt. Sie trugen etwas auf der Schulter, war kaum zu erkennen. Einer der beiden hielt sein Gesicht in der Kamera. Die Gesichtserkennung hat ihn als Antoine Masqué identifiziert."

Athos und Porthos mussten diese Neuigkeit erst verdauen. „Ich habe doch alle Videoaufnahmen durchgeschaut." Porthos fand es unglaubwürdig, dass ihm ein Fehler passiert sein könnte. Gerade in dieser Lage mussten alle hundert Prozent geben, wenn nicht gar mehr.

Aramis wollte ihn jedoch nicht vorführen. „Ich habe einfach nochmal über alles geschaut, das ist eine Kamera, die wir so gut wie nie anschauen, erneuern oder auch nur optimieren. Sie nimmt nur einen kleinen Bereich am Rand auf. Niemand würde dort hingehen, wir haben doch noch den elektronischen Zaun." Dies stimmte Porthos etwas besser.

Athos sah sich den Personalbogen näher an. „Ich denke, wir sollten diesem Masqué einen Besuch abstatten. Hier steht, dass er in Évry wohnt. Porthos, kommst du mit?" Porthos erhob sich und nickte. So hatte er die Gelegenheit seine Unaufmerksamkeit wieder wett zu machen. Aramis lief schon zum Waffenschrank und holte sich das benötigte Equipment.

Athos warf ein. „Aramis, bleib du hier." Damit stand auch er auf und wollte gehen. „Hey, ich habe den Hinweis gefunden und ich werde hier nicht rumsitzen." Aramis wurde laut. Er wollte unbedingt dabei sein, wenn sie Anne finden. Ohne ihn, würden beide immer noch wie dumm suchen. Athos ging auf Aramis zu und gab dabei Porthos ein Zeichen, das er schon mal voraus laufen sollte.

„Aramis, ich bin nicht sicher ob eher dein Herz oder dein Verstand die Entscheidungen trifft. Und wir können uns es nicht leisten zu pokern. Treville wird auch beruhigter sein, wenn wenigstens einer von uns die Stellung hält. D'artagnan wird erstmal nicht kommen, er bleibt über Nacht in Paris. Wenn du auch noch mitkommen würdest, wäre Treville der einzige, der das Team führt."

Aramis fühlte sich zwar noch unfair behandelt, verstand aber die Argumente von Athos. „Gut, wenn ihr etwas erfahrt, meldet euch. Vielleicht kann ich von hier aus helfen." Athos nickte und legte ihm mitfühlend die Hand auf die Schulter. Dann ging er Porthos nach zu den Garagen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

D'artagnan hatte Henry nahe der U-Bahn Station aussteigen lassen und parkte nun zwei Querstraßen entfernt zum Stützpunkt der roten Garde. Er war mit einem Knopf im Ohr mit Henry verbunden. Er hoffte nur, dass sie Henry nicht durchsuchten.

Henry musste nur drei Stationen fahren und war nur noch wenige Meter von dem Hauptplatz der roten Garde entfernt. Er hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen. Seine Schritte wurden immer langsamer, je näher er zum Tor kam. D'artagnan und die anderen verließen sich aber auf ihn und das gab ihm den nötigen Mut hindurch zugehen.

An dem Tor stand wie immer eine Wache. Sie scannte nur seinen Ausweis und ließ ihn dann passieren. Es war schon recht spät in der Nacht. Viele der Gardisten waren wahrscheinlich zu Hause oder in den Kneipen von Paris verteilt. Die meisten konnte er wohl noch in der Kantine vorfinden.

In der Kantine saßen noch ein paar Dienstältere und Rekruten an den Tischen verteilt und tranken Bier. Spirituosen gab es auf dem Gelände nicht, da sich die Prügeleien gehäuft hatten. Henry setzte sich zu den anderen Neuen und schüttete sich ein Glas ein. „Hallo."

Die anderen begrüßten ihn. „Henry, wo warst du denn? Marcheaux hat dich gesucht." Henry nahm einen großen Schluck. Das konnte nichts Gutes heißen. „Ich war bei der Familie. Gab Probleme." Versuchte er sich rauszureden. Die anderen nickten und nahmen ihm die Ausrede ab. „Gut, dass du wieder hier bist. Wir haben einige Aufgaben bekommen. Aber die geilen Aufgaben haben wieder diese alten Geier an sich gerissen."

„Oh, was gab es denn alles?" Henry witterte etwas Interessantes. Auch D'artagnan im Auto, der alles mithörte, lauschte gespannt. Einer der anderen begann die einzelnen Aufgaben aufzuzählen. „Der Juwelier außerhalb Paris muss überfallen werden. Hat die Miete nicht gezahlt." Bei dem Wort Miete zwinkerte er kurz und Henry verstand, dass es sich nicht um Miete, sondern mehr um Schutzzahlungen handelte.

„Dann müssen wir, wieder einmal, den Fleischer von der Rue de Gais verprügeln. Wie ich das hasse." Ein anderer unterbrach ihn. „Ja und dann noch die Mieteintreibungen. Den ganzen Osten. Deshalb sind wir nur noch so wenige. Das wird etwas dauern. Einzig wegen der Gais sind wir noch hier." Henry nickte. Bis jetzt erfuhr er nichts Auffälliges.

Auch D'artagnan war enttäuscht von Auslese und wollte Henry schon zurückrufen. Er musste nicht unbedingt auf Marcheaux treffen. Doch dann hörte er Stühle rücken und nahe Henrys Mikrofon sprach eine dunkle Stimme zu Henry. „Du kannst dich bei Bertrand bedanken. Er hatte es verpatzt."

„Wie meinst du, er hat es verpatzt?" Die dunkle Stimme hatte sich wohl neben Henry gesetzt, vermutete D'artagnan. „Bertrand hat jemanden hohes vergrault. Irgendeinen Bischof, einen Baron, ach keine Ahnung, alles das gleiche Gesindel. Jedenfalls hat er ein lukratives Angebot gemacht."

Henry wollte unbedingt wissen, was das Angebot war, traute sich aber nicht zu fragen. Einer der anderen Jungen übernahm dies für ihn. „Was denn für eins? Ein Mord?" Die Augen der anderen leuchteten. Henry verstanden nicht, wie man so jung schon Menschen umbringen konnte. Er konnte niemanden umbringen, das stand fest.

„Nein, du Trottel. Wir reden nicht über Mord, das weißt du." Schellte ihn der Ältere mit der dunklen Stimme. „Nein, wir sollten jemand aus Fontainbleau entführen." Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Neuen. Mit Fontainbleau meinte man immer das Chateau. Also den King oder einen Vertrauten. Das war wirklich ein lukrativer Job.

Bevor Henry jedoch mehr erfuhren konnte, kam Moreau. „Was erzählt du da wieder? Die sind neu. Unterste Liga, Fußabtreter. Und was machst du eigentlich hier?" Moreau blickte Henry misstrauisch an. „Ich melde mich nur für meinen neuen Job." D'artagnan meldete sich über Funk und flüsterte ihm in Ohr. „Schau das du da weg kommst."

Henry stotterte weiter. „Ich muss unbedingt mein Zeug für den Auftrag holen. Ich werde mal gehen." Er drückte sich vorsichtig an Moreau vorbei. Dieser ließ ihn ziehen und setzte sich wieder zu den anderen. Henry verschwand aus der Kantine. Er ging erst Richtung der Baracken, aber als er sicher war, dass ihm niemand folgte und er nicht beobachtet wurde, lief er wieder zum Tor.

Dieses Mal war die Wache zu sehr von einer schönen Frau an seinem Wachhäusschen abgelenkt, als das er bemerkte wie Henry wieder ging. Als Henry zum Wagen von D'artagnan lief, klopfte sein Herz immer noch wie wild. Er stieg in den Wagen und merkte wie D'artagnan mit jemanden telefonierte.

„Ja Athos, sie hatten ein Angebot einer Entführung bei Fontainbleau, haben dann den Auftrag nicht bekommen." Sagte er gerade. Dann schwieg er. „Alles klar ich verstehe. Bis dann." D'artagnan legte auf und wandte sich an Henry. „Das hast du gut gemacht. Hat uns schon geholfen."

Über dieses Lob freute sich der jüngere sehr. Doch seine Freude wurde durch die folgenden Worte getrübt. „Du solltest heute lieber in Paris bleiben und diesen Auftrag mit deinen Freunden durchziehen. Alleine wegen deiner Sicherheit können wir keinen Verdacht auf dich lenken." Henry nickte nur und wollte wieder die Türe aufmachen.

D'artagnan merkte, wie der Kleine von der Angst beherrscht wurde und lenkte ein. „Aber keine Sorge, ich bleibe in der Nähe." Das beruhigte Henry doch um einiges und stieg wieder aus dem Wagen aus. Als er die Querstraße hinter sich gelassen hatte, kamen schon seine Freunde aus dem Eingangstor. „Mensch Henry, wo warst du denn?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mittlerweile ging die Sonne am Horizont auf, während Porthos und Athos zum Wohnsitz dieses Masqué fuhren. Évry war ein Städtchen südlich von Paris und oberhalb von Fontainbleau. Évry bekam durch die vielen Zuwanderer ein eigenes Stadtbild. Der Verdächtigte lebte im Südwesten, nahe der E15. Sie parkten nahe dem Haus und warteten, bis eine angemessene Zeit für einen Besuch kam.

Sie konnten schlecht um halb sieben dort auftauchen. In Fontainbleau vielleicht, aber hier in Évry waren mehrere kleinere Banden, die ihr Territorium hatten. Mit denen wollten sie sich nun wirklich nicht anlegen. Gegen neun Uhr stiegen sie aus dem Auto und gingen zur Eingangstür.

Nach zweimaligen Klingeln öffnete eine blonde Frau die Tür. Sie war spärlich bekleidet. Ihre Haare saßen unordentlich und nur ein Morgenmantel verdeckte den Pyjama notgedrungen. Scheinbar hatte sie noch geschlafen. „Madame, entschuldigen sie die Störung. Wir würden gerne Antoine Masqué sprechen." Porthos versuchte freundlich zu bleiben.

Sie standen langsam unter enormen Zeitdruck. Die ersten vierundzwanzig Stunden waren die wichtigsten bei einer Entführung. Die Frau vor ihnen gähnte erste einmal und kratzte sich am Kopf. Das kann ja heiter werden, dachte Athos. Er versuchte es nochmal. „Madame, Antoine Masqué?"

Sie antwortete schnippisch. „Was wollen sie denn von meinem Verlobten?" Porthos erfand schnell eine Ausrede. „Stadtverwaltung, wir haben persönliche und vor allem dringende Fragen, daher der Hausbesuch." „Nun, da haben sie Pech. Er ist bei der Frühschicht." Das war eine weniger gute Nachricht. Wobei er es auch als Ausrede für seine Verlobte genutzt hatte.

Eine Frühschicht ist das perfekte Alibi. „Arbeitet denn ihr Verlobter für die rote Garde? Sie wissen schon, die Sicherheitsleute in Paris?" half ihr Athos auf die Sprünge. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, für die arbeitet hier niemand." Das war schon einmal eine gute Nachricht. „Und kennen sie oder er den King?" Sie blickte ihn verdutzt an.

„Den King? Welchen King?" „Monsieur Louis von Fontainbleau, Millionär, Wohltäter, Immobilienmogul." Porthos warf einfach ein paar Beschreibungen in das Gespräch. Er gab gerne mit der Stellung seines Bosses an. Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, mit solchen Leuten verkehren wir erst recht nicht. Siehst doch was das hier für eine Gegend ist."

Damit hatte sie recht. Die Gegend war nicht die beste. Die Müllabfuhr kam wohl einige Monate nicht mehr und auch die Polizei traute sich in die einzelnen Blöcke nicht mehr. Die Banden hatten diese Stadt vollkommen in ihrer Hand und nutzen dies auch aus. „Hat denn ihr Verlobter Geldschulden, oder warum wohnen sie hier?"

Athos fragte das eigentlich wegen den Schulden, nicht weil er sie auf Grund ihres Wohnortes beleidigen wollte. Schulden durch Glücksspiel oder Aktiengeschäfte waren oft ein Grund, warum gesetztestreue Männer Verbrechen begangen. Sie fand diese Frage ziemlich anmaßend und wollte sie nicht beantworten, daher schwieg sie. Doch oft war Schweigen eine stärkere Antwort als das Wort selbst.

Athos versuchte noch eine letzte Frage. „Hat den ihr Verlobter ein weiteres Grundstück? Oder geht er oft an einen gleichen Ort?" Die Blondine fand diese Frage keineswegs verdächtig und antwortete daher ehrlich. „Er ist oft im Foret de Sénart. Nicht weit weg von hier." Porthos nickte, er kannte den Wald, hatte er doch oft als kleines Kind in diesem gespielt.

Sie bedankten sich bei der Frau und entschuldigten sich für die Störung. Dann gingen sie wieder zügig zu ihrem Auto. Porthos holte den Laptop vom hinteren Sitz und gab die Information ein. Sekunden später wurde eine Karte vom Waldstück geöffnet. Auf dem Satellitenbild erkannten sie das dichte Blätterwerk. Zwischendrin standen einige Hütten, in gutem oder nicht so gutem Zustand.

„Das sind viele Möglichkeiten." Gab Athos zu Bedenken. Porthos nickte. „Die Wärmedrohne könnte uns da vielleicht helfen. D'artagnan müsste sie im Wagen haben, wegen dem ganzen Equipment für das Spionage Projekt mit Henry." Athos nickte und wählte bereits die Nummer seines jüngeren Kollegen.

„D'artagnan, verlasse deine Position, zieh Henry ab oder nicht. Deine Entscheidung, wir brauchen die Drohne." Athos war nie ein Mann vieler Worte. „Athos, das geht nicht. Henry kann nicht weg, aber ich kann ihn nicht alleine lassen. Warum braucht ihr denn die Drohne?"

Nun antwortete Porthos etwas ausführlicher. „Wir waren gerade bei der Verlobten von einem der Entführer, der zu dumm war und sich auf der Kamera hat ablichten lassen. Er war leider nicht da, aber sie meinte, dass er oft im Foret von Sénart ist. Es gibt aber zu viel Fläche und wir sind nur zu zweit. Wir müssen den Suchradius eingrenzen."

Jetzt wurde es D'artagnan deutlicher, warum sie die Wärmedrohne brauchten. „Alles klar, ich bin in einer Stunde bei euch." Damit war das Telefonat beendet. Athos und Porthos machten sich zum Foret auf. Sie wollten die nähere Umgebung schon einmal sichern und erkunden. Vielleicht fanden sie erste Indizien.

D'artagnan gab währenddessen Henry die Anweisung, einen Vorwand zu finden, eher zu gehen. Er wollte ihn nicht zurücklassen, aber die Drohne musste in den Wald.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Constance ging in das Guard Zimmer, sie musste einen der vier Leibwächter finden und dies war der Ort, der am wahrscheinlichsten war. Wenn sie dort niemanden fand, musste sie Captain Treville aufsuchen Doch sie hatte Glück, Aramis saß vollkommen betrübt auf einem der Sofas und hatte wohl ein Gewehr in der Hand. „Aramis, gut das ich dich finde."

Er blickte auf, mit der Hoffnung es könnte Anne sein. Sein Ohr betrog ihn schon. „Constance, was darf ich für dich tun?" Er war voller Sorge und machtlos, seinen Charme hatte er jedoch nicht verloren. „Ich versuche Anne die ganze Zeit anzurufen, aber sie geht natürlich nicht ran."

Aramis nickte, das war nichts Neues. „Ich habe dann nach dem Handy gesucht. Habe es aber nicht gefunden. Ich meine, es ist vielleicht nur eine kleine Chance, aber was ist, wenn das Handy noch bei ihr ist…" „Dann können wir es orten." Beendete Aramis der Satz. Sofort schöpfte er wieder Zuversicht, stand auf und setzte sich an einen der PCs.

Wenige geübte Handgriffe waren von Nöten und eine Karte erschien mit vielen blauen Kreisen. „Wir haben die Ortung in wenigen Sekunden. Ich hoffe das Handy hat noch genügend Akku." Constance drückte alle Daumen und betete das ihr Plan Erfolg haben würde.

Ein kleines Piepsen erlöste sie vom Warten. Ihre Gebete wurden erhöht. Die Position des Gerätes wurde angezeigt. „Und wo ist es?" fragte Anne. Aramis schrieb sich die genauen Koordinaten auf und stand vom Stuhl auf. „Im Foret de Sénart. Ich fahre dorthin." Er nahm seine Jacke vom Stuhl und lief aus der Tür.

Constance folgte ihm. Während beide zu den Garagen liefen sagte er. „Es nutzt nichts, wenn ich sage, es sei zu gefährlich für dich und du solltest lieber hier warten?" Constance schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, keine Chance, ich komme mit. Ich verspreche, ich werde vor Ort deinen Anweisungen folgen. Aber vielleicht braucht sie mich und vier Augen sehen immer mehr als zwei."

Gegen so eine Frau kam man nicht an. Sie stiegen schnell in einen der Volvos, das passende Gefährt für den matschigen Waldboden und fuhren in Richtung der Koordinaten. Während er von der Schlosseinfahrt auf die Straße bog, rief er Athos an. „Athos, wir konnten Annes Handy orten. Es ist im Foret de Sénart."


	11. Das Verborgene im Wald

**Das Verborgene im Wald**

Huch, spannend wie ein Krimi geht es weiter. Mal gucken, ob sie Anne retten können. Wer sich gerne Bilder vom Wald, der genauen Position etc. anschauen will, kommt doch auf meinem Tumblr Account vorbei: (dotcom. Dort poste ich die Bilder verfasse zu jedem neuen Kapitel einen kleinen Eintrag, mit Bildern etc. So bleibt ihr immer auf dem neusten Stand und gelangt durch einfaches Anklicken auf die jeweilen verlinkten Seiten gleich zu der Story.

* * *

Aramis und Constance stiegen schnell in einen der Volvos, das passende Gefährt für den matschigen Waldboden und fuhren in Richtung der Koordinaten. Während er von der Schlosseinfahrt auf die Straße bog, rief er Athos an. „Athos, wir konnten Annes Handy orten. Es ist im Foret de Sénart."

Porthos und Athos saßen im Auto. Sie hatten Aramis am Handy, konnten ihn jedoch kaum verstehen. Nur ein Krächzen und abgehackte Worte waren zu hören. „Aramis, wiederhole das bitte nochmal." Bat Athos seinen Freund. Keine Antwort. „Müssen in einem Funkloch sein. Typisch für diese Gegend hier. Alles sehr dicht mit Eichen bedeckt." Brummte Porthos.

Athos gab auf und beendete das Telefonat. Porthos fuhr nämlich gerade auf einen Parkplatz im Süden des Waldes. „Gut, was kannst du mir über dieses Gebiet sagen? Du warst schon mal hier?" fragte ihn nun Athos, als Porthos den Motor abschaltete. Dieser nickte. „Ja, war hier oft als Kind. Wir haben Räuber und Gendarm gespielt. Hier sind wir im Süden des Waldes."

Während Porthos erzählte stiegen sie aus. „Wir sind am Parkplatz der Faisanderie. Hier hat mal ein früherer König gejagt und Fasane gehalten. Du weißt ja, was die Schönen und Reichen so machen." „Hat sich nicht viel geändert über die Zeit hinweg." „Ich werde mich mal umschauen. D'artagnan sollte gleich eintreffen." Sagte Porthos und verschwand, um die nähere Umgebung zu inspizieren.

Athos blieb beim Wagen, sodass D'artagnan nicht lange suchen musste. Nach fünfzehn Minuten kam er wieder. Athos hatte in der Zeit den Laptop auf die Motorhaube gestellt und sich eine offline Satellitenkarte von dem Wald geöffnet. Er versuchte sich die einzelnen Wege und mögliche Verstecke einzuprägen. So wie er es in der Armeeausbildung gelernt hatte.

„Und? Hast du was gefunden`" fragte er Porthos. „Nein, fünfzig Meter westlich sind Reifenspuren mehrerer Autos, Geländewagen, Sportwagen, Limousinen. Alles dabei." Athos blickte sich um. „Wir sind an einem Golfplatz vorbeigefahren und die ganzen Wege und die Fauna und Flora machen es zu einem guten Wandergebiet. Könnte also jeder sein."

Porthos nickte, dieser Hinweis gab keine Rückschlüsse auf die Entführer. Porthos blickte nun auch auf die Karte, als ein zweiter Wagen auf den Parkplatz fuhr. Schnell erkannte sie, dass es sich um ein Fahrzeug aus ihrer Flotte handelte. Es hielt neben ihrem Fahrzeug und D'artagnan sowie Henry stiegen aus. Bei dem Anblick von Henry blickte Athos D'artagnan schuldbewusst an. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Was, hier habt gesagt, ihr braucht die Drohne besser schon gestern. Nochmal zurück nach Fontainbleau wäre ein Umweg gewesen. Schon allein der Süden des Waldes, musste einmal herumfahren." Warf er ihnen beiden vor. Henry war es nicht gewohnt das jemand so mit einem Ranghören sprach. Dafür bewunderte er D'artagnan noch mehr.

Porthos war praktisch veranlagt und sagte zu dem neusten Mitglied. „Du kannst hier was lernen, also sei leise und aufmerksam. Vor allem musst du die Fahrzeuge bewachen. Am besten lass einen Motor laufen. Kann sein, dass wir jemanden verfolgen müssen. Verstanden?"

Henry, der diese Aufgabe sehr ernst nehmen wollte, nickte nur und stellte sich genau in die Mitte der Fahrzeuge breitbeinig auf, starrte nach vorne und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken. Porthos und D'artagnan grinsten nur.

„D'artagnan, die Drohne." Der Angesprochene holte das gewünschte Objekt und machte diese einsatzbereit, während Porthos das Terrain, das vor ihnen lag, noch genauer beschrieb. „Wie gesagt befinden wir uns im Süden. Links von uns ist ein Golfplatz. Diese sind aber gut abgeschottet und sollten nicht in die Quere kommen. Dort jemanden zu verstecken, wäre nicht wirklich ratsam."

Er zeigte weiter auf die Karte am Laptop. „Wir ihr seht gibt es nur geradlinige Forstwege und sternförmige Kreuzungen. Viele verschieden Möglichkeiten." Die anderen beiden betrachteten alles genauer. „Am besten wir machen einen Radius, der immer größer wird." Schlug nun D'artagnan vor.

„Gute Idee, fang mit einem Kilometer Radius an." Sagte Athos. D'artagnan tat wie geheißen. Er schaltete die Drohne an, die gut fünfzig Zentimeter groß war und mit vielen technischen Einzelheiten ausgestattet war. Die Drohne war eigentlich ein Testobjekt des Militärs. Da sie alle vier exzellente Kontakte hatten, kamen sie leicht an solche Ware.

D'artagnan stellte einen ein Kilometer Radius ein und justierte das Flugobjekt mit Hilfe eines großen Tablets. Vor allem die Wärmebildkamera war in diesem ausschlaggebend. Auch das eingebaute Nachtsichtgerät war von Vorteil. Henry, der abseits stand, beobachte nur mit Ehrfurcht das geschehen. Nie hatte er so ein Gerät von nahem geschweige denn im Einsatz gesehen.

Als die Suche mit einem Kilometer nichts ergab, weitete er sich Schritt für Schritt aus. Zwei Kilometer, dann drei. All das dauerte jeweils gut zehn Minuten. Bei dem drei Kilometer Radius überflogen sie auch den Golfplatz. Dort schlug das gerät Alarm. Porthos, der es sich derweil auf der Motorhaube gemütlich gemacht hatte, hob den Kopf. Hatten sie etwas gefunden? D'artagnan winkte nur ab.

„War nur der Golfplatz. Scheint viel los zu sein heute." Athos nickte. „Wir sollten sicherheitshalber die Waffen mit Schalldämpfer ausstatten, wollen ja keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen." Das brachte Porthos dazu, zum Kofferraum der Wagen zu gehen und die Waffen vorzubereiten.

D'artagnan startete einen weiteren Suchlauf mit vier Kilometer. Langsam wurde es ermüdend. Er konnte nicht ewig auf den Bildschirm schauen. Als er schon um eine Ablöse fragen wollte, blickte das Lämpchen am Tablet auf und er sah fünf Wärmesignaturen. Er winkte schnell die anderen beiden heran.

„Wir haben etwas. An einem See, circa vier Kilometer von hier. Dort." Porthos nahm ihm das Tablet aus der Hand und sie glichen die Aufnahme mit der Karte ab. „Ja stimmt, dort bei dem See." Athos zeichnete den Ort ein und übertrug die Datei auf die Handys. „Schalte mal auf die Kamera." Bat er Porthos. Als dieser umschaltete, erkannte man eine Hütte. „Es sind zwei draußen und drei Gestalten in der Hütte. Eine davon sieht ziemlich klein aus. Könnte Anne sein."

Es war eine Vermutung. Aber sie mussten dem nachgehen. Porthos gab D'artagnan das Tablet wieder und holte die Waffen. D'artagnan rief die Drohne zurück und ließ sie vor den Autos landen. „Henry, pack bitte die Drohne ein. Wir müssen weg. Sei aufmerksam und lieber zu vorsichtig, als später nachsichtig." Befahl er ihm.

Dann nahm er die Waffe, die Porthos ihm hinhielt. „Wir laufen dahin, die Autos würde man sonst hören." Athos hielt dies für sehr sinnvoll, fragte jedoch. „Wie lange wird das dauern?" Porthos antwortete ihm. „Normales Tempo, circa eine dreiviertel Stunde. Wenn wir laufen, vielleicht zwanzig Minuten."

„Gut, wir wissen, was wir machen müssen." Damit lief Athos los. Sie rannten nicht wirklich, joggten eher. Aus der Zeit des Militärs waren sie es gewohnt, lange Strecken mit fünfundzwanzig Kilo Marschgepäck zu rennen, somit war dieses Unterfangen nicht wirklich schwierig für sie.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

„Warum hören wir nichts mehr?" fragte Constance. Sie saß zusammen mit Aramis im Auto. Beide fuhren zu den Koordinaten, die sie durch die Handyortung bekommen haben. „Ich denke, sie sind in einem Funkloch." Sagte Aramis. Er tippte wie wild auf sein Handy herum, aber es misslang ihm, eine Verbindung zu den anderen aufzubauen.

Er gab es schließlich auf und folgte den Anweisungen des Navigationssystems. Sie hatten dort die Koordinaten eingegeben. Beide schwiegen während der gesamten Fahrt und hingen jeweils ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Aramis war voller Sorge, aber auch froh, dass er endlich etwas für Anne tun konnte.

Am Seitenrand sitzen war noch nie seine Bestimmung gewesen. Constance machte sich große Sorgen um ihre Freundin. In Madrid ist (war) ihnen nie so etwas passiert, selbst wenn Annes Familie auch dort großen Einfluss hatte. Sie hoffte einfach, dass alles gut gehen würde.

Nach einer Stunde fuhr Aramis langsamer. Auch Constance erwachte aus ihren Gedanken und blickte sich um. Sie waren auf einem der Forstwege in einem Wald. Bevor sie fragen konnte, antwortete ihr schon Aramis. „Wir sind im Foret de Sénart. Ich parke das Auto lieber hier. Das Ziel ist zwar noch zehn Minuten in südlicher Richtung, aber durch das Auto und die Bäume haben wir einen Nachteil."

Seine Beifahrerin nickte nur. Sie vertraute ihm in solchen Dingen voll und ganz. Er stellte das Auto, etwas verdeckt zwischen mehreren Bäumen ab. Aramis schaltete den Motor aus und drehte sich mit seinem Oberkörper zu Constance. „Ich muss dich bitten, hier zu bleiben."

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hob er schon die Hand. „Ja, ich weiß, du würdest gerne mitkommen. Das Risiko ist zu groß. Wir haben den Auftrag euch beide zu schützen. Das bedeutet, bei Gefahr kann ich nicht alles daran setzen, Anne zu retten."

Constance sah die verzwickte Lage und nickte. „Gut, aber wenn keine Gefahr besteht, möchte ich sofort benachrichtigt werden. Dann komme ich selber." Damit war Aramis einverstanden. „Funkverbindungen sind durch die Bäume wohl nicht das beste Mittel. Aber hier hast du einen Geoscanner. Er scannt die nähere Umgebung und gibt genau an, wo du dich genau befindest."

Er gab ihr ein kleines Gerät, ähnlich eines Nokia Handys. Dann stieg er aus dem Auto und ging zum Kofferraum. Constance verspürte Aufregung und Anspannung. Gerne wollte sie mit, wusste aber, dass sie so Anne nur noch mehr in Gefahr bringen konnte. Also blieb sie dieses Mal brav in Sicherheit.

Aramis rüstete sich mit einer Pistole, mehreren Magazinen und einem Scharfschützengewehr aus. Als Scharfschütze war man in diesem Gebiet vielleicht nicht vom Vorteil, da es aber seine Paradedisziplin war und er auf sich allein gestellt war, benötigte er ein Umfeld, das er kannte.

Dann joggte er in die südliche Richtung. Mit dabei, ein ähnliches Ortungsgerät, wie das, welches er Constance gegeben hatte. Wenige Minuten später erreichte er einen See. Er ging erst einmal in Deckung, legte sich hin und stellte das Gewehr auf. Durch das Zielfernrohr erkannte er auf der anderen Seite des Sees, eine Holzhütte.

Vor dieser Hütte standen zwei stämmige Männer, unauffällig gekleidet. Dann blickte er wieder auf das Ortungsgerät. Die Koordinaten waren genau auf der Hütte ausgerichtet. Also musste sie in dieser sein, schlussfolgerte er. Daher auch die zwei Wachposten.

Er richtete sich wieder auf, schulterte das Gewehr und ging vorsichtig um den See, näher an die Hütte. Nahe an seiner Destination angekommen, stoppte er auf einmal. Etwas hatte sich hinter sich bewegt. Blätter raschelten hinter ihm und er hörte deutlich Schritte im Unterholz. Blitzartig zückte er die Pistole und drehte sich um.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Porthos lief voraus, dahinter D'artagnan und am Ende Athos. Je näher sie an die Hütte kamen, desto weniger Krach wollten sie machen. Sie verlangsamten sich, als sie die Hütten zwischen den Baumstämmen sahen. Porthos trat jedoch dann auf einen Ast. Danach geschah es in Sekundenschnelle, dass ein Mann, gut ausgerüstet sich umdrehte, er stand versteckt hinter einem Busch und sie mit einer Waffe bedrohte.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

„Porthos, man, fast hätte ich dich getötet." Fluchte Aramis, sichtlich ersucht, leise zu sein. „Als hättest du das jemals geschafft." Flüsterte nun auch er. Aramis, der nun keine Gefahr mehr sah, steckte wieder die Pistole weg und ging auf die anderen zu, sodass sie besser mit einander reden konnten.

„Was machst du hier? Grad noch hast du uns versucht anzurufen? Ist was im Schloss?" fragte ihn Athos, überrascht ihn hier anzutreffen. „Nein, alles ok. Wir haben Annes Handy orten können und die Koordinationen haben mich direkt zu dieser Hütte geführt. Kam gerade erst an und habe die Lage sondiert."

Porthos nickte, er wusste, dass sein Freund nicht einfach nur tatenlos im Chateau sitzen konnte. Athos war über sein Ungehorsam genauso wenig überrascht. D'Artagnan frage. „Wer ist wir, ist Treville mit dabei?" er schaute sich suchend um.

Aramis schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Constance hatte die Idee dazu und bestand darauf mitzukommen." „Und du hast sie einfach mitgenommen, hier her?" D'artagnan musste darauf achten, dass seine Stimme nicht allzu laut wurde. „Hast du dieser Frau mal etwas verboten? Gar nicht so einfach. Sie wartet aber im Auto zehn Minuten nördlich von hier, vollkommen sicher." Beschwichtigte ihn Aramis.

Das beruhigte den jungen Freund zwar nur teilweise, verstand er jedoch die Situation in der sich Aramis befunden hatte. Constance konnte sehr überzeugend sein, dass wusste er. „Nun, der liebe Aramis wollte wohl alleine die Prinzessin aus den Fängen des Drachen retten." Zog in Portos auf. Athos verdrehte nur die Augen. Wobei Porthos' Beschreibung sehr naheliegend war.

Dann richteten sie jedoch ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Situation vor ihnen. Sie knieten sich hin und besprachen die Fakten. „Ich habe zwei Männer vor der Türe gesehen, keine weiteren mehr dort." Meinte Aramis. „Gut, wir haben mit der Wärmedrohne noch drei weitere Personen in der Hütte gesehen. Eine davon muss Anne sein." Ergänzte Porthos.

Athos machte einen Vorschlag. „Porthos und D'artagnan, ihr schaltet die äußeren Wachen aus. Aramis sichere sie mit dem Gewehr." Er schaute das Scharfschützengewehr kurz an, dass Aramis immer noch auf der Schulter trug. Der Angesprochene nickten.

Weitere Einzelheiten mussten sie nicht teilen, waren sie doch ein eingespieltes Team und jeder sich seinen Aufgaben bewusst. Aramis positionierte sich günstig und lag nahe der Hütte, geschützt durch Blätter und Büsche auf dem Boden. Athos war das Back up.

D'artagnan schlich sich, genau wie Porthos an die beiden ran und sie stellten beide mit einem Würgegriff ruhig. All das geschah in sekundenschnelle und ohne weitere Geräusche zu verursachen. Dann stellten sich beide an die Eingangstür. Athos ging zur Rückseite, da er dort ein Fenster vermutete.

Damit lag er richtig und er stellte sich verdeckt neben diesem hin. Zehn Sekunden später brachen Porthos und D'artagnan mit gezückten Waffen durch die Tür, Athos stürzte in das Fenster, zerbrach es dabei und rollte sich auf den Boden ab. Dabei zog er gekonnt seine Waffe.

Porthos und D'artagnan erschossen sofort die anderen zwei Personen, die in der Hütte, nahe einer gefesselten Person standen. Athos sicherte sie dabei. Als die Entführer regungslos auf dem Boden lagen, entspannten sie sich leicht, steckten die Waffen weg. Athos stand vom Boden auf, Porthos ging auf Anne zu. Dann durchbrach ein Schuss die Luft.


	12. Sicherheit

**Sicherheit**

So, ein etwas ruhigeres und gefühlvolleres Kapitel zur Abwechslung, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Wie immer, für die Outfits etc. einfach bei meinem Tumblr Account vorbeischauen. Oder auch Pinterest.

* * *

Was bisher geschah: Porthos und D'artagnan erschossen sofort die anderen zwei Personen, die in der Hütte, nahe einer gefesselten Person standen. Athos sicherte sie dabei. Als die Entführer regungslos auf dem Boden lagen, entspannten sie sich leicht, steckten die Waffen weg. Athos stand vom Boden auf, Porthos ging auf Anne zu. Dann durchbrach ein Schuss die Luft.

Alle drehten sich um. Porthos hatte sich schützend vor Anne gestellt und auch Athos und D'Artagnan zogen blitzschnell ihre Waffen wieder und ihr gesamter Körper war angespannt. Der Mann, der gerade noch in der Tür stand, schaute nach unten auf seine Brust. Dort breitete sich ein größer werdender Blutfleck aus. Dann klappten seine Beine zusammen und er fiel zu Boden.

Niemand hatte ihn wirklich bemerkt und es war ihnen nicht wirklich klar, dass ein fünfter Entführer noch am Leben war. Aramis hatte sie zum Glück gesichert und die Bedrohung ausgeschaltet. Nun wurden sie vorsichtiger. Athos und D'artagnan sicherten nun die Umgebung außerhalb und innerhalb der Hütte, während Porthos Anne endlich von den Fesseln löste und ihr den Knebel aus dem Mund nahm.

„Madame, geht es euch gut? Seid ihr verletzt?" fragte er sie. „Nein, oh Gott, Porthos, ein Glück, dass Ihr mich gefunden habt." Sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Sie saß immer noch auf dem Stuhl und Porthos befand es für besser, sie in ihrer derzeitigen Verfassung im sitzenden Zustand zu lassen.

Als Athos und D'artagnan die Umgebung gesichert hatten, half ihr Porthos beim Aufstehen und sie gingen beide nach draußen. Anne stützte sich dabei auf Porthos Arm. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper trotz der sommerlichen Temperaturen. Sie stand stark unter Schock. Mit einer stummen Unterhaltung verständigten sich Athos und D'artagnan und der Jüngere lief in Richtung Norden.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

D'artagnan achtete nicht mehr besonders darauf leise sein zu müssen und war auf Grund des hohen Lauftempos innerhalb von fünf Minuten bei dem Auto von Aramis. Constance saß, ganz wie ihr aufgetragen wurden ist, immer noch auf dem Beifahrersitz. Als sie D'artagnan aus den Büschen kommen sah, entriegelte sie aber die das Auto und stieg aus.

Ihr Geliebter sah wie nervös und besorgt sie aussah. Er hatte ihren Streit und seine Rücksichtslosigkeit und schlechtes Benehmen vom letzten Tag nicht vergessen. Das war jetzt nur noch Nebensache. Er ging ohne Hast auf sie zu. „Wir haben sie gefunden. Ihr geht es gut, nur leicht unter Schock. Sie hat keine äußeren Verletzungen." Bei diesen Worten atmete sie aus.

Sie lehnte sich leicht gegen das Auto, da all ihr Adrenalin und ihre Anspannung von ihr wich. Somit hatte sie auch nicht wirklich mehr Kraft. Er ging daher weiter auf sie zu und zog sie in seine Arme. Vergessen war der Streit, seine Dummheit. Sie war froh, in seinen Armen zu liegen und dass es ihrer Freundin gut ging.

Sie mussten zwar über einiges reden, aber alles mit seiner Zeit. Viel zu kurz standen sie so da, als er leicht ihren Scheitel küsste und meinte „Komm wir fahren zu ihr, wir sollten sie nach Hause bringen." Constance nickte und stieg wieder ein. D'artagnan tat es ihr gleich und startete den Motor. Dank der Geländetauglichkeit gab es keine Probleme auf dem Weg zur Hütte.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Als Porthos mit Anne nach draußen kam, richtete sich Aramis von seiner Position auf. Er war für ihre Augen nicht wirklich ersichtlich, er hatte sie jedoch auch ohne Fernrohr genau im Blick. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust, ihre Klamotten leicht dreckig, teilweise rissig. Ihr Gesicht war leicht beschmutzt und sie hatte rote Augen. Dennoch fand er sie nie schöner als jetzt. Er war so unendlich froh sie wieder zu haben, sie zu sehen, zu wissen, dass sie in Sicherheit war.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

D'artagnan fuhr mit dem Wagen auf die Hütte zu. Athos stand neben Porthos, welcher Anne stütze. Als sie den Motor hörte, blickte Anne auf. Constance sah ihre Freundin und ehe D'artagnan vollends hielt, hatte sie schon die Tür aufgemacht und rannte ihre Freundin zu. „Oh Anne, ein Glück." Brachte sie nur heraus und umarmte ihre verschollene Freundin.

Beide Damen lagen sich in den Armen. Das nahm Anne's Anspannung leicht. Auch wenn sie sich durch die drei Leibwächter wieder sicher fühlte, so war ein langjährig vertrautes Gesicht um längen besser. Constance merkte wie Anne zitterte und bat um eine Decke.

Aramis, der aus seinem Versteck nun zu den anderen stieß, hatte das Bedürfnis schon erkannte und holte aus dem Kofferraum des Wagens die Decke. Dabei legte er sogleich das Gewehr wieder in den Kofferraum. Dann ging er auf Anne zu und legte ihr die Decke um die Schultern. Anne nickte nur und atmete, als er ihr ganz nah war, seinen Geruch ein.

Für beide zu schnell war der Moment vorbei. Constance trat an seine Stelle und rub ihre Arme. „Komm, wir fahren dich nach Hause. Nach einer Dusche und einer Mütze Schlaf sieht die Welt wieder anders aus." Beide Frauen gingen auf das Auto zu. „Porthos, mit mir. D'artagnan, Aramis, die Autos am Parkplatz." Meinte Athos nur.

Es war für alle eine lange Nacht und ein langer Tag gewesen. Für lange Anweisungen war er nicht mehr in der Stimmung. Die anderen drei konnten es ihm kaum verdenken. Also stiegen Porthos und Athos vorne in das Auto. D'Artagnan und Aramis traten den Weg zurück zum Parkplatz an.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Im Auto zitterte Anne immer noch. Constance hatte ein Arm um sie gelegt und redete beruhigend auf sie ein. Porthos wählte unterdessen mit seinem Handy, sobald sie de Wald verlassen hatte, die Nummer des Hausarztes. „Lemay, wir benötigen sie unverzüglich im Schloss." Mehr sagte er nicht und legte sofort auf. Für lange Plaudereien war dies nicht der beste Zeitpunkt.

„Porthos, Lemay muss nicht kommen. Ich bin nicht verletzt." Trotz des Schocks, der totalen Müdigkeit und der Angst, war Anne noch in der Lage zu verstehen, was vor sich ging. Athos, dessen Augen immer noch auf der Straße ruhten, sagte schlicht. „Madame, das ist so üblich. Wir müssen den Arzt rufen. Denken sie an ihren Cousin, er wird durch die Bestätigung eines Arztes beruhigter sein."

Das Argument überzeugte Anne und sie ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Sie merkte nun deutlich, wie fertig sie war. Die Nacht und der Tag hatten ihr einiges abverlangt. „Ruh dich aus, ich wecke dich, wenn wir ankommen." Flüsterte Constance. Anne nickte dankbar und lehnte sich zurück.

Porthos nahm Rücksicht auf sie und schrieb seinem Captain eine kurze Nachricht, dass sie Anne hatten, sie auf den ersten Blick unverletzt war und (sie) sich auf dem Weg zum Chateau befanden. Athos fuhr ruhig und vermied hastige Lenkung, Bremsungen und Beschleunigung. So konnte Anne wenigstens ein wenig Kraft tanken, für das, was auf sie zukam.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Treville's Handy brummte. Eine Nachricht von Porthos, sofort las er diese und ging anschließend aus seinem Büro um den King zu suchen. Er fand diesen in der Galerie. Er hatte sich mit Gemälden von seiner übergroßen Sorge um seine Cousine ablenken wollen. „Treville, bitte sagt mir, dass Ihr mit guten Nachrichten kommt?" Treville lächelte nur. „Ja, Sire. Sie ist wohlbehalten und auf dem Weg zurück in das Chateau."

Louis sank zu Boden und bekreuzigte sich. „Gott hat ein wohlwollendes Auge auf meiner Familie, Treville." „Das hat er, Sire." Er stand wieder auf. „Ich möchte sofort wissen, wenn sie da ist." Befahl er seinem Sicherheitschef. Dann ging er in Richtung seiner Gemächer und ließ Treville in der Galerie stehen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

D'artagnan und Aramis liefen in einem gemächlicheren Tempo als vorhin nebeneinander her. Sie hatten es nicht wirklich eilig zu den Fahrzeugen zu gelangen und obwohl sie auf diese Situationen trainiert waren, zerrte es auch an ihren Kraftreserven.

Als sie die Hälfte des Weges passiert hatten, fing D'artagnan an zu sprechen. „Ziemlich riskant von dir, Athos' Befehle zu ignorieren und das Chateau zu verlassen. Er hatte es dir schließlich anvertraut. Treville war alleine." Aramis schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Er war nicht alleine. Zehn Rekruten, zwanzig Wachposten und fünf Leute auf Abruf. Ganz zu schweigen von den zwanzig Rufbereitschaften. Ich nenne das nicht alleine." „Du weißt, wie wir das alle meinen." Das wusste er in der Tat. Nur mit seinem Argument konnte er sich selber überzeugen, Treville alleine zu lassen.

Daher drehte er den Spieß um. „Wie hättest du den an meiner Stelle gehandelt?" Bevor sein Partner seine Frage beantworten kann, fügte er hinzu. „Wenn Constance diejenige gewesen wäre, die entführt worden wäre?" Nach dem Zusatz, schwieg D'artagnan, die Frage blieb zwischen ihnen stehen und doch wussten sie beide die Antwort.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athos fuhr durch das Eingangstor des Chateaus und Constance weckte Anne sanft, so wie versprochen. Somit war Anne wieder bei Sinnen, als Athos den Wagen zu stehen brachte. Treville machte sogleich die hintere Tür auf. „Madame, eine Freude Sie zu sehen. Darf ich Ihnen helfen?"

Er bot ihr seine Hand an, die sie dankend annahm. Sie stieg aus dem Wagen, Constance folgte ihr dicht. Athos hatte den Fahrerplatz verlassen, den nun Porthos eingenommen hatte und bildete das Schlusslicht.

Treville begleitete Anne und Constance zu Annes Gemächern. Im Vorraum wartete schon der Arzt. Er verbeugte sich leicht, als Anne reinkam, hatte aber nur Augen für Constance. „Madame, mir wurde umfassend berichtet, was Euch wiederfahren ist. Darf ich eine kurze Untersuchung durchführen?" fragte er höflich.

Anne nickte. Constance aber sprach leicht erbost. „Machen Sie aber schnell, wie sie als Arzt erkennen müssen, ist sie völlig erschöpft und benötigt dringend Ruhe." Lemay fühlte sich jedoch nicht angegriffen, erwiderte nur. „Natürlich Madame, bitte. Vielleicht assistiert Ihr mir? Ihr scheint eine Kennerin der Medizin zu sein" Constance nickte nur. Wahrscheinlich würde es mit ihrer Hilfe schneller gehen.

Als alle Untersuchungen abgeschlossen seien und Lemay sie für gesund und unverletzt befand, ihr aber Ruhe verschrieb, begleitete Constance ihn nach draußen. An der Tür drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Madame, eine Freude mit Euch zu arbeiten. Vielen Dank. Vielleicht können Sie mit bei einem Kaffee erzählen, woher Sie ihr Wissen über Diagnostik erworben habt."

Constance wimmelte ihn schnell ab. „Ja vielleicht findet sich irgendwann die Zeit." Dann machte sie schnell die Tür zu. Einen dritten Mann konnte sie nun wirklich nicht in ihrem Leben haben. Und Anne war ihre wichtigste Aufgabe in diesem Moment.

Athos, der noch im Vorraum war, verabschiedete sich, als Constance wieder kam. „Madame, ich werde mich nun zurückziehen. Aber wir haben Wachen an ihrer Tür aufgestellt, sie werden mit Schichten die ganze Nacht und den Tag diese Gemächer bewachen." Anne war darüber froh, fühlte sie noch eine gewisse Unsicherheit genau in den Räumen, in dem man sie entführt hatte.

„Vielen Dank, Athos. Bitte ruht Euch aus. Ich danke Euch für meine Rettung." „Das war unser Job, Madame." Meinte er nur schlicht und ging hinaus. Während Anne eine wohltuende Dusche nahm, bestellte Constance ein reichhaltiges Abendessen. Anne sollte wieder zu Kräften kommen. Wer wusste, wann sie das letzte Mal gegessen hatte.

Anne kam in das Esszimmer, sie hatte eine kurze graue Pyjamahose, ein weißes Tanktop und dazu eine Eierschalen farbene Strickjacke an. Der Tisch war schon mit kalten und warmen Speisen gedeckt und Constance saß an ihrem Platz. Anne setzte sich dazu und gemeinsam aßen sie schweigend.

Nachdem Anne satt war und auch wieder lächeln konnte, ließ Constance den Tisch abräumen. Anne setzte sich an den Kamin, im Wohnzimmer. Wenige Minuten später kam ihre Freundin mit zwei Tassen zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie. „Hier bitte, es gibt keine Krise, so groß so klein, die man nicht mit einer heißen Schokolade überstehen kann." Anne lachte. „Das stimmt. Vielen Dank."

Sie saßen nicht lange an dem Kamin und ihre Tassen waren nur halb leer, als Treville zu ihnen kam. „Madame, entschuldigen Sie die Störung. Ich weiß, Ihr benötigt jetzt Ruhe. Aber ich würde Ihnen gerne ein paar Fragen stellen. Jetzt sind noch Ihre Erinnerungen und Eindrücke frisch."

Anne nickte. „Wenn es Ihnen hilft, es auf zu klären." „Das tut es bestimmt, Madame" meinte Treville und setzte sich auf ein Sofa. „Nun, viel kann ich nicht berichten. Ich war hier im Wohnzimmer, als zwei Männer, schwarz gekleidet, kamen und mich betäubten. Ich denke Chloroform. Wir hatten das mal in der Schule, an diesen Geruch kann ich mich immer noch erinnern."

Treville notierte sich alles auf seinem Handy. „Das nächste, an das ich mich erinnern kann, ist, dass ich in der Hütte aufgewacht bin. Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen wann, nur dass es in der Nacht war." „In der Nacht?" „Ja, wegen dem Mondschein, der durch das Fenster schien." Treville nickte. „Sie haben nicht viel geredet?"

Sie schluckte. „Sie haben nur einmal gesagt, dass ein Graf nicht will, dass mir etwas geschieht. Ich sollte nur verschwinden. Dann hatte ich Angst bekommen." Nun liefen ihr die Tränen die Wangen herunter. „Ich hatte so unendliche Angst, dass sie mir etwas antun, mich töten. Ich war so hilflos, gefesselt. Und niemand war da. Was wäre bloß, wenn mich niemand gefunden hätte?"

Das hätte konnte man kaum verstehen, so heftig schluchzte Anne. Treville verstand sofort die Situation und ging. Er wollte sie nicht noch mehr aufregen. Constance nahm ihre Freundin nur stumm in den Arm und wiegte sie vor und zurück. Als die Tränen und das Schluchzen weniger wurde und langsam versiegte, sagte sie. „Komm, geh ins Bett, morgen sieht alles ganz anders aus."

Anne nickte und erhob sich gemeinsam mit Constance. „Wenn du willst kann ich heute hier schlafen." Anne blickte nun ihre Freundin an. Das erste Mal nach ihrer Rettung. Sie erkannte plötzlich wie müde und erschlagen auch ihre Assistentin aussah. Daher schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, danke. Du hast recht. Nach ein bisschen Schlaf wird es mir besser gehen. Aber du solltest auch etwas Schlaf bekommen. Und der ist am besten im eigenen Bett. Ich komme schon klar."

„Nun gut, aber ich bin nur eine Minute und einen Anruf entfernt." Anne lächelte sie nun wieder an. „Verstanden, Gute Nacht. „Gute Nacht." Damit gingen beide in ihr eigenes Bett. Als Anne so in ihrem großen Bett lag, konnte sie nicht wirklich die Augen schließen.

Trotz der Wachen an ihrer Tür, hatte sie immer noch Angst. Sie hörte wie eine Tür sich öffnete und schreckte auf. Sie konnte in der Dunkelheit aber schnell erkennen, dass ihr keine Gefahr drohte. Aramis lehnte im Türrahmen und starrte sie an.

Aramis hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten und musste sie sehen. Als das gesamte Chateau sich zur Nachtruhe begeben hatte und es still und einsam auf den Gängen wurde, ging er zu ihr. Den Wachen brummte er eine lahme Ausrede entgegen. Nun stand er dort, nur wenige Meter entfernt von ihr.

Sie schaltete ihre Nachtischlampe ein. Das Licht erzeugte eine schummrige und romantische Atmosphäre. Immer noch stand Aramis nur da und blickte sie an. Anne kniete sich nun hin und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus. Aramis stieß sich langsam vom Rahmen ab und kam auf sie zu. Sein ganzer Körper, seine Gedanken, alles war wie betäubt. Nur noch sie war in seinen Gedanken.

Als er am Bett stand nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie endlich in die langersehnte Umarmung. Er versuchte sie nicht zu stark zu drücken konnte aber seiner Freude, sie nun endlich wieder halten zu können, kaum bändigen. Er sog ihren Geruch ein.

Anne, immer noch an ihn gedrückte fragte mit schüchterner und gedämpfter Stimme. „Bleibst du heute hier? Ich habe immer noch so eine Angst." Aramis nickte nur. Wie konnte er ihr irgendetwas verwehren. Daher trennte er sich schweren Herzens von ihr und nahm im Sessel nahe ihrem Bett Platz.

Das gefiel Anne gar nicht. Sie ließ sich wieder elegant in das Bett fallen. „Bitte, nimm doch die andere Seite des Bettes. Ich werde schon nicht über dich herfallen." Mehr als diese Einladung brauchte er nicht. Sofort stand er wieder auf und legte sich neben sie. Da er aber noch seine Sachen anhatte, legte er sich auf die Bettdecke.

Anne machte das Licht wieder aus. Selbst jetzt in der Dunkelheit fühlte sie sich endlich, nach so langer Zeit, endlich wieder in Sicherheit. Aramis war für sie die Sicherheit. Er würde es immer sein, dass wusste sie zwar jetzt noch nicht, aber es würde ihr bald klar werden.

* * *

Sagt mir doch in den Kommentaren, wie ihr das Kapitel fandet und was ihr euch noch für die Zukunft wünscht. Ich persönlich habe noch viel vor, bin aber auch für Anregungen und Wünsche offen und versuche wo es nur geht diese einzuarbeiten.


	13. Hammam

**Hammam**

So für meine lieben Leser heute ein völlig entspanntes Kapitel. Lehnt euch zurück und genießt es. Ein paar Impressionen aus dem Center und die Outfits von Constance und Anne findet ihr bei Pinterest und meinem Tumblr Account.

* * *

Die blonde Frau im Bett zog die Decke tiefer in das Gesicht, dennoch kitzelten sie die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das Fenster in ihr Schlafzimmer strahlten. Sie hatte wohl den Kampf verloren. Sie konnte genauso gut aufstehen und den Tag sinnvoll nutzen. Diese Nacht war so erholsam wie schon lange keine mehr.

Sie drehte sich im Bett um. Die andere Hälfte war leer. Die Laken und das Kissen waren noch zerknittert. Sie legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf das Kissen, auf dem noch wenige Stunden früher sein Kopf geruht hatte. Es war schon kalt. Sie hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass er gegangen war.

Leicht traurig richtete sie sich auf. Durch die Bewegung des Bettes, rutschte ein Zettel auf ihre Hand. Wie kann ich nur so etwas Schönes verlassen. Aber ich musste, die Pflicht rief. Bei diesem Kompliment musste sie lächeln. Hätte er es ihr persönlich gemacht, wäre sie wahrscheinlich noch rot angelaufen. Sie ließ sich wieder glücklich nach hinten in die flauschigen Kissen fallen. Das war noch viel besser, als neben ihm einzuschlafen.

Es klopfte an die Tür. Genau wie gestern Abend, als Aramis gestern Abend zu ihr kam. Ihre Augen suchten den Raum nach einer Art Waffe ab, aber bevor sie nach der Nachttischlampe greifen konnte, nebenbei eine sehr schlechte und klischeehafte Waffe, lugte Constance zur Tür hinein.

„Oh, Anne, ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht geweckt?" Constance kannte den Ausdruck genau. Sie sah genauso aus, wenn jemand sie überraschte, während sie heimlich Sachen für ihr Fernstudium tat. Sie wusste aber auch, dass man auf diesen Ausdruck nie angesprochen werden wollte. Daher und auch weil sie eine gute Freundin war, sprach sie Annes verstreckten Gesichtsausdruck nicht weiter an, sondern legte sich neben ihr auf das Bett.

Während Constance auf ihr Bett zuging, musterte Anne ihre Freundin unauffällig. Constance trug eine schlichte schwarze Hose, wohl aus Elasthan und Jersey, sowie eng wie sie an ihr aussah. Aber gleichzeitig bewegte sich Constance ungezwungen in ihr, sodass Anne schlussfolgerte, wie bequem sie sein musste. Darüber trug sie einen leicht oversized weißen Pullover. Die braunen Schnürstiefel stieß sie unachtsam in die Ecke.

„Na, wie geht es dir? Hat dir der Schlaf gut getan?" fragte sie nun Anne direkt. Anne nickte nur und musste ihren überglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck verkneifen. „Ja, die Nacht war sehr erholsam, es tat gut, so wie du es gesagt hast." „Ahhaa." Constance nahm es ihr nicht wirklich ab. Eine Nacht Schlaf war zwar heilsam, aber es macht die Geschehnisse nicht wett.

Dann klopfte sie auf das Bett. „Ich weiß, einen Tag voller Entspannungen wird dir noch besser tun." „Aber…" Anne wollte schon sagen, dass man wegen ihr keine Mühen haben sollte. „Nein, ein Aber und erst recht ein Nein werde ich nicht akzeptieren." Constance hatte diesen Blick in den Augen. Als Freundin kannte Anne ihn. Man sagte ihr lieber, dass was sie hören wollte. „Nun gut, wenn du darauf bestehst." „Ja, das tue ich. Und zu allererst wirst du dir etwas anziehen. Ich werde alles arrangieren. Lass mich nur machen."

Anne grinste nur. Beide standen auf. Constance ging in das Wohnzimmer, bestellte das Frühstück und plante den weiteren Tag. Anne ging derweil zum Kleiderschrank und holte sich ihre Sachen für den Tag. Auch sie entschied sich für einen legeren Stil. Sie nahm auch einen oversized braunen Pullover, einen braunen Glockenrock, der nur bis zur oberen Hälfte der Knie ging und dazu braune Boots.

Als sie fertig im Bad war, ging sie in das Esszimmer, Constance hatte gerade die Diener weggeschickt und beide setzten sich an den Tisch und fingen an zu essen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Treville hatte in aller Frühe seine vier Besten einbestellt. Müde trotteten sie in das Büro. „Meine Herren, viel ist passiert in den letzten Tagen. Wir sollten die Ereignisse besprechen und auf mögliche Folgen reagieren zu können." Seine Mitarbeiter nickten. Sie wussten, sie hatten ohne jegliche Rückmeldung agiert. Treville ließ ihnen in vielen Bereichen freie Hand. Im Austausch mussten sie danach von ihre Taten erzählen und mit Beweisen und Argumenten belegen. So konnte er sie am besten schützen.

Athos fühlte sich verpflichtet anzufangen. Als er an der Stelle war, wo sie auf Aramis im Wald trafen, erwähnte er auch Constance. Aramis schaute schuldbewusst nach unten. Neutral und monoton erzählt, erkannte er seinen Fehler und vor allem in welcher Gefahr er diese Frau gebracht hatte. Treville schaute ihn tadelnd an. Er war nur froh, dass nicht das Schlimmste eingetroffen war.

Als Athos geendet hatte, fragte D'artagnan. „Die Leichen?" Es war eine simple Frage. Sie waren eigentlich immer sehr vorsichtig und hinterließen keine Spuren. So konnte die Polizei ihnen nichts nachweisen. Dieses Mal hatten sie geschlampt. „Ich habe mich drum gekümmert. Die örtliche Polizei ist auf dem Weg. Sie haben die Situation nicht gelöst. Ich habe sie überzeugt, dass sie den Ruhm einstecken können. Das hat sie dann überzeugt."

Porthos nickte nur wissend. Man konnte sich auf ihren Captain verlassen. Sie hielten sich gegenseitig den Rücken frei. Dann meinte er. „Es gab einen Hintermann. Die Männer vor Ort waren so unorganisiert. Niemand kam als Anführer in Frage." D'artagnan nickte. „Ja, an so etwas habe ich auch gedacht. Henry war bei der roten Garde. Diese hat aber nichts mit der Sache zu tun. Aber sie hätten diesen Job annehmen können."

„Das hast du durch den Kleinen herausgefunden?" Porthos fand diese Tatsache unglaubwürdig. „Ja, er hat sich nicht dumm angestellt. Ein Mann ist an die Garde herangetreten. Durch einen internen Fehler wurde dann aber nichts daraus." Treville hatte sich während des Gespräches und den Überlegungen Notizen gemacht.

Er hatte schon jemanden im Sinn. Viele Fäden, ziemlich alle führten zu ihm. Die Beweise waren es, die ihm fehlten. Ohne Beweise konnte er nicht handeln. Er musste sich weiter in Geduld fassen. Vor allem aber, deckten sich seine Überlegungen mit der Aussage von Anne.

Bevor die Besprechung aufgelöst wurde, klingelte es. Treville ging ran. „Ja, ja ich verstehe. Ja bis dann. Au Revoir." Sprach er nur kurz am Telefon. „Die Damen werden heute sich im Le Bains de Marrakech aufhalten. Porthos D'artagnan, überprüft die Lage vor Ort. Keine weiteren Überraschungen mehr. Athos, Aramis, nimmt zwei weitere Rekruten mit."

Alle nickten. Die Lage war heikel und alle beteiligten Parteien angespannt. Eine höhere Sicherheit war besser als die anschließende Nachsicht. Porthos und D'artagnan gingen sofort zu den Garagen und fuhren zu dem Basin. Es lag nicht weit weg vom Schloss. Genau auf der Hauptstraße, innerhalb von fünfzehn Minuten waren sie da.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athos und Aramis gingen in das Guard Zimmer. Dort saßen zur morgendlichen Stunde viele Securitymitglieder, die sich auf ihre Schicht, die Wache und auf ihren Dienst vorbereiten wollten. Aramis ging auf zwei junge Männer zu. Sie waren nun schon neun Monate im Chateau und stellten sich bei den einzelnen Trainingseinheiten nicht dumm an.

„Bonnet, Blanc. Mitkommen, ihr habt Außendienst. Mit uns." Dann ging Aramis wieder zu Athos. Die zwei jungen Burschen sahen sich an. Marc Bonnet war sehr nervös. Seine erste richtige Aufgabe. Er kam direkt nach dem Grunddienst in der Armee und hatte dort nur einfache Dienste und Aufgaben bekommen. Noch nie war er im Außeneinsatz.

Vincent Blanc, sein neugewonnener Freund, war da aus einem anderen Holz geschnitzt. Er war in Senegal stationiert gewesen, hatte dort jedoch auch noch keinen Kampfeinsatz bestritten. Er war jemand, den man wohl einen Blender nannte. Er fragte seinen Freund leise und ziemlich cool. „Ich weiß gar nicht, warum es so großartig sein soll, zwei Frauen schützen zu müssen. Der King, das wäre doch mal was."

Dann gingen alle vier zur Garage und fuhren zwei Volvos hinaus. Sie hielten wieder an der großen Treppe. Anne und Constance kamen zehn Minuten später hinunter. Athos und Aramis stiegen aus und hielten den Damen die Türen auf. Die beiden Rekruten saßen im zweiten Wagen weiter hinten. Anne blickte nur kurz zu Aramis, der seine Augen nicht von ihr ablassen konnte.

Als alle wieder im Auto saßen, fuhren sie zu dem Wellnesscenter. Die Fahrt dauerte nicht lange. Constance drehte sich um und sprach dann zu Athos. „Ich glaube wir werden verfolgt." Athos versuchte sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen. Wollte er doch nicht tadelnd sein. „Es sind unsere Leute. Treville will euch nicht einschränken, möchte eure Sicherheit dennoch erhöhen, daher werden uns zwei weitere Männer unterstützen."

Porthos und D'artagnan warteten schon am Eingang. Als Anne ausstieg flüsterte sie zu Aramis. „Ist dies nicht alles übertrieben?" Aramis schaute ihr tief in die Augen. „Nein, Treville will nur, dass du dich sicher fühlst und das beruhigt mich ungemein." Das überzeugte sie zwar nicht, aber wenn es ihm dadurch besser gehen würde und sie so auch freier war, würde sie nicht weiter dagegen vorgehen.

Anne und Constance gingen in das Gebäude. Porthos, D'artagnan und Marc blieben draußen. Sie sicherten die Straßen und die weitere Umgebung. Athos, Vincent und Aramis folgten den Frauen. Constance steuerte zielstrebig die Rezeption an. „Guten Morgen. Madame Bonancieux, ich habe heute schon angerufen und einen Termin ausgemacht." „Ja natürlich, einen Moment, ich rufe ihre persönliche Betreuerin." Meinte die Empfangsdame und griff nach dem Telefonhörer.

Kurze Zeit später kam eine Frau aus einer der Gänge. „Bonjour, Mein Name ist Isabél. Ich freue mich sie begrüßen zu dürfen. Oh, ich habe hier stehen, dass wir zwei Frauen betreuen dürfen." Sie blickte die Männer leicht verwirrt an. Constance half ihr. „Oh, das ist noch aktuell. Entschuldigen sie, meine Freundin Anne benötigt persönlichen Schutz. Wir kommen vom Chateau Fontainbleau."

Das genügte der Frau des Wellnesscenters. Chateau Fontainbleau war für die Exklusivität berühmt. In Fontainbleau war man daran gewöhnt und fragte nicht weiter nach. Der King sorgte gut für sie und sie waren ihm loyal. „Gerne, die Herren haben schon die Bereiche kontrolliert. Sie können gerne im Wartebereich warten." Sie zeigte auf eine angenehme, kleine Lounge.

Die drei Herren nickten und gingen zur Lounge. Dann wandte sich Isabél an die Damen. „So, ich darf sie im Le Basin de Marrakesch begrüßen. Ich habe gesehen, dass sie es sich heute gut gehen lassen wollen. Zuerst werden sie eine Stunde lang einen Aufenthalt im Hammam haben. Danach bekommen sie ein Ganzkörper Peeling mit schwarzer Seife und Ghassoul-Maske mit Pflanzen gewürzt."

„Oh, das klingt ja orientalisch." Meinte Anne bewundernd. Isabél führte sie zu den Umkleiden und dann in das Hammam. Dort ließen es sich Anne und Constance erst einmal gut gehen. Es war sehr still und keine weiteren Gäste waren anwesend. Sie genossen die wohltuenden Düfte und Öle. Anne merkte wie die Anspannungen der letzten Tage von ihr gingen.

Nach der Stunde gingen sie in einen anderen Raum. Das ganze Gebäude war in einem Stil, der die Gäste nach Marrakesch entführte. Vor allem an den dunklen Gängen und Räumen fühlte man es. Überall gab es Erfrischungen und Sitzgelegenheiten. In dem Raum warteten schon zwei Frauen, die Constance und Anne mit einem Peeling einrieben. Das spülte allen Schmutz gründlich weg.

Das Peeling wurde in einer Badewanne abgespült. Sie lagen so nebeneinander, in einem Becken voller Rosenblätter. Beide hatten die Augen geschlossen. Anne ergriff als erstes das Wort. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte noch keine Zeit, die Papiere deiner Scheidung anzuschauen." „Anne, das ist doch verständlich. Gar kein Problem." „Ich werde es diese Woche den Anwälten zeigen und dir eine Rückmeldung geben." Constance wollte das Thema lieber wechseln.

„Was läuft da mit Aramis?" Anne machte die Augen auf. „Wie, Aramis?" Constance lag weiterhin entspannend da. „Man sieht die Blicke, die er dir zuwirft, wenn er denkt, das niemand auf ihn schaut. Und eure Flüsterein bei den Autos, die sind auch nicht so geheim, wie ihr denkt." „Nunja, ich…" Constance kam ihr zu Hilfe. „Du musst nichts sagen. Ich freue mich doch für dich. Aber bitte sei vorsichtig."

Die nächste Anwendung war eine Stunde Massage. Sie lagen gemeinsam in einem Ruheraum und wurden durchgeknetet. Danach hatten sie eine Stunde Gesichtsbehandlung. Als sie sich wider in den Umkleiden umzogen und zu den Autos liefen, hakte sich Anne bei Constance ein. „Du hattest Recht, genau das habe ich gebraucht."


	14. verpasster Anruf

**Verpasster Anruf**

So meine lieben, leicht verspätet kommt Kapitel 14. Dabei möchte ich mich einmal ganz dolle bei der lieben Luthien17 bedanken, die gerade etwas darunter leidet, da ich wegen meinen Prüfungen ihr die Kapitel sehr spät schicke. Ich werde Besserung geloben.

Schaut doch mal bei meinem Tumblr Account vorbei, Nickname: Mexxi3003. Würde mich freuen. Ganz liebe Grüße an euch Leser da draußen, genießt das schöne Wetter und drückt mir die Daumen für die kommenden Prüfungen.

* * *

Athos war in seinem Bett, in welches er sich erst vor zwei Stunden hingelegt hatte. Die Laternenlampen von der Straße leuchteten in sein Schlafzimmer, doch das störte ihn nicht weiter. Er hatte sich noch nicht mal die Mühe gemacht, sich seine Kleidung abzustreifen. Er lag auf dem Bauch, eine Hand unter dem Kissen, die andere war einfach lose an der Seite.

Plötzlich vibrierte sein Handy auf dem Nachtisch. Durch das Holz wurde das Vibrieren sehr laut und übertrug sich bis auf das Bett. Er wurde damit unsanft aus seinem Schlaf gerissen und murrte nur. Dann griff er, ohne die Augen zu öffnen, nach dem Ruhestörer und drückte wahllos auf das Display.

Nach mehreren Fehldrücken, verstummte endlich es endlich. Athos drehte sich um und versank wieder in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Nach mehreren Stunden und als die Sonne die Straßenlampen ablöste, erwachte er mühevoll. Die einzelnen Sonnenstrahlen blendeten ihn schon stark. Er schlug das Laken zurück und setzte sich auf.

Er rieb sich die Augen und saß einige Minuten nur da. Er hatte sich schlussendlich aufgerafft aufzustehen. Während er in das Bad tappte, stieß er auf seinem Weg ein paar Bierflaschen um. Das Glas klirrte auf dem Fußboden. Er kümmerte sich wohl später darum.

In der Dusche wusch er sich gründlich. Er hatte wohl bei dem Besuch in der Kneipe etwas übertrieben. Ein Kater war der Dank dafür. Nach der Dusche fühlte er sich frischer. Die Kopfschmerzen waren jedoch noch da. Daher machte er sich einen Kaffee in der Küche. Dabei überflog er die neusten Nachrichten in der Zeitung auf seinem Tablet.

Er hatte noch sein Handtuch um die Hüfte geschlungen. Als sein Becher leer war und er langsam einen klaren Kopf bekam, ging er wieder in das Schlafzimmer und legte sich Kleidung für den anstehenden Tag an. Danach stieg er in seinen Dienstwagen und fuhr zum Schloss.

Dort angekommen stellte er den Wagen in die Garagen und ging in den Guardraum. Dort rüstete er sich aus, so wie jeden Morgen. Er nahm sein Walkie-Talkie und klippte es an seinen Gürtel. Dann öffnete er den Waffenschrank holte sich eine Pistole raus und nahm sich noch ein Zusatzmagazin mit.

Als er damit fertig war, begutachtete er den Einsatzplan des heutigen Tages. Es stand nichts Wichtiges an. Reine Wachposten, Schichtdiensten und Patrouillen. Er selber war für Berichte eingeteilt. Der Tag wurde wohl immer besser. Bevor er sich jedoch beschweren konnte oder aber an einen der Arbeitsplätze hätte setzen können, öffnete sich die Tür und Treville kam herein.

Ohne die anderen zu beachten, rief er in den Raum. „Marc Bonnet, Vincent Blanc und Pascal Roussel. Außeneinsatz, euer Auftrag ist bereits auf euren Handys geladen. Enttäuscht mich nicht." Damit wollte er wieder gehen. Athos ging auf ihn zu und hielt ihn zurück. „Was ist denn los? Welcher Außeneinsatz?"

„Die Galerie von Mademoiselle Burke ist überfallen worden. Wir sollten dies untersuchen und unsere Hilfe anbieten." Athos war nun völlig anwesend. Die Müdigkeit und das dumpfe Pochen in seinem Kopf rückten unweigerlich in den Hintergrund. „Ich werde diese Aktion leiten. Sie sind unerfahren. Kaum Einsatz und Praxiserfahrung."

Treville blickte ihn prüfend an. Athos war zwar pflichtbewusst und zuverlässig, aber er riss sich nicht um Arbeit. Das hatte er mit Porthos und Aramis gemeinsam. D'artagnan hatte noch den Esprit der Jugend. Daher war Treville überrascht das sich Athos freiwillig meldete.

Athos versuchte überzeugend zu klingen. „Mademoiselle Burke ist eine neue und lukrative Klientin von Louis. Was wirft das für ein Bild auf uns? Gerade in dieser Lage müssen wir Stärke zeigen. Ich werde die drei unterstützen und anleiten, aber es sollte einer dabei sein, der so etwas schon öfters gemacht hat."

Das wiederrum überzeugte Treville nun und nickte diesen Vorschlag ab. „Gut, aber halte dich im Hintergrund. Wir brauchen mehr einsatzfähigere Männer, sie sollen Erfahrung sammeln." Athos verstand. Den eigentlichen Grund für seine freiwillige Meldung verschwieg er jedoch.

Sie saßen wenige Minuten später in einem Audi A6. Athos hatte sich ungefragt in den Fahrersitz gesetzt und fuhr nun mit einer erhöhten Geschwindigkeit, die nicht ganz zu den Straßenverhältnissen passte, zu der Galerie. In der Straße angekommen, parkte er den Wagen an dem rechten Rand der Straße.

Schon beim Austeigen beobachte er die Situation vor ihm. Zwei Streifenwagen standen vor der Galerie. Zu seiner eigenen Beruhigung stand kein Krankenwagen. Also war niemand verletzt. Es gab ein paar Schaulustige, jedoch hielt sich die Anzahl in Grenzen, wahrscheinlich war die Lage in diesem Fall praktisch.

Zwei Polizisten standen draußen hinter den Absperrbändern, die den Eingang sowie Teile des Bürgersteigs von Unbefugten sicherten. Die Rekruten standen am Auto, unsicher ob sie und vor allem was sie nun tun sollten. Athos bemerkte dies nur am Rande und war froh mitgekommen zu sein.

Er ging zielstrebig auf den Eingang zu, duckte sich unter dem Band hinweg und stieß die Tür vorsichtig auf. Die Polizisten hatten ihn und das Auto erkannt, als er in die Straße gefahren war und wussten es besser, als dass sie einen Bodyguard des Kings aufhielten.

Innen sah es beängstigender aus. Überall waren Polizeibeamte unterschiedlicher Ränge und Stellen. Manche sicherten Beweise, machten Fotos, schrieben etwas auf oder beobachteten die Situation vor ihnen. Noch im Eingangsbereich trat er auf Glas und blickte bei dem Geräusch nach unten, nahe der Scheiben lagen überall Scherben. Wohl wurde die große Fensterscheibe eingeschlagen.

Dann wanderte sein Blick an die Wände. Die sonst so blütenweißen Wände wurden mit roter Sprayfarbe beschmutzt. Er konnte keine eindeutigen Tags erkennen, noch irgendwelche Parolen. Es war wohl eine einfache Schmiererei. Dann ging er weiter in die Galerie hinein.

Er blickte zu den Fotografien, die an den Wänden hingen. Teilweise wurden diese zerrissen, er erkannte eindeutig Messerstiche und die dadurch entstanden Löcher. Kaum eine Fotografie wurde verschont. In der Mitte des Raums sah er dann endlich Jeany.

Sie saß an dem Tresen, neben ihr stand ein Polizist mit einem Handy. Dieser führte wohl gerade eine Befragung durch. Er ging sofort auf sie zu. Sie bemerkte ihn nicht sofort. Sie hatte nur ein Glas Wasser in der Hand und blickte auf die hölzerne Oberfläche. Er stellte sich nahe zu ihr und erst als sie ihn auch körperlich wahrnahm, blickte sie auf.

Jeany war erstaunt ihn zu sehen. Der Polizist und seine Fragen waren vergessen. Darüber war dieser natürlich überhaupt nicht erfreut. „Entschuldigen Sie, wer sind Sie?" Athos blickte ihn erst gar nicht (an), fragte Jeany stattdessen. „Wie geht es dir? Bist du verletzt?"

Jeany schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich von Athos in eine Umarmung ziehen. Erst dann merkte er, wie sehr sie am Körper zitterte. Wieder fing der Polizist an. „Ich muss doch sehr bitten, wie sind hier mitten in einer Vernehmung." Nun reichte es Athos aber langsam. „Ich bin ihr Freund, Athos, Leibgarde von King Louis. Ich denke, dieser Name wird Ihnen wohl etwas sagen."

Jeany lächelte leicht, als Athos erwähnte, dass er ihr Freund sei. Zwar hatten sie noch nie ihre Beziehung definiert, sie hatten noch nicht mal über ihre gemeinsame Nacht geredet. Dennoch war es schön nach der Nacht und ihren Geschehnissen sicher in seinen Armen zu sein.

Der Polizist zuckte leicht zusammen. Nun wusste er, wen er vor sich hatte. Er hatte zu dem Namen Athos, der der Stellvertreter von Captain Treville, dem Sicherheitschef, war, kein Bild. Aber er wusste, sofort, was sich gehörte und ging eingeschüchtert zu den Kollegen.

Dann drückte sie nochmal leicht an sich. Danach schaute er sie fragend an. Er wollte sie nicht bedrängen, musste aber erfahren, was geschehen war. „Es ging alles so schnell. Ich war gerade im Arbeitszimmer…" „Das Arbeitszimmer, wo ist das?" Er musste jede Kleinigkeit genau wissen.

„Es ist dort hinten." Sie zeigte auf einen Bereich, der hinter der Galerie lag. Er nickte. „Dann hörte ich Geräusche, dachte es wäre die Katze und habe weiter gearbeitet. Dann aber zerbrach Glas und das hat mich dann alarmiert." Das erklärte die zerbrochenen Scheiben im Eingangsbereich, schlussfolgerte er.

„Ich hatte dann Angst, ich wurde noch nie überfallen und wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte. Ich meine, hier gibt es ja nichts zu holen. Das Geld in der Kasse ist nur Wechselgeld für das kleine Café hier. Alle Zahlungen für die Bilder werden überwiesen, ich nehme alleine aus Steuergründen kein Bargeld an." Sie nahm ein Schluck aus dem Glas, das vor ihr stand.

„Ich habe mich dann in der angrenzenden Dunkelkammer versteckt. Der Vorteil ist, dass man den Raum abschließen kann, also von innen. Ich habe dann sofort die erste Nummer gewählt, aber niemand ist ran gegangen. Daher habe ich die Polizei angerufen."

Als er hörte, dass sie ihn zuerst, vor der Polizei angerufen hat… Es ehrte ihn, gleichzeitig war er so dumm. Betrunken wie er war, hatte er nicht mal auf das Display geschaut. Er hätte eher da sein können und schlimmeres verhindern können. Große Schuldgefühle machten sich in ihm breit.

Es war so gutherzig, dass sie seinen Namen nicht erwähnt hatte, hätte er doch an ihrer Stelle ganz anders reagiert. Er fragte stattdessen. „Die Polizei, wann kam sie?" „Sie kamen viel zu spät. Die Einbrecher waren schon verschwunden, ich hatte zehn Minuten lang keine Geräusche mehr gehört, erst dann kamen Sirenen."

Sie blickte sich um. „Sie haben kein Geld gefunden, also haben sie alles zerstört. Die Fotografien, die Wände." Als die Realisierung sie überkam, ließ sie den Kopf hängen. Athos wusste nicht recht, wie er mit dieser Situation umzugehen sollte. Daher legte er seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und streichelte diesen beruhigend.

Die Tür der Galerie öffnete sich wieder und weitere Personen gingen durch das Scherbenmeer. Jeany blickte nicht mehr auf. Nur Athos stellte sich schützend vor sie. Er wollte nicht, dass Polizisten sie weiter bedrängten. Er entspannte sich doch Sekunden später.

Porthos stand mit Anne und Constance dort, wo er wenige Minuten zuvor gestanden hatte. Anne ging sofort auf Jeany zu, drängte sich an Athos vorbei. „Oh Gott Jeany, komm her, wir sind sofort losgefahren, als wir es gehört haben." Bevor Jeany etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Anne sie an sich gedrückt.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Auch Constance stellte sich zu den beiden und als Anne sie los lies, umarmte auch sie Jeany. Athos hatte Porthos zugenickt, Sie standen nun beide leicht abseits von den drei Frauen. „Ich denke nicht, dass es ein Ort für die Cousine des Kings ist." Meinte Athos zu Porthos.

Beide beobachteten dabei die Arbeit der Polizei. „Anne hatte gehört, dass es einen Einbruch gab. Sie wollte unbedingt zu ihr. Man konnte sie nicht überzeugen im Schloss zu bleiben." Athos nickte, das hatte er erwartet. Die Tür öffnete sich ein drittes Mal. D'artagnan kam und ging zielstrebig auf seine beiden Freunde zu.

„Athos, Porthos, Treville schickt mich. Es gab mehrere Einbrüche." Athos und Porthos schauten ihn nun interessiert an. Einbrüche gab es oft in ihrer Gegend. Vor allem in Paris. Es muss etwas Besonderes dabei sein, wenn Treville extra D'artagnan schickte. „Was für Einbrüche?" fragte Athos. „Alles Galerien. Alle von Louis finanziert, alle ausgeraubt, zerstört. Eine wurde angezündet, Löscharbeiten sind gerade im vollen Gange."

Das war es also, was Treville so besonders daran fand. Es sah so aus, als würde man Louis schaden wollen. Galerien waren gut für Louis Image, sie hatten aber auch einen großen Anteil an seinem Gewinn. Bevor Athos oder Porthos Fragen stellte konnte, fügte D'artagnan hinzu.

„Es sind schon die Teams raus. Beweissicherung an jedem Ort. Wir sollen uns dem annehmen." „Alles klar, ah da kommen Jünglinge. D'artagnan, wir müssen die Beweise hier sichern. Polizei macht mal wieder ihre stümperhafte Arbeit. Kümmere dich darum." Sagte Porthos.

D'artagnan nickte und winkte die drei Jungs zu sich, die auch gerade in die Galerie traten. Sie hatten schon die Koffer dabei. Nach einer kurzen Anweisung schwärmten sie aus. Die Polizei fühlte sich dadurch angegriffen. Der Polizist, der davor Jeany befragt hatte, war an vorderster Front und behinderte die Untersuchungen der Rekruten.

„Hey, das ist hier immer noch ein Tatort. Wir führen hier das Kommando. Alte Veteranen stellen sich bitte an." Bevor D'artagnan ihm sagen konnte, wo er seine veterane Faust hinstecken würde, stellte sich Athos dazwischen. „Wir haben einen Befehl von unserem Captain und würden sie gerne unterstützen. Vielleicht machen sie und ihre Kollegen eine Pause. Der Kaffee geht auf uns."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jeany saß völlig fertig neben Anne und Constance. Sie weinte zwar nicht, aber alleine an ihrer Körperhaltung und ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, erkannte man, wie sehr sie die Zerstörung ihrer Galerie belastete. Anne und Constance fanden tröstende Worte, konnten die Tat damit aber nicht ungeschehen machen.

„Das sind Schäden in Zehntausender Höhe. Meine Fotografien wurden teilweise schon verkauft, das Geld sollte morgen kommen. Nicht mal die Schäden am Gebäude selbst mit einkalkuliert." Jeany zog Bilanz. „Wir werden dir helfen." Constance wollte sie aufmuntern. Anne nickte. „Wir lassen dich nicht alleine damit."

„Danke, aber ich möchte mir kein Geld leihen. Ich will es alleine schaffen." Das konnten die anderen beiden natürlich verstehen. „Gut, aber ich werde in deinem Namen alles Wichtige mit der Versicherung klären, ich bestehe darauf." Jeany konnte ihr dies nicht abschlagen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Die Polizisten hatten sich einen Kaffee geholt und standen nun nach draußen vor ihren Streifenwagen. D'artagnan war bei Pascal, Marc und Vincent. Porthos schaute sie im hinteren Bereich um. Athos schaute sich die Alarmanlage näher an. Von außen waren keine Beschädigungen ersichtlich, als er jedoch das System starten wollte, kamen nur blinkende Lichter.

Er überprüfte die Dateien auf dem angeschlossenen Computer. Auch da erkannte er einige fehlerhafte Logs. Er zog sich das wichtigste auf einen USB-Stick, bevor er zu Jeany ging. Entschuldige, aber war jemand an der Alarmanlage?" Jeany überlegte. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Nur ein Techniker der Sicherheitsfirma kam und hat wohl ein neues Betriebssystem aufgespielt."

Jeany wandte sich wieder den anderen zu und Athos ging zu Porthos, bei dem nun auch D'artagnan stand. „Es stimmt etwas mit dem Sicherheitssystem nicht. Daher das Fehlen des Alarms." Meldete er. D'artagnan nickte. „Ich habe gerade Meldungen der anderen Teams bekommen, alle Systeme wurden wohl manipuliert. Und das von innen. Sie haben die Daten gesichert und bringen sie in das Schloss."

Bevor sie weiter die Fäden spannen konnten, kamen die drei Rekruten auf sie zu. „Wir haben alles gesichert, war hauptsächlich Zerstörung, keine Fingerabdrücke oder Haare." Die Älteren nickten. Jeany stand auf. „Ich werde jetzt nach Hause fahren. Ich möchte mir das nicht länger ansehen." Athos ging auf sie zu und wollte sie wohl begleiten.

Anne sagte ohne Zögern. „Komm doch bitte mit ins Chateau. Du könntest immer noch auf ihrer Liste stehen. Im Schloss ist es sicherer. Wenigstens bis man den Täter gefunden hat." Ohne Einwände nickte Jeany. Sie würde sich wohl wirklich sicherer im Chateau fühlen. „Ich werde mir nur ein paar Sachen holen." Anne nickte.

Athos begleitete sie zu ihren privaten Räumen. Die anderen verteilten sich auf die Wagen, sodass noch ein Auto für Athos und Jeany übrig blieb. Diese trafen eine halbe Stunde später ein. Anne hatte schon veranlasst, dass Räume für Jeany hergerichtet werden. Athos begleitete sie dahin und ließ sie dann in Ruhe ankommen.

Jeany packte aus und wurde dann von einem Diener in das Esszimmer von Anne geführt. Constance und Anne saßen schon einem reichhaltig gedeckten Tisch. „Ah Jeany wie schön, bitte setzte dich, wir haben auf dich gewartet." Jeany setzte sich auf den angebotenen Platz und sie begannen zu essen.

Es tat gut, von den anderen beiden etwas abgelenkt zu sein. Dann wechselte Constance das Thema wieder auf die Tagesgeschehnisse. „Anne und ich hatten die Idee, dass wir einen Maskenball organisieren. Dort können wir dann Geld sammeln. Für alle zerstörten Galerien. Vielleicht mit einer Versteigerung hochwertige Kunststücke."

Jeany war begeistert. „Ein Maskenball, das ist eine gute Idee und die Versteigerung wäre bestimmt auch im Sinne der anderen Galeriebesitzer." „Gut, dann ist das ja jetzt beschlossen. Wir werden gleich morgen anfangen zu planen."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athos, Porthos, Aramis und D'artagnan saßen am Abend bei Treville. Dieser hatte alle Beweise, berichte und Fotos der Tatorte vor sich liegen. Athos erkannte Jeanys Galerie und auch die Galerie Emmanuel Perrotin. Die Einbrecher hatten wohl das gleiche Schema, zerstören, ausrauben. Das einzige abweichende Muster ist der Brand nahe Paris.

„Wir brauchen schnell Antworten meine Herren. Ich selber werde den Brand untersuchen. Ihr werdet die Gemeinsamkeit der Alarmanlage übernehmen." Alle vier nickten. Sie hatten verstanden, was ihre Aufgabe war. „Wenn wir denjenigen finden, der das System gehackt hat, finden wir die Einbrecher und dann vielleicht die Drahtzieher dahinter." Sprach Aramis Trevilles Gedanken laut aus.


	15. pirate informatique

**Pirate informatique**

Hallöchen, Kapitel 15, extra für euch. Ich hoffe euch gefällt der kleine Auslug in die Onlinewelt. Schreibt mir, wie ihr sowas findet. Würde mich freuen. Auf Tumblr und Pinterest werdet ihr noch die Outfits von Anne, Porthos und Aramis, sowie die Joggingroute von der lieben Jeany. Und ein extra kleines Dankeschön an die liebe Luthien17 und die Jeany, die mich gerade super unterstützen während der Prüfungen. Vielen vielen lieben Dank!

* * *

Der nächste Morgen brach an und Jeany holte ihre Trainingssachen aus dem Schrank. Sie entschied sich für eine schwarze Tight, einen schwarzen Sport-BH und ein rosa Sport Top mit türkisener Schrift. Dazu hatte sie passende Schuhe und eine Kap. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem hohen Zopf zusammengebunden.

Sie schaute aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne schien schon über den Horizont hinweg. Der Park lag noch teilweise im Schatten. Der perfekte Start in den Tag. Sie verließ das Schloss und ging in den Englischen Garten. Sie wollte es heute nicht übertreiben und das Grundstück nicht verlassen. Aber eine kleine Runde Sport half ihr, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Ihre Route führte sie durch den Englischen Garten, dann joggte sie wieder an dem See zurück zum Chateau und betrat die Grand Parterre. Dort rannte sie den gesamten Weg außen herum. Sie sah sogar den Romulus Brunnen. Dann trat sie wieder den Rückweg an.

Anne, Constance und sie wollten sich schon morgens treffen, daher ließ sie die Brunnen von Napoleon und das Bassin des Cascades aus. Daher lief sie wieder den ganzen Weg zurück. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, nahm sie eine erfrischende Dusche im angrenzenden Badezimmer.

Als sie sich nun wieder Alltagsklamotten angezogen hatte, ging sie zu Anne. Die vielen Gänge verwirrten sie noch. Doch nach kurzem Suchen fand sie endlich die richtige Tür. „Ah Jeany, schön, du bist da. Setz dich doch auch zu uns auf das Sofa."

Jeany begrüßte sie fröhlich und setzte sich auch auf die Couch. Es war eine schöne Wohnlandschaft, die viel Platz bot. Auf dem Sofa standen schon zwei Laptops und es lagen mehrere Papiere herum. „So, ich habe einmal einiges zusammengeschrieben für unser Vorhaben."

Jeany war beeindruckt, sie war es sonst gewohnt, alles selber zu machen. Es war schön mal in einem Team zu arbeiten. „Zu aller Erst müssen wir einen Termin finden." „Ich würde ja den nächsten Samstag in zwei Tagen vorschlagen. Er liegt günstig, die nächsten Wochenenden sind kirchliche Feiertage und es gibt auch noch Großveranstaltungen in Paris, mit denen wir dann konkurrieren müssen."

Anne nickte und schaute auf ihren Kalender. „Das wird zwar knapp, aber wir haben schon ganz andere Events geplant. Gemeinsam schaffen wir das." „Der Termin steht also. Am besten machen wir für die offenen Punkte noch eine Liste." Constance griff sogleich nach einem Blatt Papier und schrieb mit.

Anne zählte auf. „Wir benötigen einen Ort." „Oh, da gibt es hier den perfekten Ort. Wir nehmen den Ballsaal. Anne und ich haben dort schon gegessen und bei meiner Besichtigung kam ich kaum aus dem Staunen heraus." Jeany vertraute ihr bei diesem Vorschlag.

„Gut, dann werde ich mich um die Gäste kümmern. Wir sollten auch Louis einweihen. Das kann ich auch gleich machen." Constance schrieb geduldig alles mit, wandte dann ein. „Der Festsaal sollte geschmückt werden, ich bitte das Personal um Hilfe."

Jeany schlug vor. „Ich kann mich um die Musik kümmern. Zur Versteigerung nehmen wir am besten klassische Musik. Für den späteren Abend dann etwas Poppiges, vielleicht sogar ein DJ." „Ohja, das gefällt mir. Dann hätten wir das auch." Nachdem Constance auch das notiert hatte, sprach sie noch einen letzten Punkt an.

„Die Versteigerungsobjekte müssen auch gesammelt, kategorisiert und hergerichtet werden." Jeany nickte. „Ich kann das gerne machen. Ich habe einige Verbindung zu Kunsthändlern und Kunstsammlern, die Spenden gerne für eine gute Sache." Constance nickte. „Ich helfe dir gerne dabei."

„Sehr gerne, danke." Anne schaute sich nochmal die erstellte Liste an. „So, ich glaube wir haben alles notiert und verteilt. Ich würde mal sagen, wir haben wenig Zeit, legen wir los." Damit trennten sich die drei Frauen und alle gingen ihren Aufgaben nach.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aramis und Porthos standen in einer der kleinen Gassen von Paris. Sie hatten sich ihrem Auftrag entsprechend gekleidet. Aramis trug ein blaues, kurzärmeliges Hemd und eine braune Short aus Stoff. Dazu hatte er weiße Stoffschuhe an. Um einen Nerd ähnlich zu sehen, hatte er eine Brille. Diese hatte er lässig in den Hemdausschnitt gesteckt.

Porthos hatte einen anderen Kleidungsstil gewählt. Er trug ein einfaches graues Shirt mit einem unauffälligen Print. Dazu eine lange beigene Hose. Einfache Nikes zierten seine Füße. Porthos ging zuerst in das Internetcafé, vor dem sie standen, Aramis folgte ihm.

Dieses Internetcafé war ein beliebter Ort für Hacker. Porthos und Aramis hatten den Auftrag den Hacker ausfindig zu machen. Und wenn sie das nicht schaffen sollten, wollten sie wenigstens so viel wie möglich in Erfahrung bringen. Sie sahen sich unauffällig um.

Dann stieß Aramis Porthos leicht am Arm an und zeigte auf einem Mann, dunkel gekleidet, im hinteren Raum, der wie will auf seiner Tastatur hämmerte. Porthos verstand sofort und ging auf ihn zu. Aramis hielt sich im Hintergrund und überblickte die Besucher und die Räumlichkeit.

Porthos kam auf den jungen Mann zu und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Hey, Mann." Der Mann blickte auf. „Was willst du?" „Porthos mein Name. Hast du von der riesen Sache gehört?" „Welcher Sache?" Er klang wenig interessiert, aber da er nachgefragt hatte, wusste Porthos, aus unzähligen Verhören und Gesprächen, das sein gegenüber angebissen hatte.

„Jemand hat eines der sichersten Systeme geknackt." „Mhm, so sicher kann es dann ja nicht sein." „Ah und du bist dir da sicher?" „Klar. Und wenn, wäre es schon im Darknet publik." „Ach und du weißt das, weil du wer bist?" „Mathis Roux" Endlich hatte Porthos den Namen.

„Ich hätte einen Job für einen, der sich anscheinend mit solchen Dingen auskennt." „Danke, aber ich lehne ab." „Ich kann zahlen, sag mir nur eine Summe." Porthos wurde nun fordernder. Mathis steckte nun seine Tastatur ein und stellte den Rucksack auf den Tisch. „Danke, aber ich will euer Blutgeld nicht." Bevor Porthos irgendetwas erwidern konnte, ging Mathis.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Anne ging nach dem kleinen Treffen sofort zu Louis. Dieser saß an seinem Arbeitsplatz. Um ihn herum lagen viele Dokumente und ein Laptop stand seitlich auf dem Tisch. Als die Tür sich öffnete, hob er den Kopf. „Ah Anne, wie schön. Ich habe gehört, ihr hattet einen Wellnesstag. Wie war es?"

Sie umarmten sich und begrüßten sich links und rechts mit einem Küsschen. „Ach, einfach herrlich entspannend. Wirklich, es tat sehr gut. Ich empfehle dir das auch mal." Sagte sie, während sie sich neben ihn setzte. „Dann werde ich das mal machen, wenn du mir so davon schwärmst." Sagte nur Louis und wandte sich wieder den Papieren zu.

„Louis, warum ich eigentlich gekommen bin, ich denke, die Sache mit den Galerien und vor allem mit Jeanys Galerie wurde dir zugetragen?" Louis blickte dieses Mal nicht auf. Ihn hatte wohl der Angriff hart getroffen, wollte aber keine Schwäche zeigen. Daher verdrängte er es, wie immer.

Dieses Verhalten war Anne schon aus Kindertagen gewohnt. Sie ließ sich aber nicht abbringen. „Wir wollen einen Maskenball organisieren, auf dem eine Versteigerung als Höhepunkt stattfinden wird. Das Geld aus der Versteigerung wird dann den Galerien für den Wiederaufbau zu Gute kommen."

Louis rührte sich nicht weiter, blätterte nur ziellos. „Du musst dich um nichts kümmern. Ich werde mit Constance und Jeany alles machen, wir haben schon sehr viel erledigt. Du musst nur uns den Ballsaal zur Verfügung stellen. Und es wäre sehr schön, wenn du unser Gast wärst und Schirmherr der Aktion."

Mit dem Schirmherrn Angebot hatte sie ihn wie immer am Haken. Er musste nichts tun, aber durch diese Sache wurde sein Image wieder besser und er konnte so seine Reputation, die von den Angriffen doch in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war, wieder herstellen.

„Gut, wenn ihr euch um alles kümmert. Nehmt den Ballsaal, aber keine Beschädigung. Und ich werde mich dort für eine Weile blicken lassen." Meinte er dann nur. Anne wusste es besser, als das seine Worte sie verletzt hatten. So war er nun mal. Sie war nur froh, dass sie die Räume nutzen und er erscheinen würde.

„Ich werde wohl einige Objekte selber stiften müssen, als Schirmherr, besprich das mit dem Personal." Sagte er nur noch. Dann war für ihn das Thema erledigt. „Danke, Louis, das bedeutet mir und vor allem Jeany und den anderen Galeristen sehr viel."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athos und D'artagnan saßen im Guardraum zusammen vor dem Laptop. Dabei sahen sie nicht wirklich zufrieden aus. Sie hatten die Dateien auf und wollten herausfinden, warum und vor allem wie jemand die Sicherheitssysteme umgehen konnte. Dabei stießen sie an die Grenzen ihres Fachwissens.

Während sie nur auf den Bildschirm starrten und ab und zu irgendwelche Tasten drückten, sagte D'artagnan ohne Blick abzuwenden zu Athos. „Henry hatte sich gut angestellt, guter Junge." Da kam Athos eine Idee. „Dann sollte vielleicht mal Henry die Garde erneut besuchen."

Jetzt blickte D'artagnan ihn an. „Du glaubst, die Garde hat was damit zu tun?" „Vielleicht, aber man sollte wissen ob sie einen Hacker haben. Wir sollten uns vor dieser neuen Bedrohung schützen." D'artagnan stand auf. „Alles klar, ich leite es in die Wege." Damit ging er.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Constance stand im Ballsaal. Um sie herum standen mehrere Diener und Hausmädchen. Sie wies diese gerade ein. Sie hatte einen Plan für die Dekoration gemacht und jeder hatte seine festen Aufgaben. Als alle ihre Aufträge erhalten hatte, ging sie zu wieder in ihr Appartement. Dort wartete schon Jeany.

Jeany und sie hatten einige Objekte gesammelt, während sie zusammen saßen. In der Mitte standen Laptops und Handys. Sie hatten viel mit Kunstsammler telefoniert. Bis jetzt hatten sie einige Objekte ihnen abringen konnte. Sie waren mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden.

Gerade kam eine Mail von Anne, sie hatte noch die Objekte fotografiert und betitelt, die Louis spendete. Sofort fügten sie sie in die Liste hinzu. Während der Arbeit sagte Jeany. „Constance, vielen Dank. Ohne dich bin ich ja völlig aufgeschmissen. Woher kennst du dich denn so gut mit Zahlen aus?"

Constance wurde leicht verlegen. „Danke, ach ich habe ein Fernstudium gemacht. Ähnlich wie Anne hatte ich das gleiche Fach. So haben wir uns dann auch kennen gelernt." „Ein Fernstudium? Oh, warum denn das? Ist doch bestimmt anstrengender?" Nun wurde es unangenehmer für Constance und sie sagte etwas leiser.

„Mein Mann wollte nicht, dass ich studieren gehe. Er wollte jedoch auch nicht, dass ich arbeite. Da ich nur den Haushalt machen musste, hatte ich, während er auf der Arbeit war, genug Zeit. Nun, da habe ich ein Fernstudium angefangen, immer wenn er außer Haus war. Zeit hatte ich ja. Und er bekam nie etwas mit. "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athos war weiterhin am Laptop und immer noch überfordert mit der fremden Sprache vor ihm. Er war ein Mann der Tat. Schießen, Kämpfen, das konnte er. Das hier war ein völlig unbekannter und neuer Bereich. Marc Bonnet kam langsam von der Seite auf ihn zu.

Athos' Blick wanderte vom Laptop zu Marc. Er schaute ihn erwartungsvoll und offen an, jedoch nicht herablassend. Er wartete nur. Dann endlich überwand sich Marc etwas zu sagen. „Ich kenne die ganzen Zeichen. Ein alter Studienkollege von mir hatte sowas immer auf seinem Laptop, er kennt sich ziemlich gut damit aus."

Das war nun wirklich eine interessante Information. „Vertraust du ihm?" Marc nickte heftig. „Wird er uns helfen?" „Ich denke schon. Er wollte schon immer dienen, kam aber leider nicht in der Armee, weil er den Fitnesstest nicht geschafft hat. Daher kam er danach auch nie zum King. Ich denke, wenn man ihm etwas anbietet..."

Athos nickte und schaltete den Laptop endlich aus. „Gut, mach ein Treffen aus. Ich komme mit, am besten noch heute. In einem Café." „Alles klar, ich kontaktiere ihn gleich." Damit ging Athos aus dem Raum. Marc suchte sich eine ruhige Ecke und nahm sein Handy.

Zum Glück nahm sein Freund ab. Er erzählte von dem Auftrag und vor allem dem Auftraggeber. Sein Freund war mehr als interessiert daran und konnte noch Zeit am Nachmittag einräumen. Marc war froh, dass seine Idee so funktionierte.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

D'artagnan konnte Henry auf dem Gelände nicht finden und ging wieder in den Guardraum. Athos war schon verschwunden. Als D'artagnan wieder gehen wollte, kam Henry überraschend rein. „Henry, wie geht es dir?" D'artagnan kam auf ihn zu. „Gut, ich wollte nur Bescheid geben, ich muss heute wieder in zur Garde. Wir haben da ein Training, ich sollte mich mal wieder blicken lassen."

D'artagnan nickte, das war eine gute Gelegenheit. „Das trifft sich gut, ich habe einen neuen Auftrag für dich." Henry guckte ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Hör dich um, wir müssen wissen ob die rote Garde einen Hacker hat, jemanden der sich damit auskennt oder einen sogar beauftragt hat. Und wenn sie einen haben, brauchen wir einen Namen."

„Alles klar, ich werde mich umhören. Wenn es einen gibt, werde ich einen Namen bekommen." „Sehr gut, rüste dich aus, berichte mir morgen früh, wir brauchen diese Information sehr schnell." Dann ging D'artagnan und ließ Henry mit seinen Gedanken alleine.

Während Henry sich die nötigen Sachen aus den Schranken holte, schweifte er gedanklich ab. Er war auf der einen Sache froh, endlich konnte er sein ganzen Potential zeigen. Aber auf der anderen Seite war es auch sehr riskant, immerhin war er auf sich alleine gestellt, alleine unter Wölfen.


	16. Ein ungebetener Gast

**Ein ungebetener Gast**

Puh, am Sonntag noch ein Kapitel als Abendschmaus. Ich hoffe ihr findet den neuen Charakter genauso sympathisch wie ich. Die Kunstwerke findet ihr natürlich auf meinem Tumblr und Pinterest Account.

* * *

Es war schon Nachmittag in Fontainbleau als sich Athos zusammen mit Marc mit dessen Studienkollegen im Café traf. Sie gingen gerade in das Gebäude rein. Beide blieben erstmal in der Türe stehen und überblickten die Gäste. Dann drehte sich Marc zu seinem Boss.

„Ich werde ihn erst einmal alleine begrüßen, er ist leicht verschreckt." Athos nickte und ging zur Theke um ihnen etwas zu trinken zu holen. Schließlich musste man die örtliche Gastronomie unterstützen. Marc hatte nach wenigen Sekunden seinen Freund in der hintersten Ecke des Cafés entdeckt und lief zu ihm.

„Nathan, schön dich zu sehen und danke, dass du kommen konntest." Sagte er und umarmten sich. „Hey, ich kann dir doch nichts abschlagen. Hast mich doch immer vor diesen Sportfreaks gerettet." Marc winkte ab. „Ach was, das waren einfach Idioten." Athos kam mit zwei Kaffeebechern und stellte sie auf den Tisch. „Nathan, dass ist Athos, mein Boss vom Chateau Fontainbleau."

Athos reichte dem jungen Mann die Hand. „Athos, das ist Nathan de Villier. Mein alter Studienfreund." Nathan war wirklich etwas hagerer als Marc. Sehr schmächtig, was seine dunklen und zu großen Kleidungsstücke nur noch unterstützen. Dennoch konnte Athos in seinen Augen auch ein kleines Blitzen erkennen.

Schüchtern sprach er zu Athos. „Ich wollte schon immer für den King arbeiten, leider nimmt er nur Veteranen. Ich konnte nie zur Armee, habe den Test nicht bestanden." Athos nickte, das gleiche hatte ja auch Marc erzählt. „Wir brauchen auch immer Männer mit Köpfchen. Ich kann mal mit dem Captain reden, versprechen kann ich nichts"

Nathan schöpfte Hoffnung. „Bitte, tun Sie das. Ich habe viel drauf. Marc sagte immer, dass was ich nicht in den Muskeln habe, habe ich im Kopf." „Das meinte auch Marc. Du kennst dich anscheinend gut mit Technik und Systemen aus?" Athos schaute ihn prüfend an.

Nathan schluckte, antwortete aber. „Ja, ich habe auch meinen Laptop dabei. Dachte mir schon, dass es um so etwas geht." „Gut, mitdenken ist immer gut. Beweise dich, dann lege ich ein gutes Wort beim Captain ein. Aber zuvor brauche ich etwas. Wir haben eine Datei und werden daraus nicht schlau."

Nathan war nun mehr als interessiert. „Ich werde schauen, was ich herausfinde, aber das kostet." „Wie viel?" „Eine Anstellung." Athos grinste nur. „Du lässt nicht locker." Nathan schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste hartnäckig bleiben. Marc schaute immer wieder zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Gefällt mir. Ich spreche es an. Hier ist der USB Stick." Athos reichte ihm den Stick mit allen Infos. „Ich werde mich bei dir melden, sobald ich etwas weiß." Athos zückte eine Karte mit seiner Handynummer. „Die brauche ich nicht." Meinte dann aber Nathan. „Und wie willst du dich bei mir melden?" „Ich hacke mich rein. So ein gutes System habt ihr leider nicht."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Constance war gerade in einem kleinen Zimmer nahe dem Ballsaal. Dort standen schon sehr viele Kisten. Sie kategorisierte die einzelnen Kunstwerke, die man ihnen schon geschickt hatte. Eine große Menge war zusammen gekommen. Gerade teilte sie die einzelnen Sachen in „Besonders wertvoll" und „Nicht so wertvoll" ein.

Danach musste sie beide Kategorien für die Auktion vorbereiten. Alle Gegenstände wurden erst ausgepackt, dann fotografiert, ein kleiner Beschreibungstext wurde formuliert und dann wurde das Kunstwerk wieder eingepackt. Die Fotos und der Text waren für den Bieterkatalog bestimmt. Constance war noch relativ am Anfang.

Da waren beispielsweise eine sehr alte Uhr aus Lapis Lazuli. Die Ziffern waren aus puren Gold. Alleine der Wert der Uhr war 20.000€ hoch. Dann bestaunte sie Ohrringe mit Rubinen verziert. Alleine das Gewicht machten sie aber sehr unbequem. Für diese Ohrringe gab es extra Schatullen. Die drei Blumenbroschen hatten es ihr stark angetan. Sie hatten alle jeweils einen Wert von 400 €. Also durchaus eine Summe, die sie einbringen konnte.

Sie merkte sich die einzelnen Teile gut. Vielleicht würde sie mitbieten. Danach hatte sie ein Kamel aus Gold in der Hand. Für sie war es zwar sehr wertvoll, dennoch waren die Diamanten und vor allem der Edelstein in der Mitte einfach zu viel. So viel Kitsch war dann doch nichts für sie. Auch die Teekanne aus Bronze war zwar alleine durch ihr Alter unglaublich wertvoll, aber wer soll denn sowas benutzen.

Ein reiner Staubfänger für sie. Hoffentlich sahen es die anderen Bieter nicht so. Schließlich würden alle Einnahmen den Galeristen zukommen. Sie packte die Kanne in Seidenpapier ein. Nach der Kanne folgten ein paar Ohrringe aus Onyx. Diese waren wiederrum wunderschön.

Sie schrieb gerade den Text als ein Diener in das Zimmer kam. „Madame Bonancieux, ein Gast wartet in Ihren Räumen auf Sie." „Oh, ich erwarte gar keinen. Okay, ich komme gleich." Der Diener machte eine Verbeugung und verschwand genauso leise wie er gekommen war. Sie speicherte ihre Arbeit ab und packte die Ohrringe wieder weg.

Dann ging sie aus dem Raum und schloss diesen ab. Vor dem Raum stand eine Wache vierundzwanzig Stunden lang. Treville hatte sie dort auf Bitten von Constance abgestellt. Die Werke waren zu kostbar, als das man sie unbewacht lassen sollte. Sie nickte der Wache zu und ging dann zu ihren Gemächern.

Sie machte die Tür auf und da, mitten im Raum, im Vorraum wohlgemerkt, stand er. Ihr Mann. Jacques-Michel Bonancieux. Sie stand völlig stocksteif da. Er hatte den Rücken zu ihr gedreht, doch als er die heruntergedrückte Türklinge gehört hatte, wandte er sich ihr zu. Nun schauten sich beide in die Augen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

D'artagnan hatte sein Training für heute beendet. Er hatte erst seine Fähigkeiten an einer Kurzfeuerwaffe verbessert und arbeitete dann an seiner Kondition. Völlig verschwitzt verließ er den Keller und ging zu den Duschen. Eine erfrischende Dusche belebte wieder seine müden Muskeln. Als er fertig angezogen war und noch mit leicht nassen Haaren, ging er die einzelnen Gänge entlang und suchte Constance.

Er fand sie in ihren Gemächern. Er öffnete die Tür und sie stand im Vorraum. Ein Mann, groß gewachsen doch wenig muskulös stand ihr gegenüber. Als D'artagnan in das Zimmer treten wollte, wandte sich der fremde Mann an in und meinte in einem harschen Ton. „Wir möchten ungestört sein."

D'artagnan hatte einige Worte auf seiner Zunge, die er ihm entgegen werfen wollte. Wie sprach er mit ihm? Wer war er überhaupt? Und vor allem, warum war er in Constance Zimmer? Doch bevor er überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, stellte sich Constance vor ihm und sagte. „Das ist Jacques-Michel Bonancieux, mein Ehemann." Bei dem Wort Ehemann zog D'artagnan die Augenbrauen leicht hoch.

Er wollte ihn schon immer mal kennen lernen. Den Mann, der das Leben von Constance so schwer gemacht hat. Doch aus Liebe zu ihr hielt er sich zurück und nickte ihm nur kurz zu. Bonancieux erwiderte nichts. Das wunderte ihn nicht, hatte er sich schon gedacht, dass sein Gegenüber keinen Anstand hatte.

Constance drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Mann um. „Jacques, was machst du denn hier?" Sie versuchte trotz ihres Schocks über sein plötzliches Auftauchen und ihrer Wut auf ihn höflich zu bleiben. Bonancieux machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Du wirst mit mir mitkommen." Befahl er ihr einfach. Mehr nicht.

Constance blieb standhaft. Sie war diese Situation schon zu oft gewohnt gewesen. All die Jahre haben sie stark gemacht. Stark und unabhängig. „Nein, ich bleibe hier. Ich bin Gast und habe eine Einladung. Ich will bleiben, also bleibe ich hier." Bonancieux war nun leicht perplex von ihrem Selbstvertrauen. „Ich bin dein Mann, dein Platz ist an meiner Seite."

„Wohl eher hinter dir." Sagte Constance sarkastisch. „Wir sind mitten in einem Scheidungsverfahren. Ich denke, es ist zu spät, die Ehemann Karte zu spielen." „Papperlapapp, ich will nicht, dass du für diesen Louis arbeitest." Er griff grob nach ihrer Hand.

Sie schlug diese weg. „Ich arbeite für Anne, meine Freundin. Und ich verbitte mir, dass du so abfällig von ihrer Familie redest." Nun schaltete sich D'artagnan ein. Erst wollte er es nicht, da es hier um Constance und ihrer Ehe ging, aber als Bonancieux sie körperlich wegziehen wollte, war es genug für ihn.

„Monsieur, ich bitte Sie zu gehen, bevor die Situation eskaliert. Ich bin von der Security und muss Ihnen Hausverbot geben, wenn Sie nicht einen anderen Ton gegenüber der Madame einschlagen. Vor allem sind Sie gerade in einem Chateau von King Louis, behalten Sie dies im Blickfeld, während Sie von ihm reden."

Nun blickte Jacques ihn zum ersten Mal richtig an und erkannte, man sollte diesen Mann besser nicht erzürnen. D'artagnan war zwar gleich groß wie er, doch war er ihm körperlich überlegen, auch hatte er eine Waffe an seinem Gürtel. Daher kam er zum Entschluss den Rückzug anzutreten.

Als die Tür hinter ihm zufiel, gingen Constance und D'Artagnan in das Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich erstmal auf das Sofa fallen ließ. Diese Konfrontation kam völlig aus dem nichts und sie war unvorbereitet. Das hatte man ihr zwar während des Gesprächs nicht angemerkt, doch D'artagnan erkannte nun, wie stark sie das alles mitgenommen hatte.

D'artagnan setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie schluchzte leicht und presste sich an seine Brust. Er strich ihr nur immer und immer wieder die Hand über den Rücken. Constance sagte nichts, war nur froh, dass er da gewesen war und Bonancieux schlussendlich rausgeschmissen hatte.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Porthos und Aramis kamen von ihrem erfolglosen Einsatz zurück. Beide waren gerade im Guardzimmer und kleideten sich wieder um. Dann bekamen sie eine Kurznachricht auf ihre Handys. Athos hatte einen Hacker gefunden, der ihnen half. Porthos scherzte. „Wir mühen uns hier einen ab, gehen in die komischsten Cafés von Paris, reden mit jedem kleinen Jungen und er macht einfach die Arbeit."

Aramis schlug seinem Freund leicht auf die Schulter. „Du kennst ihn doch, nichts ist gut bevor er es nicht selber macht." Porthos lachte daraufhin und verschwand in einer der Duschen. Aramis hatte jedoch etwas anderes im Sinn und verschwand klamm heimlich.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Anne saß in ihrem Wohnzimmer und telefonierte, als ihre Tür sich öffnete. Aramis kam herein. Sie winkte ihn zu sich und beendete das Gespräch. „Na, was machst du denn so schönes?" Anne kuschelte sich an ihn. „Ich muss die Gäste und die Einladungen organisieren. Ein Ball ohne Gäste kann es ja nicht geben."

„Mhm, aber wer kann denn einer Einladung von dir wiederstehen?" fragte Aramis. „Anscheinend niemand, denn es haben schon alle zugesagt, die ich eingeladen habe." „Ich kann sie verstehen. Und das war einer der Gäste?" Er deutete auf das Handy. „Nein, das war ein Anwalt für Constance Scheidung."

Aramis verstand und wollte nicht weiter nach fragen. Es war eine Sache zwischen Anne und Constance. Oder eher eine Sache zwischen Constance und ihrem Mann? Er wollte jedenfalls nicht in D'artagnans Haut stecken. Aramis blickte wieder Anne an.

„Ich bin wirklich sehr stolz auf dich. Wie schnell du diesen Ball organisiert hast und dass du Jeany hilfst. Ein wahrer Engel." Bei diesem Kompliment wurde sie ganz rot. Ein Klopfen schreckte sie aus ihrer kleinen Blase. Aramis stand von dem Sofa auf und stellte sich wieder abseits hin. Schließlich waren sie offiziell nicht zusammen.

„Ja bitte?" Eine Wache erschien. „Ich sollte ihnen bescheid geben, wenn eine Monsieur Bonancieux in das Chateau kommt. Nun, er hat das Chateau vor zwanzig Minuten betreten und gerade eben wieder verlassen." Dann verschwand die Wache auch wieder.

Anne griff nach dem Telefon und wählte die Nummer von Constance. Aramis blickte leicht verwirrt, sagte aber nichts. Constance? Wie geht es dir? Alles gut, Anne. Er zwar hier und wollte, dass ich mit ihm komme. Aber ich habe unmissverständlich gesagt, dass ich bleibe und das wir uns scheiden lassen. Er kann nicht mehr länger über mich bestimmten Anne war sehr besorgt.

Ich werde dir versprechen, noch bis Ende des Monats bist du von ihm geschieden. Dann wird alles gut. Danke Anne, D'artagnan hat schon eine Eingangssperre einrichten lassen, er wird das Grundstück nicht mehr so einfach betreten können.

* * *

Lasst mich in den Kommentaren wissen, wie ihr die Konfrontation mit Bonancieux findet. Und an die neuen Leser, schreibt mir einfach, dann schicke ich euch ein Link und ihr seht alle Bilder, die ich zum Schreiben nutze.


	17. letzte Vorbereitungen

**Letzte Vorbereitungen**

Hallo ihr da draußen, ich muss mich hier mal kurz melden. Gestern hätte regulär dieses Kapitel kommen müssen. Ich hatte es sogar geschrieben und die liebe Luthien17 hatte es noch kontrolliert. Aber gegen Abend ging es mir gesundheitsmäßig immer schlechter. Daher poste ich erst heute das Kapitel. Auch das nächste wird wohl zwei Tage länger dauern, da ich mich immer noch nicht gut fühle. Ich hoffe ihr habt dafür Verständnis.

So nun aber zum Kapitel, ich weiß ihr fiebert alle dem Maskenball entgegen, aber dieses Kapitel musste noch reingeschoben werden. Bei Tumblr und Pinterest findet ihr die Bilder für die Kunstwerke und natürlich dem Ballsaal.

* * *

Das ganze Schloss war schon am frühen Morgen auf den Beinen. Es wurde das Essen angeliefert, das Catering richtete sich in der Küche ein. Das Personal trug viele Kisten voller Dekoration durch den Hintereingang.

Der Ballsaal wurde nochmal gereinigt, die einzelnen Verzierungen wurden poliert und jeder Krümel Schmutz sorgfältig entfernt. Gegen späten Vormittag kamen auch noch die Kellner. Diese wurden für diese Art von Festivitäten extra gemietet. Sie mussten sich mit den Begebenheiten vertraut machen und bekamen erste Anweisungen von ihren Supervisors.

Auch Anne und Constance waren schon wach und katalogisierten gerade die letzten Stücke. Mit dabei war eine diamantene Brosche in Blumenform, die in der Mitte einen großen Saphir hatte. Alleine dieses Stück hatte einen Wert von 25.000 €.

Anne gefielen vor allem zwei Schmuckstücke von Chanel. Das eine war ein breiter Armreif. Er war golden und in zwei Reihen mit kleinen Edelsteinen besetzt. Passend dazu gab es eine Kette. „Oh, wow, schau mal, was jemand gespendet hat."

Constance hielt ein altes Buch hoch. Anne wusste erst recht nicht, was so besonders an einem Buch war. Als sie es ihr dann aber aus der Hand nahm und einen Blick hinein warf, wurde ihr alles klar. Sie schaute sicherheitshalber nochmal was auf dem Einband stand, aber sie hatte es schon bei den ersten Seiten erkannt.

„Ein originales Skizzenbuch von Tiffany. Von wann wird das wohl sein?" „Puh, schwer zu sagen. Aber ein Gutachten, hier, es wurde beigelegt, bestätigt die Originalität." Auch dieses Stück wurde fotografiert und in einem kurzen Text beschrieben.

Neben anderen Büchern, gab es noch ein echtes Manuskript von Charles Darwin. Anne und Constance waren voller Ehrfrucht. Jedoch konnten sie kaum die Schrift von Darwin entziffern. Das war wirklich schade.

Andere Stücke waren zwar nicht so wertvoll oder einzigartig, aber durch ihr Kunsthandwerk auch sehr schön. Die blaue Vase, die Anne fotografierte, war eines davon. Alleine durch ihre handbemalten Szenen war sie ein Objekt, das bestimmt einige Bieter bekommen würde.

Während der Arbeit lenkte Anne vorsichtig das Thema auf den Besucher des gestrigen Abends. „Und wie geht es dir heute?" „Ach Anne, mach dir keine Sorgen, zwar hatte ich nicht gedacht, das er kommen würde, aber ich habe die längste Zeit mit ihm leben müssen."

Anne nickte. „Das stimmt, ich habe mit den Anwälten geredet. Sie kümmern sich nun mit höchster Priorität drum." „Das ist sehr lieb. Ich danke dir für deine Unterstützung. Wirklich, nicht viele hätten so viel Verständnis."

Anne schüttelte über diese Gedanken den Kopf. „Du warst immer an meiner Seite, es ist schön, etwas für dich machen zu können. Aber jetzt kümmern wir uns erstmal um den Ball und um die Spendensammlung. Das wird dich genug ablenken."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jeany war gerade in ihrem Zimmer. So richtig hatte sie sich an das Leben im Schloss noch nicht gewöhnt. Überall war Dienstpersonal. Man räumte auf, man brachte ihr Essen, selbst ihre Kleidungsstücke wurden gewaschen.

Als eine selbstständige und im Leben stehende Frau war sie an so etwas nicht gewöhnt. Athos kam gerade zur Tür herein. Sie hatte sich noch einige Sachen bringen lassen aus ihrer alten Wohnung. Diese räumte sie gerade ein. Athos setzte sich auf das Sofa und beobachtete sie.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er. „Viel besser. Hier konnte ich mich wirklich erholen und es ist schön mit den beiden Mädels an dem Projekt zu arbeiten. Es freut mich, dass so viele helfen." „Wenn ihr daran arbeitet und alle um Hilfe bittet, habe ich keinen Zweifel. Bei deinem Charme." Meinte Athos nur und grinste.

Sie lächelte nur und räumte weiter die Sachen ein. „Wenn du das sagst. Die anderen Galeristen freuen sich auch und sind über jede Hilfe dankbar. Einige aus dem Dorf haben sich gemeldet und wollen beim Streichen und neu aufbauen mithelfen."

Athos ging von hinten auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Dabei vergrub er seinen Kopf in ihren Haaren, die sie heute ausnahmsweise mal offen hatte. Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen um und er küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Zwischen den einzelnen Küssen fragte sie schelmisch.

„Ich hatte gar kein offizielles Dokument bekommen, dass wir zusammen sind?" Athos tat so als hätte er sie nicht gehört und küsste ihren Hals. Dabei wunderte er sich. „Wer wird dich denn heute begleiten?"

„Mhmm, ich denke, mein Freund." Athos grinste nur und beide fielen leicht lachend auf das Bett. „Dein Freund wird wahrscheinlich verhindert sein, er muss nämlich arbeiten." „Eine wahre Schande ist das." Dann war das Gespräch beendet. Ihr Verlangen nach einander gewann die Oberhand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nathan stand am Eingangstor. Alleine die Sicherheitsleute dort, die Wachhunde, die verstärkten Metallzäune und die hohen Steinmauern ließen erahnen, was für eine Festung sich hinter dem Tor befand und vor allem welch wichtige Person in dem Chateau hauste.

Er erkannte durch geübtes Auge ein paar Sicherheitsmangel, die Kameras, die Software der automatischen Toröffnung und die Bewegungssensoren konnten leicht gehackt werden. Potential und vor allem Arbeitslast waren auf jeden Fall für ihn vorhanden.

Die Wache hatte schon Bescheid gegeben und wenige Minuten später erkannte Nathan eine Gestalt, die auf dem Weg zum Tor lief. Es war Marc. Der junge Hacker war leicht enttäuscht, hatte er doch gehofft, dass Athos ihn abholen würde.

Er wollte wirklich sehr gerne diesen Job. Marc war zwar sein Freund und er verbrachte gerne Zeit mit ihm. Aber gerade an diesem Punkt war es wichtig, dass er den Menschen zeigte, was in ihm steckt, die auch wirklich etwas damit anfangen konnten.

„Hey, gut, dass du schon da bist. Athos hatte nicht so schnell mit Ergebnissen gerechnet. Komm, ich bringe dich in die Heiligtümer." Meinte Marc, begrüßte ihn mit einem Handschlag und wies die Torwache an, ihm einen Gastausweis auszuhändigen.

Als er den staubigen Kiesweg entlang lief, war es vielleicht doch nicht so schlimm, dass er nicht von Athos begrüßt worden ist. Er würde schon noch zeigen, was in ihm steckte. „Ziemlich groß oder?" Marc erkannte den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck bei seinem Freund, den auch er hatte, als er das erste Mal das Chateau betreten hatte.

„Mhmm, ziemlich viel Haus für eine Person." Meinte Nathan nur. Er wohnte gerade mal in einer fünfzig Quadratmeter Wohnung. „Naja, es gibt viel Personal, Angestellte, die sich um die Geschäfte kümmern. Es gibt immer Gäste, wie die Cousine und ihre Assistentin und nicht zuletzt uns. Wir haben fast den gesamten Keller eingenommen."

Das überzeugte ihn zwar nicht ganz, aber hey, Louis war ein Mann, den man nicht verärgerte. Und er war auf jeden Fall ein besserer Arbeitgeber als die rote Garde oder auch manch anderer Aristokrat.

Marc führte ihn durch die ganzen Gänge. Man konnte sich schnell verlaufen, das wurde ihm schnell klar. „Hier." Er hielt vor einer groben Doppeltür an. „Das ist das Guardzimmer. Ein Art Kommandoraum, Aufenthaltsraum und Versammlungsraum."

Marc zeigte auf einen Stuhl an einem der Tische und setzte sich auf einen anderen. „Und hast du was gefunden? Klar hast du was gefunden, sonst wärst du jetzt nicht hier." Marc lachte schüchtern auf. So war er, der liebe Marc.

Nathan setzte sich auf den angebotenen Stuhl und bestätigte Marcs Frage. „Ja, natürlich habe ich etwas. War zwar schwer, aber nicht unmöglich. Aber ich möchte es gerne Athos zeigen, das verstehst du doch."

Marc lächelte, er war ja genauso am Anfang, bevor er diese Stelle hatte. Er verstand es besser als die anderen. Besser als dieser Vincent. Er nahm sein Handy und rief Athos an. Dieser ging nach drei Rufzeichen dran. Er klang sehr murrend, das konnte auch Nathan auf der Entfernung hören.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Es war schon Mittag und langsam wurde es Zeit nicht nur die Versteigerungsobjekte und den Ballsaal auf den Abend vorzubereiten, sondern auch sich selber. Daher hatten sich Anne und Constance wieder bei Anne eingefunden und bereiteten sich langsam vor. Sie frisierten sich und trugen Make-up auf.

Ein Diener klopfte gerade an die Tür, als Anne sich puderte. Constance ging deswegen an die Tür. Ein Diener stand davor. In seiner Hand hatte er drei voluminöse Kleidersäcke. „Madame, ihre Kleider und die Masken." Er übergab diese an Constance und zog sich wieder zurück.

Constance machte wieder die Türe zu. „Anne, die Kleider und die Masken sind da. Oh, Jeanys ist auch dabei. Ich werde es ihr kurz bringen." Rief Constance in das Schlafzimmer. „Okay, frag sie, ob sie nicht Hilfe braucht." Das hörte Constance noch, dann verschwand sie mit nur noch einem Kleidersack.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Constance hatte leicht an Jeanys Tür geklopft und ging aber sofort hinein. Sie waren nun schon so gut befreundet, sodass sie sich dies leisten konnte. Sie fand Jeany auf dem Sofa telefonierend. Sie setzte sich neben sie und verhielt sich erstmal ruhig.

Doch nach wenigen Minuten beendete Jeany auch schon das Telefonat. „Constance, wie schön. Was kann ich für dich tun?" „Ich wollte dir das Kleid und die Maske vorbeibringen, der Diener hatte deine Sachen einfach bei unseren reingetan."

Jeany wollte schon nach ihrem Kleid greifen und es bewundern, da fragte Constance. „Sag mal, war das gerade Athos, der aus deinem Zimmer kam?" „Mhm?" Jeany tat, als hätte sie die Frage nicht gehört und bewunderte ihr Kleid.

„Athos?" „Achja, ja, er war gerade hier." „Ahh, läuft denn da was." „Mhmm, vielleicht." Sagte Jeany nur grinsend. „Ah, das freut mich für dich. Wirklich. Er scheint ein guter Mann zu sein."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athos kam in das Guardzimmer. Dort saßen schon Marc und Nathan. Auch andere Wachen hatten sich schon eingefunden. Er ging auf die beiden jüngsten zu. „Nathan, hätte nicht mit dir so schnell gerechnet." Athos selber wusste nicht, wie schnell und vor allem was und wie Nathan seine Arbeit erledigt hatte, aber die Zeitspanne war bemerkenswert gewesen.

„Ich arbeite schnell und effizient. Ich würde aber gerne zeigen, was ich so erarbeitet habe. Darf ich?" Nathan zeigte auf einige Kabel, die herumlagen. Athos nicke und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Nathan schloss sein Laptop an und schaltete einige Programme an.

Dann zeigte er auf mehrere Reihen Code, diese bestanden für ungeübte Augen nur aus Zahlen und Buchstaben, aber anscheinend konnte Nathan daraus einiges erkennen. „Hier, ich habe innerhalb des Hacks einen Code gefunden. Wie eine Signatur."

Athos blickte auf den Bildschirm, verstand aber nicht wirklich den Wert dieser Information. Nathan erklärte weiter. „Hacker hinterlassen bei jedem Hack eine Signatur, wie eine Unterschrift. Sie wollen einfach zeigen, wer das erschaffen hat. Hacker sind oft Angeber."

Bei dem letzten Satz grinste Marc. Ohja, Angeber, die kannte er. Auch sein Freund Nathan ist (war) da kein Unschuldiger. „Also weißt du wer es war?" Fragte nun Athos. Er wollte nur nochmal sicher gehen, ob er es richtig verstanden hatte.

„Ja, ich weiß wer es war." Sagte Nathan nur. In dem Moment kam Porthos mit einem Poltern durch die Tür. In seiner rechten Hand hatte er vier schwarze Kleidersäcke. „Athos, ich habe mich, in meiner wohlverdienten Freizeit wohlgemerkt, erbarmt und unsere Anzüge geholt."

Athos nickte und wandte sich wieder Nathan zu. Porthos hängte die Anzüge auf und hörte mit einem halben Ohr mit. „Es war ein ziemlich berühmter Hacker, das erkennt man auch an der Vielfältigkeit der benutzten Codes. Sein Name ist Mathis Roux."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Treville hatte alle wachhabenden Männer im Ballsaal versammelt. Eine außerordentliche Einweisung würde nun folgen, denn wie auch die Kellner, mussten die Wachen ihre Positionen wissen.

„Ich möchte den äußeren Bereich sichern, die Wachhunde laufen den gesamten Abend Patrouille. Die Tore bleiben geschlossen, Gäste werden kontrolliert. Egal wie wichtig sie sind. Eine weitere Lücke werden wir uns nicht leisten."

Die Männer waren von dieser Ansage nicht eingeschüchtert, sondern eher ermutigt, ihr Bestes zu geben. „Es werden immer zehn Männer im Saal selber sein, diese zehn wurden informiert, sie werden sich passend kleiden und unter die Gesellschaft mischen. Wir werden da sein, schützen, aber nicht auffallen, die Gäste sollen sich nicht eingeschüchtert fühlen.

Es wurde genickt. „Die Gänge werden heute doppelt bewacht, vor allem der Kings Bereich und die Gemächer der Königin, niemand wird uns heute durch die Reihen schlüpfen. Da wir heute alle Mann an Bord haben, lasst mich noch ein paar Worte an die Rekruten sagen."

Diese spitzten nun die Ohren. „Es ist heute ein Abend, an dem ihr zeigen könnt, was ihr gelernt habt. Wir brauchen jeden Mann, egal ob Anfänger oder langjähriger Mitarbeiter. Zeigt was in euch steckt und ihr werdet belohnt." Das hatte Wirkung. Viele der jüngeren tuschelten schon.

Sie wollten die angebotene Chance nutzen. Treville war stolz auf die neuen Anwärter und vor allem auf das Training, das vor allem mit D'artagnans Hilfe so ein Erfolg war. „Und vergesst eins nicht, Freundlichkeit bei den Gästen ist das oberste Gebot."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aramis kam in den Guardraum. Kurz überblickte er die dargebotene Szene. Marc und ein junger Mann saßen an einem der Tische, ihnen gegenüber Athos. Porthos stand hinter seinem Freund. „Athos, Porthos, wir sollten uns umziehen. Treville weist schon alle ein." Porthos ging nicht darauf ein, sondern meinte nur.

„Wir haben die fehlende Verbindung gefunden. Mathis, der Hacker aus dem Café. Er war derjenige, der verantwortlich für die Abschaltung der Kameras war. Wir hatten ihn schon." Aramis schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Sie waren ihm schon so nahe. Hätten sie das nur eher gewusst.

„Aramis, beruhige dich. Wir holen ihn uns morgen. Der wird nicht wegrennen, er weiß nicht, was wir wissen. Heute bringen wir erstmal den Ball hinter uns."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jeany kam fertig angezogen zu Anne und Constance. Auch diese waren schon perfekt gestylt und legten gerade ihre Masken an. „Oh, ihr seht ja traumhaft aus. Da will man ja eher euch ersteigern, als die verstaubten Dinger." Alle drei brachen in schallerndes Gelächter aus.

„Aber Jeany, meine Güter, dieses Kleid. Unglaublich. Sehr schön und die Maske. Wow. Richtig schön." Jeany wurde leicht rot, als Constance dies sagte. Sie war Komplimente nicht gewöhnt. „Wollen wir zusammen zum Saal? Ich bin gespannt, wie er aussieht." Meinte nur Anne

Die anderen zwei nickten und folgten Anne. Sie kamen am Saal an. Der sonst so riesige Raum, der immer zu leer war, für Annes Geschmack, wurde genau nach den Anweisungen von Constance hergerichtet.

Der Holzboden mit den einzelnen Mustern glänzte nur so. Auch die Wände leuchteten direkt. Die Fenster waren mit leichten Vorhängen behangen und überall standen viele Kerzen, die eine schöne Atmosphäre erzeugten.

Die Leuchter machten den großen Raum jedoch noch hell genug, sodass man alles gut betrachten konnten. Im späteren Verlauf konnte man diese noch dimmen um eine andere Stimmung zu erzeugen.

Der hintere Bereich des Saals war weitestgehend frei geblieben. Dort sollte getanzt werden. Eine kleine Bühne für das Quartett und den späteren DJ wurde gerade noch fertiggestellt. An den Seiten und den einzelnen Spalten an den Fenstern wurden lange Tische aufgebaut.

Dort konnten die Gäste ihre Gläser abstellen und so können auch kleine Canapés hergerichtet werden ohne das Kellner durch die einzelnen Reihen laufen mussten. Gerade bei der Auktion oder auch beim tanzen war dies störend.

Zum Kamin hin, auf der anderen Seite des Saals waren schon mehrere Stühle aufgestellt. Sie bildeten zwei Blöcke mit einem Mittelgang. Am Kamin war schon eine erhöhte Bühne mit einem Pult und einem Präsentationstisch.

Auch standen links und rechts davon Leinwände, die die Bilder der Stücke nochmals abbildeten. All das war für die Auktion. Die Bieterkeulen wurden jedoch erst am Empfang ausgehändigt, da jeder Gast eine zugeteilte Nummer bekam.

Der gesamte Raum war noch mit Seidenstoff leicht umhüllt und passend an den Ecken war dezenter Blumenschmück aufgehängt. Eine wirklich romantische Atmosphäre, die einem in eine andere Zeit versetzte.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athos, Aramis und Porthos standen oder in Athos' Fall saßen noch am Tisch zusammen mit Marc und Nathan als D'artagnan mit Henry in das Zimmer kam. Sofort wies ihn Porthos an. „D'artagnan zieh dich um." „Weil ihr das schon getan habt?" gab D'artagnan frech zurück und blickte auf seine Kollegen, die wie er noch Alltagskleidung trugen.

„Henry hat etwas herausgefunden." Meinte er nur noch und schob Henry leicht vor. Henry blickte in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter drei angsteinflößender Männer und sprach schüchtern. „Die rote Garde will gerade einen Hacker abwerben."

Athos wollte sich wieder abwenden und endlich seinen Anzug anziehen. „Was sollen wir denn damit?" „Athos, warte mal auf das Ende." Erwiderte D'artagnan nur. Henry fuhr fort. „Die Garde nimmt nur die besten. Daher wollen sie einen, der gerade für Savoy arbeitet."

„Und wie ist sein Name?" fragte nun Aramis, der neugierig geworden war. „Mathis Roux."

* * *

So gegen Ende würde ich gerne von euch wissen, ob ihr vielleicht mehr von dem Hacker Nathan erfahren wollt. Beim Schreiben war es so als hat der Charakter zu mir gesprochen und ich würde gerne weiter über ihn und sein leben schreiben. Das würde dann aber nicht im Zuge dieser Geschichte passieren, sondern er würde eine kleine extra Story bekommen. Bin gespannt, was ihr so meint.


	18. Ein geheimnisvoller Abend

**Ein geheimnisvoller Abend**

So…. Endlich das ersehnte Kapitel des Maskenballs. Zu Anfang möchte ich mich kurz bei allen bedanken, die Verständnis für meine Situation hatten und dass die Kapitel diese Woche etwas länger auf sich Warten ließen. Ich hoffe ich kann jetzt wieder regelmäßig updaten.

So nun zu dem Kapitel. Die wunderschönen Kleider, Anzüge und Masken findet ihr auf meiner Tumblr Seite und meinem Pinterest Account. Wenn man sich diese Bilder nicht anschaut, hat man etwas verpasst.

* * *

Anne stand oben an der großen Treppe. Sie wollte jeden Gast persönlich begrüßen und ihm für sein Engagement danken. Das war ihr sehr wichtig. Aramis bewunderte dies. Sie stand schon bald eine Stunde da und noch immer lächelte sie.

Sie trat nicht auf der Stelle, zappelte nicht herum. Nein, wie eine Königin stand sie da. Höflich, direkt, zutraulich. Auch kannte sie alle mit Namen. Sie wusste zu jedem etwas zu sagen, fragte nach Familie, Haustiere oder auch dem Wohlbefinden.

Aramis hatte Anne gesehen, da war er gerade auf einem letzten Check im äußeren Bereich. Man konnte diese Schönheit kaum übersehen. Sie trug ein langes Ballkleid. Die Corsage umhüllte ihre Figur und hatte keine Träger. Ein Herzausschnitt präsentierte ihr Dekolleté. Ab der Taille abwärts wurde das Kleid immer weiter.

Der Rock hatte mehrere Schichten. Erst feinste Seide, dann 2 Lagen von dünnen Chiffon. Die Grundfarbe war ein zartes Champagne. Vor allem die Corsage wies als Zierde schwarze Spitze auf. Das Muster wurde auf dem Rock weiter geführt.

Sie hatte dezentes Make-Up aufgetragen. Ihr Schmuck war stimmig zu den Farben und dem Stil des Kleides. Riemchensandalen waren ihre Schuhe der Wahl, ob sie auch in ihnen tanzen konnte, sollte sich später herausstellen. Als Maske hatte sie eine filigrane Metallmaske gewählt. Die Farbe war ein leichtes Rose Gold. Durch die Augenöffnungen gab es ihr noch einen besonderen und geheimnisvollen Look.

Aramis bewegte sich wie ein Schatten und war dann auf einmal hinter ihr. Sie begrüßte weiter die Gäste, auch wenn es langsam immer weniger wurden, schließlich begann gleich die Auktion. Zwischen den Gesprächen flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Ich würde dich auch mit Maske erkennen. Mit deinem Anblick raubst du mir den Atem."

Anne wurde leicht rot, aber ein Vorteil der Masken, man erkannte es nicht gleich. Einer der Gäste nahm wohl den Handkuss zu genau und beschmierte mit seinem Mund die Hand von Anne. Aramis trat näher an ihre Seite. Trotz seines Anzugs und der Maske sah er durch seine Statur bedrohlich aus, was den Gast dazu verlies, Annes Hand los zu lassen.

Anne wandte sich ihm kurz zu, und bedankte sich bei ihm durch ein Nicken. Dabei musterte sie ihn genauer. Er trug ein schlichtes weißes Hemd, darüber eine royal blaue Weste und das passende Sakko. Als Einstecktuch hatte er ein weißes Tuch gewählt. Die blaue Hose passte perfekte zur Weste und zum Sakko.

Heute hatte er eine blaue Fliege gewählt, die perfekt gebunden an seinem Hals lag. Seine Maske unterstrich nur noch seine eindringlichen Augen. Die rechte Seite war verhüllt, die linke Seite war leicht aufgebrochen und nur noch der obere Teil der Maske war vorhanden. Sie hatte das gleiche blau wie der Anzug. Als Kontrast gab es noch beigefarbene Verzierungen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Constance stand am Rand des Ballsaales und gab dem Personal und den Aushilfskellnern noch letzte Anweisungen. Alle Gäste sollten immer etwas zu Trinken in der Hand haben und die Canapés stets aufgefüllt werden. Dann entließ sie sie und sah, wie D'artagnan auf sie zu kam. Heute sah er besonders gut aus.

Er hatte einen schlichten und doch körperbetonten schwarzen Anzug an mit einem weißen Hemd. Dazu trug er eine schwarze Fliege. Sein Gesicht wurde getreu dem Motto durch eine Maske verdeckt. Dabei stach er wohl heute aus der Masse heraus. Er hatte sich für eine schwarz weiße Maske entschieden. Ihre Bemalung ähnelte den Masken, die es bei dem Totenfest in New Orleans und Mexiko gab.

„Constance, du bist viel zu schön für heute. Wenn wir zu einer anderen Zeit leben würden, müsste ich dich wegschließen." Constance lachte nur und schlug ihn leicht am Arm. „Als ob du das könntest." D'artagnan wich ihrem Schlag spielerisch aus.

„Ich habe dein Lachen vermisst. Aber ich meine das wirklich ehrlich, auch ohne das Wegsperren. Du siehst wunderschön aus." Sie hatte passend zu ihren haselnussbraunen Haaren ein leuchtend blaues Kleid gewählt. Es war sehr voluminös. Es bestand aus mehreren Lagen. Die oberste war kürzer gehalten und spiegelte eine Welle dar.

Auf dem Rock waren noch hochwertige Stickereien angebracht. Ihr Dekolletee und ihre Schultern wurde durch eine anliegende Spitze in Szene gesetzt. Ihre Maske war in einem floralen Muster gehalten. Sie war leicht türkis und blau und hatte an der Stirn und an den Seiten wunderschöne großflächige Blumen platziert.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jeany stand an der Bühne und war in ein Gespräch mit dem Auktionator vertieft. Sie unterhielten sich über die wertvollen Stücke. Als sie aber Athos im Augenwinkel sah, brach sie höflich das Gespräch ab und ging auf ihn zu.

Athos war ein Mann, der sein Leben wie seine Kleidung simpel hielt. Er trug ein dunkles Hemd, darüber ein dunkelblaues Sakko und die passende Hose. Einzig seine Schuhe waren heute leicht ausgefallen.

Seine Maske verlieh ihm heute etwas Gefährliches. Sie war schwarz gehalten ohne große Verzierungen und Schmückungen. Nur einzelne blaue geschwungene Linien nahmen die Farbe seines Anzugs aufs. Jeany fühlte sich sogleich angezogen von seiner Aura. Dieser Mann…

Er küsste sie leicht auf die Wange. „Ich frage mich, was heute versteigert wird, wenn ich mir euch Damen so anschaue." „Tja bei den ganzen Schmuckstücken müssen wir Frauen doch mithalten." „Du musst dafür nichts tun, du bist hier die Schönste." Meinte er nur schlicht.

Sie trug ein nicht ganz so voluminöses Kleid wie Anne und Constances. Dafür war es genau so aufwendig wie die anderen. Es war A-linienförmig und hatte einen V-Ausschnitt. Vom Dekolletee abwärts hatte es einen farbenfrohen Print.

Es waren bunte Blumen und viele exotische Pflanzen zu sehen. Je weiter es zu dem Rock ging, wurde der Print weniger und man erkannte nur noch die Grundfarbe, ein zartes beige. Ihre Maske war im exotischen Stil. Sie hatte eine venezianische Form und war in grün und lila gehalten. Pfauenfedern waren oben angebracht.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Endlich waren alle Gäste begrüßt und Anne ging in das Chateau. Aramis agierte dabei als ihr Schatten und folgte ihr. Sie hatte alleine durch ihr heutiges Kleid sehr viele Bewunderer und er wollte diese auf Abstand halten.

Alleine für ihre Sicherheit natürlich. Der Ballsaal war schon gut gefüllt und viele standen herum, redeten und tranken Champagner. Sie schienen sich alle gut zu amüsieren. Anne fand Louis bei einigen Geschäftsfreunden. Sie begrüßte ihn. „Louis, schön, dass du kommen konntest. Es freut mich so. Und wie gefällt es dir?"

„Ach, Anne. Eine wahre Künstlerin. Ich habe gerade zu Treville gesagt, wenn jemand das in so einer kurzen Zeit hinbekommt, dann meine Cousine. Wirklich sehr schön. Vielleicht werde ich sogar eines der Stücke kaufen." Louis war wieder voll in seinem Element.

Er redete so als würde er alle lieben, dennoch waren ihm viele der Leute egal und Anne glaubte nicht wirklich, dass er was erstehen würde. „Louis, das ist lieb von dir zu sagen. Aber Constance und Jeany haben mich tatkräftig unterstützt. Ohne sie hätte ich es nicht hinbekommen."

„Meine Rede, was wären wir ohne unsere Mitarbeiter." Anne wollte intervenieren, Constance und auch Jeany waren keine Mitarbeiter für sie, aber da hatte sich Louis wieder einem anderen Gast zugewandt.

Aramis stellte sich zu Treville. Dieser stand wie immer nahe bei Louis und ließ diesen nicht aus den Augen. „Und was Neues?" fragte Treville. Aramis flüsterte ihm zu, er wollte nicht, dass jemand ihre Unterhaltung mitbekam. „Unser Hacker, den wir suchen, er arbeitet möglicherweise für Savoy."

„Für Savoy?" „Möglicherweise, mehrere Indizien sprechen dafür." „Welche?" „Wir haben durch externe Hilfe herausgefunden, dass ein gewisser Mathis Roux diesen Hack durchgeführt hat. Über den Kontakt in der roten Garde, Henry, haben wir herausgefunden, dass Mathis für Savoy arbeitet."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nachdem die vier Musketiere sich in Schale geworfen hatten und aufgebrochen waren, hatten es sich Marc, Henry und Nathan im Guard Raum gemütlich gemacht. „Wer bist du eigentlich?" fragte Nathan Henry. „Ich bin Henry. Arbeite seit neustem für den King."

Marc grinste. „Ja ein Überläufer." Das war Henry sichtlich unangenehm. Doch dann brachen Marc und Nathan in schallerndes Gelächter aus. „Mensch, das war doch nur ein Scherz. Komm, ich bin Nathan, womöglich neues Mitglied." Sie reichten sich die Hände.

Auch Henry lachte nun mit. Ihm war Nathan sofort sympathisch gewesen. Mit Marc hatte er zwar noch nie wirklich zu tun gehabt. Aber er war anscheinend keiner von den Rekruten, die dachten, sie seien etwas Besseres.

„Nathan, wie kommst du eigentlich zu den Musketieren?" fragte nun Henry. Anscheinend kannten Marc und Nathan sich, aber Henry war neugierig. „Nun, ich wollte schon immer für den King arbeiten. Habe aber nicht wirklich einen Sinn für Geschäfte."

„Naja, für seine Art der Geschäfte." Warf Marc ein. „Ja, jedenfalls, sollte ich zum Militär. Hat ja jeder hier eine Ausbildung davor gemacht. Ich habe es leider nicht bei der Aufnahmeprüfung geschafft. Daher kam ich nicht so rein, wie Marc hier."

Er klopfte seinem Freund auf die Brust. „Aber anscheinend brauchen sie doch meine Fähigkeiten." „Fähigkeiten?" fragte nun Henry. „Computer, Netzwerke, Hacken. Bin ziemlich gut darin." Nun verstand Henry und war ziemlich beeindruckt. „Und du? Wie bist du denn ein Verräter geworden?"

„Nun, ich arbeite für die rote Garde, war aber nie ein Fan von ihnen. Dann haben sie einen meiner besten Freunde getötet und der andere ist deswegen in den Knast gekommen. Die Musketiere haben mir dann angeboten, dass ich bei ihnen arbeiten darf."

Bei der Geschichte wurden alle Beteiligten schweigsam. „Marc, sag mal ist dieser Vincent eigentlich immer so?" fragte Henry nun Marc. Er hatte den Genannten auf dem Gang und in der Umkleide getroffen. War nicht wirklich eine Begegnung, die er gut fand.

„Ja, Vincent ist ein Arsch. Viel zu viel zu sagen, kann aber nichts. Seine Familie war beim Militär und sein Vater arbeitet auch für den King, aber in seiner Außenstelle. Daher das riesige Ego. Habe oft mit ihm zu kämpfen. Dauernd macht er sich über mich lustig."

Nathan tat es leid, eigentlich war Marc immer beliebt und wurde von jedem wegen seines Gemütes gemocht. Hier anscheinend nicht. Daher fragte er beiläufig. „Finden solche krassen Bälle mit den Kleidern und den Masken öfters statt?" „Öfters, als man denkt." Erwiderte nur Marc.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Langsam wollte Louis die Veranstaltung eröffnen, daher winkte er Anne heran. Diese kam natürlich sofort. Einer der Butler klirrte mit den Gläsern und es wurde still. Louis begann zu sprechen.

„Ich begrüße euch, meine lieben Freunde. Hier, in dem prächtigen Ballsaal von Chateau Fontainbleau. Ein wunderbarer Abend erwartet uns und wir wollen euch gar nicht weiter abhalten, auf meine Kosten zu trinken und zu essen, dennoch nutze ich die kurze Zeit der Stille und möchte meiner Cousine danken. Anne. Ein wunderbarer Abend erwartet uns und dass alles nur dank dir. Aber bitte, wir sind nicht nur hier um uns zu amüsieren, nein, wir wollen auch etwas Gutes tun."

Anne trat leicht hervor. „Vielen Dank, Louis. Auch ich begrüße alle. Vor allem darf ich mich im Namen der Galeristen bedanken, dass viele sich an den Spenden beteiligen. Somit stellen wir sicher, dass die Kunst auch in den nächsten Jahren weiter gefördert wird und kein Opfer zivilloses Verbrechen wird."

Sie wandte sich der Bühne zu. „Um nun zum Höhepunkt zu kommen, darf ich nun feierlich die Versteigerung eröffnen. Bitte." Nun gingen alle Gäste zügig zu ihren Plätzen und der Raum wurde leicht verdunkelt. Die Bühne wurde hell erleuchtet und die Leinwände mit den Bildern bestrahlt.

Der Auktionator nahm sein Platz an dem Pult ein. „Meine Damen und Herren, willkommen. Wir fangen mit dem ersten Stück an. Ein wahres Unikat und von unschätzbaren Wert, ein originales Manuskript von Charles Darwin. Bitteschön. Der Preis beginnt bei 95.000€."

Viele der Objekte, das Manuskript, das Skizzenbuch von Tiffany und auch die Diamantbrosche gingen insgesamt für über 200.000€ weg. Constance ging in einen der hinteren Räume. Sie wollte die Stücke für die nächsten Posten holen, darunter eine Vase und das Chanel Schmuckset.

Sie war sehr vorsichtig mit der Vase und stellte diese erstmal ab, da sie sehr schwer und groß war. Dann kontrollierte sie nochmal die Kette und legte sie in einen der Schaukasten. Plötzlich griff eine große Hand nach ihrer Schulter und drehte sie mit einer Wucht um, dass sie das Gelichgewicht verlor und einige Schritte zurück wich.


	19. eine ereignisreichere Nacht

**Eine ereignisreichere Nacht**

So, nun wieder voll im Zeitplan kommt hier der zweite Teil des Maskenballs. Dieses mal etwas romantischer als man es sonst von mir gewohnt ist. Die Outfits und Masken von Louis und Savoy findet ihr bei Tumblr oder auch Pinterest.

* * *

Sie war sehr vorsichtig mit der Vase und stellte diese erstmal ab, da sie sehr schwer und groß war. Dann kontrollierte sie nochmal die Kette und legte sie in einen der Schaukasten. Plötzlich griff eine große Hand nach ihrer Schulter und drehte sie mit einer Wucht um, dass sie das Gleigewicht verlor und einige Schritte zurück wich.

Die Hand auf der Schulter hielt sie jedoch noch zurück, sodass sie gar nicht vor dem Mann, der ihr nun gegenüber stand, fliehen konnte. Es starrten sie zwei hasserfüllte braune Augen an. Sie bekam richtig Angst bei diesem Blick und schüttelte die Hand ab.

Dies jedoch bewirkte genau das Gegenteil. Die Hand verkrampfte sich sogar noch und tat er nun sehr weh. Sie verzog leicht das Gesicht und ihre Schulter bewegte sich immer mehr nach unten, um dem Schmerz zu entgehen.

„Jaques, was machst du hier?" fragte sie völlig erschrocken. Er schaute sie nur weiter an. Er hatte sich für den Anlass anscheinend fein angezogen, sie konnte die Ähnlichkeit zu den Kellneruniformen erkennen. Deswegen kam er anscheinend rein.

„Jaques, du hast Hausverbot, du darfst hier nicht sein." Constance wollte ihn warnen. Nicht nur wollte sie ihn nicht mehr sehen, nein, wenn ihn einen der Securitymänner fand, so konnte das schlimme Konsequenzen für ihn haben. Sie ließ sich vielleicht von ihm scheiden. Aber das er schlimm verletzt wurde oder sogar starb, dass wollte sie nicht.

Jaques erkannte die Sorge in ihre Stimme nicht. Er hatte genug von ihrem Aufbegehren. Er wollte eine gehorsame Frau. Nicht eine, die sich ihm immer wiedersetzte. Daher verpasste er ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige. Ihr Gesicht schlug zur Seite, einzelne Haarsträhnen flogen aus ihrer Frisur und hingen ihr lose ins Gesicht.

Zum Glück saß ihre Maske relativ hoch, sodass er diese nicht erwischt hatte, jedoch pochte und schmerzte ihre Wange und sie schmeckte leicht Blut an ihre Lippe. Sie wusste gar nichts mehr zu sagen, zu sehr war sie von dieser Handgreiflichkeit erschüttert. Wie konnte er es nur wagen, sie zu schlagen.

„Niemand gibt mir Hausverbot. Schon gar nicht dieser Raufbold. Dieser Nichtsnutz. Nah, hebst du auch für ihn die Röcke? Du undankbare Hure. Wie kannst du mir das nur antun? Hast du einmal an mich gedacht? Was das für ein Bild auf mich wirft, wenn ich wiederkomme und keine Frau an meiner Seite habe?"

„Du und dieser Bodyguard, völlig unter unserem Wert, was soll das, was werden die Leute sagen? Sie werden sich von dir abwenden. Du wirst auf der Straße landen. So ohne Ausbildung und ohne Job. Diese kriminelle Familie, bei der du wohnst, die wird dich nicht ewig aushalten. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dich niemand nehmen wird. Und deine Familie wird von dieser Prostitution erfahren."

Er redete sich richtig in Rage. Immer und immer wieder beschimpfte er sie ein als eine Dorfdirne, warf ihr viele schlimme Beschreibungen an den Kopf. In einer sehr langen Pause dreht sie sich auf einmal um und eilte nach draußen. Er stand noch völlig perplex im Raum und blickte auf die Tür, durch die sie wenige Sekunden zuvor verschwunden vor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Anne stand leicht abseits der Auktion und beobachtete die Bieter. Sie freute sich, dass alle sich beteiligten und teilweise sogar über den Wert des Stückes boten. Das zeigte den guten Geist und auch die Hilfsbereitschaft der Gäste. Vor allem für Jeany freute sie sich.

„Ah, Anne, die Gastgeberin höchstpersönlich." Anne drehte sich um und vor ihr stand Victor, der Duke von Savoy. Sie mochte ihn zwar nicht wirklich, aber er gehörte durch Heirat zur Familie, daher blieb sie freundlich.

„Darf ich für diese gelungene Veranstaltung gratulieren." „Vielen Dank. Aber es ist nicht mein Werk alleine. Ich hatte viel Hilfe und vor allem die Bieter der Auktion sind die eigentlichen Wohltäter."

Aramis hatte Anne die ganze Zeit in seinem Blickfeld und hatte schon vor Anne erkannt, dass sich Savoy ihr näherte. Er merkte an ihrer Körperhaltung, wie sehr sie diesem Gespräch entgehen wollte und kam ihr zu Hilfe.

Er stellte sich neben sie. Savoy erkannte den Mann hinter der Maske, der zu Anne getreten war, nicht. In diesem Moment wurde die Auktion beendet und die Gäste wandten sich der Tanzfläche zu. Das Quartett spielte wieder.

„Madame, darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?" Aramis verbeugte sich leicht. „Natürlich, Victor, sie entschuldigen mich bitte?" Savoy machte eine ausladende Geste und Aramis führte Anne zur Tanzfläche.

Ein leichter Walzer wurde gespielt. Anne und Aramis reihten sich zwischen den anderen Paaren ein. „Vielen Dank." Sagte Anne leise. „Natürlich, auf so einem Ball kann ich eine Frau in Nöten nicht alleine lassen." Witzelte Aramis.

Sie tanzten lange zusammen und sahen sich unentwegt in die Augen, dennoch mussten sie aufpassen, nicht allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Aramis war ein sehr guter Tänzer und führte Anne so galant, dass trotz der sehr gefüllten Fläche, an kein anderes Paar stießen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Savoy stand immer noch am Rand und beobachtete Anne und den fremden Mann, der sich einfach so in ihr Gespräch gemischt hatte. Er wollte wissen wer er war und ob er seine Pläne in Gefahr brachte.

„Monsieur." Adrian Combelle stand an der Säule in seiner Nähe. „Nicht so auffällig, Sie Idiot." Sagte Savoy nur. Adrian verdrehte hinter seiner Maske nur die Augen. Wie konnte man sie bemerken, es war ein Maskenball.

„Haben Sie neue Informationen für mich?" fragte er nun. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber ich weiß, dass dieser Ball nicht Louis' Idee war." Meinte Adrian nur und schaute sich unauffällig um. „Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht. Louis wäre nichts ohne die Hilfe seiner Cousine."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Treville stand immer noch bei Louis, Aramis hatte sich wieder auf seine Position begeben, er musste sich nicht um seine Männer kümmern. Jeder tat genau das, was man von ihm verlangt hatte.

Treville war heute sehr unscheinbar gekleidet und konnte so leicht in die Schatten eintauchen und jeden beobachten. So auch die Situation, die sich gerade an der Wand ihm gegenüber abspielte.

Savoy stand nahe einem jungen Mann. Mit einem zweiten Blick erkannte er, dass es sich um Adrian Combelle handelte. Der persönliche Assistent von Louis unterhielt sich mit dem Duke von Savoy. Louis selber war gerade nicht gut auf den Duke zu sprechen, daher wunderte es Treville sehr, wie vertraut sie da standen und anscheinend irgendetwas besprachen.

Dabei taten sie sehr geheimnisvoll, so als ob sie nicht wollten, dass jemand sah, wie sie sich unterhielten. Treville behielt sich dies im Hinterkopf und wollte noch einmal Adrian unter die Lupe nehmen. Sein Instinkt verriet ihm, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athos erwischte Jeany, als diese gerade vom Tanzen kam. Er hatte schon beobachtet wie jeder alleinstehender Mann sie zum Tanzen aufgefordert hatte. „Ach Athos, ein wunderbarer Ball, nicht wahr? Und die Auktion… So viele haben mitgeboten. Einfach wunderbar. Es freut mich, dass wir damit so erfolgreich waren."

Athos meinte nur. „Dass du das bei dem ganzen Tanzen überhaupt mitbekommen hast." „Athos, bist du eifersüchtig?" fragte nun Jeany. „Wenn du tanzen willst, musst du nur fragen." Sie grinste ihn an.

Athos drehte sich leicht um und wendete sich dann ihr wieder zu. „Nun, Madame, das würde ich sofort machen, aber leider arbeite ich noch." Im Augenwinkel bekam er mit, wie Porthos ihm zuzwinkerte.

Dann griff er nach Jeanys Arm und zog sie sanft nach draußen auf die Terasse. Es war schon dunkel geworden, aber diese Sommernacht war lau und Jeany war noch leicht erhitzt durch die vielen Tänze. „Darf ich bitten?" Athos hielt ihr die Hand hin.

Jeany schaute diese verdutzt an. „Aber ich dachte, du müsstest arbeiten." „Ja, da drinnen muss ich das auch. Aber arbeitsrechtlich habe ich bestimmt schon längst eine Pause mir verdient." Sie verstand und legte ihre Hand in seine.

Sie tanzten engumschlungen. Im Takt waren sie nicht wirklich, da sie die Musik auch nicht wirklich gut hörten. Aber sie hatten ihren eigenen Takt und wippten nur leicht hin und her. Der Garten unter ihnen war leicht beleuchtet und diese Szene mit ihnen war wie aus einem Romantikfilm.

Jeany kuschelte sich eng an Athos und dieser hatte seine Arme beschützend um sie gelegt. Sie genossen diesen ruhigen Moment zusammen. Athos und Jeany waren in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt und bekamen die Geschehnisse innerhalb des Ballsaals nicht mit.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Louis unterhielt sich mit vielen Gästen. Viele Geschäftspartner waren da und einige, die er unbedingt als Partner haben wollte. Daher musste er sich heute gut präsentieren, auch wenn er anderes im Sinn hatte. Als Kostüm hatte er wieder etwas Ausgefallenes ausgesucht.

Ein roter Frack mit schwarz abgesetzten Details. Darunter ein weißes Hemd, eine schwarze Halsbinde und eine dunkelgraue Weste. Als Hose hatte er sich für eine altmodische Reiterhose in beige entschieden. Dazu trug er dunkelbraune Stiefel, die bei den Knien endete.

Die Maske war in ihrer Grundstruktur durchbrochen. Oben und an den unteren Seiten waren goldene Verzierungen angebracht. Alles in allem sah die Maske sehr der Maske eines römischen Herrschers ähnlich.

Als sich Louis wieder von jemandem abwendete, trat Savoy auf ihn zu. Savoy war der totale Gegensatz zu Louis. Er hatte einen schlichten schwarzen Anzug an. Dazu ein schwarzes Hemd und eine hellgraue Krawatte. An dieser war eine Krawattennadel in Platin befestigt. Selbst seine Schuhe waren schwarz.

Seine Maske war in der gleichen Farbe wie seine Krawattennadel. Sie sah aus wie eine Ritterrüstung und hatte einzelne Maserungen. Sein gesamtes Erscheinungsbild verstärkte nur die düstere Atmosphäre, die ihn umgab.

Als Louis Savoy sah, suchte er nach einem Ausweg. Er hatte keine Lust sich heute mit seinem Schwager abzugeben. Schließlich gab es genug andere Gesprächspartner. Aber Savoy suchte anscheinend das Gespräch und ließ sich von Louis' defensiver Haltung nicht abbringen.

„Louis, schön, dass du deiner Cousine gedankt hast. Ich meine, du verdankst ihr ja viel mehr, als nur diese kleine Party." „Viktor, ich weiß nicht, was du meinst." Louis tat so, als würde er nicht wissen, was Savoy da wieder redete. Und anscheinend wollte er es auch nicht verstehen. Er suchte nach einer Ausrede, um dieses Gespräch abzubrechen.

„Nun, sie ist ja auch deine CFO. Man sollte stets auf seine Mitarbeiter aufpassen. Vor allem, auf so eine, die einem immer und immer aus den Dreck zieht." Nun wurde Louis hellhörig. „Was meinst du, ich solle auf sie aufpassen? Bedrohst du sie etwa?" Louis wurde nun immer lauter.

„Nein, ich gebe dir nur einen Rat. Du weißt schon, als Schwager. Schließlich ist mein CEO auch verschwunden, einfach so. Leute verschwinden, CEO, CFO…." Nun wurde Louis aggressiv. Er griff nach Savoy's Reverskragen und zog in dicht an sein Gesicht.

Aber Savoy war ihm weit überlegen. Er betrieb sehr viel Sport und trainierte auch regelmäßig mit seinem Trainer. Auch von der Statur und der Körpergröße war er im Vorteil. Daher stieß er Louis einfach von sich. Louis war durch mangelnde Erfahrung nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen und stolperte. Schließlich knallte er auf den Boden auf.

Sofort kamen Porthos und weitere Securitymitglieder und stellten sich schützend vor Louis. Treville kam von der Seite und half dem King auf. „Schafft ihn mir aus den Augen." Sagte Louis nur noch und stieß Trevilles helfende Hand weg.

Porthos begleitete Savoy nach draußen. Dieser kooperierte zum Glück und ließ sich widerstandslos nach draußen führen. Er hatte aber kein weiteres Wort für seinen Schwager mehr übrig.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

D'artagnan bekam wie Athos nichts von dieser Auseinandersetzung mit. Er suchte Constance, die eigentlich schon längst wieder im Saal hätte auftauchen müssen. Auf dem Gang traf er Bonancieux. Dieser hatte einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt und sein Blick war nach unten gerichtet.

D'artagnan hielt ihn auf. „Hey, Sie haben Hausverbot. Ich muss Sie bitten unverzüglich das Gelände zu verlassen." Bonancieux hob den Kopf. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, D'artagnan zu begegnen. Aber so hatte er nun endlich eine Gelegenheit, seine Ehre zurück zu bekommen.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist?" Er holte mit seiner Faust aus und wollte D'artagnan in das Gesicht schlagen. Dieser aber wich gekonnt den Schlägen aus. Dies machte Jaques so wütend, dass er immer aggressiver wurde.

Er trat nun auch nach ihm. Leider war er überhaupt nicht kampferprobt und hatte weder das Geschick noch die Ausdauer um gegen einen Gegner wie D'artagnan halbwegs etwas ausrichten zu können.

Zwei Wachen, die die Gänge bewachten, kamen sofort, als sie erkannten, dass einer von ihnen angegriffen wird. Aber nach wenigen Sekunden erkannten sie, dass keine Gefahr bestand. D'artagnan winkte sie dennoch hinzu und sie packten Bonancieux so an den Armen, dass dieser sich nicht mehr wehren konnte.

Er hatte auch nicht mehr die Kraft, noch die Ausdauer um irgendetwas auszurichten. „Begleitet ihn bitte nach draußen und stellt sicher, dass er nicht mehr das Gelände betritt. Er hat Hausverbot und sollte gar nicht hier sein."

Die Wachen nickten und gingen immer noch mit Bonancieux in der Mitte gen Ausgang. D'artagnan rief ihnen hinterher. „Am besten ist, wenn ihr ihm ein Taxi ruft und sicher stellt, dass er nach Paris zurück fährt."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Louis stand nun immer noch bei Treville in der Mitte des Raumes. Während der kleinen Eskalation zwischen ihm und Savoy hatten sich alle Blicke auf die beiden gerichtet. Nun aber wendeten sich die Gäste wieder der Musik oder auch einander zu.

Louis hingegen hatte die Situation nicht so schnell vergessen. Er war immer noch wütend. Ihm stand nun nicht mehr der Sinn nach sinnlosen Plaudereien, daher verließ er wutentbrannt die Party und lief in Richtung seiner Gemächer. Auf den Gängen, etwas entfernt vom Saal brüllte er dann laut rum.

„Treville, kümmern Sie sich um ihn. Ich will ihn hier nicht mehr sehen. Ich will ihn nicht mehr in Paris. Aber vor allem, will ich Antworten. Ich will wissen, was er weiß und ich will es als erstes wissen."

Louis holte tief Luft, bei dem Tempo, hatte er nicht genug Atem für seine Hasstriade auf Savoy und den Weg. Treville hingegen war leicht hinter ihm und immer noch gut in Form. „Ich will wissen, was er denkt, noch bevor er es denkt. Oh…" Louis drehte sich um. Dabei musste nun Treville aufpassen, dass er nicht in Louis reinrannte.

„Treville, wir werden nun Savoy angreifen. Er droht mir nicht, nein er nicht. Wir werden zuerst zuschlagen. Ohja das werden wir." Treville wollte nun diplomatisch an das Problem gehen und versuchte Louis zu beruhigen.

„Sir, ich würde Ihnen davon abraten. Ich weiß, Sie sind wütend und er hat Sie brüskiert, aber er ist immer noch der Mann ihrer geliebten Schwester und sie liebt ihn sehr. Sie sollten ihr zuliebe versuchen ein Gespräch mit Savoy zu führen und gemeinsam zu einem Konsens zu kommen."

Louis winkte nur ab und verdrehte die Augen. „Treville, Sie müssen kämpfen. Sind sie schon so alt und haben keinen Schneid mehr?" Damit verschwand Louis in seinen Räumen. Treville nahm sich seine Aussage nicht wirklich zu Herzen.

Er hatte schon weitaus schlimmeres von seinem Chef gehört, wenn dieser in Rage war. Er versicherte sich nochmal, dass die Umgebung, sowie die Räume gesichert waren und kehrte dann auf die Party zurück.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aramis hatte genug mit Anne getanzt und zog diese durch eine der Seitentüren nach draußen auf den Gang. Anne lachte nur. „Aramis, ich kann jetzt nicht gehen. Ich muss mich doch zeigen, schließlich veranstalte ich diesen Ball mitunter. Ich muss mich doch noch verabschieden und mich bei dem Auktionator bedanken."

Aramis wollte das nicht hören und führte sie weiter zu ihren Gemächern. „Ach was, man verlässt immer zuerst den Ball. Das weiß doch jeder. Und überhaupt habe ich ganz anderes im Sinn." Sagte er verführerisch. Seine Stimme war so rau und dunkel, sodass Anne gar nicht anders konnte, als ihm zu folgen.

An ihrer Tür angekommen zog er sie in seine Arme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss und dränge ihn gegen die Tür. Er war so von ihr eingenommen, dass er erst nach mehreren versuchen es schaffte, die Türklinge herunterzudrücken und beide stolperten in das Zimmer.

Nach wenigen Schritten, bei denen sie sich immer noch mehr küssten als liefen, gelangten sie in das Schlafzimmer. Dort nahm Aramis Anne vorsichtig die Maske ab und schaute ihr nun in die Augen. Dann nahm auch Anne ihm die Maske ab.

Sie konnte gar nicht anders und küsste ihn wieder. Dieses Mal langsamer. Sie versuchte alle Gefühle in diesen Kuss zu legen, die sie bei ihm hatte. Denn Worte konnten diese nicht wirklich beschreiben.

Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit kam das Verlangen in ihr wieder hoch und sie löste mit Hast seine Fliege und warf sie achtlos auf den Boden. Auch Aramis öffnete ihr Kleid und strich es nach unten. Anne streifte seine Anzugjacke ab und öffnete die Knöpfe seines Hemdes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

D'artagnan lief sofort nach der Begegnung mit Constance's Mann zu dem hinteren Zimmer, wo die Kunststücke aufbewahrt wurden. Er wollte sie unbedingt aufsuchen um zu schauen wie es ihr ging. Zum Glück fand er sie dort. Sie war gerade dabei, die Kunstwerke in Transportkisten zu verpacken.

„Constance?" Bei ihrem Namen drehte sie sich um. Aber alleine durch die Stimme hatte sie schon gemerkt, dass es D'artagnan war, der hinter ihr stand und nicht ihr Mann. Als er ihr ins Gesicht blickte, griff er sanft an ihr Kinn und drehte ihr Gesicht so in das Licht, dass er ihre kleine Wunde an der Lippe begutachten konnte.

Constance war es sichtlich unangenehm und drehte sich leicht weg. Nun war D'artagnan voller Zorn und fragte mit zusammen gepressten Zähnen. „Wer war das? Sag mir seinen Namen." Constance sagte nichts und blickte auf den Boden. „Ich bring ihn um." D'artagnan hatte sofort begriffen, dass nur ihr Mann sich traute sie so anzufassen.

Constance hielt ihn auf, denn D'artagnan war drauf und dran, das Taxi aufzuhalten und Bonancieux zu zeigen, wie man wirklich jemanden verprügelte. „Nein, bitte, er kann mir nie wieder weh tun. Bitte nicht." Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und gab ihn so keine Möglichkeit mehr zu gehen.

D'artagnan konnte gar nicht anders und legte seine Arme und Constance. Sein Kopf ruhte nun auf ihrem Kopf und er sog ihren wunderbaren Duft ein. Noch immer hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis ihrem Mann zu zeigen, wie man eine Dame behandelte.

Aber wenn Constance ihn nun mehr brauchte, dann würde er für sie da sein. Es würde bestimmt sich eine Gelegenheit ergeben, um Bonancieux es heimzuzahlen. Als Constance merkte, dass D'artagnan nicht mehr gehen wollte, streckte sie sich leicht nach oben und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem romantischen Kuss.

* * *

So, ich bin schon ganz gespannt wie ihr dieses Kapitel fandet, lasst es mich in den Kommentaren wissen.


	20. Neue Verstärkung

**Neue Verstärkung**

Hallöchen, wie geht's euch denn alle so. Heute mal ein ruhigeres Kapitel, dennoch vielversprechend und lang. Mal schauen wie ihr das findet. Natürlich gibt es auch hier Fotos vom Fitnessraum und den Outfits von Anne und Constance. Schaut doch mal bei Tumblr und Pinterest vorbei.

* * *

Eine der unzähligen Kirchenuhren in Paris schlug gerade zwei Uhr als Bonancieux mit dem Taxi, das ihm netterweise gerufen worden war, zurück in sein Hotel fuhr. Er saß auf dem schon sehr mitgenommenen Rücksitz. Der Taxifahrer, ein sehr mürrischer Pariser, starrte nur stur auf die Straße.

Bonancieux nahm noch einmal einen kräftigen Schluck aus der fast leeren Flasche Bourbon. Er hatte die teuer aussehende Flasche vom Maskenball mitgehen lassen. Er wollte damit wohl etwas beweisen. Er hatte sie gut unter seinem Anzug versteckt und die Wachmänner hatten nichts mitbekommen. Als das Taxi die Einfahrt verließ und auf die Hauptstraße bog, hatte er sie sofort hervorgeholt, entkorkt und einen großen Schluck genommen.

Auf der einstündigen Fahrt hatte er es geschafft die Flasche gut zu leeren, sodass nicht mal ein Drittel übrig war. Eine Verschwendung für so einen guten Tropfen, aber was sollte ihn das kümmern.

Durch den starken Konsum an Alkohol, den er sonst nicht gewöhnt war, war er nun betrunken und lallte dem schlechtgelaunten Fahrer zu. „Wissen sie, Monsieur, ich bin alleine. Ja ich bin alleine. Ich, Jaques Bonancieux. Wie konnte sie mich verlassen. Jede hätte ich haben können. Jede und sie verlässt mich."

Er blickte nach draußen und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. „Meine ach so tolle Frau betrügt mich, mich! Früher hätte man sie wegen so etwas ausgepeitscht. Heutzutage wird man dafür belohnt. Er kann ihr nicht den Luxus, das Geld, die Annehmlichkeiten bieten, die ich ihr all die Jahre selbstlos zur Verfügung gestellt habe."

Dann waren seine Augen voller Schock aufgerissen. „Was werden meine Geschäftspartner von mir sagen? Oh Gott, sie werden über mich reden, das ganze Dorf wird über mich reden. Alle. Und das nur wegen ihr." Er war nun sichtlich verzweifelt, fast schon depressiv.

Er saß auf der Mitte der Rückbank und hatte nun seine Unterarme auf die Rückenlehnen der vorderen Sitze gelehnt. Sein Kopf ließ er einfach nach unten fallen. Völlig fassungslos über diese Situation. Da half nun auch kein Alkohol mehr.

Der Fahrer verdrehte nur die Augen. Das hasste er am meisten an den Nachtschichten. Diese elenden Säufer und ihre Probleme. Plötzlich hab der Fahrgast den Kopf und hatte seine Backen aufgebläht, die Hand vor dem Mund. „Oh Nein" rief der Fahrer nur noch und hielt schnell an einer günstigen Stelle am Seitenstreifen an.

„Raus hier!" rief er. Bonancieux stieß die Tür auf und fiel auf den Bürgersteig. Dann übergab er sich sofort. Der Taxifahrer verzog angewidert das Gesicht, lehnte sich nach hinten und zog geübt die hintere Tür zu. Bonancieux kniete weiter auf dem Boden und musste sich anstrengen nicht vorn über zu kippen.

Dann fuhr der Fahrer einfach weiter und ließ seinen Gast in seiner misslichen Lage dort knien. Bonancieux bekam das nicht wirklich mit, musste er sich doch eher konzentrieren alles bei sich zu behalten. Seine Flasche lag noch im Taxi, aber das war seine letzte Sorge.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nach einer Zeit konnte er sich dann wieder aufrichten, die Luft hatte ihm wohl gut getan. An einer Straßenlampe zog er sich hoch und ging schwankend in die Richtung, in der das Taxi verschwunden war. Er wusste nicht wirklich wohin er musste, da er sich in Paris nicht allzu gut auskannte. Er lief einfach geradeaus und hoffte, dass das Hotel nicht mehr weit weg war.

Die Straße, auf der er lief wurde immer kleiner und dunkler, anscheinend war er nun in einer Gegend, die von Touristen nicht oft besucht wurde. Er versuchte sich an irgendetwas zu orientieren, war aber erfolglos. Dazu kam noch, dass er immer noch schwankte und sein Gleichgewicht kaum halten konnte.

Drei Männer kamen auf ihn zu. Sie sahen sehr kräftig aus und nahmen fast den gesamten Bürgersteig ein. Bonancieux versuchte an ihnen vorbei zu schlüpfen. In seinem Zustand missglückte dies aber fürchterlich und er stieß genau in den rechten Mann hinein.

Dieser stieß ihn sofort weg. Die Wucht des Stoßes erfasste Jaques so sehr, dass er auf den Boden knallte. „Iih, der Blödmann stinkt ja wie die Pest. Und, bahhh, er hat mich vollgesaut." Die anderen zwei lachten ihren Kollegen aus. „Was glaubst du was du bist? Weißt du eigentlich wer wir sind?" fragte nun der Mann, der ihn weggestoßen hatte.

Bonancieux musste sich noch von seinem Sturz erholen. „He du Idiot, hast du meinen Freund nicht gehört?" Nun hörte der andere auf zu lachen und ging näher auf dem am Boden liegenden Mann zu. „Er hat dir eine Frage gestellt." „Entschuldigen sie, Monsieur." Versuchte Bonancieux zu sagen.

„Was hast du gesagt? Du bist ja sturzbesoffen." Kombinierte nun der andere. Sein Freund ging auf ihn zu und kniete sich neben ihn. Er drückte ihn weiter auf den Boden und durchsuchte seine Taschen. Als er fündig wurde, stand er wieder auf. „Ah, siehst du. Du wirst mir jetzt schön die Reinigung zahlen."

Er nahm sich aus dem Portemonnaie von Bonancieux einen fünfzig-Euro-Schein heraus. „Ahja und gleich noch was für ein neues Hemd. Das hier ist ja völlig ruiniert." Und zwei weitere Scheine wurden aus dem Geldbeutel entfernt. „Oh, warte, ich brauch ja noch Schmerzensgeld, wegen dem Geruch" Er nahm auch noch die Kreditkarte heraus.

„Das dürfen sie nicht." Rief nun Bonancieux, der endlich wieder seine Sprache gefunden hat. Der Freund von dem Typen, der das Portemonnaie in der Hand hielt, beugte sich etwas herunter und hielt das Ohr hin. „Was sagst du? Wir dürfen was nicht?"

Nun schaltete sich auch der Dritte ein. „Wir sind die rote Garde, wir dürfen alles." Und alle drei traten nach Bonancieux, der nur noch schützen die Arme vor Bauch und Gesicht hielten. Nach kurzer Zeit ließen sie endlich von ihm ab, warfen das leere Portemonnaie neben ihm auf den Boden und gingen gut gelaunt weiter.

Jaques lag nur zusammenkrümmt da und winselte. Er blutete leicht aus der Nase und er hielt sich den Bauch und die Brust. Bei den Tritten hatten sie ihm wohl paar Rippen gebrochen. Das Geld war nun seine geringste Sorge.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Anne etwas früher als gedacht auf. Die Sonne war wohl gerade aufgegangen, da sie noch tief am Horizont stand. Die Vögel zwitscherten schon ihr Lied und das Schloss erwachte langsam zum Leben.

Anne drehte sich langsam um und blickte in das Gesicht eines schlafenden Mannes. Sofort kamen die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht zurück. Gott, dieser Mann hatte Talente, das musste sie zugeben. Sie strich ihm leicht über die Wange, wollte sie ihn doch nicht wecken. Sie blickte sich kurz in ihrem Zimmer um.

Überall lagen ihre Sachen verstreut und dennoch hatte sie nicht den leisesten Drang aufzustehen und die Unordnung zu beseitigen. Nicht jetzt, wo er neben ihr lag und einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte. Nein, sie bliebt heute etwas länger im Bett.

Sie beobachtete Aramis. Er war zwar immer locker und charmant in ihrer Nähe, aber sie hatte nicht diese Strenge und Anspannung in seinem Gesicht übersehen. Er war ein Mann, der wohl schon einiges gesehen und erlebt hatte, dass konnte sie jedes Mal ins einen Augen lesen, wenn er sie anblickte.

Aber gerade jetzt, in diesem Moment, da lag er so friedlich und ruhig da, sie wollte diesen Moment nicht vergessen. Vor allem, da sie ihm diesen Moment geschenkt hatte. Sie war froh, dass er in ihrer Nähe auch mal seine Maske hat fallen lassen können. Und damit meinte sie nicht die Maske, die auf dem Boden neben dem Bett lag.

Anne schaute ihn noch einige Minuten an, dann blinzelte er auf einmal und schlug dann die Augen auf. Plötzlich blickte sie nicht mehr einen schlafenden Mann an. Aramis war nun wach und realisierte schnell, dass er in Annes Bett lag und nicht wie üblich in seinem.

„Guten Morgen" sagte er nur mit rauer Stimme und küsste sie leicht. „Guten Morgen." Sie kuschelte sich leicht an und fragte. „Möchtest du heute mit mir frühstücken? Ich kann bestimmt etwas Kleines herbringen lassen."

Aramis schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Das geht leider nicht, die Gefahr besteht, dass jemand es mitbekommt, dass ich da bin. Das Risiko dürfen wir nicht eingehen." Anne nickte nur. Sie verstand es, war dennoch traurig, dass sie nicht wie ein normales Paar Sachen machen konnten.

Dann musste er leider aufstehen und er sammelte seine Sachen vom Boden auf. Bei den Socken und der Fliege musste er etwas länger suchen. „Ich muss leider gehen, bevor die Gänge zu voll werden." Anne verstand das und verabschiedete ihn noch bei der Tür.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aramis lief auf den Gang heraus, als er um die Ecke bog lief er fast in Athos rein. „Athos, Guten Morgen" „Aramis, du schon hier? In der Kleidung von gestern Abend?" Athos zog nur fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. Was hatte sein Freund schon wieder getan.

„Ja, ich habe heute Nacht Wache geschoben und konnte mich nicht umziehen." Aramis fand immer schnell Ausreden, das war schon Routine bei ihm. „Aha." Athos nahm ihm diese Ausrede nicht wirklich ab. Treville hatte genug Leute eingeplant und Athos wusste genau, dass Aramis keiner von ihnen war.

„Aber du musst ja reden, du hast ja auch noch deinen Anzug an." Aramis wollte sich nun nicht mehr länger verteidigen, sondern griff Athos nun mit den eigenen Waffen an. „Ja, Wache, wie du auch." Stotterte Athos leicht.

Aramis grinste nur. „Mhmm, Jeany hatte dann wohl heute Nacht nichts zu befürchten." Beide Freunde wussten, dass sie beide das Spiel verloren hatten und gingen schweigend zum Guard Zimmer. Manche Sachen mussten wohl nicht weiter diskutiert werden. Im Zimmer angekommen legten sie die unbequemen Anzüge ab und zogen sich Alltagskleidung an.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Als Aramis verschwand schloss sie die Tür und hatte ein Grinsen im Gesicht. Diese Nacht war die Schönste nach einer langen Zeit gewesen. Sie war so glücklich, man hatte beinahe Angst, dass dieses Glück sie bald wieder verlassen würde.

Aber so würde sie jetzt nicht denken. Sie machte sich lieber auf und begann den neuen Tag. Sie bestellte sich zunächst Frühstück. Dann ging sie duschen. In der Zeit deckten die Diener den Tisch. Mit einem Turban auf dem Kopf setzte sie sich an den Tisch und goss sich Kaffee ein.

Während des Essens las sie neue Mails, verschaffte sich einen Überblick über die aktuelle Finanzlage von Louis' Unternehmen und machte sich eine To Do Liste. Der Ball und die Feier waren vorüber, nun musste mal wieder gearbeitet werden.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Treville betrat den Guardraum, D'artagnan und Porthos folgten hinter ihm. Anders als die anderen beiden, hatten Porthos und D'artagnan frische Kleidung. Porthos hatte als einziger die Nacht in seinem eigenen Bett verbracht.

D'artagnan hatte zwar bei Constance übernachtet, jedoch dort schon vor Tagen in weiser Voraussicht Wechselkleidung deponiert. So ersparte er sich auch die Situation, wie die, in der Athos und Aramis vor wenigen Minuten noch waren.

Treville richtete nun das Wort an seine vier besten Männer. „Aramis hatte mir schon alles berichtet, Mathis Roux ist also unser Mann. Athos ich will mir dir reden." Athos nickte und folgte seinem Captain in dessen Büro.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Constance kam zu Anne. Diese hatte das Frühstück schon beendet, da aber noch einige Sachen auf dem Tisch standen, bot sie ihrer Freundin welche an. Diese winkte aber ab und meinte, dass sie schon etwas zu sich genommen hatte.

„Oh, Constance, was ist passiert?" fragte Anne völlig besorgt und sah sich die aufgeplatzte Lippe näher an. „Bonancieux hatte mir gestern Abend aufgelauert und wollte, dass ich mit ihm gehe. Als ich ihm die Situation noch mal gesagt hatte und meinte, dass ich nicht mehr mit ihm gehe, hat er zugeschlagen. Aber nur einmal. Ich bin dann gegangen."

„Oh Gott Constance, das tut mir so leid. Ich werde die Anwälte kontaktieren, sie sollen ein Kontaktverbot aufsetzen und mir die Verträge zukommen lassen." Anne telefonierte nicht lange und leitete alles in die Wege.

Anne und Constance saßen nicht lange alleine, da kam Jeany zur Tür herein. „Ah, Bonjour meine Lieben, na, ihr seid ja auch schon auf?" Sie begrüßten sich alle und Jeany setzte sich zu ihren neuen Freundinnen.

„Wir müssen unbedingt überprüfen wie viel wir gestern eingenommen haben." Sagte Anne. Jeany winkte ab. „Ich habe schon mit dem Auktionator geredet. Er wir heute Mittag kommen und uns berichten." „Gut und was machen wir bis dahin?" fragte Constance in die Runde.

„Ich wollt gerne ins Fitnessstudio, Athos meinte, das Schloss hat sein eigenes." Schlug Jeany vor. „Ja, Louis hat sich eines in seinem Flügel gebaut, ich bin dort manchmal. Dann würde ich mal sagen, powern wir uns heute Morgen aus." Constance stimmte dem Vorschlag zu.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Treville und Athos nahmen in seinem Büro Platz. Treville hinter seinem Schreibtisch, Athos ihm gegenüber. „Also, die Sicherheitskameras von einigen Galerien, die der King unterstützt, wurden gehackt. Dieser Hacker war Mathis Roux. Dieser arbeitet für Victor Savoy. Habe ich das richtig verstanden?"

„Ja Captain, wir wissen nicht ob er in seinem Auftrag gehandelt hat oder von jemand anders engagiert wurde. Oder aber er hat es auf eigene Faust getan. Fakt ist, er arbeitet für Savoy." „Es war Savoy, Savoy hat ihm den Auftrag gegeben." Sagte Treville, mehr zu sich als zu Athos.

Dieser aber nickte. „Ja, das macht alles Sinn. Louis stiehlt erst Louis Immobilien und nimmt ihm so eine große Geldquelle. Dann lässt er noch mit Hilfe des Hackers Galerien zerstören und kratzt so seinen Ruf an. Die Menschen aus Fontainbleau und teilweise aus Paris fühlen sich unter seinem Schutz nicht mehr sicher."

„Ja und nicht nur das. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er auch bei der Entführung von Anne seine Finger mit im Spiel hatte." Verriet nun der Captain. „Die Entführung, aber warum glaubt ihr das?" diesen Aspekt hatte Athos noch nicht in Betracht gezogen.

„Anne hatte etwas gehört, als sie in der Hütte gefangen war. Die beiden Entführer in ihrer Nähe haben etwas von einem Duke erzählt. Es ist nur eine Vermutung meinerseits. Daher habe ich es noch nicht mit euch besprochen. Aber langsam wird alles klarer."

„Ja, selbst wenn. Warum entführt Savoy Anne und nicht direkt Louis? Das ergibt doch gar kein Sinn, zumal es weder eine Lösegeld Forderung gab, noch sonst irgendwelche Drohungen. Diese Männer sahen mir auch nicht nach Mördern aus, daher schließe ich ein Auftragsmord aus."

„Nein, aber Victor will sich an Louis rächen. Er macht Louis verantwortlich, dass sein CEO verschwunden ist. Dieser sollte eine Botschaft an Louis überbringen, auf dem Weg ist er verschollen. Ich denke, Savoy tut alles um sich an Louis zu rächen."

„Und er entführt Anne um Louis zu zeigen, wie es ist, wenn jemand verschwindet." Langsam verstand Athos um was es hier ging. „Genau." „Gut, dann müssen wir das Problem dort bekämpfen wo es ausgebrochen ist. Beim CEO."

„Und wie willst du das anstellen? Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass Savoy klein beigibt." „Nun, dann müssen wir Louis' Unschuld beweisen und am besten noch seinen CEO finden, das wird dann wohl Beweis genug sein und er ist bestimmt milder gestimmt, wenn Louis ein Geschenk hat."

„Das könnte wirklich funktionieren." Treville gefiel nicht wirklich der Plan von Athos, hatte er doch Zweifel ob sie den CEO finden würden, dennoch vertraute er ihm genug, um ihm freie Hand zu geben. Athos wollte sich erheben, da hielt ihn Treville noch zurück.

„Nathan, dieser anderer Hacker, was ist deine Einschätzung von ihm?" Athos erhob sich dennoch. Er saß schon zu lange und musste unbedingt wieder etwas tun. Ein Bürojob kam für ihn nicht in Frage.

„Nathan ist ein guter Junge. Ja, er ist nicht besonders fit. Ich weiß auch nicht ob er überhaupt kämpfen kann. Er hat andere Qualitäten und es wird für uns langsam Zeit diese in unser Portfolio aufzunehmen, wenn nicht seine dann von jemand anderes. Wir müssen mit der Zeit gehen."

Treville nickte und schaute sich noch einmal das Dossier von Nathan an, dass auf seinem Tisch lag. „Wenn du mir schon sagen musst, dass wir mit der Zeit gehen, dann habe ich wohl etwas falsch gemacht." Athos lachte nur.

„Nein, aber es wird Zeit. Die Welt wir immer schnelllebiger und die Technologie macht uns von ihr abhängig. Unsere Expertise reicht nicht mehr aus." Treville nickte und schlug die Akte wieder zu. „Du hast mich überzeugt, wenn dich dieser Junge so überzeugt hat, dann werde ich mit ihm reden."

Athos nickte und ging nach draußen. Auf dem Weg in das Guardzimmer wählte er Nathans Nummer und richtete ihm aus, dass Treville mit ihm reden wollte.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Constance, Jeany und Anne trafen sich wie verabredet vor der Tür des Fitnessraums. Anne gab einen Zugangscode ein und die Tür öffnete sich. Der Raum war ganz anders als der Rest der Zimmer des Chateaus. Man hatte wohl alles kernsaniert. Der Boden war nun aus massiven Eichenholz. Die Wände waren in Eierschalen gestrichen. Die Decke war zwar immer noch sehr hoch, aber jegliche Schnörkel hatte man entfernt. Der Raum wirkte sehr steril.

Auf dem Boden lagen vereinzelt Matten für Bodenübungen. Es gab einige Ausdauergeräte, Crosstrainer, Fahrräder und Laufbänder. Im hinteren Teil standen noch unzählige Kraftgeräte, Handeln und die Wände waren mit Spiegel behangen.

Constance trug ein knallrosanes Top, in dem ein BH integriert war. Dazu eine rosa graue Sporthose, die ein leichtes Camouflage Muster aufwies. Ihre Schuhe waren von Nike und in einem dunklen grau gehalten mit rosanen Akzenten. Ihre Werte überwachte sie mit einem Fitnessarmband, dass ebenfalls außen grau und innen rosa war.

Die drei Frauen machten sich erstmal warm und machten ein dreißig-minütiges Konditionstraining. Dann gingen sie an verschiedene Kraftgeräte und trainierten Bauch, Po und Beine. Nach einer Verschnaufpause trainierten sie nochmals die Arme und den Rücken.

Für das Training hatte sich Anne für ein hellrosanes Sport Top entschieden, darunter hatte sie einen noch helleren Sport BH an. Dazu eine kurze graue Jersey Hose. Passend zu Ober- und Unterteil trug sie graue Sportschuhe mit rosaner Sohle. Ihre schwarz graue Wasserflasche stand immer neben dem jeweiligen Gerät, an dem sie gerade trainierte

Nach dem Krafttraining dehnte sie ihre Muskeln und Sehnen auf den Matten. Dadurch kam auch ihr Puls wieder zur Ruhe. Am Ende schlossen sie ihr Training mit einer zweiten Ausdauerrunde ab.

Völlig ausgepowert, aber mit vielen Endorphinen im Blut trennten sie sich wieder, da jede duschen wollte. Sie verabredeten sich für einen Kaffee draußen im Garten. Das Wetter war so wunderbar, es wäre eine Schande dies nicht zu nuten.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nathan stand wieder einmal am Tor des großen Schlosses. Er wollte sich eigentlich mal in die Programme hacken, damit er einen Sicherheitsausweis hatte und nicht mehr so dumm am Tor warten musste. Aber dies würde seine Aufnahme in das Team nur gefährden. Er musste sich zusammenreisen.

Nach endlosen Minuten des Wartens, anscheinend wusste niemand, das er kommen sollte, wurde er von einem Diener abgeholt, der ihn zu Treville führte. Im Büro angekommen, er würde sich immer noch alleine auf den Gängen verlaufen, stand Treville auf und begrüßte ihn mit einem Handschlag.

„Nathan de Villier, habe schon viel von dir gehört. Setz dich doch bitte." Der Captain zeigte auf den Stuhl bei seinem Schreibtisch und beide setzten sich hin. „Athos hat mir von deiner Hilfe berichtet. Vielen Dank, du warst wirklich mehr als eine Hilfe."

Nathan nickte, nicht viele bedankten sich bei ihm, auch nach getaner Arbeit. Treville sprach weiter. „Ich habe auch gehört, dass du für uns arbeiten willst." Nun wurde Nathan hellhörig. Athos hatte also schon mit ihm geredet.

„Ja" brachte er nur heraus. „Und warum willst du bei uns arbeiten?" Treville fragte ihn ganz neutral. „Ich möchte gerne etwas Gutes tun und ich weiß, dass der King viele gemeinnützige Projekte hat. Aber auf der anderen Seite bin ich auch ein Verbrecher, das weiß ich und ich weiß auch welche anderen Geschäfte der King hat."

Treville nickte, dass hatte er sich schon gedacht, er ließ aber den Jungen ausreden. „Ich will aber noch viel mehr zu einer Gemeinschaft gehören. Wir Hacker sind sehr einsam, haben nur unsere Maschinen. Ich will in einem Team arbeiten."

„Kannst du denn in einem Team arbeiten? Wollen und Können sind zwei grundverschiedene Sachen." Nathan beugte sich nun nach vorne. „Ja, ich kann im Team arbeiten, fragen sie Marc. Ich kann das, lassen sie es mich beweisen."

Treville sah dem Jungen lange und intensiv in die Augen. Nathan hielt dem Blick stand. Er war zwar nicht einfach, aber wenn er jetzt klein bei geben würde, war alles umsonst. Dann endlich stand Treville auf, auch Nathan erhob sich.

„Gut, wir wollen es mit dir versuchen." Nathan wollte sich schon freuen, doch Treville warf ein. „Aber erst einmal zur Probe, nach einem Monat werden wir weiter sehen." Nathan nickte nur und schüttelte Treville dankbar die Hand. „Sie werden sehen, Sie werden es nicht bereuen."


	21. Kunst und Taten

**Kunst & Taten**

So, heute hab ich mal für beide Zielgruppen etwas. Zum einen das ruhige, ausgeglichene Freizeit Setting und die CSI ähnliche Spannung. Was gefällt euch besser? Bilder vom Louvre und das erwähnte Gebäude, sowie die beschriebenen Outfits findet ihr wie üblich bei meinem Tumblr und Pinterest Accounts.

* * *

Nach dem Gespräch mit Treville in seinem Büro und dem Telefonat mit Nathan, ging Athos wieder zu den anderen in das Guard Zimmer. Aramis und D'artagnan blickten auf. „Und?" fragte D'artagnan voller Ungeduld.

„Treville denkt, es sei Savoy." „Wie, es ist Savoy?" Porthos war nun auch sichtlich an dem Gespräch interessiert. „Savoy soll laut Treville der Strippenzieher sein. Bei der Immobiliengeschichte und auch bei Annes Entführung. Die Zerstörung der Galerien geht auch auf sein Konto."

Das schockierte die anderen drei nicht wirklich, da sie das mit den Galerien schon wussten. Auch war ihnen Savoy nie wirklich ganz geheuer. Aber dass Savoy Anne entführt haben ließ, traf vor allem Aramis. Dieser ging sofort zu den Schränken und wollte die Ausrüstung zusammensuchen.

„Dann müssen wir uns ihn schnappen, auf was wartet ihr denn noch?" fragte Aramis nun. Athos ging auf ihn zu und machte die Tür des Schrankes wieder zu. „Und was genau willst du denn jetzt tun? Er ist kein einfacher Straßendieb. Wir können nicht einfach bei ihm auftauchen und uns wie üblich verhalten."

Porthos kam Athos zu Hilfe. „Aramis, Athos hat recht. Er ist ein einflussreicher Unternehmer, dem fast die gleichen Mittel zur Verfügung stehen wie uns. Das wäre ein Kampf, denn wir verlieren könnten. Nein, wir sollten taktisch vorgehen."

Auch wenn Aramis die Entführung und das Leid von Anne Savoy heimzahlen wollte, so überzeugten ihn schlussendlich die Fakten von Porthos.

„Und wie wollen wir dann vorgehen?" stellte D'artagnan die entscheidende Frage. „Treville will, dass wir den verschwundenen CEO von Savoy finden." Dieses Mal unterstützte Porthos Athos nicht. „Und was dann? Ich habe doch gesagt, wir müssen taktisch vorgehen. Wir sollten sehen, mit wem wir es zu tun haben und nicht noch einen seiner Mitarbeiter finden."

„Aber wenn Treville sagt, dass dies in diesem Moment wichtig ist, dann müssen wir ihm vertrauen, Porthos. Grad du müsstest doch wissen, dass Treville immer einen Plan hat." Redete nun D'artagnan auf ihn ein.

„Dann wäre das ja geklärt." meinte Athos schlicht. Für ihn war dies nun zu Ende diskutiert. „Aber wie finden wir den CEO?" Aramis war sichtlich ratlos, der CEO war nun schon längere Zeit verschwunden und sie hatten keinen einzigen Anhaltspunkt.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jeany, Constance und Anne saßen wie verabredet gegen späten Nachmittag im Englischen Garten. Auf dem Tisch waren Kaffeetassen und Gebäck für die Damen bereitgestellt. Jede von ihnen hatte ein gutes Buch.

Ein Diener kam über die Brücke zu der kleinen Gruppe, verbeugte sich und sprach Anne an. „Madame, der Auktionator möchte Euch gerne sprechen." Er ging einen Schritt beiseite und der eben Genannte trat vor.

Anne erhob sich zugleich und begrüßte den etwas in die Jahre gekommenen Mann. „Wie schön, dass Sie es einrichten konnten uns noch heute zu berichten." „Natürlich Madame, Sie hatten ja alles schon im Vorfeld so gut organisiert, da mussten ich und meine Leute kaum noch arbeiten. Meine Empfehlungen Madame."

Er senkte kurz den Kopf, als eine Art Ehrerbietung, dann sprach er weiter. „Wir hatten sogar schon die Ergebnisse am Abend, leider waren sie nicht mehr aufzufinden. Daher kann ich Ihnen erst jetzt die finale Summe nennen."

Anne war am Abend aus einem guten Grund nicht mehr anwesend gewesen, sie hatte aber nicht gedacht, dass ihre Abwesenheit jemand auffallen würde, um sehr beschämte sie es, dass der Auktionator dies mitbekommen hat. Sie würde rot. Constance entging dies natürlich nicht.

„Nun, Madame, ich kann stolz verkünden, dass wir insgesamt 456.000 € eingenommen haben." Alle drei Frauen waren hellbegeistert und fielen sich in die Arme. „Oh, das ist ja wundervoll. Jeany, hast du das gehört, mit der Summe können wir alle Galeristen helfen." Sagte Constance stolz.

„Monsieur, ich danke Ihnen. Sie haben einen großen Teil an dieser Summe beigetragen. Vielen Dank. Ich werde Sie in den höchsten Tönen weiterempfehlen." Der Auktionator bedankte sich und verbeugte sich am Ende. Dann führte ihn der Diener wieder in das Chateau.

Auch Jeany erhob sich nun. „Ich muss los und diese Nachricht sofort den anderen mitteilen. Ach, wie schön das ist. All unsere Mühe war also nicht umsonst." Man merkte, wie Jeany nun erleichtert war. Geld war nicht wirklich ein Thema für sie gewesen, aber auch das Schicksal ihrer Kollegen hatte sie mitgenommen.

„Mach das. Richte Grüße von uns aus. Wir werden zeitnah die Maßnahmen für den Bau, die Renovierungen und Instandsetzung bereden." Jeany verstand und eilte dann in die gleiche Richtung wie der Diener und der Auktionator zuvor.

Anne und Constance setzten sich wieder und nahmen einen Schluck Kaffee. „Weißt du was, nach all den Mühen und Entführungen und Angriffen haben wir uns etwas Entspannung und Spaß verdient."

Anne lachte nur. „Waren wir nicht erst letztens in einem Wellness-Center?" Constance schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist zu lange her. Komm, lass uns in den Louvre gehen und anschließend machen wir eine kleine Shoppingtour."

Constance war von ihrem Vorschlag hellauf begeistert. Anne überlegte noch. Sie hatte eigentlich sehr viel Finanzunterlagen, die sie abarbeiten müsste. Aber wer sagt denn etwas gegen einen kleinen Shoppingausflug und überhaupt würde sie auch noch Kultur haben. „Gut dann machen wir das so." stimmte nun auch Anne ein.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Noch immer saßen Athos, D'artagnan, Porthos und Aramis im Guardzimmer. Alle hatten Laptops vor sich und suchten verzweifelt nach irgendeinem Hinweis oder einer Spur für den Verbleib von Cluzet. Wo sollten sie auch anfangen. Bei dem Verschwinden von Personen waren die ersten vierundzwanzig Stunden ausschlaggebend. Bei ihnen waren aber schon Wochen vergangen.

Nathan kam nach seinem Gespräch mit Treville in das Guard Zimmer, er wollte sich einrichten und vielleicht auch Athos treffen um ihm zu danken. Athos blickte auf und als er seinen Schützling sah, klappte er den Laptop zu.

„Und wie lief es mit Captain Treville?" fragte er ihn. Ganz stolz sagte Nathan nur. „Ich darf nun mit euch arbeiten, zwar nur zu Probe, aber immerhin kann ich mich so beweisen." D'Artagnan blickte ihn nun auch an. „Meinen Glückwunsch. Hier ist es meistens rau und hart, aber man lernt sehr viel. Eine gute Entscheidung zu uns zu kommen."

Porthos winkte sogleich den Neuen her. „Nun, du kannst dich gleich hier beweisen." Nathan war etwas verwundert, hatte er doch nicht damit gerechnet, so schnell wieder anzufangen. „Komm Junge, für jemanden wie dich wird es ein Leichtes sein, jemanden zu finden." Sagte Porthos, stand auf und ließ Nathan sich auf seinen Platz setzen.

„Und wen soll ich finden?" fragte nun Nathan, begann jedoch schon auf der Tastatur herum zu tippen. „CEO von Savoy Inc., sein Name ist Cluzet. Er ist vor ein paar Wochen auf dem Weg zu Chateau Fontainbleau verschwunden." Informierte ihn Porthos vollends.

„Jetzt schieb doch nicht deine Arbeit dem Jungen zu, Porthos." Schellte ihn Aramis. Porthos grinste nur. „Hättest ja selber auf die Idee kommen können" meinte dieser nur. „Porthos hat vielleicht Recht." Sagte nun Athos. „Vielleicht?" fragte Porthos brüskiert.

Darauf ging Athos nicht weiter ein. „Nathan, vielleicht kannst du dich in einige Überwachungs- und Verkehrskameras hacken. Irgendwo muss man ihn ja gesehen haben. Hier sind die Daten wo man ihn als letztes gesehen hat. Das war im Bürokomplex La Defense."

Die Suche dauerte die ganze Nacht. Nathan tippte unermüdlich. Athos, Porthos blieben lange bei ihm und unterstützen ihn. Aramis und D'artagnan mussten hingegen gehen, da sie die Damen am nächsten Morgen nach Paris begleiten würden.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Am späten Morgen des nächsten Tages trafen sich Constance und Anne bei den Autos im Hof. Auch Aramis und D'artagnan, sowie Marc und Vincent warteten schon dort. Aramis konnte wieder nicht seine Augen von ihr lassen.

Die beiden jüngeren bekamen dies zum Glück nicht mit, starrten aber ebenso die beiden Frauen an. Anne war auch eine Augenweide in ihrem lockeren mintgrünen Kleid. Es hatte schwarz abgesetzte Kanten und war in der Taille locker mit einem schwarzen Gürtel gebunden. Das Kleid war knielang. Dazu trug sie schwarze High Heels aus Samt. Passend zu den Feinheiten des Kleides trug sie eine schwarze Tasche und mint-farbene Ohrringe und einen Armreif.

Als sie einstieg fragte sie wie üblich. „Müssen wir denn immer mit so vielen das Schloss verlassen?" „Madame, es dient eurer Sicherheit und gerade der Louvre aber auch Paris selber ist um diese Jahreszeit von Touristen überlaufen. Mit so viel Mann können wir ausreichend Schutz gewährleisten." Erklärte Aramis ihr sachlich.

Die Fahrt zum Louvre verlief ohne Probleme und sie kamen ohne weiteren Stau in der Tiefgarage des Louvre an. Dort stiegen sie aus. Durch einen extra Aufzug gelangten sie in das Foyer. Dort besorgten Constance mit D'Artagnan im Hintergrund die Eintrittskarten. Constance musste der Kassiererin nur erklären für wen die Karten waren und sie bekamen VIP Tickets.

Diese Tickets erlaubte es ihnen die langen Warteschlangen zu umgehen. Der Louvre selber war sehr pompös und voller Kunstgegenstände. Man wusste gar nicht wo man als erstes hinschauen sollte. Man war teilweise überfordert.

D'artagnan lief immer voraus und machte den Damen Platz, sodass diese sich nicht mühsam vorbeizwängen mussten. Dabei beobachte Constance ihren Liebhaber. Er sah heute wieder verboten gut aus. Er hatte eine washed Blue Jeans an. Dazu weiße Sneaker und ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit Print, das seine Muskeln bestens definierte.

Sie sahen sich vor allem die berühmtesten Kunstwerke an. Für alle, hatte man an einem Tag, geschweige an einem halben, kaum die Zeit. Natürlich war die Mona Lisa Pflicht. Als Constance das kleine Bild näher betrachtete, nutzte D'artagnan diesen Moment, stellte sich nahe zu ihr und erzählte ihr die Geschichte, als die Mona Lisa gestohlen wurden war.

Er war ihr so nahe, dass sie sich kaum auf die Geschichte konzentrieren konnte. Sie spürte leicht seinen Arm und seinen Bizeps an ihrem Rücken, ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, wann immer sein Atem an ihren Hals gelangte und erst sein Duft.

Dann gingen sie zu den Skulpturen. Da waren natürlich die berühmte Statue der Venus, dabei. Sie sahen unglaublich realitätsnah aus. Eine wahre Kunst, das fand vor allem Marc, der mehr auf die Skulpturen, als auf seine Zielpersonen achtete.

Auch die Bilder vom Astronom und das Selbstporträt von Albrecht Dürer bestaunten sie. Bei dem Bild, dass die Krönung von Napoleon darstellte und dem Gemälde mit dem Titel Freiheit für das Volk blieben Aramis und Vincent etwas länger stehen. Diese Bilder waren für die französische Geschichte von unschätzbaren Wert. Dies mussten sie in sich aufsaugen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gegen zehn Uhr kam Athos in das Chateau, sie hatten gestern noch bis in die Nacht gearbeitet, doch leider nichts gefunden. Als er in das Guardzimmer kam, sah er Nathan, der halb auf dem Stuhl saß und seine Arme und den Kopf auf der Tischplatte abgelegt hat. Anscheinend schlief er.

Athos rüttelte ihn wach. Nathan schreckte leicht auf. „Oh ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein." Meinte er, als er erkannte wo und mit wem er sich befand. Die Position war nicht optimal zum schlafen gewesen und er rieb sich seinen Nacken.

„Hast du was gefunden?" fragte Athos und holte beiden einen Kaffee. Nathan nahm dankend die dampfende Tasse entgegen. „Ich hätte gestern schon etwas gehabt, aber der Laptop ist für solche Sachen nicht ausgelegt, daher habe ich auch die Nacht hier verbracht." Athos nickte nur.

Das Chateau war für sein Alter und die Verhältnisse gut ausgestattet, aber es gab anscheinend noch Luft nach oben. Beide tranken still ihren Kaffee, dann kam ein Tonsignal aus dem Laptop. Nathan sah sofort nach, was dieser Ton ausgelöst hat.

„Wir haben etwas. Eine Kamera hat ihn nördlich von Fontainbleau aufgenommen. Er hatte anscheinend eine Panne. Er hielt an und stieg aus." Berichtete Nathan. „Und dann?" fragte Athos und lehnte sich so hin, dass er den Bildschirm sah.

„Nichts, die Kamera zeigt dann ein Flimmerbild an. Entweder wurde die Kamera zerstört oder man hat das Signal gestört. Moment, vielleicht gibt es in der Nähe eine Kamera, die vielleicht etwas aufgenommen hat." Nathan tippte wieder auf die Tastatur.

„Nein, im Umkreis gibt es keine weitere für den Bereich. Ich kann mal nach dem Kennzeichen suchen von dem liegen gebliebenen Auto." Athos war leicht beeindruckt, so viel Eigeninitiative hätte er Nathan nicht zugetraut.

„Ah, hier, das Auto fuhr wieder weiter. Hier zum Seine. Warte ich habe noch eine Kamera." Nathan zeigte Athos ein Überwachungsvideo. Dort sah man, wie das Auto von zwei Personen, die man nicht erkannte, in den Fluss geschoben wurde.

„Sitzt Cluzet noch drin?" Nathan schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist in den Bildern nicht ersichtlich, wenn dann müsste er auf der Rückbank oder im Kofferraum liegen. In den Fenstern sieht man nichts. „Also stehen wir wieder am Anfang." Sagte Athos und trank den letzten Schluck Kaffee aus.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Die große Gruppe, bestehend aus Constance, Anne, D'artagnan, Aramis, Marc und Vincent wollten etwas essen gehen nach dem anstrengenden Besuch im Louvre. Sie gingen in das Ripaille nahe des Louvre.

Anne und Constance wollten dahin laufen, aber Aramis und D'artagnan hatten vehement Einspruch eingelegt. Ein Spaziergang zur Mittagszeit war ihnen dann doch zu gefährlich. Daher fuhren sie in den sicheren Autos zu dem Restaurant.

Als Constance ausstieg kam D'artagnan nicht umhin sie bewundernd anzustarren. Sie hatte ein weißes Cocktailkleid an. Am Saum hatte es einen breiten Print. Darüber trug sie einen hellblauen Blazer, der aber sehr dünn und locker geschnitten war. Dazu hatte sie passende hohe Schuhe an und eine hellblaue Tasche.

Aramis half Anne aus dem Wagen. Dabei konnte sie seine durchtrainierten Arme und Beine gut bewundern. Hatte er sich doch heute für ein kurzärmeliges hellblaues Hemd, eine dunkelblaue Shorts und ein graues Cap entschieden. Dazu eine Uhr von CW und hellblau, weiße Sneaker.

Im Restaurant fanden sie alle ein gutes Gericht, natürlich saßen Aramis und D'artagnan bei Anne und Constance, hatten sie doch die Männer eingeladen, an ihrem Tisch zu sitzen. Marc und Vincent hatten sich einen Imbiss geholt und warteten draußen.

„Ach mir tun die beiden schon sehr leid." Sagte Anne und blickte zur Tür. Aramis beruhigte sie. „Wir mussten alle da durch, das ist nun mal so, wenn man neu ist und ein Rekrut. Wir alle mussten dadurch. Oder D'artagnan?" Dieser nickte nur zustimmend.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athos stand hinter Nathan, dieser durchsuchte weiter die Kameras und das Deep Web um Spuren von Cluzet Verbleib zu finden. Treville kam herein und stellte sich neben Athos. Athos flüsterte zu Treville.

„Nathan hatte die ganze Nacht hier gearbeitet. Wir wissen jetzt, dass Cluzet womöglich eine Panne hatte. Dann fielen die Kameras aus, das nächste was wir gefunden haben, war, dass sein Auto in die Seine geschoben worden war."

„Ich habe ihn!" rief Nathan laut und lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück. Treville und Athos gingen näher an ihn heran und blickten auf dem Bildschirm. „Hier, ein lebloser Körper wird von einer Person getragen. Das passiert nur achthundert Meter entfernt von der Stelle, wo er stehen geblieben ist."

„Kann man den Träger identifizieren?" fragte nun Treville. Nathan versuchte einen anderen Blickwinkel, aber auch hier ohne Erfolg. „Nein, es ist sehr dunkel und die Kameras haben keine gute Qualität." „Wohin trägt er ihn?" warf nun Athos ein.

„Zu einem Transporter. Moment ich bekomme das Kennzeichen heraus und kann ihn so verfolgen." Wieder begann Nathan mit seiner Arbeit. Athos und Treville standen nur neben ihn und begutachteten seine Arbeit.

Sie waren wirklich von den Fähigkeiten, dem Einsatz und dem Ehrgeiz des Jungen beeindruckt. Hätten sie doch weitaus länger gebraucht für die gleichen Informationen. „Es ist ein Transporter, er hat ihn da hineingeworfen. Ah, und der Transporter ist dann in Richtung Paris gefahren."

Nathan öffnete dann eine Karte von Paris. „Hier, dort hielt er an. Das Auto steht bis heute noch da. Ich kann die Adresse an die Handys schicken." Sagte nun Nathan und drehte sich zu ihnen um. Treville nickte. Endlich hatten sie eine gute Spur.

„Athos, wir schauen uns da mal um." Treville wollte gehen. Bei so einer wichtigen Aufgabe wollte er selber in der ersten Reihe stehen. „Ich werde noch Verstärkung holen, der Stadtteil ist nicht gerade der beste und wer weiß, was uns da alles erwartet."

Athos schaute erst in den Dienstplan und suchte sich diejenigen heraus, die man von ihrem Wachposten abziehen konnte. Dies waren acht Stück. Dann ging er noch in den Keller. Dort trainierte gerade Porthos.

Porthos bearbeitete einen Sandsack und war durch den Schweiß Oberkörperfrei. Athos warf ihm sein T-Shirt entgegen. „Wir haben Arbeit." Meinte er nur knapp und ging wieder nach oben. Porthos fing gekonnt sein Shirt auf, nahm beim vorbeigehen seine Trinkflasche mit und folgte seinem Freund.

Dann gingen die acht Wachen, Treville, Porthos und Athos zu den Wagen, die in der Garage standen. Nathan sollte auch mitkommen, dieser hatte wie immer seinen Laptop unter dem Arm. Sie nahmen die drei Volvos und fuhren los.

Die Fahrt dauerte nicht lange und sie waren in einem der äußeren Stadtgebiete. Sie parkten eine Querstraße weiter und stiegen alle aus. Dann öffneten sie die Kofferräume und rüsteten sich aus mit Schutzwesten, Waffen und Blendgranaten. Einer der Männer nahm noch eine Ramme mit.

Während sich alle bereit machten, überprüfte Nathan das Gebäude. „Das Gebäude steht seit einigen Jahren leer. Es hat drei Stockwerke und einen Keller. Man sollte es nicht betreten, da es baufällig ist, aber der Statiker hat ein Gutachten erstellt, in dem steht, dass es erstmal nicht einsturzgefährdet ist."

Nachdem sich Athos, Porthos und Treville noch einmal den Bauplan angeschaut hatten, diesen hatte Nathan während der Fahrt schon heruntergeladen und den dreien auf seinem Bildschirm gezeigt, ging es los.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Als die kleine Gruppe mit dem Essen fertig war und bezahlt hatte, fuhr sie in das Carrousel du Louvre. Einer großen Shoppingmall die unterirdisch lag. Zwar waren ihre männlichen Begleitungen nicht wirklich erpicht darauf, nun shoppen zu gehen, aber Constance und Anne waren erfreut, neben all dem Trubel mal etwas Geld für sich ausgeben zu können.

Anne und Constance liefen in der Mitte, Marc lief voraus. An Annes Seite lief Aramis. D'artagnan und Vincent liefen am Schluss. „Wir anstrengend ist das bitte. Ich bin nicht aus der Armee gegangen um nun Taschenträger von einer reichen Frau mit ihrer Assistentin zu werden." Beschwerte sich Vincent leise.

Anne und Constance konnten ihn nicht wirklich hören, waren sie doch schon zu sehr gefangen im Konsumrausch. Doch Aramis, aber vor allem D'artagnan hatten ihn genau gehört. Als Anne und Constance sich gerade einen Stand mit Ketten und anderen Schmuck anschauten, nahm ihn D'artagnan zur Seite.

An einer Ecke der Mall konnte sie so kaum jemanden beobachten. Er drückte ihn gegen die Wand, sein Unterarm schnürte dabei Vincent fast die Luft ab. „Ich möchte so ein respektloses Verhalten gegenüber den Gästen des Kings nicht mehr sehen. Es ist ein Privileg für ihn zu arbeiten und es ist ein Privileg, seine Gäste zu beschützen."

D'artagnan redete ruhig und mit gedämpfter Stimme zu ihm. Diese ruhige Art war man sonst nicht wirklich von ihm gewöhnt, dass machte es um so gefährlicher. „Ich will, dass du deine Arbeit ordentlich und professionell machst. Und wenn die Damen wollen, dass du ihre Taschen trägst, dann wirst du das machen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Vincent nickte, soweit es ihm mit D'artagnans Unterarm an seiner Kehle möglich war. „Wenn ich dich noch einmal so reden höre, dann wirst du dir wünschen, wieder bei der Armee zu sein. Denn dann wird deine Zeit beim King zur Hölle." Mit dieser Drohung ließ er von ihm ab.

Vincent schnaufte nach Luft und atmete schnell ein und aus. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass Athos oder auch Porthos die gefährlichen der vier waren, aber anscheinend unterschätzte man D'artagnan. Dieser Fehler würde ihm nicht ein zweites Mal passieren.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Eine kleine, schwarz gekleidete Gruppe, gut ausgerüstet, ging in ein Gebäude, das teilweise nur noch als Ruine stand. Der Captain teilte drei Gruppen ein. Eine Gruppe sollte die zwei oberen Geschosse sichern. Die zweite sicherte das Erdgeschoss und die Ausgänge ab.

Er selbst, Athos und Porthos gingen nach unten in den Keller. Sie gingen vorsichtig vor und deckten sich gegenseitig. Doch im Keller war niemand. Dann hörten sie von oben Gepolter. Über Funk wurde jedoch zugleich durchgegeben, dass alles klar war.

„Habt ihr etwas gefunden?" fragte Athos das erste Team. „Es waren zwei Männer im zweiten Geschoss, wir haben sie überwältigt." Gab der Team Führer durch. Treville ging mit Porthos weiter in den Keller herein. Sie stießen auf eine Tür.

Porthos leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe nach unten. Am Boden stand ein Tablet mit dreckigen Geschirr. Er machte Treville und Athos, der gerade aufschloss, darauf aufmerksam. Treville drückte dann vorsichtig die Türklinke herunter. Jedoch ließ sich die Tür nicht öffnen.

Athos nahm das Walkie-Talkie. „Ramme in den Keller." Gab er nur kurz durch. Sofort kam einer des zweitens Teams mit dem gewünschten Objekt. Auf drei brachen sie die Tür ein und stürmten in den Raum.

Dieser war kaum beleuchtet, sie konnten nur dank ihrer Taschenlampen etwas erkennen. Der Raum an sich war feucht, fast schon modrig. Es roch nicht wirklich gut. Es gab nirgends Möbel, kein Stuhl, kein Bett und auch kein Tisch. In der hintersten rechten Ecke saß ein Mann zusammengekauert auf dem Boden.


	22. Lichtspiele

**Lichtspiele**

Es geht langsam wieder zu Ende. Hier das 22te Kapitel. Louis tolles Outfit findet ihr wie gewohnt auf Tumblr und Pinterest.

* * *

Was bisher geschah:

Der Raum an sich war feucht, fast schon modrig. Es roch nicht wirklich gut. Es gab nirgends Möbel, kein Stuhl, kein Bett und auch kein Tisch. In der hintersten rechten Ecke saß ein Mann zusammengekauert auf dem Boden.

Treville leuchtete ihn mit seiner Taschenlampe an. Der Mann versuchte seine Augen vor dem grellen licht zu schützen, war er doch seit Tagen nur diese Dunkelheit gewöhnt. „Monsieur Cluzet?" Man konnte ihn kaum erkennen. Seine Kleidung war schon sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Sein Gesicht und seine Hände waren beschmutzt.

Durch die Zeit in dem Keller war er abgemagert und allgemein in keinem guten körperlichen Zustand. „Ja, der bin ich!" sagte jedoch dieser, immer noch ungebrochen. Porthos half ihm auf und stütze ihn als alle wieder nach oben gingen. Athos machte von dem Keller, den Zuständen und der Situation mit seinem Handy Fotos. Dann ging auch er nach oben.

Alle Teams verließen das Gebäude so schnell, wie sie es auch eingenommen haben, in ihren Reihen war verdeckt Cluzet, durch Porthos gestützt. Schnell luden sie ihre Ausrüstung in die Autos und fuhren wieder gen Chateau. „Ich will in ein Krankenhaus." Beschwerte sich ihre gerettete Person.

Er erkannte schnell, dass sie nicht zu einem der vielen Krankenhäuser nach Paris fuhren. „Wir haben einen exzellenten Arzt in Chateau Fontainbleau. Ich habe ihn schon einbestellt. Er wird die nötige medizinische Versorgung sicherstellen. Die Krankenhäuser meiden wir zur Ihrer Sicherheit." Sagte Treville mit einer sanften und samtweichen Stimme.

Athos und Porthos, die beide saßen im selben Auto, wussten es besser. Ja, sie konnten im Chateau eine bessere Sicherheit gewährleisten, aber das war nicht der eigentliche Grund. Noch niemand wusste, dass Cluzet nun befreit wurden war. Und das sollte erstmal so bleiben. Er war nicht ihre Geisel, aber sie wollten dieses neue Machtverhältnis zu ihren Gunsten ausspielen.

Sie vertrauten in dieser Sache Treville, er war ein brillanter Taktiker, auch wenn man am Anfang nicht wirklich den Beweggrund verstand. Als sie auf die große Treppe des Schlosses zu fuhren, ging gerade die Sonne unter. Porthos und Treville stiegen aus, sowie die Mehrheit der anderen Securitymänner und auch Nathan. Athos und die anderen zwei hinterbliebenen fuhren dann die Autos wieder in die Garage.

Porthos stütze Cluzet wieder und ging mit Treville in eines der abgelegenen Gästezimmer. Dort konnte Cluzet zu Kräften kommen, Lemay ihn untersuchen und er hatte Gelegenheit sich zu waschen. Vor allem letzteres hatte er aus Sicht von Porthos bitter nötig.

Im Zimmer angekommen, setzte sich Cluzet auf das Bett, wenige Sekunden später kam Lemay durch die Tür und scheuchte Porthos weg. Dieser stellte sich in die Ecke des Raumes. Er hielt die erste Wache und sollte Lemay auf die Finger schauen. Als Lemay ihn untersuchte, ging Treville wieder und lief zu den Gemächern des Kings. Er musste ihm Bericht erstatten.

Als Lemay fertig war und festgestellt hatte, dass Cluzet außer einer mangelnden Ernährung, Müdigkeit, geprellten Rippen und mehrere Schürfwunden keine großen Verletzungen aufwies, kam Athos hinzu. Er und Porthos sollten heute Nacht Cluzet schützen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aramis, Anne, Constance, D'artagnan und die zwei Rekruten kamen eine Stunde später als die Einsatzgruppe von ihrem Paristrip wieder. Anne und Constance wurden von D'artagnan und Aramis auf die Zimmer begleitet. Marc und Vincent fuhren die Autos weg und gingen dann in ihren Feierabend.

Als Aramis und D'artagnan sicher waren, dass ihre Damen heute Nacht sicher waren, gingen sie in Richtung des Guard Zimmers. Vielleicht trafen sie noch Porthos und Athos und alle könnten noch etwas Trinken gehen. Anne und Constance verräumen noch ihre gekauften Sachen und tratschten etwas über den Ausflug.

D'artagnan wollte die Tür zu ihrem Versammlungsraum öffnen, da kam eine Wache gerade heraus. Er sah D'artagnan und Aramis und klopfte dem Jüngeren auf die Schulter. „Mensch, da habt ihr ja was verpasst." Sagte er schmunzelnd. „Warum das denn, mein Freund?" fragte Aramis.

„Sind grad von einem Einsatz zurück, haben den CEO von Savoy befreit." D'artagnan und Aramis schauten sich verwundert an. Das ging ja schnell. Athos und Porthos hatten heute wohl den spannenden Tag. Vincent und Marc, sie standen noch im Guardzimmer und wollten gehen, hörten das Gespräch. Als Vincent begriff, welche Gelegenheit er verpasst hatte, wurde er sauer.

Er trat gegen die Stühle der Tische, diese knallten gegen die Wände, dann stürmte er nach draußen. Dabei stieß er noch D'artagnan und Aramis an. D'artagnan wollte ihm hinterlaufen, Aramis hielt ihn zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. Das brachte nichts.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Am nächsten Morgen

Schon relativ spät am Morgen, es war gerade halb zehn, ging Treville zu Louis' Gemächern, um ihm Bericht zu erstatten. Anscheinend war es für Louis noch nicht zu früh. Treville war erst im Wohnzimmer und ging dann mit einem Klopfen in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer. „Sire, Treville hier. Ich muss mit euch über eine dringende Sache reden." Kündigte er sich an.

Er traf seinen Boss sitzend auf dem großen Himmelbett an. Er war im Pyjama. Durch die am Boden liegende Unterwäsche war es Treville relativ klar, dass Louis bis vor kurzem noch Damenbesuch hatte. „Treville, so früh, Ihr hier?" Louis wirkte verschlafen.

Er hatte einen gemusterten Pyjama, langärmelig, aus Seide an. Das Muster erinnerte an das Rokoko Zeitalter. „Ja, Monsieur, die Störung sei mir verziehen. Ich habe gute Nachrichten. Wir haben Cluzet gefunden." „Cluzet? Ich verstehe nicht." Treville räusperte sich leicht. „Cluzet, der CEO von Savoy, er beschuldigt Euch etwas mit dem Verschwinden zu tun zu haben."

Nun begriff er endlich. „Cluzet, ja ich erinnere mich. Und wie habt Ihr ihn gefunden? Savoy hat es ja nicht geschafft." „Nun, wir haben ihn ausführlich gesucht und jeden Stein umgedreht. Er wurde kurz vor seiner Ankunft hier entführt. Wir haben ihn befreit, er befindet sich nun im Chateau und laut Doktor Lemay hat er keine großen Verletzungen erlitten."

Louis freute sich nun und hüpfte leicht aus der sitzenden Position auf dem Bett herum. „Oh, Treville, das ist wundervoll. Ladet sofort Savoy ein. Er wird es von mir erfahren, von mir persönlich. Er soll wissen, dass ich seinen CEO gefunden habe. Ich, derjenige, den er beschuldigt hat. Ach Treville, das wird herrlich."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

D'artagnan und Aramis lösen die beiden erschöpften Wachen vor der Tür zu dem Zimmer von Cluzet ab. Athos und Porthos hielten die gesamte Nacht Wache. Dennoch entließen sie ihre Freunde nicht, bevor Aramis und D'artagnan nicht erfahren hatten, was da nun gestern ablief. Porthos fasste die Geschehnisse noch einmal kurz zusammen.

Als er geendet hat, meinte D'artagnan nur. „Da hattet ihr den ganzen Spaß unter uns. Das wird ja langsam Gewohnheit." Athos verdrehte daraufhin die Augen. „Den Spaß kannst du gerne alleine haben." Während ihres Gespräche kamen Männer auf dem Gang zu ihnen und liefen grußlos an ihnen vorbei.

Sie hatten einen Blaumann an und trugen schwere Taschen und Metallkoffer. Aramis hielt sie auf. „He, wer seid ihr?" Die Männer stoppten und drehten sich zu den vier um. Dabei hielten sie aber die Köpfe nach unten. Ob sie damit Respekt zollten oder nur nicht wollten, dass man sie erkannte, war nicht zu klar zu erkennen.

„Monsieur, wir sind Handwerker und sollen im Auftrag von dem King Licht installieren. Unser Boss ist der große Lichtinstallateur Marmion, er hat den Auftrag bekommen." Aramis hakte nicht weiter nach, wurde seine Frage beantwortet und er wusste nicht gegenteiliges. Es kam oft vor, das unter dem Tag Handwerker in das Chateau kamen.

Es war nun mal ein altes Gebäude das regelmäßig instand gehalten werden musste. Die Handwerker gingen weiter, Athos hingegen fand es verwunderlich, dass ein solches Vorhaben nicht angekündigt wurde. Zumindest hatte er bei so viel Aufwand immer eine Information von Treville bekommen. Aber es war wohl der Erschöpfung geschuldigt und er ging dieser Sache nicht nach.

Porthos und Athos verabschiedeten sich von D'artagnan und Aramis und gingen in Richtung des Guardzimmers. Bei der großen Tür, die hinaus zu der Außentreppe führte, trennten sie sich doch. Porthos ging weiter zu dem Zimmer, Athos ging nach draußen. Sein Ziel war Jeanys Gesellschaft.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Anne und Constance hatten sich am Morgen verabredet und saßen nun zusammen im Wohnzimmer bei Anne und arbeiteten die liegen gebliebene Arbeit ab. Es gab viel was sie klären mussten, Louis' Finanzen mussten schließlich aktuell gehalten werden.

Ein Bote störte sie bei der Arbeit. Er übergab Anne einen großen DIN A3 Umschlag. Anne riss diesen sogleich auf. „Oh, Constance, endlich. Deine Scheidungspapiere. Sie wurden vom Anwalt geprüft und du musst nur noch hier unterschreiben."

Sofort nahm Constance die Unterlagen und unterschrieb diese. Dies wollte sie schon längst erledigt haben. Endlich war es soweit. So unspektakulär wie es war, wurden die Unterlagen wieder eingepackt und der Diener brachte diese wieder zur Post.

„Nun muss nur noch Jaques unterschreiben…" meinte Constance. Anne machte ihr Mut. „Das wird er. Ich meine, er kommt gut weg. Nur noch eine Woche und du bist frei." Das war wirklich absehbar für Constance. Dabei dachte sie sogleich an D'artagnan, der unwissend nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt war.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Es war schon etwas später am Morgen. Treville war nach dem Gespräch mit Louis sofort in sein Büro gegangen und hatte Savoy einbestellt. Nun war er auf der Suche nach Louis, er fand diesen im Ballsaal. Louis starrte an die Decke, bekam aber mit, dass Treville sich neben ihn stellte, in gebührenden Abstand.

„Treville, Ihr werdet von Marmions Arbeit begeistert sein. Ich habe ihn einbestellt, damit er eine atemberaubende Lichtinstallation hier im Saal anbringt." Treville nickte und beobachtete die Männer bei der Anbringung der einzelnen technischen Geräte.

„Monsieur, ich habe Savoy erreicht. Er wird gegen Mittag in das Chateau kommen. „Sehr gut. Dann kann ich endlich diesen Triumph auskosten. Aber davor möchte ich noch, dass Ihr diesen Cluzet ausquetscht. Bis auf die kleinste Information. Ich will alles wissen." Treville nickte nur und ließ Louis alleine.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marc fuhr wie jeden Morgen mit seinem sportlichen Rad zum Chateau. Dort schloss er es nahe den Garagen sicher an einen Mast und ging dann durch die verschiedenen Gänge in das Guard Zimmer. Eigentlich war er immer alleine dort. Die Schichten hatten immer schon ihren Wechsel ausgeführt und alle anderen waren zu dieser Zeit nicht in diesem Raum.

Heute saß zur Abwechslung Porthos an einem der Tische, aß ein belegtes Brötchen und trank einen Kaffee. Sogleich witterte er eine Gelegenheit und sprach den bulligen Mann an. „Porthos, ich hatte mich gefragt, ob du mir bei meinem Nahkampf Training unterstützen könntest. Ich bin doch sehr hinterher und D'artagnan ist sehr unzufrieden mit mir."

Porthos trank den letzten Schluck, der noch in seiner Tasse aus und stellte diese wieder auf den Tisch. „Na, es wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir dir nicht ein paar Sachen beibringen, die unser lieber D'artagnan selber noch nicht können, was he?" meinte er nur lachend und stand auf.

Porthos war zwar sehr müde von seinem nächtlichen Einsatz, aber ein gutes Training konnte er niemanden abschlagen und wenn er jetzt ins Bett gehen würde, wäre er dort wahrscheinlich bis abends. „Wir gehen aber in den Garten, es ist so schönes Wetter, wäre eine Schande, die Zeit im Keller zu verschwenden."

Marc nickte, stellte seine Brottasche in seinen Spint und folgte dann Porthos nach draußen. Auf dem Gang draußen begegneten sie weiteren Handwerkern, die viele schwere Geräte und Gestellte Richtung Ballsaal trugen. Komisch, dass sie aus einer Richtung kamen, und dabei noch so schwer beladen war. Porthos wunderte sich wo sie überall hin mussten.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Treville saß nun Cluzet gegenüber. Dieser war gerade dabei sein üppiges Frühstück zu beenden. „Nun, Monsieur. Wir wundern uns sehr. Es war ein Zufall, dass wir euch gefunden haben. Habt ihr irgendeine Ahnung, wer euch da entführt hat? Habt ihr etwas bemerkt?"

Cluzet verneinte dies und blickte in die Tasse. „Nein, da fragt Ihr Euch das Gleiche, was ich mir all die endlose Zeit im Keller gefragt habe. Ich habe die Gesichter der Männer nie gesehen, waren immer maskiert. Auch ihre Stimmen habe ich nicht wiedererkannt."

Nach weiteren Fragen, die aber zu nichts führten, ließ Treville ihn Ruhe und ging wieder nach draußen zu D'artagnan und Aramis. Vor der Tür unterhielten sie sich noch leise. „Ich habe die Befürchtung, dass wir hier einem alten Feind in die Suppe gespuckt haben." Meinte Treville verschwörerisch.

Aramis verstand sofort. „Es war also die rote Garde." „Das Stadtgebiet wird von ihnen bewacht und bestimmt gehört einem ihrer Scheinfirmen das Gebäude. Die Männer habe ich zwar nicht wieder erkannt, aber diese können auch angeworben sein."

Treville wandte sich an D'artagnan. „Bevor wir aber jemanden beschuldigen, will ich auf Nummer sicher gehen. Beweise würden auch nicht schaden." D'artagnan nickte. „Ich werde Henry los schicken, vielleicht findet er etwas heraus." D'artagnan ging sogleich, die kurze Zeit während seiner Abwesenheit konnte Aramis auch alleine den Schutz übernehmen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Savoy rannte fast in den Saal. Der Diener, der ihn eigentlich hätte vorstellen und hereinführen sollte, konnte bei diesem Tempo bei weitem nicht mithalten. „Was ist so wichtig, oh lieber Schwager, dass ich extra in die Walachei herauskommen musste?"

Savoy klang wenig amüsiert. Er hatte einen miesen Tag und die Einbestellung hatte nicht gerade zu einer Besserung beigetragen. Louis drehte sich zu ihm um, hatte er doch der Tür den Rücken zugedreht und grinste ihn an. „Ah, Victor, wie schön, dass Ihr es einrichten konntet."

Savoy schnaubte bei dieser Begrüßung. Louis ließ sich nicht beirren und genoss diesen kleinen Sieg. „Ich habe dich gerufen, da ich nun weiß, wo dein CEO ist." Meinte er und legte einen provokanten Ton auf. „Ich wusste es, du hast ihn und hast bis jetzt gewartet. Ich wusste es." Schrie nun Victor. Er war völlig außer sich.

„Nein, ich wusste es bis heute Morgen auch nicht. Aber ich habe meine Männer beauftragt ihn zu finden. Sie haben ihn dann schlussendlich in Paris gefunden. Er wurde entführt und sie haben ihn befreit." Savoy drehte sich um und winkte ab. „Das glaubst du doch selber nicht. Wer sollte denn meinen CEO entführen, das ergibt keinen Sinn."

„Das kann er dir auch selber sagen, Diener, Treville soll Cluzet bringen." Louis beauftragte den Diener, der noch immer and der Tür stand. Dieser machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und suchte nach Treville. Währenddessen bauten Marmions Arbeiter die Installationen, Geräte und Gerüste auf.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wieder klopfte es an der Tür. Ein Diener kam herein. „Mesdames, euer Cousin, der King schickt mich. Ihr werdet im Ballsaal erwartet. Er bittet euch die neue Lichtinstallation zu begutachten." Anne speicherte den aktuellen Status im Computer Programm ab und stand auf.

„Ihr auch, Madame." Meinte er nun zu Constance. Diese war zwar von der Einladung von Louis überrascht, folgte dennoch ihrer Freundin in den Saal. „Ich bin gespannt, was so interessant an diesem Licht sein soll." Meine Constance als sie den Gang zum Ballsaal entlang liefen. Anne nickte, das klang doch sehr suspekt.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Porthos trainierte mit Marc im Garten, sie hatten schon große Fortschritte erzielt und Porthos war von Marcs Lernfortschritt begeistert. Oft wirkte ein Einzeltraining doch Wunder. Ein Diener kam schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu und sie unterbrachen ihre Session.

„Messieurs, der King wünscht ihre Anwesenheit im Ballsaal, bitte folgt mir." Bat er beide und ging sofort wieder in Richtung des Chateaus. Porthos schaute verwirrt zu Marc, dann zuckten beide mit den Schultern und folgten dem Diener in das Innere.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

D'artagnan lief gerade aus der Tür heraus. Er wollte sich mit Henry in Paris, nahe dem Stützpunkt der roten Garde, treffen. „Monsieur D'artagnan, bitte wartet." Wurde es von hinten gerufen. D'artagnan stoppte und drehte sich um. Ein Diener kam eilig auf ihn zugelaufen. „Der King erwartet sie im Ballsaal, ich bitte Sie mir zu folgen."

Der Diener und D'artagnan gingen wieder tiefer in das Chateau und liefen zum Ballsaal. Im Laufen unbeobachtet vom Diener, tippte er schnell eine SMS an Henry, dass er sich mit ihm treffen wollte. Solange würde diese Aufwartung nicht dauern und so konnte sich Henry schon einmal auf dem Weg machen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Treville bekam den Befehl vom Diener, dass Cluzet im Ballsaal erwartet wird. Er ging zu dem Zimmer und holte den CEO von Savoy. Aramis begleitete ihn und bot nun doppelten Schutz für Cluzet. Als sie im Saal ankamen, war dieser um einiges voller, als er noch vor einer Stunde war.

Anne und Constance waren da, D'artagnan und Porthos und nun er und Aramis. Sie blicken sich alle verwundert an. Vor allem Savoy und Louis verstanden nicht recht, was das sollte. Sie hatten doch nur nach Treville und Cluzet schicken lassen.

Dann plötzlich erhob Marmion, der nahe den Fenstern stand, die Stimme. „Mesdames und Messieurs. Ich habe sie rufen lassen." „Ich verstehe nicht Marmion, benötigt ihr alle für eure Installation." Treville und Aramis bemerkten wie sich die Diener nun vor die Türen stellten und diese dadurch versperrten.

Auf dem zweiten Blick erkannte nun auch Porthos, dass er keinen der Diener zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie hatten zwar einen großen Personalbestand im Chateau, aber das eine oder andere Gesicht waren bekannt. Die restlichen Diener schlossen nun auch die Fenster und die Fensterläden, es wurde dämmrig im Saal.

Es hatte den Anschein, als gehörte dies nicht zu dem Ablauf einer Lichtinstallation. Die Diener und die Handwerker holten nun Waffen aus den Taschen und Metallkoffern und bedrohten die anwesenden Personen. Alle schreckten zusammen und wurden in die Mitte gedrängt.

Auch Aramis, Porthos und D'artagnan wurden grob festgehalten und mit Waffen bedroht. Sie konnten sich schon auf Grund der Sicherheit des Kings nicht wehren. Anne und Constance klammerten sich aneinander und taten wie befohlen. Louis und Savoy waren erstarrt. Selbst Treville war machtlos gegen diese Tat.

* * *

Berichtet mir in den Kommentaren, wie ihr den Cliffhänger findet und was ihr denkt, was nun kommt. Bin gespannt auf eure Antworten.


	23. Kopf oder Kreuz

**Kopf oder Kreuz**

Hallöchen, trotz schönem Wetter poste ich noch Kapitel 23. Die Geschehnisse spitzen sich zu, die Lage ist brisant. Wer von euch wegen den Räumlichkeiten leicht durcheinander kommt, keine Panik, auf Pinterest und Tumblr habe ich euch noch eine Karte mit den einzelnen markierten Räumen hochgeladen.

* * *

Was bisher geschah:

Plötzlich erhob Marmion die Stimme. „Mesdames und Messieurs. Ich habe sie rufen lassen." Treville und Aramis bemerkten wie sich die Diener nun vor die Türen stellten und diese dadurch versperrten. Auf dem zweiten Blick erkannte nun auch Porthos, dass er keinen der Diener zuvor gesehen hatte. Die restlichen Diener schlossen nun auch die Fenster und die Fensterläden, es wurde dämmrig im Saal.

Die Diener und die Handwerker holten nun Waffen aus den Taschen und Metallkoffern und bedrohten die anwesenden Personen. Alle schreckten zusammen und wurden in die Mitte gedrängt. Auch Aramis, Porthos und D'artagnan wurden grob festgehalten und mit Waffen bedroht. Anne und Constance klammerten sich aneinander und taten wie befohlen. Louis und Savoy waren erstarrt. Selbst Treville war machtlos gegen diese Tat.

/\

Marmion hatte nun jeden im Saal unter Kontrolle. Man hörte auch auf dem Gang draußen keinerlei Kampfgeräusche, somit war die Hoffnung auf Rettung begrenzt vorhanden. „Marmion, ich verstehe nicht. Was soll das?" Louis war noch nie ahnungsloser gewesen. Er blickte immer wieder zu den anderen und machte keine gute Figur bei dieser Krise.

Marmion lachte nur. Er genoss die Macht, die er nun hatte und sagte schlicht. „Nun werdet Ihr mal spüren, was es wirklich bedeutet eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Und dieses Mal werden euch die Folgen vor Augen geführt. Der große King wird erfahren, was es bedeutet, über Leben oder Tod zu entscheiden."

Seine Worte hingen schwer über den Köpfen der andere. Man wusste nicht recht was er damit meinte. Marmion hielt eine alte Münze in die Luft. Treville erkannte, dass er fünfzig Sou in den Händen hielt. Sou war eine alte Währung aus dem 17. Jahrhundert. Die Münze war aus Silber. Hatte auf der einen Seite einen Kopf und auf der anderen das Wappen der früheren französischen Königsfamilien.

„Diese Münze wird nun ein Instrument werden. Ein Instrument, mit dem Ihr die Entscheidung treffen könnt. Es ist simpel, aber ist nicht auch das Leben simpel." Marmion wurde schon fast philosophisch. „Der werte King wird nun über euer Leben entscheiden, über euer gesamtes Leben."

„Marmion, das ist Wahnsinn. Lasst uns gehen, noch können wir alle getrennten Wege gehen." Bat ihn Louis. Marmion ging mehrere Schritte auf ihn zu und schrie fast. „Nein, wir werden nicht gehen. Ihr werdet nun entscheiden und dann werdet ihr spüren, was es bedeutet, über Leben zu richten."

Er warf die Münze in die Luft und fing sie auf. Dann legte er mit der Hand verdeckt die Münze auf seine Faust. „Kopf oder Kreuz?" Louis verstand nicht und blickte ratlos zu Treville. Treville beobachtete die Situation ganz genau, doch auch er wusste in diesem Moment nicht, wie man handeln sollte.

„Na los." Brüllte Marmion ihn nun an. Man merkte das die gesamte Aktion und wahrscheinlich auch im Vorfeld die Planung und Durchführung einiges von ihm abverlangt hat. Er war bei weitem nicht so entspannt und so schadenfroh, wie er zu sein vorgab.

Louis resignierte. „Kopf." Marmion nahm seine Hand von der Faust und Louis, der am nächsten bei ihm stand, erkannte das es Kreuz war. Er ließ den Kopf nach unten fallen. „Nun, so einfach geht das. Nun soll einer sterben. Aber die Frage ist wer. Ich überlasse diese erste Wahl euch. Da wir ja in eurem Haus eingedrungen sind. Bitte, genug Auswahl gibt es ja."

Marmion machte eine ausladende Geste zu den anderen, die immer noch in der Mitte des Saales standen. Anne hatte sich wieder der Szene zugewendet und schaute ihren Cousin mit angsterfülltem Blick an. Sie zitterte vor Angst und auch die Anwesenheit von Aramis hatte keinen positiven Effekt.

Bevor Louis jedoch irgendetwas sagen konnte, sich entscheiden konnte oder aber Widerspruch einlegte, geschahen mehrere Sachen auf einmal. Aramis wehrte sich vehement gegen die zwei Diener die ihn festhielten. Sie rauften, doch ehe er sich befreien konnte, ertönte ein Schuss und Aramis wurde teils durch die Wucht der Kugel, teils durch den Schlag, der einer der Diener ihm verpasste, nach hinten geschleudert und prallte gegen die Fensterläden.

Diese öffneten sich durch die plötzlich eintretende Kraft und den Druck und Aramis durchschlug das Fenster und landete im Garten. Porthos fing gleichzeitig mit Aramis an zu kämpfen, durch seine Körpergröße und Körperfülle hatte er jedoch gleich drei Diener beziehungsweise Handwerker gegen sich und konnte sie nicht überwältigen.

D'artagnan erging es gleich. Er war durch die Waffen, die seine Gegner im Anschlag hatten gehindert und konnte sein volles Potential des Nahkampfes nicht unter Beweis stellen. Bei dem Tumult stellte sich Treville schützend vor den King, ohne Waffen fungierte er so jedoch nur als Schutzschild.

Durch den abgegebenen Schuss hörte man Porthos nur laut „Aramis!" rufen. Es herrschte eine große Unruhe im Saal. Anne und Constance versuchten, den kämpfenden Männern auszuweichen und standen nah aneinander. Als Anne auch noch sah, dass Aramis aus dem Fenster stürzte, war sie völlig im Schock und ihr schossen die Tränen in das Gesicht.

Um wieder Ruhe und Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen, schoss nun Marmion ein zweites Mal. Die Kugel landete aber nun in der Decke des Saales. Es war jede glich ein Warnschuss. Alle beteiligten wurden wieder still. Auch Porthos und D'artagnan hörten auf. Diese Lage war aussichtslos und sie waren nicht gerade im Vorteil oder in der Überzahl.

Als die Handwerker und die Diener nun wieder durchatmen konnten, D'artagnan und Porthos zu überwältigen war kein leichtes, ging einer von den Handwerkern zu dem Fenster, durch das Aramis gestürzt war und schloss wieder die Läden.

D'artagnan schaute, ob noch jemand durch den Schuss oder durch den kleinen Kampf verletzt war, konnte zum Glück keine Wunden an den Personen finden. Dennoch sah er, wie sehr diese Geschehnisse vor allem Anne völlig aus der Bahn warfen. Auch war er in ständiger Sorge wegen Constance.

„Marmion, bitte, lasst die Damen doch gehen. Von Ihnen geht keinerlei Gefahr aus. Bitte, verschont sie. Lasst sie gehen." D'artagnan flehte ihn fast an. Marmion war überrascht. Den Widerstand hatte er erwartet und seine Männer waren darauf vorbereitet gewesen, aber dass man ihn anflehte die Frauen gehen zu lassen?

Daher überlegte er ziemlich lang. Treville versuchte es auch. „Es würde die Kooperationsbereitschaft meiner Männer steigern, wenn ihr Milde walten lasst." Marmion war dadurch überzeugt und hatte einen Plan. „Bringt die Frauen in das Zimmer und bringt mir ein paar der anderen." Mehr sagte er nicht. Welche Zimmer meinte er bloß und wer sind die anderen, fragte sich D'artagnan. Ein Diener zog schon fast Anne und Constance aus dem Saal.

Constance blickte über ihre Schulter nach hinten. Sie sah D'artagnan ängstlich und unsicher an. D'artagnan nickte ihr nur bestätigend zu. Er war froh, dass nun erstmal außer Gefahr war und konnte sich weiter auf die Geschehnisse vor ihm konzentrieren. Vielleicht gelang den beiden auch die Flucht, wer wusste das schon.

Als man gerade nicht auf sie achtete, flüsterten Porthos und Treville miteinander. „Warum kommt denn niemand? Die Kameras haben sie vielleicht abgeschaltet, aber es haben an die zwanzig Personen Wachdienst. Irgendeiner muss doch etwas bemerken?" Porthos war ratlos, so kannte er seine Kollegen nicht. „Sie müssen wohl das Chateau isoliert haben, wie sie aber unsere Männer überwältigt haben, ist mir schleierhaft" mutmaßte Treville.

Porthos nickte. „Wir müssen Kontakt nach außen herstellen, jemanden informieren, bevor das hier noch mehr eskaliert." Treville verstand. „Athos hatte heute frei, er war bestimmt nicht im Chateau, er hatte sich bei mir heute Morgen abgemeldet. Wenn wir ihn erreichen..."

Sie wurden grob durch Marmion unterbrochen. „He, ihr da. Hier wird nicht getuschelt. Da muss man euch wohl trennen," drohte er ihnen nun und gab drei Handwerkern ein Zeichen. Diese packten Porthos grob und gingen auch mit Porthos aus dem Saal in Richtung Keller. Treville hatte aber keine Bedenken. Seine Männer konnten sich wehren und vielleicht bekam Porthos so die Möglichkeit Hilfe zu holen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athos und Jeany hatten den Morgen ihm Bett verbracht, teilweise wach und aktiv, teilweise zusammengekuschelt und schlafend. Gerade lagen sie einfach da und genossen die angenehme Stille zwischen ihnen. Sie waren wohl eines der Paare, die nicht immer miteinander reden mussten. Jeany lag halb auf Athos Brust und malte au dieser Symbole mit ihrem Finger nach.

Athos hatte einen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt und hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt. Der andere Arm war unter seinem Kopf und erhöhte diesen leicht. Athos griff dann nach seinem Handy, dadurch bewegte sich Jeany auch leicht. Jeany war davon nicht angetan und nahm ihn als Strafe das Handy aus der Hand. „Hey, bin ich dir nicht genug?"

Athos strich ihr mehrmals über die Schulter. „Natürlich, ich bin nur verwundert, dass noch niemand sich bei mir gemeldet hat." Jeany küsste ihn und gab ihm wieder das Handy. „Du hast frei, warum sollte man sich bei dir melden?" „Als Stellvertreter habe ich nie wirklich frei, immer ist irgendetwas, Mails kommen immer rein, Nachrichten oder Bilder."

Athos kontrollierte nochmal zur Sicherheit seinen Eingang, dort waren aber wirklich keine Meldungen hinterlegt. „Ach, die haben vielleicht verstanden, dass du mal frei brauchst und schicken dir deswegen nichts." Athos legte das Handy weg und drehte sich wieder zu Jeany. „Vielleicht hast du recht." Er küsste sie innig, damit war für beide das Thema beendet.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marmion wendete sich wieder an Louis. In der zwischen Zeit trafen Mitarbeiter von Louis ein, die sich während der Besetzung im Chateau aufgehalten haben. Marmion zerrte einen der männlichen Mitarbeiter aus der Reihe und stellte sich mit ihm vor Louis auf.

„Kopf oder Kreuz?" „Und dann?" Louis fragte ihn nun provokant, womöglich nicht die beste Entscheidung, dachte D'artagnan. „Wählt Ihr richtig, kann er gehen, wählt Ihr falsch, muss er sterben." „Nein, ich kann nicht…" stammelte Louis. Marmion ging nicht darauf ein, sondern bedrohte nun Savoy mit der Waffe.

„Nennt mir eure Wahl oder er muss sterben ohne je eine Wahl gehabt zu haben." „Louis, ich bitte euch, so wähle bitte." Flehte nun auch Victor seinen Schwager an. Louis schloss die Augen und sagte mit fester Stimme. „Kreuz"

Marmion warf die Münze in die Luft, fing sie wieder und schaute auf sie. „Schade, das war wohl nicht das Richtige." Sagte er, zückte die Waffe und erschoss den Mitarbeiter, der neben ihm gestanden hatte. Dabei verzog er keine Miene. Louis hingegen zuckte heftig zusammen. Auch Treville und D'artagnan waren von dieser Kaltherzigkeit schockiert.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Porthos wurde von den Männern grob in den Keller geworfen. Dabei achten sie nicht darauf, dass Porthos fast die Treppen hinunter fiel. Sie waren nur froh, dass sie den doch kräftigen Gegner endlich los wurden. Sie schlossen schnell die Tür. Porthos hörte nur noch wie sich die Schritte wieder von der Tür entfernten.

Dann stand er auf, klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Trotz der Notbeleuchtung mussten sich seine Augen erst einmal an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnen. Zwei Männer kamen auf ihn zu. „Porthos, endlich, was passiert da oben?" „Geht es allen gut, haben wir Tote, Verletzte?"

Er wurde mit den Fragen überrannt. Er ging weiter in den Raum hinein und erkannte nun, dass alle wachhabenden Männer sich dort befanden. Sie standen alle da und schauten ihn hoffnungsvoll an. Die beiden Männer, die zu ihm gelaufen waren und ihn ausgefragt hatten, waren Durrand und Levrefe.

„Wir wurden alle im Ballsaal festgehalten..." er wurde unterbrochen. „Wer ist wir?" fragte Vincent, er stand weiter hinten und hatte sich nun nach vorne gedrängt, sehr zum Unmut der anderen. Jeder wollte etwas mitbekommen. „Louis, Savoy, Cluzet, Treville und D'artagnan."

„Das sind ja alle, da wir ja hier sind. Weißt du, ob wir noch jemanden draußen haben? Was ist mit Aramis?" fragte nun Levrefe. Porthos strich sich erschöpft die Hand über das Gesicht und rieb sich den Nasenrücken. Er merkte nun deutlich wie dieser Tag an seinen Kräften zerrte. Er war schließlich seit gestern wach und immer aktiv.

„Athos ist daheim, aber wie soll er wissen, was hier los ist, wenn wir niemanden erreichen können? Aramis wurde erschossen. Ich weiß nicht ob er noch lebt." Als alle hörten, was mit Aramis passiert war, war die Stimmung gedrückt. Porthos fing sich jedoch schnell. Daran durfte er nun nicht denken.

„Was ist mit euch? Was ist passiert?" Durrand find an zu erzählen. „Wir wurden überrannt. Sie hatten uns alle überrascht. Sie hatten ja Dokumente und Ausweise, sodass wir nicht an ihrer Zuständigkeit zweifelten. Viele von uns wurden getasert, einige spüren die Nebenwirkungen immer noch. Andere wurden niedergeschlagen, von hinten, so schnell konnte man nicht reagieren."

„Wie ein trojanisches Pferd." Schlussfolgerte Porthos. Levrefe nickte. „Ja, sie haben sich von außen nach innen gearbeitet. So konnte auch niemand fliehen. Sie bewachen die Tore und die wichtigen Räume. Wir wurden alle nach hier unten geschafft, sie haben die Waffen entwendet und uns nur die Notbeleuchtung angeschalten."

„Kommen wir in den Garten?" Porthos hatte eine Idee, aber Vincent schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, den Ausgang haben sie verbarrikadiert. Der einzige Zugang ist der zum Guardzimmer, dort lagern sie übrigens auch unsre Waffen, weit haben sie sie also nicht gebracht." „Ich frage mich, wo das gesamte Personal ist?" warf Durrand ein.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gerade war es sehr still im Saal, jeder konnte durchatmen und neue Kräfte sammeln. Treville nutzte die Gelegenheit und überblickte die Lage. Sie hatten drei priorisierte Zivilisten, Louis, Savoy und Cluzet, dann noch vier weitere Mitarbeiter von Louis. Er, Marc und D'Artagnan waren die einzigen aus dem Sicherheitsteam.

Marmion redete gerade mit einem der Handwerker. Er hatte ihn schon häufiger im Augenwinkel bemerkt. Dieser Handwerker verhielt sich anders, dominanter. Er hatte wohl mehr Macht und Befugnisse als die anderen. Alle anderen waren mit Schnellfeuerwaffen ausgestattet, waren aber nicht wirklich geübt im Umgang mit diesen.

Dies merkte man vor allem an ihrer Haltung und an der Handhabung der Waffen. Sie konnten sie nur durch die Überraschung und die Überzahl überrumpeln. D'artagnan beobachtete genau wie er die einzelnen Personen, er wollte aber nicht wieder sich mit ihm austauschen, das Risiko bestand, dass auch er aus dem Saal geschickt wird und dann waren sie noch mehr in der Unterzahl.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Anne und Constance wurden von drei bewaffneten Dienern einen kurzen Gang entlanggeführt. Dabei hielten sich die Damen an den Händen. Sie waren froh, dass sie nicht alleine in dieser Situation waren. Erst dachte Constance, sie wollten mit ihnen zur Galerie von Diana, aber sie liefen an dem Gang vorbei und bogen erst einen später links ab. Dort wurden sie in das zweite Zimmer geschubst.

Bevor sie sich wieder umdrehen konnten, knallte die Türe schon zu und ein Schlüssel wurde im Schloss gedreht. Sie hatten sie also eingeschlossen. Constance, praktisch veranlagt, band ihre Haare hoch und untersuchte den Raum. Er war einfach gehalten, keine Stühle, keine Tische, ein leerer Raum mit zwei alten Schränken.

Sie machte diese auf, doch leider waren sie bis auf ein paar Staubkörner leer. Sie ließ die Schultern hängen, hatte aber noch lange nicht die Hoffnung auf Flucht aufgegeben. Sie machte die Schranktüren wieder zu und ging zum Fenster, sie befanden sich im ersten Stock, zum Springen war es also nicht allzu hoch.

Constance ging also rüber zu den Fenstern, sie waren genau parallel zu den Schränken platziert. Anne ließ sich derweil an der Wand heruntersinken. Sie setzte sich einfach auf den Boden, achtete noch nicht einmal auf den Dreck, der auf diesem jenem lag. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme, die sie auf ihren angezogenen Beinen gelegt hatte und schluchzte.

Erst dann bekam Constance mit, wie sehr Anne das alles mitnahm. Sie vergaß die Fensteridee und setzte sich neben ihre Freundin. „Anne, verlier nicht den Mut, es wird alles gut gehen. Wir werden das hier rausschaffen, sie werden uns befreien."

„Wer, Constance, wer?" fragte Anne verzweifelt und schaute ihre Freundin mit verweinten Augen an. „Aramis ist aus dem Fenster gestürzt. Wenn der Sturz ihn nicht getötet hat, dann die Kugel. Und Treville und D'artagnan können nicht so viele überwältigen."

Constance machte diese Aussage aber nicht wenige optimistisch, sie versuchte ihre Freundin mit ihrer Hoffnung aufzumuntern. „Es wird alles gut gehen, du musst Vertrauen haben. Am Ende wird alles gut." Anne beruhigte sich durch diese Worte ihrer Freundin. Sie wusste, Constance war realistisch und wenn sie dachte, es gibt Hoffnung, dann würde sie auch daran glauben.

Sie legte den Kopf auf Constance Schulter, diese drückte ihre Freundin an sich. Sie schauten beide aus dem Fenster, die Mittagssonne hatte ihren Höchststand schon erreicht und wanderte nun wieder abseits.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Noch immer war es allgemein ruhig im Ballsaal, Marmion hatte keine weiteren Aktionen mehr durchgeführt. D'artagnan witterte eine Chance und wusste das Treville ihm soweit vertraute und ihn gewähren ließ, auch wenn er vielleicht dadurch die Leben aller in Gefahr brächte.

„Marmion!" rief D'artagnan auf einmal laut. Alle schauten und zu ihm, auch Marmion. Gut, seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte er nun. Marmion wandte sich nun ihm zu und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Warum bringt Ihr uns nicht alle gleich um? Das geht schnell, Ihr habt keine Gefahr, dass wir uns wehren und Ihr habt noch Zeit zur Flucht."

„Oh mein Gott, was macht er da?" flüsterte Louis unglaubwürdig. D'artagnan hörte das gar nicht. „Tötet uns alle oder lasst uns gehen, aber wir sind keine Laborratten." „Nein, das nicht. Ihr entschiedet aber nicht selber über euer Schicksal, dass tut der King. Er sagt, wann ihr morgens zur Arbeit kommt und wann ihr abends geht. Er zahlt euch einen Bonus oder zieht euch die zerbrochene Vase vom Lohn ab. Er macht es."

Marmion ging wieder zur Mitte des Raumes. „Nun, dann soll er auch jetzt entscheiden. Du da, trete nach vorne." Er zeigte auf Marc. Dieser, erschrocken, dass man ihn angesprochen hatte, schaute verwirrt zu Treville und D'artagnan, aber diese konnten ihm auch nicht helfen.

Ein Handwerker stellte sich hinter ihn und schubste ihn leicht, sodass Marc zwei Schritte nach vorne machen muss, sonst wäre er auf den Boden geknallt. „Nun wirst du merken, was es bedeutet, wenn der King über euer Leben entscheidet."

„Louis, wählt für ihn. Kopf oder Kreuz?" Er warf wieder die Münze und fing sie gekonnt auf. „Sire, tut es nicht, wir werden so nicht gewinnen." Flehte nun Marc Louis an. Er schaute ihn verzweifelt an. Auf Louis Stirn waren Schweißperlen zu sehen. Er konnte nicht mehr.

Dieser Druck nagte an ihm. Alleine die Gedanken, dass er die Tode von seinen Mitarbeitern zu verantworten hatte. Er stand da, geknickt, seine Schultern ließ er hängen, die Augen waren leer, seine Hände versteckte er in den Hosentaschen, neben Savoy, der bei ihm stand, wirkte er nur noch trostlos.

Alle warteten auf seine Entscheidung. Marc hoffte, dass Louis nicht mehr antwortete, jedoch wurden diese sofort zu Nichte gemacht. „Kopf". Marmion nahm, wie die Male zuvor, die Hand weg. Sofort atmeten Marc und Treville auf. Beide standen so nah bei Marmion, dass sie das Ergebnis sehen konnten.

Auf Marmions Faust war die Münze mit der Seite des Kopfes nach oben. „Schafft ihn raus. Junge, du darfst gehen, dein King hat heute richtig für dich gewählt." Zwei Diener nahmen ihn fest an den Armen und zogen ihn nach draußen.

D'artagnan nickte ihm zu. Marc wusste, was er nun machen musste. D'artagnan und auch Treville hatten volles Vertrauen zu ihm. Marc wurde aus dem Saal geführt. Er wurde bis ans Haupttor gebracht, dort saßen zwei Männer in dem kleinen Häuschen. Sie öffneten das Tor und er wurde nach draußen gelassen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Henry hatte morgens die Nachricht von D'artagnan bekommen, danach kam jedoch nichts. Er hatte ihn mehrmals angerufen, doch auch da ging er nicht ran. Hatte er ihn vergessen? Anscheinend war er noch nicht so wichtig. Er war leicht enttäuscht, dass man ihn so ignorierte.

Er wollte dennoch bereit sein, daher hatte er sich für heute nichts weiter vorgenommen. Er traf sich nur mit Nathan in einem Café. Er war schon da, er hatte sich nah am Fenster auf ein Sofa gesetzt und schlürfte seinen Cappuccino. Nathan kam wenige Minuten später in das Etablissement und ging auf Henry zu.

„Hi, entschuldige meine Verspätung, die U-Bahn fuhr irgendwie nicht." Doch Henry winkte ab, das kannte man als Pariser. Nathan stellte seinen schweren Rucksack bei Henry ab und holte sich auch einen Kaffee. Dann setzte er sich ihm gegenüber.

Während ihrer Gespräche, sich unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt, schaute Henry immer auf sein Handy. „Na, hast du grad eine neue Frau, oder warum schaust du immer auf das Handy?" Henry schaute ihn schuldbewusst an. „Nein, tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass ist unhöflich. Ich erwarte nur eine Nachricht von D'artagnan, erst meldet er sich, er will mich treffen und dann kommt nichts mehr."

Das war nun auch Nathan suspekt. Er hatte die Leibwächter des Kings nicht so kennen gelernt, anders als die rote Garde waren sie pflichtbewusst und verlässlich. Er griff in seinen Rucksack und zog seinen Laptop hervor. „Ich überprüfe mal was." Meinte er nur und tippte.

Nathan stand auf und setzte sich nun neben Nathan auf das Sofa um auf den Bildschirm blicken zu können. „Ah, habe ich mir es doch gedacht. In der Nähe des Chateaus gibt es keine Signale, die raus oder reingehen." „Wie?" Henry verstand nicht recht. Das war nicht wirklich eine Erklärung.

„Na, so eine Einrichtung, so ein Haus wie das Chateau, gerade mit der Security, aber auch den Geschäften von Louis, da gibt es einen Datenverkehr, der einem Bürogebäude im Defense Gebiet ähnelt. Aber hier nichts. Nur eine kleine Datenleitung ist aktiv mehr nicht."

Nun schaute Nathan noch einmal genauer auf den Bildschirm, das klang alles suspekt. „Ein technischer Fehler oder eine Störung?" „Nein, es ist nichts eingetragen und wenn wären dann alle Leitungen tot." „Komm mit, dass schauen wir uns an."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

„Warum tut Ihr das?" Savoy ergriff das Wort. Die ganze Zeit blieb er sehr still. Er zeigte seine Angst nicht so wie sein CEO oder Louis, aber man erkannte, dass er sich nicht auf dem Terrain befand, dass er gewohnt war. Savoy war ein Mann des Wortes, alleine durch seine Statur stand er immer Mittelpunkt.

Marmion spielte mit der Münze, achtete nicht wirklich auf ihn, jedoch fing er an zu erzählen. „Ich wohne in einem kleinen Dorf, siebzig Kilometer von Paris entfernt. Wir hatten einen Unfall, meine Familie hatte einen Unfall. Ein Irrer ist in das Auto gefahren, alle schwer verletzt. Keine Ahnung, was mit dem anderen Fahrer passiert ist."

Man merkte alleine an der Stimme, die sehr brüchig und leise war, wie sehr ihn diese Geschichte noch weh tat zu erzählen. Man hörte den Schmerz, die Trauer, die Hoffnungslosigkeit. „Ein Notarzt war schnell am Unfallort. Die Erstversorgung war gut. Aber sie mussten alle in das Krankenhaus. Jede Sekunde zählte."

Alle der Beteiligten lauschten, sie waren schon fast gefangen. Marmion schaute noch immer auf seine Münze. „Sie wollten eigentlich in das nächste Krankenhaus es war nur zehn Minuten entfernt. Aber dieses wurde geschlossen. Also führen sie zu dem Nächsten. Das war aber dreißig Minuten weit weg. Sie starben alle auf der Fahrt. Sie hatten noch nicht einmal die Eingangstür erreicht."

Er schwieg kurz und musste sich fassen. Dann schaute er Savoy direkt in die Augen. „Sie sind gestorben, weil ein Krankenhaus, das sie hätte retten können geschlossen wurden war. Es wurde geschlossen, weil es anscheinend nicht mehr rentabel war. Und diese finanzielle Entscheidung hat der King entschieden. Der King. Ein fremder Mensch."

Bei den letzten Worten wurde er immer lauter und ging schnell auf Louis zu. Dieser verkrampfte sich sofort und zuckte in sich zusammen. Doch Marmion beherrschte sich noch rechtzeitig. „Ich will, dass Louis, das ihr alle erfahrt, was es bedeutet, wenn der King eine Entscheidung trifft. Er bringt den Tod."

„Ich weiß nicht, ich habe nie ein Krankenhaus geschlossen. Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Ihr habt den Falschen." Stammelte Louis. Doch dies brachte Marmion zur Weißglut. Er lief rot an und presste seine Lippen zusammen. „Ihr könnt Euch nicht mehr erinnern?" fragte er. Dabei betonte er jedes Wort einzeln.

„Ja, so viele Krankenhäuser habe ich nicht. Das war ich nicht, das war ein Mitarbeiter, nicht ich." Louis witterte eine Chance, aber er schätzte seinen Gegner falsch ein. „Nein, schiebt nicht die Schuld zu den anderen. Ihr seid es, Ihr habt entschieden, Ihr werdet büßen." Schrie er und schoss.

* * *

Erzählt mir doch in den Kommentaren, wie ihr es fandet, dass ich eine der Folgen von Musketiere BBC in diese Geschichte mitreingenommen habe. Ich selber liebe die Folge und dieses Kapitel wie auch das nächste wird eine kleine Hommage daran sein.


	24. Letzter Schuss

**Letzter Schuss**

So, das letzte Kapitel. Leicht verspätet, dafür muss ich mich entschuldigen. Aber nicht lange gequatscht, lest lieber wie es weiter geht. Habt ganz viel Spaß.

* * *

Was bisher geschah: „Ja, so viele Krankenhäuser habe ich nicht. Das war ich nicht, das war ein Mitarbeiter, nicht ich." Louis witterte eine Chance, aber er schätzte seinen Gegner falsch ein. „Nein, schiebt nicht die Schuld zu den anderen. Ihr seid es, Ihr habt entschieden, Ihr werdet büßen." Schrie er und schoss.

Marmion schoss in die Luft. Jeder im Raum zog scharf die Luft ein. Louis kniete nun vor ihm, die Angst erschossen zu werden, war größer als sein Stolz Marmion zu trotzen. Marmion beruhigte sich wieder und steckte die Waffe ein. Auch Treville und D'artagnan entspannten sich leicht.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nathan und Henry fuhren in Henrys Auto zum Chateau. Bevor sie zu dem Eingangstor kamen, sie fuhren schon auf der Zielstraße, sahen sie, wie eine Person zurück zur Stadt joggte. „Warte mal, der kommt mir bekannt vor." Henry hielt an dem Bordstein an und beide stiegen aus.

Die Person kam auf sie zu. „Mensch, das ist ja Marc, was macht er hier?" fragte sich Nathan. Marc hatte sie nun auch erkannt und steuerte beide an. Er hielt vor dem Auto an und keuchte schwer. Seine Kondition war nicht wirklich vorhanden, daran musste er wohl noch arbeiten.

„Marc, was machst du hier? Warum bist du außer Atem?" „Das Chateau…. Marmion…..Aramis." er brachte nur Wortfetzen heraus. Henry holte von hinten eine Flasche Wasser und gab sie Marc. „Hier nimm mal einen Schluck und dann erzählst du von Anfang an."

„Ich muss Hilfe holen, ich habe kein Handy mehr. Das Chateau wurde überfallen und besetzt. Louis und alle anderen sind gefangen genommen und in Gefahr. Er bringt sie um und eine Münze entscheidet über ihre Leben. Es ist barbarisch. Ich habe es geschafft und konnte fliehen."

Henry und Nathan mussten das Gesagte erst einmal verarbeiten. „Und was ist mit Aramis?" Henry sah Marc an. „Er wurde am Anfang erschossen, als wir uns wehren wollten." Marc schaute zu Boden. Langsam realisierte er, welcher Hölle er da entkommen war. Aber dachte gar nicht daran sich nun auf den Boden zu setzen. Er wollte den anderen helfen.

Henry sah es genauso. „Alles klar. Wir sind also Team B. Wir gehen rein." Er ging zielstrebig zur Fahrertür, aber Nathan hielt ihn zurück. „Wir sind drei. Und wenn sie das Chateau besetzt und alle Wachen überwältigt haben, dann sind sie in der Überzahl. Wir schaffen, dass alleine nicht."

Nathan war wie immer logisch vorgegangen und analysierte mögliche Pläne. Henry gab nach, fragte Marc aber. „Wer ist denn alles im Chateau?" Marc dachte kurz nach. Im Kopf zählte er alle durch. „Athos, Athos habe ich nirgends gesehen. Ich weiß nicht ob er da ist. Sonst waren alle gefangen genommen."

Henry nickte. „Gut fahren wir zu Athos." „Und was ist, wenn er nicht da ist? Er kann an seinem freien Tag machen was er will." Warf Marc ein. „Ich orte sein Handy, dann wissen wir genau wo er steckt." Meinte nur Nathan und holte seinen Laptop von der Rücksitzbank.

Schnell tippte er Athos Nummer in ein spezielles Programm. Dieses spuckte ihm die GPS Koordinaten aus. Marc kannte den Ort. Alle drei stiegen ein und Henry fuhr los.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Im Garten stöhnte ein Mann schmerzerfüllt auf. Er lag nahe einem Fenster. Um ihn herum Glasscherben, einzelne lagen auf seiner Brust. Die Sonne brannte in seinem Gesicht und er blinzelte leicht gegen das Licht. Die Wachen an der äußeren Mauer schenkten ihm keine Beachtung mehr und merkten daher auch nicht, wie dieser Mann sich langsam erhob und sich untersuchte.

Er hatte sich durch den Sturz keine großen Verletzungen zugezogen, einzelne blaue Flecken zierten seinen Körper. Beim Atem tat seine Brust leicht weh und versuchte Bruchstellen zu ertasten. Zum Glück konnte er keine Flüssigkeiten in seinem Bauchraum fühlen.

Als er zu den linken oberen Rippen kam, verzog er das Gesicht. Dort kam also sein Schmerz her. Er musste sich wohl ein, zwei Rippen gebrochen haben. Er versuchte sich an die Zeit vor seinem Sturz zu erinnern. Marmion hatte sie alle im Ballsaal gefangen genommen.

Es gab einen kleinen Aufstand, er und Porthos hatten sich gewehrt, dann der Schuss. Er flog durch das Fenster und danach war alles schwarz. Schnell suchte er eine Eintrittswunde, Blut irgendetwas. Nichts. Das kann doch nicht sein. Dann erfühlte er an seinem Kreuz eine Rundung. Er nahm die Kette, die Anne ihm geschenkt hat, ab und sah sich diese an.

Die Kugel steckte genau in der Mitte des Kreuzes. Er bekreuzigte sich und küsste das Kreuz leicht. Gott hatte wohl eine schützende Hand über ihn gehalten. Aramis erhob sich vorsichtig. Er wollte seine Rippen nicht überstrapazieren, konnte aber angesichts der Lage und der Gefahr nicht tatenlos hier herum liegen bleiben.

Er lehnte an sich an die Wand, die Fensterläden von dem Fenster, von dem aus er gefallen war, waren wieder geschlossen. Er hörte nur dumpfe Gesprächsfetzen, konnte aber nicht genug hören um der Geschichte zu folgen. Der Garten war leer. Es waren nur zwei Männer auf Patrouille, diese waren aber soweit von ihm entfernt, dass sie noch keine Gefahr darstellten.

Dennoch schlich er leise und leicht humpelnd an der Wand entlang. So musste er immer nur eine Seite abdecken. Er musste schnell wieder ins Schloss gelangen und das so unauffällig wie möglich.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Porthos konnte nicht länger untätig herumsitzen. Er ging in dem sehr dämmrigen Keller umher und tastete die Wand ab. „Porthos?" Levrefe beobachtete ihn skeptisch. „Es muss hier irgendeinen Weg nach draußen geben." Meinte dieser nur und tastete weiter ab.

Nun taten es ihm die anderen nach. Sie stellten sich an beiden Wände auf. Nach kurzen Suchen rief jemand „Hier, ich habe was." Sofort gingen Porthos, Durrand und Levrefe zu ihm. „Hier, das Fenster, es ist an zwei Seiten locker, mit etwas Kraft kann man es herausdrücken."

Einer der Männer stand bei einem von drei Kellerfenster. Die Fenster waren Bodentief in die Mauer eingelassen. Sie waren etwas größer, als die gewöhnlichen Kellerfenster, dies war wahrscheinlich der Bauchgeschichte des Chateaus geschuldet.

Porthos überprüfte diese Aussage. Auch merkte er den fehlenden Widerstand und drückte etwas fester. Anscheinend war das Fenster nicht richtig montiert worden, sodass es Porthos nach dem zweiten Ansatz gänzlich von der Mauer entfernen bekommen.

Man hörte in den hinteren Reihen leise Jubelrufe. Doch bei Porthos ging nun die Arbeit los, jubeln würde er erst, wenn alle in Sicherheit waren. Levrefe und Durrand machten eine kleine Räuberleiter und so konnte Porthos durch die freigelegte Öffnung klettern.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aramis ging durch eine kleine Dienstbotentür in das Chateau. Zum Glück sah ihn niemand und der Gang im Schloss selber war auch menschenleer. Er hörte auch nicht das Knarzen des Parketts, dass durch Schritte auf dem Gang erzeugt wurde und man es schon weit entfernt hörte.

Aramis schlich auf leisen Sohlen die Gänge entlang, er hatte ein festes Ziel. Vor jeder neuen Ecke und neuem Gang wartete erst ab und horchte, als er sich vergewisserte, dass niemand um die Ecke war, ging er weiter.

Er stoppte vor einer Tür. Dahinter befand sich der Überwachungsraum. Er vermutete bis zu drei Männer dort, hatte aber das Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite. Er stürmte also hinein. Überwältigte zuerst die eine Wache, dann die andere.

Zu seinem Glück waren nur zwei Wachen vor den Bildschirmen platziert. Er schloss schnell die Türe. Dann holte er aus einer Schublade gezielt Kabelbinder. Damit fesselte er beide Männer aneinander und lehnte sie an die andere Seite der Wand.

Als er damit fertig war, setzte er sich auf einen der Stühle und machte sich ein Bild von der Lage. Er konnte, dank der Kameras jeden Gang und jeden Raum sehen. Noch immer hielt Marmion D'artagnan, Treville, Louis und Savoy im Ballsaal gefangen.

Porthos konnte er nicht auf den ersten Blick sehen. Vielleicht war er in ein anderes Zimmer gebracht worden. Oder er stand so ungünstig, sodass ihn die Kamera im Saal nicht einfangen konnte. Er kannte ja die toten Winkel.

Die Gänge waren leer, keine Wachen oder Patrouillen waren positioniert, daher konnte er auch so frei und schnell zum Videoraum gehen. Dann schaltete er weiter durch die Kameras. Der Garten wurde nur durch eine einzelne Patrouille bewacht.

Auch die äußeren Tore wurden nur profan von zwei Wachen besetzt. Alles in allem waren sie mit der Besetzung sehr schlampig umgegangen, fühlten sich nun, da alle eingesperrt waren, sehr sicher.

Dann erblickte er Anne und Constance. Sie saßen zusammen zusammengekauert in einem Raum. Dieser war in dem langen Gang gegenüber der Galerie von Diana. Er merkte sich die Position und schaute, ob Wachen in der Nähe waren.

Dann nahm er sich ein Tablet, dass neben den Computer stand, übertrug den Video Feed auf das kleine Gerät und sperrte anschließend die Computer, sodass niemand außer Treville auf die Kameras zugreifen konnte.

Er nahm die Waffen der überwältigten Männer, sie waren immer noch gefesselt und bewusstlos, und machte vorsichtig die Türe auf, durch die Kameras und der Live Übertragung auf dem Tablet wusste er aber auch, dass keine Gefahr bestand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Anne und Constance saßen immer noch zusammen da. Anne hatte sich wieder beruhigt, wahrscheinlich stand sie unter Schock und in dem Moment war alles zu viel. Aber nun hatte sie wieder, auch dank Constance, etwas Hoffnung.

Beide schreckten gleichzeitig auf, als sie dumpfe Geräusche vor der Tür hörten. „Was war das?" fragte Constance mit zittern Stimme. Anne schüttelte nur den Kopf, sie hatte auch keine Ahnung.

Anne stand auf und zog ihre Freundin mit sich, dann gingen beide an das andere Ende des Raumes und drückten sich in die Ecke, so als würden sie sich gerne unsichtbar machen wollen. Dabei ließen sie jedoch nie die Tür aus ihren Augen.

Man hörte noch einmal ein dumpfes Knallen, kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür. Anne hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund, sie musste vor Angst und Anspannung fast laut schreien.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athos und Jeany saßen gerade an einem der Tische in ihrem kleinen Café, dass an der Galerie angrenzte. Sie aßen zu Abend und unterhielten sich. Dann klingelte es. Jeany stand auf und ging zu der Tür. Dort standen völlig aufgelöst drei junge Männer.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drückten sie sich an ihr vorbei und gingen in den Raum, sie erblickten Athos und gingen sofort auf ihn zu. Dieser sah sie kommen und seufzte schwer. Das bedeutete nur Ärger. Er legte schon einmal das Besteck zur Seite. Zum Essen würde er jetzt nicht mehr kommen.

„Athos, du musst mit uns kommen, das Chateau ist überfallen worden." Schnell brachten sie ihn auf den neusten Stand. Athos hörte ihn nur kommentarlos zu und versuchte alle Informationen, die sie ihm gaben, zu verarbeiten. Jeany musste nur die Hälfte der Geschichte hören und wusste was zu tun ist.

Sie ging, während Marc und Henry wild durcheinander erzählten, in das Schlafzimmer und holte Athos Ausrüstung. Als sie wieder kam, war die Geschichte wohl fertig. Sie gab ihm einfach die Ausrüstung. Nur mit einem einzigen Blick bedankte er sich bei ihr.

Er küsste sie schnell und ging mit den drei jungen Rekruten hinaus. Er wusste, dass sie verstand, dass er nun gehen musste. Sie würde ihn nie aufhalten, solange er abends, oder auch morgens wieder zu ihr kam, war es ihr egal. Das war nun mal sein Leben, daran musste sie sich gewöhnen.

Die kleine Gruppe stieg in das Auto und sie fuhren zum Schloss. Die Fahrt dauerte nur zehn Minuten. Sie parkten abseits des äußeren südlichen Tores. Niemand konnte sie so kommen sehen.

Marcs Aussage, dass die Pforte nun von Marmions Leuten besetzt wurde, wurde nun bewiesen. Athos besah sich beide, da sie aber in der Überzahl waren, konnten sie sie leicht überwältigen. Sie fesselten die beiden Männer und gingen auf das Grundstück des Chateaus.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Porthos und die anderen Männer waren in der Zwischenzeit aus dem Fenster geklettert und befanden sich nun im Garten. Wenn sie sich trennten, waren sie effizienter und schneller, also teilte Porthos die Männer ein. Sie wollten das Schloss aus mehreren Richtungen zurück erobern.

Alle sicherten zuerst die inneren Bereiche. Dort befanden sich die meisten Geiseln und ihre Leben hatte Priorität. Um die Gärten und die äußeren Tore würden sie sich dann kümmern.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aramis öffnete die Tür. Er schaute sich schnell in dem Raum um, am anderen Ende standen Anne und Constance. Anne brauchte nur Sekunden um zu realisieren wer da vor ihr stand. Sofort rannte sie zu ihm und er konnte gerade noch seine Arme öffnen und sie abfangen.

Sie war unfassbar froh ihn wieder zusehen. Sie dachte er wäre verletzt, schlimmer noch, tot, und nun stand er vor ihnen und er hatte sie sogar gerettet. In diesem Moment war es ihr egal, wer sie sah und was sie sahen.

Sie löste sich leicht von ihm und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Bei diesem Kuss vergaß auch Aramis völlig ihre Verschwiegenheit und erwiderte den Kuss genauso leidenschaftlich. Constance stand in gebührenden Abstand zu dieser Szene. Sie freute sich einfach nur für beide.

Sie wusste natürlich um die Gefühle ihrer Freundin und auch bei Aramis hatte sie so einiges sich gedacht. Umso schöner, dass nun beide wieder vereint waren. Sie trennten sich danach und schauten sich nur überglücklich in die Augen.

Doch schnell besann sich Aramis wieder der Situation und entließ Anne aus der Umarmung. „Ich muss euch in Sicherheit bringen. Die Gänge sind leer, nur vor eurem Zimmer stand eine einzelne Wache, aber diese ist außer Gefecht. Also keine Sorge."

Aramis schaute wieder auf sein Tablet, immer noch waren de Gänge unbewacht, sie hatten also freie Bahn. „Folgt mir." Meinte Aramis. Anne ging hinter ihm und auch Constance schloss sich ihm an und folgte ihm aus dem Raum.

Er ging mit ihnen zur Galerie. Gerade waren sie auf dem Gang mit all den Gemälden angekommen, als eine weitere Gruppe um die Ecke kam. Schnell erkannte, dass es sich dabei um Porthos und die anderen Wachen handelte.

„Porthos." Beide Freunde umarmten sich schnell. Dann begrüßte Porthos Anne und Constance mit einem nicken. Aramis klatschte Levrefe und Durrand ab. „Wusste, dass du irgendeinen Plan hast." Meinte nur Porthos.

Aramis grinste nur. Dann kehrten sie zum Ernst der Lage zurück. „Durrand, Levrefe, bleibt bei den Damen. Wir müssen zum Saal." Befahl ihnen Porthos, nickte allen zu und ging wieder. Aramis drückte unbeobachtet leicht Annes Hand.

Bei Durrand und Levrefe war sie aber in guten Händen und er konnte sich guten Gewissens auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren, den King, Treville und D'artagnan zu befreien. Daher folgte er Porthos. Auch die anderen Wachen, ausgenommen Durrand und seinen Partner, liefen hinter ihm her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Im Ballsaal drängte Marmion Louis eine neue Entscheidung zu treffen. „Nun, King, Kopf oder Kreuz?" Einer seiner Wachen hielt einem Mitarbeiter die Pistole an den Kopf. Louis strich sich verzweifelt die Hand über das Gesicht. Er wusste nicht mehr weiter.

„King!" rief nun Marmion, etwas lauter. Aber auch das bewegte Louis nicht dazu zu antworten. „Kopf" sagte auf einmal eine Stimme neben ihm. Savoy hatte für ihn geantwortet. Dabei starrte er regelrecht Marmion an. Dieser nahm wie die Male zuvor die Hand von der Faust.

Ein Schuss ertönte wieder und wenige Sekunden später fiel der leblose Körper des Mitarbeiters zu Boden. Savoy ließ den Kopf hängen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Aber er knickte nicht so schnell ein wie sein Schwager. Auch D'artagnan und Treville konnten diese Tortur langsam nicht mehr ertragen, vor allem da ersterer nicht recht wusste, was mit seinen Freunden und mit seiner Freundin passierte.

Jemand musste etwas unternehmen, aber selbst Treville sah zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Möglichkeit eines Angriffs oder zur Flucht. Also mussten sie weiter ausharren und auf Marc hoffen, vielleicht hatte Marmion ihn wirklich freigelassen und er konnte Hilfe holen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athos, Nathan, Henry und Marc hatten die Gärten hinter sich gelassen und waren ohne entdeckt zu werden in das Chateau eingedrungen. „Warum stehen hier denn keine Wachen?" Marc und Nathan sahen sich vorsichtig um. Damit hätten sie nicht gerechnet. Vor allem Marc dachte, Marmion hätte mehr Männer aufgestellt.

„Das kommt uns gerade recht, also beschwert euch nicht. Wir gehen nun langsam zum Ballsaal. Und seid leise. Marc du bist das Schlusslicht, deck unsere Rückseite ab." Athos ging voraus, danach Nathan, dann Henry. Wie befohlen war Marc hinten. Sie hatten es nicht weit bis zum Saal.

Sie kamen von der rechten Seite des Gangs an die große Flügeltür des Saals, die verschlossen war. Sie waren noch gut zehn Schritte entfernt, da erblickte Athos am anderen Ende des Ganges Aramis, Porthos und ein paar der Wachleute des Chateaus auf die Tür zugehen.

Sofort gab er ihnen ein lautloses Zeichen, sodass sie auch auf ihn und seine Gruppe aufmerksam wurden. Porthos nickte ihm zu und sie zogen sich, beide Gruppen zusammen, in einen benachbarten Gang zurück, um dort ungestört reden zu können.

Zwei der Wachleute hielten an beiden Enden des Ganges Stellung und ein dritter beobachtete weiterhin die Tür des Saals. „Es sind mindestens zehn Mann noch drin, auch D'artagnan und Treville. Louis und Savoy stehen in der Mitte des Raumes. Marmion verbeißt sich regelrecht auf Louis. Ihn müssen wir besonders schützen."

Porthos gab eine leise Stellung zur aktuellen Situation weiter. Athos und die anderen hörten aufmerksam zu. „Gut, wie wollen wir vorgehen?" Athos schaute in die Runde. Anstatt das einer der erfahreneren Männer antwortete, meldete sich Nathan zu Wort.

„Gibt es Überwachungskameras im Saal?" „Ja, hier. Den Feed habe ich umleiten lassen." Aramis gab ihm das Tablet. „Gut, ich könnte mit den Kameras D'artagnan und Treville ein Zeichen geben, dann sind sie vorbereitet. Ihr stürmt den Saal, sichert Louis und wir haben wieder die Kontrolle." Nathan schaute begeistert in die Gruppe.

Athos, Porthos und Aramis schauten sich erst skeptisch an. Klang alles sehr wagemutig, aber was sollten sie sonst anders machen. Sie hätten so oder so den Saal gestürmt. Mit dieser Option konnten sie wenigstens die anderen noch vorwarnen und bessere Chancen erzielen.

„Gut, wir machen es so. Wir behalten das Tablet. Henry und du, ihr geht zum Videoüberwachungsraum, wir anderen zum Guard Raum, Porthos und Aramis haben keine Waffen." Fasste Athos das weitere Vorgehen knapp zusammen. Alle nickten und gingen ihre Wege.

Henry sicherte Nathan auf dem Weg zum Überwachungsraum ab. Nathan war nicht wirklich in Nahkampf oder im Gebrauch von Schusswaffen versiert. Athos, Porthos, Aramis und die anderen Wachen bewaffneten sich und gingen wieder geschlossen zu der Tür des Ballsaals.

In der Zeit kamen Nathan und Henry an ihrem Zielort an. Nathan setzte sich sofort an die Computer und hatte wieder die Kontrolle übernommen. Er wählte die zwei Kameras in dem Saal aus und steuerte sie durch einen kleinen Joy Stick, der neben der Tastatur stand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Im Saal stritten Louis und Savoy leise. Marmion schaute sich immer wieder um und gab seinen Männern Anweisungen. Was kommen sollte, dass wusste D'artagnan nicht. Er schaute sich, genau wie Treville, immer mal wieder unauffällig um und wollte eine Lücke entdecken um die Situation zu beenden.

Dann sah er, wie die Sicherheitskameras, die oben an den großen Säulen angebracht wurden sind, immer wieder nach links und nach rechts schwenkten. Also hat einer von ihren eigenen Leuten es geschafft, den Überwachungsraum unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Sehr gut, sie gewannen wieder an Boden. Aber warum wird die Kamera denn so geschwenkt, fragte er sich. D'artagnan interpretierte es schnell als ein Zeichen und machte Treville darauf aufmerksam. Von all dem bekam Marmion wenig mit. Auch Treville erkannte die Warnung und nickte D'artagnan zu.

„Hey, Marmion. Was soll das alles? Kein Ende? Was hast du noch alles auf Lager? Sollen wir ewig hier bleiben? Die Leute bekommen das mit. Louis hat Termine, wir alle haben Familie. Bald wird die Polizei hier sein." D'artagnan versuchte Marmion abzulenken, was auch funktionierte.

Marmion kam auf ihn zu und wollte gerade wieder etwas antworten, die Tür mit Wucht aufgebrochen wurde und mehrere Männer, darunter Athos, Porthos und Aramis hereinstürmten. Es flogen viele Schüsse. Die Geiseln, die überwiegend in der Mitte standen, duckten sich und krochen an den Rand um Deckung zu finden.

Treville schmiss sich über Louis und schützte ihn so. Savoy und Cluzet sprangen an die Wand und robbten schnell hinter das Klavier. Eine kleine Deckung, aber in dem leeren Raum war es schwer den Kugeln überhaupt zu entkommen.

Porthos, Athos und Aramis sowie die Wachen waren knapp in der Überzahl und konnten die anderen mit Mühe überwältigen. Teilweise lagen sie angeschossen auf dem Boden, es gab wenig Tote. Athos hatte auf Marmion gezielt, da dieser durch eines der Fenster springen wollte. Jedoch sprang einer seiner Männer, wohl sein Stellvertreter vor ihn und fing die Kugel ab.

So konnte Marmion fliehen. Aramis sprintete sofort los und sprang ebenfalls durch das Fenster. Er wollte Marmion stoppen. Athos ging sofort auf Treville und Louis zu und sicherte diese mit einem Gewehr im Anschlag ab. D'artagnan stand leicht geduckt in der Nähe von Porthos an der Wand.

Porthos und einer der bewaffneten Diener leisteten sich noch ein Duell. Immer wieder wurden Schüsse in die jeweilige Richtung abgegeben. Auf einmal, wie aus dem Nichts, sackte D'artagnan zu Boden. Er kniete auf den Boden. Man erkannte nicht gleich was los war.

Porthos erschoss endlich den Diener und rannte auf seinen Freund zu. Auch Athos blickte zu ihm und erkannte das ein immer größer werdender roter Punkt auf D'artagnans Hemd erschien. Bevor einer seiner beiden Freunde ihn erreichen konnte, fiel auch sein Oberkörper auf den Boden und er blieb regungslos dort liegen.

* * *

Soooo, dieses Kapitel hat etwas länger gedauert. Ich hatte privaten Stress und wollte das letzte Kapitel, gerade dieses letzte Kapitel, die gebührende Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Ich bin so gespannt wie ihr das Ende findet. Ich habe lange diskutiert mit mir selber, aber auch mit der lieben Luthien17 und dachte das dieses Ende zu der Geschichte passt. Ich möchte mich vor allem bei der lieben Luthien17 bedanken. Ohne dich wäre all das nicht wirklich möglich gewesen. Und vielen Dank, dass du trotz meiner häufigen Unpünktlichkeit des Schickens immer die Kapitel sehr schnell gelesen und kontrolliert hast. Vielen Dank.

Bedanken will ich mich auch bei den vielen Kommentarschreiberlingen. Ihr gebt einem Autor, einem Schreiberling so viel Mut und Glücksgefühle. Danke !

Nach dem Ende ist aber noch nicht Schluss. Oh nein, ich habe mich dazu entschieden, da ich auch meine ganzen Charaktere so lieb gewonnen habe, eine dritte Season rauszuknallen. Jedoch wird diese erst in ein paar Wochen erscheinen, ich werde ein paar Kapitel vorschreiben und meine liebe Betaleserin hat Klausurenphase, wir drücken alle die Daumen. Aber freuen könnt ihr euch jetzt schon. Dann mit noch mehr Action und mit mehr Liebe. Schließlich wollt ihr doch alle wissen, wie es mit unseren Lieben und vor allem mit D'artagnan weiter geht.

Den Titel kann ich euch schon einmal verraten: „Küste der Träume" Wer gerne Bescheid wissen will, wann der Upload erfolgt, favorisiert mich als Autor, folgt mir auf den Seiten, oder auf Tumblr oder meldet euch und ich werde euch einmalig eine persönliche PM schreiben, wenn das erste Kapitel hochgeladen wird. Ich hoffe nach der langen Wartezeit (2-4 Wochen) werden trotzdem viele von euch wieder die Story lesen :D


	25. Bitte lesen !

**Nur eine kurze Information**

Hey Ho,

Ich wollte euch nur eine kurze Info geben. Zeitnah, wird dann dieses Zusatzkapitel gelöscht um die allgemeine Verwirrung nicht zu vergrößern.

Holt die Kalender raus, denn ….einen Trommelwirbel bitte Maestro….

Die Story um unsere Helden und um die Damen geht weiter.

Der Titel wird sein „Küste der Träume" und am 1. August wird das erste Kapitel hochgeladen sein. Ich hoffe, ich werde euch dort alle wiederfinden.

Ganz liebe Grüße


End file.
